Beyblade Genesis : le Tournoi d'Europe
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: Les Bladebreakers partent pour le tournoi d'Europe ... Seront ils champions ? Chap 22 : Les équipes arrivent à Rome pour les quarts de finale ! Discussions diverses, et zoom sur les Epées de Lumière !
1. Prologue : un nouveau combat

**Beyblade Genesis : Le Tournoi d'Europe**

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic sur Beyblade, je vous demande donc d'être indulgents ! Le prologue est court, alors j'ai mis en ligne le premier chapitre directement après. Je précise que les Bladebreakers ne m'appartiennent pas._

PROLOGUE : un nouveau combat

Après leur victoire sur les All Starz au tournoi d'Amérique, les Bladebreakers étaient restés encore quelque temps à New-York pour se reposer. Un matin, M.Dickenson vint les voir à leur hôtel et les réunit. Il avait une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer.

M.Dickenson : Les Bladebreakers, je vous annonce la date officielle du prochain tournoi, le tournoi d'Europe.

Tyson : Génial !

Max : Il paraît que l'Europe est vraiment belle à voir.

Kaï : Max, si nous devons y aller, pas question de faire du tourisme. On y va pour gagner un tournoi.

Tyson : Quel rabat-joie !

Kaï : Vous avez tendance à oublier les priorités.

Ray : Ne t'en fais pas Kaï, l'entraînement reste toujours notre priorité !

Kaï se contenta de le regarder sans grande conviction. M.Dickenson préféra continuer.

M.Dickenson : Le tournoi d'Europe se déroulera dans un mois. La première phase sera les qualifications. Toutes les équipes inscrites seront réparties dans des groupes et les vainqueurs de chaque groupe seront qualifiés pour le tour suivant. Les qualifications se joueront à Madrid en Espagne. Votre avion et votre hôtel sont déjà réservés. Vous partez demain après-midi.

Tyson : C'est super ! J'ai hâte d'y être.

Kenny : Il va falloir que je travaille vos toupies. J'ai un mois pour les améliorer.  
Dizzi : Pas de panique, Chef, je serais là pour t'aider, même si tu ne me remercies jamais.

Kenny : Dizzi ! Ne sois pas rancunière, tu sais bien que l'équipe aurait déjà coulé sans toi.

Dizzi : Je préfère ça.

Ray : On sait déjà quelles équipes sont inscrites ?

M.Dickenson : Il n'y a que de nouvelles équipes, que vous n'avez pas encore affrontées.

Kenny : Nous allons devoir nous préparer à toutes les éventualités.

M.Dickenson : Comme c'est la première fois que le tournoi d'Europe est organisé, il n'y a pas de champions qui défendent leur titre.

Tyson : La place est libre pour nous !

M.Dickenson : Je sais qu'il y a de très bonnes équipes en Europe. Certaines sont déjà pressenties pour les championnats du monde.

Max : Rien que ça ?

Ray : On va devoir s'entraîner durement.

Kaï : J'y compte bien.

M.Dickenson : Vous aurez toutes les informations supplémentaires sur place. Je vous laisse, on se reverra à Madrid.

Il se leva et sortit, et les Bladebreakers discutèrent de ce prochain tournoi.

Kenny : Je vais devoir revoir entièrement vos toupies. On ne doit rien laisser au hasard.

Dizzi : Je sens que les nuits blanches vont recommencer.

Tyson : Je suis vraiment impatient ! On va montrer aux beybladeurs européens ce qu'on sait faire ! Ils n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.

Kaï : Tu ne risques pas de les inquiéter si tu continues à jouer comme tu le fais.

Tyson : Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Kaï : Que t'as intérêt à t'entraîner si tu veux espérer passer les qualifications.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et sortit. Les autres le laissèrent faire.

Tyson : Il m'énerve.

Ray : N'empêche qu'il a raison.

Max : C'est vrai, il va falloir s'entraîner sérieusement.

Kenny : Dizzi et moi, nous allons réfléchir à toutes sortes d'exercices. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à les mettre en pratique à Madrid.

Max : Ce qui me fait penser qu'on doit faire nos bagages.

Ils soupirèrent tous. Ils détestaient faire sans cesse leurs valises.

_Voilà ! Alors, c'est le prologue, c'est pas terrible forcément, alors allez voir le premier chapitre !_


	2. Chap 1 : En route pour Madrid

_Voilà le premier chapitre ! j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! je rappelle que les Bladebreakers ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les persos que j'ai créés (Julia, Miguel, les Espritos) sont à moi ! l'hôtel des Bladebreakers n'existe pas, je l'ai inventé, mais les monuments qu'ils visitent existent réellement à Madrid._

_**CHAPITRE 1 : en route pour Madrid.**_

Le lendemain après-midi, ils descendirent dans le hall de l'hôtel. La réception avait appelé un taxi pour les emmener à l'aéroport. Mais ils n'avaient pas pensé aux fans. En effet, une foule les attendait aux portes de l'hôtel pour des autographes. Après leurs victoires aux tournois asiatique et américain, les Bladebreakers étaient devenus très populaires auprès de tous les fans de Beyblade. Ils furent obliger de signer des autographes avant de pouvoir monter dans le taxi. Tyson se sentait à l'aise parmi ses fans, il appréciait sa popularité.

Tyson : Merci, merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi, je vous aime !

Kaï : Arrête des idioties et dépêche-toi.

Tyson : Tu es jaloux, Kaï, parce qu'ils sont tous à mes pieds !

Le capitaine lui jeta un regard noir. Il s'en fichait éperdument. En plus, Tyson avait tort, la plupart des filles étaient regroupées autour de Ray et Kaï. Ceux-ci réussirent avec difficulté à entrer dans le taxi. Le chauffeur leur adressa un grand sourire.

Chauffeur : Vous êtes les idoles de toutes les filles !

Ray lui rendit son sourire mais Kaï ne répondit rien. Pendant le trajet, le chauffeur leur demanda s'ils participaient au tournoi d'Europe.

Max : Oui, comment vous le savez ?

Chauffeur : Ma fille est beybladeuse, elle se tient au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le monde du Beyblade.

Ray : Elle va participer au tournoi ?

Chauffeur : Non ! Elle est encore débutante, pour l'instant elle s'évertue à devenir la championne du quartier. Elle est plutôt douée, je suis sûre qu'elle y arrivera.

Max : Vous lui souhaiterez bonne chance de notre part.

Chauffeur : Je n'y manquerai pas, elle est folle de vous. Elle n'a pas manqué un seul de vos matches à la télé. C'est une grande fan.

Tyson : On va lui signer un autographe, alors.

Chauffeur : C'est vraiment sympa ! Merci beaucoup. Elle va être folle quand je vais lui dire que je vous ai transportés dans mon taxi.

Ils esquissèrent un sourire. Tout le monde signa, Kenny aussi, et même Kaï. (les autres ont dû super insisté) Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'aéroport, ils saluèrent le chauffeur avant qu'il ne parte et il leur répondit d'un grand signe de la main.

Max : Il est vraiment sympa.

Ray : J'espère que sa fille arrivera à devenir la championne de son quartier. Nous aussi, nous sommes passés par là avant d'être champions.

Tyson : C'est bien vrai.

Dizzi : Tyson perdait tout le temps au début.

Tyson : Même pas vrai !

Kenny : Désolé, mais je crois que Dizzi a raison.

Tyson : Je ne perdais pas tous mes matches. J'en gagnais aussi. Et après j'ai été champion national en battant Kaï.

Kaï : C'était un coup de chance.

Tyson : Tu parles ! J'étais plus fort, c'est tout !

Kaï : Encore un mot et je te promets que lorsque nous serons arrivés à Madrid, tu subiras l'entraînement le plus dur qui soit.

Tyson vit que son capitaine ne plaisantait pas (a-t-il jamais plaisanté de sa vie ?) et choisit de se taire. Tout en parlant, ils marchaient vers leur file d'embarquement, et montèrent dans l'avion. Tyson s'installa à côté de Kenny et Ray à côté de Max. Kaï s'assit seul devant eux.

Tyson : En avant pour le tournoi d'Europe !

Max : Ça promet d'être intéressant.

Kenny : Les plus grandes équipes d'Europe seront présentes et elles ne feront pas de cadeaux.

Tyson : On est quand même les champions d'Asie et d'Amérique.

Kenny : C'est pas une raison. Nous ne devons pas se reposer sur nos lauriers.

Kaï : Ecoutez ce qu'il dit.

Tyson : Ok, ok, on va s'entraîner dur pour devenir champions d'Europe.

Max : Bien dit, Tyson.

Le voyage se passa dans le calme. Tyson se goinfra comme à son habitude, ce qui fit rire les hôtesses de l'air. Ray et Max en profitèrent pour se reposer et Kaï ne prononça pas un mot de tout le trajet. Kenny pianotait sur Dizzi et ils cherchaient déjà tous deux des moyens pour améliorer les toupies des Bladebreakers.

A leur arrivée à Madrid, ils furent étonnés de la chaleur qui régnait et de la foule qui se pressait.

Tyson : Waouh ! C'est dément !

Max : Vous avez vu le monde ?

Kenny : Les fans de Beyblade se préparent déjà à assister au tournoi d'Europe. C'est un grand événement.

Ray : Pourtant, il ne commence que dans un mois.

Max : C'est ça, être fan de Beyblade !

Voix : Ohé ! Les Bladebreakers !

Ils se retournèrent et virent M.Dickenson qui les attendait accompagné d'une jeune fille et d'un jeune homme. A leurs cheveux bruns et à leur peau mate, on pouvait être sûr qu'ils étaient espagnols. Les Bladebreakers s'approchèrent d'eux.

M.Dickenson : Bonsoir ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Max : Oui, c'était parfait.

M.Dickenson : Bien. Je vous présente Julia, qui vous communiquera toutes les informations sur le tournoi, et Miguel, qui sera votre guide.

Julia et Miguel : Enchantés.

Bladebreakers : Pareil pour nous.

M.Dickenson : Bon, je vois que tout se passe bien, donc je vais vous laisser. Vous aurez de mes nouvelles par Julia.

Kenny : Bien.

M.Dickenson s'en alla et Miguel prit les choses en main.

Miguel : Suivez-moi, je vais vous emmener à votre hôtel.

Julia : Vous verrez, M.Dickenson n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens. Vous êtes dans un des plus beaux hôtels de la ville.

Tyson : Génial !

Miguel : Il est situé pas loin de la Gran Via, la grande rue commerciale de Madrid. Vous pourrez faire du shopping.

Ils suivirent les deux espagnols et montèrent dans une voiture apprêtée pour eux. Miguel prit place au volant. Pendant le trajet, ils discutèrent avec leurs nouveaux amis.

Ray : Vous êtes d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Miguel : Oui ! Enfin, nous sommes tous les deux espagnols, mais je suis madrilène alors que Julia vient d'Aranjuez, une ville un peu plus au sud.

Julia : C'est pourquoi je suis installée dans le même hôtel que vous.

Max : C'est chouette, ça.

Julia : Comme la plupart des équipes sont installées dans le même hôtel, c'est plus facile pour moi de faire passer les informations de la Fédération. Et M.Dickenson m'a chargée de veiller sur vous.

Tyson : Il a peur pour nous ?

Julia eut un petit rire.

Julia : Mais non ! C'est juste que si vous avez un problème d'administration ou d'hôtel, je suis là pour le régler.

Miguel : On peut dire que c'est l'intendante.

Julia : Oui, c'est ça.

Kenny : Et toi Miguel ?

Miguel : Moi, je suis votre guide. Si vous voulez visiter la ville, je vous recommanderai les meilleurs coins ou je vous accompagnerai, comme vous voulez. Je peux aussi vous montrer le stade où vont se dérouler les qualifications. Mais le jour de l'ouverture du tournoi, ce sera un car qui vous emmènera parce que vous irez avec toutes les équipes qui sont logées dans l'hôtel.

Max : On pourra peut-être se faire de nouveaux mais parmi les autres équipes.

Kaï : Max, ne rêve pas, ce sont tous des adversaires potentiels.

Tyson : Le rabat-joie fait son grand retour !

Kaï : Tyson, garde tes commentaires pour toi.

Julia : Ils sont toujours comme ça, tous les deux ?

Ray : Toujours. Et je pense que ça ne changera jamais.

Kaï : C'est sûr que si Tyson ne se décide pas à grandir, ça ne changera jamais.

Tyson lui jeta un regard noir. Il en avait vraiment marre que Kaï ait toujours le dernier mot. Heureusement que ces deux-là n'étaient pas côte à côte. Ray eut la bonne idée de changer de sujet et la conversation reprit dans la bonne humeur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel, « La Estrella de Madrid », ils furent stupéfaits.

Tyson : Waouh ! Mais c'est gigantesque !

Max : Et quel luxe !

Ray : C'est vraiment un très bel hôtel.

Julia : Je vous avais bien dit que M.Dickenson ne s'était pas moqué de vous ! En fait, je peux vous dire que les équipes favorites pour le tournoi sont logées à «La Estrella de Madrid». Vous allez y rencontrer vos adversaires les plus sérieux !

Kenny : Ca promet d'être intéressant ! On pourra certainement les voir s'entraîner !

Dizzi : Cet hôtel a un beau nom !

Kenny : Pourquoi tu dis ça, Dizzi ?

Dizzi : En espagnol, « la Estrella de Madrid » signifie « l'étoile de Madrid ».

Miguel : Je te félicite Dizzi !

Dizzi : Il ne faut pas croire, je suis cultivée.

Miguel : On n'en doutait pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils rirent tous, sauf Kaï. Ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel. Celui-ci était aussi somptueux que la façade extérieure. Ils restèrent éblouis. Julia et Kaï se rendirent à la réception pour mettre en ordre l'administration. Le réceptionniste adressa un sourire à Kaï alors qu'il lui donnait les clés de leur suite, mais celui-ci n'y répondit pas.

Réceptionniste : Bon séjour à vous à « la Estrella de Madrid ».

Kaï : … Merci.

Julia se chargea du reste et prit note des informations qui étaient arrivées pendant qu'elle et Miguel étaient partis à l'aéroport chercher les Bladebreakers. Elle revint vers l'équipe alors qu'on montait leurs bagages.

Julia : Alors voilà : pour l'instant, 12 équipes sont inscrites. Et non des moindres. Les Espritos, nos champions espagnols, en font partie.

Tyson : Ils sont forts ?

Julia : Ce ne sont pas nos champions pour rien.

Kenny : J'ai compris. Entraînement, entraînement !

Miguel : Pour ça, vous avez deux salles d'entraînement remplies de bey-stadiums et aussi de matériel pour travailler votre physique au sous-sol. A cet étage, il y a le réfectoire, deux salons, une bibliothèque et une grande salle pour les réceptions. Aux étages, ce sont les chambres.

Ray : D'accord.

Julia : Vous devriez aller vous reposer maintenant. On se verra demain. De toute façon, si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis dans la chambre 302. Quatrième étage.

Max : Ok !

Miguel : Moi, je repars. A demain !

Tyson : A demain !

Miguel sortit de l'hôtel et les Bladebreakers montèrent dans leur suite, la 785, au huitième étage. Ils entrèrent et virent leurs bagages dans l'entrée. Ils firent le tour de la suite, qui était aussi luxueuse que le reste de l'hôtel. Elle comprenait une chambre avec trois lits pour deux personnes, deux salles de bain, une terrasse immense et une salle de détente avec la télé et des fauteuils.

Kenny : Il faudra penser à remercier M.Dickenson quand on le verra !

Max : T'as bien raison, Chef ! C'est magnifique !

Ray : Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je rangerai mes affaires demain. Là j'ai besoin de dormir.

Tyson : T'as déjà dormi dans l'avion !

Ray : Et alors ? Je tiens à être en forme demain.

Max : On a entraînement demain, Kaï ?

Kaï : Non. Profitez-en pour faire ce que vous avez à faire, parce que dès après-demain, ce sera entraînement intensif tous les matins.

Tyson : on va pas laisser passer l'occasion ! On appellera Miguel et on lui demandera s'il peut nous faire visiter un peu Madrid.

Kenny : Bonne idée.

Ils se mirent en pyjama rapidement et se couchèrent : Tyson et Kenny partagèrent le premier lit, Max et Ray le second et Kaï fut seul dans le dernier.

Tyson : Bonne nuit, tout le monde !

Les autres : Bonne nuit.

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? Ya pas beaucoup d'action, vu que l'histoire se met en place. Mais soyez sûrs que l'action va arriver ! Laissez-moi des rewiews s'il vous plaît ! le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : rencontres en tous genres. Ca vous donne envie de lire la suite, j'espère ! gros bisous à tous ! _


	3. Chap 2 : Rencontres en tous genres

_Exceptionnellement, je mets ce chapitre seulement 2 jours après le premier car les rewiews que j'ai reçues m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Je dédie donc ce chapitre à mes trois premières rewieweuses._

_ln.Ifz : Je suis très contente que ça te plaise et que tu comptes me rester fidèle jusqu'au bout même si tu ne connais pas bien Beyblade ! Merci pr mon style d'écriture, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux ! Quant à ton impatience, eh bien, ton attente est récompensée par ce chapitre ! Mais j'essaierai toujours d'uploader rapidement._

_catherine and marian : Je n'ai pas le plaisir de te connaître mais je suis très très heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Merci pr tes compliments et tes encouragements et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_Kelidril : Toi non plus, je ne te connais pas, mais merci de ta rewiew ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite autant que le début !_

_Gros bisous à vous trois !_

_**CHAPITRE 2 : rencontres en tous genres**_

Le lendemain matin, Kaï se leva le premier. Il était 9h00. Il s'habilla en silence et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Le réceptionniste lui souhaita le bonjour, ainsi que le maître d'hôtel. Il entra dans le réfectoire. Quelques personnes s'y trouvaient. Kaï les observa : la plupart étaient des adolescents, mais il y avait quelques adultes. Les entraîneurs et les managers, pensa Kaï. Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, un garçon l'interpella. Il devait avoir 15 ans et était assurément d'origine hispanique.

Garçon : Eh, toi ! Tu es bien Kaï, le capitaine des Bladebreakers, n'est-ce pas ?

Kaï : En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

Garçon : Sois pas si méfiant ! Je veux juste faire connaissance. Je m'appelle Rodrigue, je suis le capitaine des Espritos, la meilleure équipe espagnole. Et je dis ça sans me vanter. T'as peut-être entendu parler de nous.

Kaï : Ca se pourrait bien.

Rodrigue : T'es pas un grand bavard, hein ?

Il se retourna et fit signe aux personnes restées à sa table de venir le rejoindre.

Rodrigue : Je vais te présenter mon équipe. Voici d'abord Salsa, c'est ma petite sœur.

Salsa était une mignonne fille aux longs cheveux tressés noirs et aux yeux sombres, et elle était vêtue d'une robe jaune soleil qui lui allait à ravir. Elle avait 12 ans. Elle fit un grand coucou à Kaï.

Rodrigue : Vient ensuite Rafaël, mon meilleur ami.

Rafaël avait lui aussi 15 ans. Il était, tout comme les autres, d'origine hispanique, et avait des yeux très bleus. Il sortit un « salut ! » des plus dynamiques. Kaï pensait qu'il devait être comme Tyson, très agité et impossible à contrôler.

Rodrigue : Après, nous avons Juan. Il est un peu comme toi, il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais c'est un adversaire redoutable.

Juan était le plus âgé de l'équipe, il avait 17 ans. Il salua le capitaine des Bladebreakers d'un signe de tête.

Rodrigue : Et enfin Carmen.

Carmen avait 15 ans et était très belle. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient dans son dos et son ensemble jaune-orangé lui allait parfaitement. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Kaï.

Carmen : C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler des Bladebreakers, et j'espère qu'on se retrouva devant un bey-stadium pour le tournoi ! Ca serait un véritable honneur.

Rodrigue : Sûr !

Rafaël : On a tous regardé vos matches aux tournois asiatique et américain, c'était du grand spectacle !

Kaï : Si vous savez vous défendre, ça serait pas mal.

Rodrigue : Tu seras surpris par nos capacités !

Salsa : Eh dis ! Ils sont où tes coéquipiers ?

Kaï : Ils dorment.

Rafaël : Vous êtes arrivés hier soir, pas vrai ? Pas étonnant qu'ils dorment, ya le décalage horaire.

Voix : Kaï !

Kaï et les Espritos se tournèrent vers la porte du réfectoire. Ray, Max et Kenny venaient d'entrer et s'approchaient d'eux.

Ray : Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ?

Il désigna les Espritos. Ceux-ci saluèrent les nouveaux venus et se présentèrent.

Kenny : Nous avons entendu parler de vous. Ravi de vous connaître.

Carmen : Tout le plaisir est pour nous.

Rodrigue : Bien, on va vous laisser, nous devons nous entraîner.

Ils saluèrent les Bladebreakers à nouveau puis sortirent. Ray, Max et Kenny s'installèrent à une table. Kaï partit en direction du hall.

Ray : Où tu vas ?

Kaï : Faire un tour. Je serai de retour pour le déjeuner. Et tâchez de réveiller Tyson. Faudrait pas qu'il prenne l'habitude des grasses matinées.

Max : Compris, capitaine !

Kaï quitta la salle. Ray, Max et Keny discutèrent des Espritos.

Max : Ils ont l'air sympa.

Kenny : Faudrait que je pense à demander à Julia des infos sur eux. Dizzi n'a pas de données les concernant.

Ray : A mon avis, ils sont forts. C'est pas rien d'être la meilleure équipe d'un pays.

Kenny : C'est vrai. Et c'est pourquoi il faut faire attention.

Max : On verra ça demain ! Aujourd'hui, on a la chance de pouvoir être tranquilles. Profitons-en. On parlera Beyblade, adversaires et stratégies demain.

Ray : Max a raison. C'est pas souvent que Kaï nous donne quartier libre. Autant en profiter à fond.

Kenny : D'accord, d'accord !

Dans les rues de Madrid …

Kaï marchait dans les petites rues, à l'écart des grandes avenues, là où l'on rencontre habituellement des beybladeurs de quartier qui se disputent des matches acharnés ou s'entraînent entre amis. Soudain, il entendit des éclats de voix. Il tourna la tête et remarqua une jeune fille entourée d'une quinzaine de garçons qui l'avaient acculée contre le mur. Celui qui semblait mener la troupe s'avança.

Jeune fille : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? C'est Kyo qui vous envoie ?

Meneur : Il aimerait bien que tu reviennes. Ca lui a fait beaucoup de peine quand tu es partie.

Jeune fille : Mon œil ! De toute façon, je ne reviendrai jamais ! Ils ont tous trahi ma confiance ! Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à eux ! Vous pouvez aller leur dire !

Meneur : Désolé, mais on a des instructions. On doit revenir avec toi, même s'il faut te convaincre. Par la force si nécessaire.

Cela dit, il sortit une toupie énorme qu'il arma à un lanceur. Les quatorze autres firent de même. La jeune fille recula, mais ne fit pas mine de s'enfuir.

Jeune fille : Vous voulez me défier ? Vous n'avez pas peur …

Meneur : C'est toi qui est inconsciente ! Hyper-vitesse !

La jeune fille sortit à une vitesse stupéfiante une toupie rose et un lanceur. Elle lança rageusement sa toupie en même temps que ses adversaires. D'entrée, elle en éjecta cinq, puis après avoir contourné habilement l'énorme toupie du meneur qui lui fonçait dessus, elle rentra à fond dans trois autres toupies, ce qui eut pour effet de les pulvériser. Déjà huit toupies adverses hors-jeu. Il en restait sept.

Meneur : Je dois avouer que tu te défends bien. Pas étonnant que tu fasses partie de l'équipe de Kyo !

Jeune fille : Dans tes rêves ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais quitté l'équipe et que je ne reviendrai pas !

De rage, elle serra les poings. Sa toupie rose contourna à nouveau l'énorme toupie et s'attaqua à deux autres toupies. Des étincelles jaillirent du choc qui eut lieu. Les deux toupies adverses furent éjectées mais la toupie rose perdit de la vitesse. Le meneur en profita pour la poursuivre et réussit à s'approcher assez pour la percuter.

Jeune fille : Dréya ! Non ! Esquive-la !

La toupie rose fit un écart, mais pas assez rapidement. L'énorme toupie la percuta sur le côté, ce qui l'envoya sur deux autres toupies. Celles-ci furent éjectées par la violence du choc, mais la toupie rose tournait toujours, bien qu'elle vacillait.

Meneur : Tu es coriace ! Mais tu ne résisteras pas à un autre assaut ! Nous sommes encore quatre et ta toupie est affaiblie !

Jeune fille : Je ne renoncerai pas ! Rien ne m'obligera à réintégrer l'équipe ! Dréya, attaque !

La toupie rose réagit à l'injonction de sa maîtresse et cessa de vaciller pour foncer sur deux autres toupies. Celle-ci résistèrent un moment, mais la toupie rose eut raison d'elles et elles furent détruites. Il n'y avaient plus que trois combattants : la jeune fille, le meneur et un autre garçon. Mais la beybladeuse était en situation d'infériorité : sa toupie était plus puissante que les deux autres réunies, mais elle oscillait dangereusement et menaçait de s'arrêter à tout moment. Le meneur en profita pour lancer sa toupie à l'attaque.

Meneur : C'en est fini de toi !

Jeune fille : Non !

L'énorme toupie, épaulée par celle du garçon restant, fonça sur son adversaire. Mais alors qu'elles allaient percuter la toupie rose, une toupie bleue s'interposa et les éjecta en deux temps trois mouvements.

Meneur : Que …

Il se tourna dans la direction d'où venait la toupie bleue. Kaï était là, les bras croisés, et les toisaient.

Kaï : Attaquer à 15 contre 1, c'est vraiment déloyal.

Meneur : De quoi jme mêle ?

Kaï : Partez.

Le meneur soutint un moment le regard de Kaï, puis jeta un regard furieux à la jeune fille et finit par partir avec les autres garçons. La jeune fille ramassa sa toupie et s'approcha de Kaï. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui flottaient librement et de grands yeux mauves. Elle portait un tee-shirt mauve qui découvraient ses épaules et dont les manches s'ouvraient, ainsi qu'un short de même couleur. Un grand foulard mauve noué autour de son cou complétait le tout. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Kaï.

Jeune fille : Tu es Kaï des Bladebreakers, pas vrai ? Merci beaucoup. Je te suis redevable.

Et avant d'avoir pu laisser Kaï répondre, elle partit en courant. Celui-ci réfléchit. Elle était une beybladeuse très douée. Pas étonnant que l'équipe qu'elle avait quittée veuille la reprendre. Mais il y avait autre chose … Quoi, Kaï n'aurait pu le dire. Il soupira puis décida de rentrer à « la Estrella de Madrid ». Il pénétra dans le hall et monta dans la suite des Bladebreakers. Il y trouva Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, mais également Julia.

Julia : Salut !

Kaï : … Bonjour.

Ray : Ton petit tour s'est bien passé ?

Kaï : Oui.

Tyson : Nous, nous avons été un peu sur la Gran Via pour regarder les magasins. On a trouvé une boutique de Beyblade absolument géniale.

Kenny : Je vais peut-être réussir à y trouver des pièces intéressantes. Avec Dizzi, on a déjà un peu commencé à réviser vos toupies.

Dizzi : On aurait besoin de Dranzer pour l'examiner.

Kaï : OK.

Il tendit Dranzer à Kenny. Celui-ci la regarda, pus fronça les sourcils.

Kenny : Il y a des traces de combat sur ta toupie. On t'a provoqué en duel ?

Kaï : Non.

Max : Raconte-nous !

Kaï soupira, mais raconta tout de même son aventure du matin. Tyson ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser.

Tyson : Kaï, le fervent défenseur des jeunes filles en détresse !

Kaï : Boucle-la, Tyson.

Max : C'est vraiment déloyal d'attaquer à 15. Ces garçons ne méritent pas d'être des Beybladeurs.

Ray : Mais il faut reconnaître que la fille s'est défendue très honorablement. Elle a quand même éjecté 12 toupies adverses.

Kaï : Elle est forte. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle possède un spectre.

Kenny : C'est bien possible. Enfin, on ne la reverra peut-être plus.

Dizzi : Chef, ne sois pas pessimiste.

Kaï : On la reverra.

Tyson : Et pourquoi ça ?

Kaï : Sers-toi de ta tête une fois dans ta vie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était redevable.

Tyson : Et alors ?

Kaï : Alors je suis sûr qu'elle tiendra parole.

Tyson : Et comme le grand Kaï a toujours raison …

Kaï lui jeta un regard meurtrier et Julia se dit que ce serait une bonne idée de changer de sujet.

Julia : L'équipe qu'elle a quittée, c'est certainement une équipe inscrite au tournoi. Tu nous a dis qu'elle n'était pas espagnole, alors elle était sûrement venue avec son équipe pour le tournoi.

Ray : Mais il y a eu un problème …

Max : Je me demande ce que ça peut être …

Julia : Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'étais venue pour vous mettre en garde.

Tyson : Contre quoi ?

Julia : Contre qui, plutôt. Ce matin, j'ai reçu la liste de toutes les équipes inscrites pour l'instant et l'hôtel où elles logent. Une de ses équipes est réputée pour son « mauvais comportement » vis-vis de leurs adversaires. Je veux dire par là qu'ils méprisent les autres beybladeurs, mais aussi qu'ils les défient et s'arrangent pour briser leurs toupies avant les matches.

Kenny : Et quelle est cette équipe ?

Julia : Elle se nomme les Blade Victory. Je voulais vous dire de faire attention, vous seriez embêtés si vous n'aviez plus de toupies pour disputer les qualifications. Ne les provoquez pas, ou ne répondez pas à leurs provocations.

Tyson : Pas de stress ! On saura se défendre.

Julia : Je ne doute pas de vos talents de beybladeurs, mais les Blade Victory n'ont pas de défaites à leur actif.

Kaï : Ce sont des adversaires sérieux. Tyson, ne les sous-estimes pas.

Dizzi : Je n'aime pas du tout ce genre d'adversaires. Il abîme toujours les toupies et c'est moi qui doit faire travailler mes puces pour les réparer.

Kenny : Dizzi, c'est sérieux.

Dizzi : Mais j'étais sérieuse.

Julia : Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi ils sont comme ça. Avant, on les respectait beaucoup, c'étaient des beybladeurs de grande valeur, mais maintenant …  
Ray : L'important, c'est de rester sur nos gardes.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête

Julia : Heureusement, ils ne logent pas à « la Estrella de Madrid ». Sinon, ce sont tous des garçons et ils se nomment Baptiste, Ren, Drak et Kyo, le capitaine.

Kaï eut un déclic. Les garçons qui avaient attaqué la jeune fille n'avaient-ils pas mentionné un certain Kyo ? Il pourrait bien s'agir du même … Les autres n'ayant pas fait de rapprochement, il décida de laisser ce doute de côté. Et puis après tout pourquoi se souciait-il de cette fille ?

Julia : Bien, si nous descendions maintenant ? Si vous déjeunez tôt, vous aurez plus de temps pour visiter la ville cet après-midi. Miguel sera ravi de vous guider.

Ray : Bonne idée.

Julia : Moi, je dois aller téléphoner à M.Dickenson. Il y a encore des choses à régler pour le tournoi.

Ils descendirent dans le hall. Ils remarquèrent un groupe de garçons qui avaient l'air furieux. Kaï reconnut parmi eux le meneur des garçons qui avaient agressé la jeune beybladeuse. Il prévint ses coéquipiers. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le réfectoire, le meneur se tourna vers eux et eut un mouvement de surprise. Il interpella le garçon à côté de lui et lui dit quelque chose. Celui-ci se retourna vivement vers les Bladebreakers et vint à leur rencontre avec un air furieux. Il se planta devant Kaï.

Garçon : T'avais pas à te mêler de nos affaires.

Kaï : Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Alors arrête d'accuser à tort. Je sais même pas qui tu es.

Garçon : Je suis Kyo, le capitaine des Blade Victory.

Max à Tyson : A peine Julia nous met-elle en garde contre eux qu'on les rencontre…

Kyo : Vous êtes les célèbres Bladebreakers ? C'est pas une raison pour vous croire tout permis. Tyson : J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il raconte.

Kaï : Arrête de délirer et explique-toi.

En réalité, Kaï avait très bien compris la situation.

Kyo : Te fous pas de moi ! Les gars que tu as battus ce matin agissaient sur mes ordres. T'avais pas à te mêler de cette affaire.

Kaï : Désolé, mais 15 contre 1, c'est trop déloyal pour que je n'intervienne pas.

Kyo : Je me fiche que ce soit déloyal ou pas ! J'agis comme je le veux. Et toi, t'as pas à intervenir.

Kaï : Si c'était à refaire, je le referais.

Kyo : C'en est trop ! Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles.

Voix : Kyo, arrête !

Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix. Une jeune fille se tenait au milieu du hall de l'hôtel. C'était celle que Kaï avait aidée. D'un pas ferme, elle se plaça entre Kaï et Kyo.

Jeune fille : T'as pas à t'en prendre à Kaï. C'est moi qui t'intéresse.

Kyo : Sakura ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu peux te vanter de t'avoir fait rechercher longtemps.

Sakura : Je m'en fiche. Laisse Kaï tranquille.

Kyo : Vous êtes ensemble, c'est ça ? Tu oublies que tu fais partie des Blade Victory.

Sakura : J'ai quitté l'équipe et je n'y reviendrai pas. Vous m'avez tous déçue. Je vous croyais plus honnêtes.

Les Blade Victory s'étaient approchés de leur capitaine et des Bladebreakers. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui avaient les mêmes yeux que Sakura se mêla à la conversation.

Garçon : Sakura … reviens dans l'équipe. On a besoin de toi.

Sakura : Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es le pire, Ren ! Tu m'as trahie ! Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, mais je me trompais.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuèrent, mais elle se retint de pleurer. Elle serra les poings.

Ren : Sakura …

Kyo : Ne t'en prends pas à lui. C'est toi qui es stupide. Tu ne veux pas reconnaître tes erreurs.

Sakura : MES erreurs ? Ne me cherche pas Kyo.

Kyo : Ou alors quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Vas-y, je t'attends. Tu oublies que je te connais, Sakura. Tu ne le feras pas.

Il la fixa de ses yeux noirs. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, mais elle s'approcha de lui et leva la main. Elle allait le gifler, mais il retint son bras.

Kyo : J'aurai toujours le dessus sur toi, Sakura. Ne l'oublie pas.

Et à la grande stupéfaction des Bladebreakers, il l'embrassa. Elle le repoussa.

Kyo : Tu ne veux plus de moi, Sakura ? En tout cas, t'as intérêt à réintégrer les Blade Victory.

Il la lâcha et elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Il vacilla, mais eut un sourire.

Sakura : Je te déteste.

Kyo : Ca te rend encore plus charmante. Maintenant, reviens dans l'équipe.

Sakura : Dans tes rêves !

Kyo : Tu sais très bien que tu as besoin d'appartenir à une équipe si tu veux participer au tournoi d'Europe. Alors reviens dans l'équipe.

Sakura : Pas question. De toute façon, je fais partie des Bladebreakers maintenant.

Les Bladebreakers furent stupéfaits. Tyson manqua de tomber à la renverse et Max faillit s'étouffer. Mais Sakura leur jeta un regard suppliant pour leur demander de jouer le jeu. Ils comprirent tous et Ray s'approcha de Kyo.

Ray : Fiche le camp. On ne te laissera pas t'en prendre à notre coéquipière.

Comme pour approuver ses paroles, Tyson et Max vinrent aux côtés de Sakura. Kyo jeta à cette dernière un regard avant de sortir de l'hôtel avec le reste des Blade Victory.

Kyo : On se reverra.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? L'action est bien là, non ? Je trouve que Kyo est vraiment détestable, pas vous ? Mais c fait exprès, c le méchant de l'histoire ! Et Sakura, qu'en pensez-vous ? Moi je l'adore. Elle a un caractère super. C'est vrai que c'est moi qui l'ai créée, mais quand même … Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : « un nouveau membre ? » Ca vous donne des idées ? Je précise qu'il est encore en cours d'écriture, dc il faudra attendre un peu. Mais j'écris tous les jours, alors vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre ! De toute façon, je m'arrangerai pr mettre un chapitre toutes les semaines, ms j'aurai peut-être parfois des retards pr cause de tonnes de devoirs ! (dure dure, le vie de lycéenne) Allez gros bisous et rewiews svp ! _


	4. Chap 3 : Un nouveau membre ?

_Voilà le chap 3 ! Il est trop long, lui ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances … J'ai écrit presque sans arrêt pour pouvoir vous le mettre le plus rapidement possible, je devais le mettre mardi ou mercredi, mais je suis malade, dc ça m'a retardé ! Désolée ! Vous n'imaginez pas l'état dans lequel je suis ! On dirait une morte-vivante ! Brrr… Sinon, je n'aime pas le début de ce chapitre, je trouve que j'ai trop mal écrit, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et je précise que parfois je mets des petits commentaires entre parenthèses, si ça vous soule, dites-le, j'arrêterai !_

_Je voudrais aussi faire un peu de pub pour ma fic sur Sailor Moon, qui s'intitule « Princesse July : Les Sailors Crystal » vu que j'ai très peu de lectrices et lecteurs. Donc, si parmi vous, il y a des fans de Sailor Moon qui sont intéressé(e)s, allez faire un petit tour s'you plaît._

_Sinon, je l'ai déjà dit (je radote à presque 15 ans, quelle horreur !), mais les monuments de Madrid que mes persos visitent existent réellement, mais pas l'hôtel où ils sont logés. Ah aussi, les persos de la série ne m'appartiennent pas mais les autres sont à moi (Sakura, les Blade Victory, Julia, Miguel, les Espritos …), d'ailleurs, je crois que je vais arrêter de le dire parce que ça me soule de l'écrire à chaque fois et que vous le savez. Bon, j'arrête mon blabla inintéressant et je laisse la place aux réponses aux rewiews. _

_ln.Ifz : Merci merci merci ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu sois accro à ma fic alors que tu ne connais pas bien Beyblade ! Ca prouve que j'écris bien (parce que que tu ne sois pas net, ça reste à voir... lol) Ravie que Sakura te plaise ! Moi aussi je l'adore. Tu verras ses relations avec Kyo, ils n'ont pas fini de se disputer tous les deux ... Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! C'est vrai que Kyo est intéressant, je pensais pas en le créant que je le trouverais intéressant ! Sinon dans ce chap, tu vas voir, ya des petites relations qui se mettent en place ... Tu verras par toi-même ! gros gros bisous !_

_Kelidril : Ya pas de quoi pr le petit mot, moi aussi j'adore quand je reçois des rewiews, alors pourkoi vous auriez pas des petits mots aussi ? Super contente que le chap précédent t'es plus, espérons que celui-ci te plaise autant ! Ya moins d'action, un peu plus de, comment dire, d'émotion ? Je sais pas trop, tu verras par toi-même. Ya quand même de l'action tout à la fin ... J'ai adoré écrire la fin ! Sinon, à quoi ça sert que j'écrive la suite si tu devines à l'avance ce qui va se passer ? Mon histoire est si prévisible ? Je suis un peu déçue ... Mais bon, tu verras qu'il va se passer bcp de choses (et pas forcément bien) avant que Kyo reçoive sa raclée ! Quant à savoir si Sakura intègre les Bladebreakers ... Ce chap répond à ta question ! Allez gros bisous ! (au fait, t'es bien une fille ? Dsl si cette question te vexe !)_

_Eagle Eclypse : Merci de dire qu'il n'y a rien à redire à ma fic ! C ptet pas forcément vrai ! Je suis bien contente que mes persos te plaisent ... Quant à Kyo, tu auras tt le temps de te faire un avis sur lui ! Pr ma part, je le trouve intéressant (vois ma réponse à ln.Ifz) mais il est pas prêt d'être gentil ... Gros bisous et merci pr tes encouragements ! (tu es une fille ou un garçon ?)_

_Ridelliz : Ravie que tu sois accroché(e) (tu es une fille ou un garçon ?) à ma fic ! Comment ça, une fille qui vient semer le trouble chez les Bladebreakers ? Elle est très gentille, ma Sakura ! Bon, c'est vrai que ya plus d'action quand elle est là ... Gros bisous à toi !_

_Un truc que je voudrais vous demander si ça vous embête, pourriez-vous me dire si vous êtes une fille ou un garçon la première fois que vous me laissez une rewiew ?Ca m'évite de faire des bêtises après, du genre "T'es gentille" à un garçon ..._

_Je voudrais également faire un gros bisous à catherine and mariam qui ne m'a pas laissé de rewiew au chap 2 ms à qui je pense fort. Gros bisou !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**CHAPITRE 3 : un nouveau membre ?**_

Une fois que les Blade Victory eurent déserté le hall de « La Estrella de Madrid », Sakura se tourna vers les Bladebreakers et s'inclina.

Sakura : Veuillez m'excuser pour tout ça. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Ray : Ya pas de mal. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le bonheur entre toi et lui.

Sakura : … je préfère ne pas en parler. De toute façon, je vais vous laisser. J'étais venue pour payer ma dette envers Kaï. Je savais que Kyo chercherait à se venger de Kaï lorsqu'il saurait qu'il m'était venu à mon aide ce matin. Je te remercie d'ailleurs à nouveau.

Elle s'inclina à nouveau devant Kaï, sécha rapidement les larmes qui avaient fini par couler puis s'apprêta à partir. Ray se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

Ray : Vous croyez pas qu'elle devrait rester ici ? Elle n'est pas en sécurité.

Kaï : Mais ça ne nous regarde pas.

Tyson : C'est toi qui dit ça ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'as aidée le premier.

Kaï : Tss…

Kenny : C'est vrai qu'on ne la connaît pas, mais elle a pris le risque de venir aider Kaï alors qu'elle savait très bien que Kyo la recherchait. Elle aurait très bien pu rester cachée et Kyo ne l'aurait pas retrouvée.

Max : C'est une fille bien.

Ray : Bon alors tout est dit. Vous êtes tous d'accord pour qu'elle reste ici ?

Max, Tyson et Kenny hochèrent la tête. Ray se tourna vers son capitaine.

Ray : Kaï ?

Kaï : Faites ce que vous voulez.

Les Bladebreakers rattrapèrent Sakura devant l'hôtel.

Tyson : Sakura ! Attends !

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Max : Tu peux rester avec nous. Tu risques d'avoir à nouveau des problèmes avec Kyo s'il te retrouve.

Sakura : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Kenny : Ca ne nous gêne pas si tu restes.

Sakura : Je ne ferais que vous apporter des ennuis.

Ray : Arrête de dire ça. En plus, si tu ne restes pas avec nous, Kyo va se douter que tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe et il va continuer à te harceler.

Sakura : Mais je ne fais pas partie des Bladebreakers. J'ai dit ça juste pour l'éloigner le temps d'entrer dans une autre équipe.

Max : Tu veux quand même participer au tournoi ? Tu es sûre d'y retrouver Kyo.

Sakura : … je dois participer au tournoi. Je tiens une promesse …

Les yeux mauves de Sakura se voilèrent. Max se rendit compte que sa remarque avait remué de mauvais souvenirs et voulut s'excuser, mais elle le devança.

Sakura : Ne perdez pas votre temps avec moi, vous devez vous entraîner pour le tournoi.

Rien à faire, se dit Ray. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais il voulait absolument qu'elle reste.

Ray : Ecoute, on s'inquiète pour toi. Ya pas de mal à ça.

Sakura : Mais vous ne me connaissez même pas.

Kenny : Et alors ? On peut très bien se préoccuper de toi même si on te connaît pas.  
Sakura : … Vous êtes sympas.

Tyson : Eh ! Nous sommes les Bladebreakers. C'est normal.

Sakura éclata de rire. Puis elle reprit son sérieux.

Sakura : Ecoutez, je veux que vous sachiez que ça me touche beaucoup, mais je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis avec les Blade Victory par ma faute.

Ray : On s'en fiche.

Max : On sait se défendre.

Devant l'air assuré et déterminé des garçons, Sakura se décida à accepter.

Sakura : Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais seulement le temps que je me trouve une équipe.

Tyson : Super !

Max : Allez viens, on allait déjeuner.

Ils la poussèrent vers le hall de l'hôtel. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que les Blade Victory, cachés au coin de la rue, avaient entendu leur conversation.

Kyo : Je savais bien qu'elle m'avait menti. Les Bladebreakers ne pouvaient pas l'avoir prise dans leur équipe. Tu vas voir, Sakura, tu vas revenir vers moi …

Sakura fut entraînée par les garçons dans le réfectoire. Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur, et les garçons présentèrent un peu leur vie à Sakura. Puis ils enchaînèrent sur les tournois de Beyblade auxquels ils avaient participé.

Sakura : J'ai suivi les tournois asiatique et américain à la télé. Vous êtes de très bons joueurs.

Tyson : Merci ! C'est vrai que nous sommes des joueurs hors-pair …

Max le fit taire en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche.

Max : C'est surtout grâce à Kenny et à Dizzi que nous en sommes là. Leurs conseils nous ont fait remporter la victoire plus d'une fois.

Kenny : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Dizzi : Moi, je trouve qu'il a tout à fait raison.

Kenny : Dizzi ! Un peu de modestie ! On les a peut-être aidés dans la stratégie, mais ce sont leurs talents qu'ils les font gagner.

Dizzi : On ne me reconnaît pas à ma juste valeur.

Sakura éclata de rire.

Sakura : Dizzi, je t'adore ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ne vaudraient pas un clou sans toi.

Tyson : Eh !

Dizzi : Sakura, tu es la seule qui me comprenne. J'espère que tu vas leur mettre une raclée.

Tyson :T'es de quel côté ?

Dizzi : Du côté de ceux qui sont gentils avec moi. Vas-y Sakura !

Ils rirent tous. Julia entra dans le réfectoire à ce moment. Elle se dirigea vers leur table et s'assit. Elle remarqua Sakura et la salua. Tyson lui présenta alors.

Tyson : Julia, je te présente Sakura, le jeune fille que Kaï a aidée ce matin.. Elle va rester avec nous le temps qu'elle se trouve une équipe.

Julia : Enchantée.

Tyson : Sakura, je te présente Julia. Elle nous tient au courant de tout ce qui se passe au niveau du tournoi. Elle représente notre manager, M.Dickenson.

Sakura : Je le connais. Enchantée de te connaître.

Julia : Tu comptes donc participer au tournoi ?

Sakura : Oui. Je dois me trouver une équipe, mais je pense que ça ne posera pas de problèmes.

Max : Tu devras certainement jouer un duel pour pouvoir entrer dans une équipe.

Sakura : Ca ne me fait pas peur. Je sais manier une toupie. Et avec Dréya, je sais que je gagnerai.

Elle sortit sa toupie rose et la caressa.

Sakura : Elle compte beaucoup pour moi.

Kenny : Je peux l'examiner ?

Sakura : Si tu veux.

Elle lui tendit Dréya. Kenny l'inspecta et aperçut le médaillon fixé sur le dessus. Il la rendit ensuite à Sakura.

Kenny : C'est une très bonne toupie. Prends-en soin.

Sakura : J'y compte bien.

Kenny : … Tu as un spectre, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura : Oui, en effet. C'est ma mère qui me l'a donné. C'est un des seuls souvenirs que j'ai gardés d'elle.

Tout en disant cela, ses yeux brillèrent. Kenny s'empressa de s'excuser.

Kenny : Je suis désolé.

Sakura : Nan, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. (moment de silence). Au fait, je devrais peut-être me présenter en bonnes et dues formes.

Elle se leva et s'inclina devant les Bladebreakers et Julia.

Sakura : Je m'appelle Sakura Kitachi, j'ai 15 ans et je suis japonaise. Je suis beybladeuse. D'une manière générale, j'adore le Beyblade, les mangas, la nourriture sucrée, le rose et le mauve, lire, les animaux et être avec mes amis. Je déteste les tricheurs, la trahison, l'injustice, les poireaux, les insectes, Kyo et mon frère.

Les autres se regardèrent, surpris. Qu'avait donc fait son frère pour s'attirer sa haine ? Mais Sakura continua comme si de rien n'était.

Sakura : Ma toupie est rose et je possède un spectre qui s'appelle Dréya et que m'a donné ma mère. … Je préfère ne pas parler de ma famille. J'ai plein de rêves, mais mon plus cher pour l'instant serait de battre les Blade Victory en finale du tournoi d'Europe. Je crois que j'ai tout dit. Ah non, j'ai oublié de dire que j'étais absolument ravie de rester avec vous.

Les Bladebreakers se regardèrent à nouveau. Kaï trouva que Sakura était très déterminée à se venger de Kyo, et bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il lui avait fait, il était sûr qu'il devait s'agir de quelque chose de grave. Ray prit la parole.

Ray : Nous aussi, nous sommes ravis de te compter parmi nous.

Max : Ouais !

Kenny : Cet après-midi, on a l'intention de visiter Madrid. Tu nous accompagnes ?

Sakura : C'est que … je dois trouver une nouvelle équipe.

Tyson : Tu auras tout le temps de la chercher demain.

Les garçons continuèrent à insister, et Sakura céda devant leur air suppliant.

Sakura : Je ne peux décidément rien vous refuser. C'est d'accord, j'accepte.

Tyson : Super ! On va pouvoir te présenter Miguel.

Max : C'est notre guide.

Julia : D'ailleurs, je vais l'appeler. Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle se leva et sortit du réfectoire pour se rendre dans le hall. Les Bladebreakers continuèrent à parler avec Sakura, et Ray lui demanda :

Ray : Où loges-tu, Sakura ? Puisque tu restes avec nous, on devrait aller chercher tes affaires.

Sakura : … Bah en fait, j'ai pas vraiment de logement.

Ray, Max, Tyson et Kenny : Quoi !

En voyant leur expression incrédule, Sakura ne put retenir un sourire. Mais son regard mauve devint tout à coup triste, et elle soupira.

Sakura : Bon, je vais quand même vous raconter. Je vous le dois. Je suis arrivée à Madrid avec les Blade Victory il y a une semaine. Tout allait bien entre nous. Mais trois jours après, je … j'ai découvert quelque chose qui m'a absolument dégoûtée des Blade Victory.

Elle se tut. Les Bladebreakers remarquèrent son visage fermé et comprirent que remuer ces souvenirs lui était douloureux. Ray posa sa main sur son bras.

Ray : Tu n'es pas obligée de tout nous dire si ça te fait du mal. On ne te demande rien.

Elle leva son visage vers lui, les yeux brillants, et après un moment lui sourit. Ray ressentit une douce chaleur à la voir lui sourire ainsi.

Sakura : Merci de ta sollicitude, Ray. Mais je vais quand même vous raconter la suite. Donc, j'étais réellement furieuse contre les Blade Victory, et j'ai décidé de quitter l'équipe et de m'enfuir. Bien entendu, Kyo n'a pas apprécié et a lancé des garçons à mes trousses. Comme j'avais peur qu'ils me retrouvent, je n'ai pas pris le risque de m'installer dans un hôtel. Je dormais dans la rue.

En voyant l'expression des Bladebreakers, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

Sakura : Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, je vous assure. En tout cas, ça m'a permit d'échapper à Kyo, jusqu'à ce matin.

Ray : Eh bien, ça me conforte dans l'idée qu'on a bien fait de t'inviter à rester avec nous.

Max : Tout à fait.

Kenny : Mais tu as quand même des affaires, non ?

Sakura (en riant) : Bien sûr ! Je les ai cachées dans un endroit sûr.

Tyson : On ira les chercher cet après-midi, alors.

Sakura : Ok. Merci.

Julia revint à ce moment-là avec Miguel. Il leur adressa un grand sourire et les salua.

Miguel : Bien le bonjour, les Bladebreakers ! Vous avez bien dormi ? L'hôtel vous plaît ?

Kenny : Tout est parfait.

Miguel remarqua alors Sakura.

Miguel : Tiens, mais voilà une jeune fille qui m'est inconnue ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, je suis Miguel, le guide des Bladebreakers.

Il pris sa main et la baisa. Ce geste lui valut une remarque moqueuse de Tyson et un regard peu amène de Ray.

Sakura : Enchantée de même. Je m'appelle Sakura.

Miguel : Vous cachez bien votre jeu ! A peine je vous laisse que quand je reviens, je vous trouve accompagnée d'une superbe jeune fille.

Sakura : Merci pour le compliment.

Tyson : On va te raconter comment on l'a rencontrée.

Miguel : Je vous écoute.

Il s'assit et Tyson lui raconta leurs aventures du matin. Il garda cependant secret ce que Sakura venait de leur révéler un instant plus tôt.

Miguel : J'ai entendu parler des Blade Victory, Julia m'a déjà fait le topo sur eux. Faites attention si vous les rencontrez à nouveau, surtout toi, Sakura.

Sakura : Pas d'inquiétude, je saurai les recevoir.

Miguel : Je n'en doute pas. A présent, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre, je vais vous montrer les beautés de Madrid.

Ils se levèrent et suivirent Miguel dans le hall de « La Estrella de Madrid ». Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, lorsque Sakura remarqua que Kaï se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs.

Sakura : Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

Kaï s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

Kaï : Non. J'ai autre chose à faire.

Tyson : Ne t'occupe pas de lui, il est toujours distant avec nous.

Max : C'est sa manière d'être.

Sakura : C'est pas une raison, il pourrait quand même venir avec nous. Je sais que je suis mal placée pour te dire ça, Kaï, mais il me semble qu'un capitaine devrait rester avec son équipe. Il faut qu'il y ait une vraie entente entre les membres d'une équipe pour que l'équipe soit soudée. Et tout le monde sait qu'une équipe soudée est plus forte, autant sur le plan physique que moral. J'en sais quelque chose.

Kaï ne dit rien mais il réfléchissait. Sakura avait peut-être raison. C'est vrai qu'il n'accompagnait jamais ses coéquipiers lorsqu'ils sortaient s'amuser, il était distant avec eux, il ne leur parlait pas souvent. C'était peut-être un tort. L'équipe était-elle moins forte à cause de ça ? Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser pour une fois… Sakura s'approcha de lui.

Sakura : Kaï, sache que Ray, Tyson, Max et Kenny sont tes amis autant que tes coéquipiers. Même s'ils n'en ont pas l'air, ils souffrent de ne pas t'avoir avec eux. Ils t'apprécient autant en capitaine qu'en ami. Même si tu es distant avec eux. Alors ne les repousse pas. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça vu que je vous connais à peine, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est ce que j'ai ressenti.

Kaï : …

Sakura :Tu es leur ami et ils sont tes amis. Médite là-dessus.

Kaï se retourna et regarda Sakura droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci soutint son regard. Les autres observaient cet échange silencieux sans rien dire. Ce fut Sakura qui se détourna en premier. Kaï la fixa encore un moment puis il s'engouffra dans un ascenseur.

Sakura : Raté. J'aurais bien voulu réussir à le faire venir avec nous.

Tyson : C'était joué d'avance. Il ne vient jamais avec nous.

Ray : Mais il était prêt à accepter ta proposition. Il est sûrement en train de cogiter là-dessus.

Max : Je dois avouer que ton petit discours était vachement bien dit. T'as super bien résumé notre pensée à tous.

Kenny : Alors que tu ne nous connais qu'à peine.

Sakura : Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel !

Kenny : Si, si, je t'assure.

Miguel : Et si on y allait maintenant ?

Les autres le suivirent dehors. Une voiture attendait devant l'hôtel. Miguel prit place au volant, invita Sakura et Julia, qui avait accepté de venir malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait déjà Madrid, à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le siège passager tandis que Ray, Max, Tyson et Kenny s'entassaient à l'arrière. Heureusement, la voiture était spacieuse. Miguel se retourna pour s'adresser à tout le monde.

Miguel : Je vais vous expliquer rapidement le circuit qu'on va faire. On va commencer par la Puerta del Sol, la porte du soleil, puis la Plaza Mayor, ensuite on visitera la Plaza de Oriente, avec le Palais Royal et la cathédrale de la Almudena, puis on verra la Puerta de Toledo, la Place de la Armeria, la Plaza de Cibèles avec le QG des Armées, le palais Linares et le Centre de Communication. Pour finir, on s'arrêtera au Parc du Retiro où on pourra voir le palais de Cristal et le palais Velasquez et se reposer. Ca vous convient ?

Max : On te suit !

Tyson : Super !

Ray : Tout à fait.

Sakura : Absolument !

Kenny : Ca me va.

Julia : C'est ok.

Miguel : Alors, c'est parti !

L'après-midi se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse et détendue. Miguel était un excellent guide et une source d'informations sur Madrid aussi complète que Dizzi sur le Beyblade. De plus, il était évident qu'il éprouvait un réel plaisir à répondre aux questions des Bladebreakers et de Sakura. Cette dernière fut absolument fascinée par la Puerta del Sol, qu'elle trouva magnifique, ainsi que par la statue équestre de Philippe II sur la Plaza Mayor. Mais ce fut le Palais Royal, aussi appelé Palais d'Orient comme leur apprit Miguel, qui suscita le plus d'admiration. Même Julia qui l'avait déjà vu et visité plusieurs fois ne put s'empêcher d'être à nouveau épatée et charmée par sa beauté. « C'est majestueux ! » déclara Sakura. Remarque qui fut approuvée par tout le monde.

En fin d'après-midi, après avoir terminé de visiter la Plaza de Cibèles et ses édifices, Miguel leur annonça qu'ils partaient à présent pour le Parc du Retiro, où ils pourraient souffler un peu. Ils discutèrent sur la route.

Miguel : Alors, ça vous a plu pour l'instant, cette découverte de Madrid ?

Kenny : Bien sûr !

Tyson : Tout est super !

Sakura : Madrid est une ville magnifique.

Miguel : Si je puis me permettre, aussi magnifique que toi.

Sakura : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire. Ce qui énerva Ray, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi ça l'agaçait. Mais ce fut Julia qui intervint.

Julia : Au lieu de draguer Sakura, tu ferais mieux de regarder devant toi. Tu vas nous faire avoir un accident.

Miguel : Mais je ne drague pas Sakura, je lui dis juste combien elle est jolie.

Julia : C'est pareil, idiot ! On ne dit pas à une fille qu'elle est jolie si on a pas une idée derrière la tête.

Miguel fit semblant d'être choqué par les propos de Julia.

Miguel : Moi ? Une idée derrière la tête ? Mais je suis innocent comme l'agneau qui vient de naître !

Julia : Mon œil !

Miguel : Tu me crois, toi, Sakura ?

L'interpellée lui répondit par l'affirmative en essayant de cacher son fou rire. Ce qu'elle ne réussit pas à faire. Miguel prit une expression dramatique.

Miguel : Que je suis triste, elle se moque de moi ! Ah, pauvre de moi ! Je suis anéanti !

Sakura ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire devant la comédie de l'espagnol. Tyson et Max riaient également, Ray se contentait de sourire et Julia se prenait la tête d'un air désespéré. Une fois la crise de rire de Sakura calmée, elle prit la parole en faisant mine d'être confuse.

Sakura : Je suis désolée, monseigneur Miguel. Voici pour me faire pardonner.

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Miguel réagit aussitôt.

Miguel : Ah, retenez-moi, je vais défaillir !

Julia : Regarde la route, idiot !

Miguel : Oups ! Désolé. Tout va bien derrière ?

La voiture avait pris un virage sec et les garçons s'étaient retrouvés collés les uns contre les autres d'un côté.

Tyson : On est pas morts.

Kenny (complètement écrasé par les trois autres) : Parle pour toi, Tyson.

Miguel : Ouf ! M.Dickenson ne me l'aurait pas pardonné.

Julia : T'es fou ! Tu as voulu nous tuer !

Miguel : Bien sûr que non ! Ne m'agresse pas, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé. De toute façon, c'est la faute de Sakura. Elle n'avait qu'à pas m'embrasser, ça m'a troublé.

Sakura : Je m'excuse.

Elle avait un air vraiment déconfit, et Miguel s'empressa de la rassurer.

Miguel : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave !

Max : Comme a dit Tyson, nous ne sommes pas morts, donc tout va bien.

Sakura leur fit un grand sourire. Julia se renfrogna.

Julia : Sakura, arrête de les charmer. Après, ils sont sur une autre planète et on ne peut plus rien pour eux.

Miguel et Max : Même pas vrai !

Julia leur lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Ils firent mine de regarder ailleurs avant d'éclater de rire. Julia leva les yeux au ciel, mais Sakura se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Son visage s'éclaira.

Julia (murmure à Sakura) : Merci.

Sakura lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Les garçons réagirent immédiatement.

Tyson : Eh ! C'est quoi ces messes basses ?

Sakura : Sois pas si curieux.

Miguel : Moi aussi je veux savoir !

Julia : Toi, occupe-toi de conduire.

Ces répliques des filles n'acceptant aucune contestation, les garçons se turent. Julia et Sakura se lancèrent un regard complice. Leur amitié était définitivement scellée. Ils arrivèrent trente secondes plus tard au Parc du Retiro, et descendirent de voiture.

Max : Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a jamais le dernier mot avec les filles ?

Tyson : Parce que ce sont des filles justement.

Miguel : On ne peut pas contrer les filles ! C'est comme ça. (je nous lance des fleurs les filles là, non ? Mais c tellement agréable ! lol) Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au parc, vous pouvez flâner !

Julia : Donnons-nous rendez-vous, alors.

Kenny : C'est une bonne idée.

Julia : Alors, à 18h30 devant le grand bassin qu'il y au milieu du parc. Ok ?

Autres : Ok !

Le petit groupe se divisa : Tyson et Max partirent chercher des beybladeurs pour s'amuser, Julia annonça qu'elle allait se promener pour se détendre, Miguel l'accompagna, Kenny se décida à s'asseoir sur un banc avec Dizzi pour revoir ses données, Ray partit également marcher un peu pour se détendre, et Sakura le suivit.

Ils marchaient côte à côte.

Sakura : Tu n'as rien dit depuis que les bêtises de Miguel sur le trajet, ya quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Ray : Hum … non.

Sakura : A d'autres ! Je ne suis pas stupide.

Ray : Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Sakura : Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ray : Rien.

Sakura : Alors, souris-moi !

Ray s'arrêta et la regarda. Elle prit un air implorant. Il secoua la tête et lui adressa un grand sourire sincère.

Sakura : Ah ! C'est bien mieux comme ça ! Tu es plus beau quand tu souris.

Ray ne répondit rien, et Sakura ne remarqua pas qu'il avait rougi. Ils continuèrent leur promenade en bavardant gaiement. Sakura était très vive et ne manquait pas de conversation. Elle avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Ray se contentait souvent de l'écouter mais lui répondait aussi. Pendant ce temps, Tyson et Max avaient trouvé des beybladeurs qui furent ravis de jouer avec eux, Julia et Miguel discutaient du tournoi et Kenny, aidé de Dizzi, avait réussi à trouver des moyens d'améliorer les toupies des Bladebreakers. Vers 18h30, ils se retrouvèrent tous au bassin du Parc.

Miguel : Voilà voilà ! La visite de Madrid s'achève ! Ca vous a plu ?

Autres : Ouiiiii !

Miguel : Ah, tant mieux ! Je dois vous ramener à votre hôtel, maintenant.

Ray : Il ne faut pas oublier d'aller chercher les affaires de Sakura !

Sakura : J'avais complètement oublié ! Merci, Ray.

Ray : Pas de quoi.

Sakura : En fait, elles sont pas loin d'ici. Je peux y aller à pied.

Ray : Je vais t'accompagner, c'est plus prudent.

Sakura : Ok. On revient dans 5 minutes.

Kenny : On vous attend ici.

Sakura entraîna Ray vers la sortie du parc. Elle s'engagea dans une petite rue accolée à un bâtiment qui surplombait la grande avenue qui faisait le tour du Parc du Retiro. Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de la ruelle et retira doucement une brique du mur. Elle en ressortit un sac pas très gros.

Ray : C'est tout ce que tu as ?

Sakura : Je te rappelle que je me suis enfuie, j'ai pas pris le temps de prendre tous mes vêtements. Ils sont restés avec les Blade Victory. C'est pas que ça me plaise, mais bon, on fait au mieux… Je me vois mal aller frapper à la porte des Blade Victory et leur dire : « Salut, c'est Sakura ! Je viens chercher le reste de mes affaires ! ».

Ray : C'est sûr.

Sakura : Tant pis pour le reste. Du moment que je ne suis pas toute nue ! Allez, viens, on va rejoindre les autres.

Elle agrippa Ray par la main et l'entraîna hors de la ruelle. Elle remarqua ses joues rouges.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es tout rouge.

Ray (embarrassé) : Hum … Non non, rien. (mon œil !)

Sakura lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais n'ajouta rien. Ils revinrent rapidement au bassin du Parc du Retiro. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Julia et Miguel les attendaient. Tyson fit également une remarque sur la taille du sac.

Sakura : Vous le faites vraiment exprès ! Fais travailler tes méninges, Tyson !

Tyson : Ah ! Ne me cries pas dessus ! On dirait Kaï !

Ils rirent tous, puis Sakura expliqua à nouveau les raisons de la petitesse de son sac. Tyson les fit à nouveau rire en leur assurant qu'il avait déjà deviné. Ils rentrèrent ensuite à « la Estrella de Madrid ».

Miguel : Eh bien, je vais vous quitter maintenant. J'espère que ma visite de Madrid vous a plu.

Sakura : C'était super !

L'espagnol sortit du hall de l'hôtel après les avoir salués et leur avoir souhaité bon appétit et bonne nuit. Priés par Tyson qui avait faim, ils prirent ensuite le chemin du réfectoire, où Kaï les rejoint peu de temps après.

Ray : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait tout l'après-midi ?

Kaï : … J'ai… réfléchi.

Sakura : A ce que je t'ai dit ? Faut pas te torturer ! J'ai simplement dit ce que j'avais ressenti en vous voyant et en vous côtoyant.

Kaï : Justement. Enfin... c'est pas grave.

Sakura n'ajouta rien et ils continuèrent à manger tout discutant. On entendait le bruit des mâchoires de Tyson qui avalait, comme à son habitude, une quantité phénoménale de nourriture, ce qui fit rire Sakura.

Sakura : Tyson, tu manges toujours autant ?

Kenny : Absolument. Je me permets de répondre à sa place vu que c'est très mal poli de parler la bouche pleine, n'est-ce pas Tyson ?

Celui-ci, qui s'apprêtait à répondre à Sakura sans avoir fini d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, devint rouge pivoine.

Sakura : T'inquiète, c'est pas grave !

Max : Ne l'encourage pas, sinon il ne s'améliorera jamais.

Ray : Je crois que ça ne changera jamais de toute façon !

Tyson : Eh !

Kaï : Ils ont malheureusement raison, Tyson.

Tyson : Ah ! Tout le monde est contre moi ! Mais au fait, je n'ai pas rêvé, tu as bien parlé Kaï ?

Kaï : Ne commence pas.

Tyson : Mais je n'ai rien dit. Sois pas susceptible.

Kaï : Tu m'énerves.

Il se leva et sortit du réfectoire. Kenny, Max, Ray, Sakura et Julia se tournèrent vers Tyson.

Kenny : T'exagères, quand même, Tyson.

Max : Pour une fois qu'il essayait de participer à la conversation.

Ray : T'aurais pu faire un effort. Il en fait bien, lui.

Tyson : D'accord, d'accord, j'ai eu tort, je le reconnais. Je m'excuserai tout à l'heure.

Ray :T'as intérêt.

Sakura : A mon avis, il a bien réfléchi à ce que je lui ai dit ce midi, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Kenny : D'accord avec toi.

Max : Ca serait chouette s'il était un peu plus chaleureux avec nous.

Ray : C'est vrai mais ça sera pas pour tout de suite.

Max : Malheureusement.

Ils terminèrent de dîner puis montèrent au quatrième étage, où Julia rejoignit la chambre 302 après leur avoir souhaité bonne soirée. Ils reprirent ensuite l'ascenseur pour monter au huitième étage. Ils entrèrent dans la suite 785.

Sakura : Waouh ! C'est dément ! Elle est trop belle cette suite !

Ray : Ravis que ça te plaise.

Sakura : Franchement, vous avez trop de chance ! C'est la première fois que je vais dormir dans une suite aussi luxueuse !

Tyson : Profites-en !

Kenny : Fais comme chez toi.

Sakura : Vaudrait mieux pas, sinon ça va être un sacré bazar !

Les garçons rirent à cette remarque.

Ray : Où est Kaï ?

Kenny : Dans la chambre, j'imagine.

Tyson : Je vais aller m'excuser.

Tyson entra dans la chambre et trouva Kaï étendu sur son lit.

Tyson : Euh … Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. On est tous content de te voir plus amical avec nous.

Kaï : …

Comme Kaï ne répondait pas, Tyson ressortit de la chambre.

Max : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Tyson : Rien.

Ray : Bah ! Laissons-le.

Kenny : Il vaut mieux.

Max : Bon alors, si personne n'y voit d'objection, je prends la première salle de bain.

Sakura : Et moi la seconde !

Ray : Pas de problèmes. On y ira après. Sakura, tu as des serviettes et tout ce qu'il faut dans le placard. Sers-toi.

Sakura : Ok. Merci.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, elle ressortit de la salle de bain en peignoir. Elle rejoignit dans le salon Ray et Max qui regardaient la télé et Kenny qui travaillait avec Dizzi.

Sakura : J'ai fini ! Vous pouvez y aller !

Kenny : D'accord, j'y vais.

Sakura : Où est Tyson ?

Max : Il a pris ma place.

Sakura : Et Kaï ?

Ray : Toujours dans la chambre.

Sakura alla s'asseoir près de Ray.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

Max : Les vidéos de nos matches précédents. Chef nous a dit que nous devions nous regarder pour arriver à déceler nos erreurs.

Ray : Pour qu'ensuite on puisse les corriger.

Sakura : C'est une bonne idée.

Dizzi : C'est moi qui lui ai suggéré bien sûr.

Sakura sursauta, puis éclata de rire.

Sakura : Tu m'as fait peur Dizzi ! Je croyais que Kenny t'avais mis en veille.

Dizzi : Jamais ! Il m'éteint seulement la nuit. Il a trop besoin de moi.

Sakura : Hum hum, ça va les chevilles Dizzi ?

Dizzi : Vu que je n'en ai pas, je peux me permettre de laisser la modestie au vestiaire.

Sakura (riant) : Bien joué ! Je n'aurais pas mieux répliqué.

Dizzi : Nous sommes faites pour nous entendre.

Sakura : Eh oui !

Sakura regarda les vidéos avec Max et Ray, puis lorsque Tyson sortit, Ray prit sa place.

Tyson : Moi, je vais me coucher ! Je suis crevé !

Max : Moi aussi.

Kenny : J'ai quelques fichiers à vérifier puis j'irai me coucher aussi.

Tyson et Max allèrent dans la chambre.

Sakura : Maintenant qu'une salle de bain est libre, je vais m'habiller !

Elle laissa Kenny avec Dizzi et s'enferma dans la seconde salle de bain.

Plus tard …

Sakura n'était pas allée se coucher après s'être mise en pyjama. Elle s'était accoudée à la balustrade de la terrasse et contemplait la nuit. Elle repensait à cette journée et se dit qu'elle était vraiment chanceuse d'avoir pu être « recueillie » par les Bladebreakers. Ils étaient vraiment gentils avec elle, et malgré le fait qu'ils ne la connaissaient que depuis le matin, ils la considéraient déjà comme une amie. Quel dommage qu'elle doive les quitter le lendemain et qu'ils deviennent par la suite rivaux … Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste en y repensant. Les Bladebreakers étaient les seuls amis qu'elle avait maintenant.

Voix : Ca va ?

Elle se retourna. Kaï venait de pénétrer sur la terrasse après avoir refermé la porte-fenêtre. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accouda à la balustrade.

Sakura : Oui, pourquoi ?

Kaï : On ne dirait pas.

Sakura hésita. Devait-elle le dire à Kaï ? Il la regarda dans les yeux. Oui, elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Sakura : … En fait, je suis triste de devoir vous quitter si vite. Vous m'avez si bien accueillie, vous avez été gentils avec moi … Vous êtes mes seuls amis.

Kaï : Tu sais, je… je voulais te dire merci pour ce que tu m'as dit ce midi. Tu avais raison.  
Sakura : Tu y as réfléchi tout l'après-midi ?

Kaï : …Oui. J'ai réfléchi au fait qu'une inconnue pouvait si facilement voir que Tyson, Ray, Max et Kenny étaient mes amis alors que moi, je ne me rendais pas compte. Enfin, pas vraiment.

Sakura : Ravie d'avoir pu t'éclairer. Ce sont de vrais amis que tu as. Tu as de la chance …

Elle tourna la tête pour que Kaï ne la voie pas pleurer. Mais il la vit quand même.

Kaï : Tu regrettes ton amitié avec les Blade Victory ? J'imagine qu'avant de les détester, tu étais amie avec eux.

Sakura : Bien sûr. Et même plus. Mais je ne pourrais jamais leur pardonner.

Kaï : Qu'ont-ils fait ?

Sakura : … je… je préfère ne pas en parler. Peut-être un jour je vous le dirais … si nous restons amis.

Kaï : Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça change ?

Sakura : Parce que nous allons devenir rivaux. Dès demain je cherche une nouvelle équipe.

Kaï : On ne peut pas dire que je sois expert en la matière mais nous sommes restés amis avec les WhiteTigers et les All Starz même après s'être battus contre eux et avoir gagné.

Sakura : Oui mais … nous devrons peut-être nous battre contre et ça me fera souffrir, je le sais. En tout cas, je vous serais toujours reconnaissante de m'avoir aidée. Vous êtes supers. Et merci de m'avoir écoutée, ça m'a fait du bien.

Elle quitta la balustrade et sécha ses larmes. Kaï réfléchit. Elle paraissait tellement triste de devoir devenir leur rivale … Il la rappela.

Kaï : Sakura, si tu parviens à me battre en duel, tu deviendras un membre officiel des Bladebreakers.

La jeune fille, qui s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'intérieur, se retourna vivement, très surprise. Kaï croisa les bras.

Sakura : Pardon ?

Kaï : Tu m'as bien entendu. Ca te tente ?

Passée la surprise, Sakura arbora un grand sourire et le regard déterminé que Kaï lui avait vu lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée devant les quinze garçons le matin.

Sakura : Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Allons-y tout de suite !

Kaï : Je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Ils esquissèrent un sourire et Kaï rentra dans le salon. Sakura le suivit. Elle attrapa sa toupie rose qu'elle avait laissée sur la table du salon, tandis que Kaï entrait dans la chambre. Tyson, Max et Kenny, qui avait finalement été se coucher, dormaient tous les trois. Ray, qui ne dormait pas encore et lisait, leva les yeux. Il vit son capitaine attraper sa toupie sur la table de chevet.

Ray : Kaï ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Kaï : Je réconforte quelqu'un qui m'a aidé.

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques pour Ray, il sortit. Ray se leva immédiatement. A côté de lui, Max s'agita et se réveilla.

Max : Ray ? Mais … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ray : Je ne sais pas … Je crois que Kaï va se battre en duel avec quelqu'un. Il a pris Dranzer et est sorti après m'avoir dit « je réconforte quelqu'un qui m'a aidé »

Max : Hein ?

Ray : Moi non plus, j'ai pas compris. Je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Max : Attends, je viens.

Pendant ce temps-là ….

Sakura et Kaï étaient descendus au rez-de-chaussée. Le maître d'hôtel leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là en pyjamas et à cette heure. Sakura le rassura en lui assurant qu'ils comptaient juste s'entraîner, et bien qu'ils eurent droit à une petite remontrance, comme quoi le sommeil était aussi important que l'entraînement, le maître d'hôtel les laissa tranquilles et ils descendirent au sous-sol dans une des salles d'entraînement. Kaï prit place devant un bey-stadium, arma sa toupie dans son lanceur et regarda Sakura dans les yeux.

Kaï : Prête ?

Sakura : Quand tu veux !

Kaï : 3,2,1 …

Kaï et Sakura : Hyper-vitesse !

Les deux toupies furent lancées avec autant de puissance. Kaï engagea les hostilités.

Kaï : Dranzer ! Attaque !

Sakura : Dréya, esquive !

La toupie rose contourna habilement la bleue et vint de placer à l'opposé de l'arène.

Kaï : Ne compte pas gagner en fuyant !

Sakura : Ce n'est pas mon intention ! Dréya, fonce-lui dessus !

La toupie de Sakura prit de la vitesse et se prépara à percuter la toupie de Kaï de plein fouet.

Kaï : Je reconnais que tu es très rapide ! Mais ça ne suffira pas pour éjecter Dranzer !

Sakura : Ca reste à voir ! Donne tout ce que tu as, Dréya !

Kaï : Dranzer, prépare-toi à la recevoir !

La toupie rose allait percuter la toupie bleue mais celle-ci se dégagea au dernier moment. Emportée par sa vitesse, la toupie de Sakura continua tout droit.

Sakura : Dréya, non ! Change ta trajectoire !

Kaï : C'est impossible, elle a pris trop de vitesse, elle ne pourra pas se rétablir.

Sakura : Ca, c'est toi qui le dit ! Dréya !

La toupie rose tourna au dernier moment et fit un tour d'arène. Elle avait réussi à reprendre une vitesse normale.

Sakura : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? La vitesse est ma spécialité !

Kaï : C'est pas mal du tout ! Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu allais t'en sortir. Je t'adresse toutes mes félicitations. Profites-en, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours.

Sakura : Avec moi ça va changer !

Sa remarque fit sourire Kaï. A ce moment-là, Ray et Max entrèrent dans la salle, suivis d'un Tyson qui semblait dormir debout et d'un Kenny tout ensommeillé (que voulez-vous, c'est dur d'être un génie !lol).

Ray : Kaï ? Sakura ? Mais que faites-vous ?

Max : Pourquoi vous vous battez en duel ?

Ils s'approchèrent du bey-stadium. A la vue des toupies, Kenny sembla un peu se réveiller. Il alluma Dizzi qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter avec lui.

Dizzi : Eh Chef ! Pourquoi tu me réveilles maintenant ? T'étais pas couché ?

Kenny : Pas le temps, Dizzi. J'ai besoin que tu enregistres un combat.

Dizzi : Un combat ? A minuit et demie ? J'ai raté un épisode alors.

Kenny : T'inquiète, je l'ai loupé aussi. Mais un combat entre Kaï et Sakura, ça ne peut être qu'intéressant.

Dizzi : Tout à fait d'accord ! Vas-y Sakura ! Je suis à 100 avec toi !

Sakura : Merci, Dizzi.

Tyson sembla se réveiller également à la vue des toupies.

Tyson : Vous pourriez peut-être nous expliquer, non ?

Ray : Pourquoi vous battez-vous à minuit et demie en duel ? Vous auriez pas pu attendre le matin ?

Sakura : Non ! Alors Kaï, on termine ce combat ?

Kaï : Je t'attends.

Sakura : Dréya, attaque et ne te fais plus avoir !

Kaï : Dranzer, je compte sur toi !

Les deux toupies se rentrèrent violemment dedans et des étincelles jaillirent. Les spectateurs étaient impressionnés.

Max : Waouh ! Pas mal !

Ray : Ce n'est pas du jeu de débutants !

Kenny : Dizzi, j'espère que tu suis bien tout !

Dizzi : No problem, Chef ! Toutes mes puces sont focalisées sur ce match !

Aucune des deux toupies ne semblait prendre l'avantage. Les deux beybladeurs combattaient farouchement, ne voulant céder de terrain à aucun prix. Ils se regardèrent et eurent un sourire. Kaï prit l'initiative.

Kaï : Désolé pour toi Sakura, mais ce match se termine ici ! Dranzer, Flèche de Feu !

La toupie bleue brilla et le magnifique phénix rouge et or de Kaï se montra dans toute sa splendeur. Il poussa un cri perçant.

Kaï : C'est son cri de guerre ! Prépare-toi au pire !

Sakura : C'est toi qui es venu me chercher, Kaï, alors tu n'iras pas te plaindre quand tu auras perdu !

Les autres se regardèrent, étonnés. Que s'était-il passé ? Mais Sakura ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps.

Sakura : Dréya ! Montre-toi !

La toupie rose brilla à son tour et un éclair argent éblouit tout le monde.

Tyson : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Max : Non … C'est…

Ray : … un ange ?

Kenny : C'est magnifique !

En effet, un superbe ange à figure d'homme et tout de blanc et d'argent avait surgi de la toupie de Sakura. Ses ailes étaient déployées et il était prêt à attaquer.

Sakura : J'espère que mon spectre vous plaît ! Dréya, fais-leur une petite démonstration de tes talents ! Etoiles du Firmament !

Les ailes de l'ange brillèrent et une multitude d'étoiles s'en échappa. Elle vint se heurter à la Flèche de Feu de Dranzer.

Kaï : Dranzer !

Sakura : Dréya !

Les beybladeurs mirent toute leur énergie dans leurs spectres qui se combattaient farouchement. Les toupies se percutaient avec violence. Soudain il y eut une explosion et une fumée envahit l'arène.

Ray : Qui a gagné ?

Max : On va le savoir …

La fumée se dissipa peu à peu. Kaï et Sakura regardèrent le champ de bataille anxieusement. La fumée disparut. Dans l'arène, la toupie rose s'était arrêtée de tourner alors que la toupie bleue tournait encore …

_Voilà ! Je vois déjà d'ici les rewiews assassines pour cet arrêt de chap ! Mais ne m'envoyez pas d'assassins, sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite !_

_Pour Dréya, le spectre de Sakura, je me suis inspirée d'un perso de manga, à vous de deviner lequel … La réponse au prochain chap !_

_Je trouve qu'ils y en a deux qui sont mignons, pas vous ? Je n'en dis pas plus, vous avez certainement deviné de qui je parlais … Vous avez vu que Kaï veut rendre service à Sakura ? Il est pas mimi ? En plus il essaie d'être plus amical avec les autres… mais ça va prendre du temps ! J'adore le combat à la fin ! C trop génial !_

_Je voulais dire aussi qu'en fait, je n'uploade pas régulièrement. Dès que j'ai fini un chap, je le mets en ligne, dc ça peut prendre moins d'une semaine mais aussi plus. Dc regardez régulièrement sur pr suivre la suite ! (je dis ça pr ceux qu'on que ça à faire ou qui sont accros à fond) En tout cas, pour l'instant je n'écris plus, je me soigne ! Donc désolée, mais soyez patients pr le chap 4 ! Allez, je vais aller dormir, je suis trop crevée ! Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine !_


	5. Chap 4 : Être un Bladebreaker

_This is chapter 4 ! Il a été attendu celui-là ! Merci de ne pas m'avoir tuée, même si je sais que ça a démangé certaines ! (n'est-ce pas Eagle Eclypse ?lol) il est vrai que j'ai entendu du bruit près de ma fenêtre un soir, peut-être était-ce un de vos assassins ? Avouez !lol. Non, je déconne. Dès que je n'étais plus malade, je me suis remise à écrire comme une dingue pr rattraper les jours perdus ! Espérons que le résultat vous plaira !_

_Je rappelle que les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des persos._

_Je me permets également de refaire un peu de pub pour ma fic sur Sailor Moon, « Princesse July, les Sailors Crystal » car je commence à déprimer un peu, n'ayant que 2 rewieweuses._

_Maintenant, place aux réponses aux rewiews :_

_ln.Ifz : Comme j'ai déjà répondu à ta rewiew par e-mail, il ne me reste plus qu'à te faire un gros bisou et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chap !_

_Kelidril : Tu me hais ? Pauvre de moi ! Snif ! Non, je n'ai pas honte du tout, il faut bien garder le suspense ! (je sais que c'est horrible pr les lecteurs, je suis lectrice aussi). C vrai que Kaï qui se dégèle, ça fait du bien, mais il va vite redevenir comme avant, genre iceberg. Mais il va s'améliorer au cours du temps ... Pr ta fic, je t'ai laissé une rewiew, alors la suite ! Gros bisous à toi_

_catherine and marian : Te revoilà ! Je suis contente si le chap précédent t'avait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pr celui-là !_

_Eagle Eclypse : Comment résister à l'envie de m'assassiner ? En pensant à la suite qui ne viendrait jamais si je n'étais plus là ! Et puis je suis pas une méchante fille, non ? (fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire ! lol, nonje déconne, tu penses ce que tu veux). J'adore aussi ma Sakura et avec Ray ... hum hum ! J'adore tout ce qui est mimi, alors je suis contente que c'est l'impression que ça t'a donné ! Ya un moment dans ce chap que je trouve tout mimi, je te le dédicace ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Un petit bisou spécial à Sailor Ocean, qui se reconnaîtra. (et arrête de t'imaginer des choses horribles sur ma fic !)_

_Allez, vive le_ _Beyblade et les choses mimi tout plein ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_**CHAPITRE 4 : Être un Bladebreaker**_

Dans l'arène, la toupie rose s'était arrêtée de tourner alors que la toupie bleue tournait encore …

Sakura tomba à genoux.

Sakura : Non …

Kaï récupéra les deux toupies, la sienne s'étant arrêtée quelques instants après celle de Sakura. Il tendit sa toupie et une main à la jeune fille.

Kaï : Bienvenue chez les Bladebreakers !

Sans se préoccuper des cris d'exclamation des autres, Sakura leva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle attrapa sa main et se releva.

Sakura : Mais j'ai perdu !

Kaï : La plus grande des victoires est la défaite. Il faut savoir perdre pour mieux gagner. C'était un superbe match. Tu es douée, tu mérites de faire partie des Bladebreakers.

Sakura : Merci.

Kaï : Ya vraiment pas de quoi, ton talent t'appartient et c'est grâce à lui que tu es là où tu en es.

Sakura s'inclina devant Kaï, mais elle ne put se retenir de lui sauter au cou.

Sakura : Merci merci merci ! Comme je suis heureuse !

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Surpris, il ne sut pas quoi faire et attendit qu'elle se détache de lui. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, puis s'adressa à sa toupie.

Sakura : T'as entendu ça, Dréya ? On fait partie des Bladebreakers ! C'est formidable !

Tyson : Ca vous ennuierait de nous expliquer ? C'est pas que ça ne me fasse plaisir que Sakura ait intégré l'équipe, au contraire, mais quand même !

Sakura et Kaï se tournèrent vers Ray, Max, Tyson et Kenny. Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à Kaï et, voyant qu'il ne raconterait rien, expliqua toute l'affaire. Les garçons étaient impressionnés. Tyson, comme à son habitude, s'autorisa une remarque.

Tyson : Je savais bien que notre capitaine n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il en a l'air !

Kaï : Tyson, ferme-la veux-tu ?

Dizzi : Félicitations pour ton match, Sakura. Tu es une super beybladeuse, même si tu as perdu.

Sakura : Merci beaucoup Dizzi. Kaï est un adversaire de grande valeur, alors ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait gagné.

Dizzi : C'est certain.

Kenny : Sakura, tout à l'heure je regarderai ton match pour en sortir les statistiques de ta toupie. Je vais devoir travailler dessus au même titre que les autres.

Sakura : Ne te tue pas à la tâche !

Dizzi : Ne dis pas ça, il serait capable de le faire.

Ray : En tout cas, bienvenue dans l'équipe ! Nous sommes ravis de t'accueillir.

Sakura : Merci ! Si vous saviez comme je suis contente ! Je tiens beaucoup à vous, vous êtes mes seuls amis. Mes coéquipiers.

Elle les serra tous très fort l'un après l'autre dans ses bras.

Kaï : C'est bien beau tout ça, mais je vous rappelle qu'il y a entraînement à 8h00 et qu'il est 1h00, alors vous ferez mieux d'aller vous coucher. C'est valable pour toi aussi, Sakura.

Sakura : Compris, capitaine !

Tyson : Je sens que ça va être dur …

Ils remontèrent dans la suite 785. Tyson se traîna jusque dans la chambre.

Tyson : Sakura, je tiens à dire que c'est ta faute si Kaï nous enguirlande à l'entraînement parce qu'on sera trop fatigué.

Sakura : A mon avis, je suis plus fatiguée que toi. C'est pas toi qui t'es battu contre Kaï. Et je peux te dire que c'est pas de la tarte.

Tyson : Je te signale que je me suis déjà battu contre Kaï. Et que j'ai gagné.

Kaï : Rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, Tyson …

Tyson : Ok, ok. Je me tais.

Kaï : Magnifique exploit.

Sakura : Et je dors où, moi ?

Max : Eh bien, Tyson et Kenny prennent le lit de gauche, Ray et moi le lit du milieu et Kaï est tout seul dans celui de droite, alors s'il veut bien te faire de la place …

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se coucha après avoir éteint la lumière de son côté. Sakura croisa les bras.

Sakura : Je prendrai ça comme un oui.

Elle s'allongea à côté de Kaï tandis que les autres se couchaient aussi. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'endormirent rapidement, ils étaient tous exténués. Sakura sombra dans le sommeil le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de faire partie des Baldebreakers …

A 7h03, Kaï se réveilla. Il se tourna de l'autre côté et vit le visage de Sakura à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle dormait paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il décida de ne pas la réveiller tout de suite. Elle avait fait un beau match, elle méritait de se reposer. Kaï se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il sortit de la chambre. Il n'eut pas le temps de traverser le salon que Ray et Max sortirent à leur tour de la chambre. Ils se saluèrent. Kaï s'apprêta à descendre au réfectoire.

Max : On laisse dormir les autres ?

Kaï : A vous de voir, mais vous devez tous être en salle d'entraînement à 8h00.

Il sortit de la suite.

Ray : Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux les réveiller alors.

Max hocha la tête. Les deux garçons retournèrent dans la chambre et réveillèrent leurs coéquipiers. Kenny se leva tout de suite, Sakura eut un peu plus de mal, mais Ray la réveilla avec douceur et elle ne tarda pas à se lever.

Sakura : Je suis épuisée.

Elle regarda le réveil à côté du lit.

Sakura : 7h25. J'ai dormi que six heures et quelques ! C'est pas possible !

Ray : Si tu ne t'étais pas battue contre Kaï, tu aurais eu plus de sommeil et tu ne serais pas aussi fatiguée.

Sakura : Si je ne m'étais pas battue contre Kaï, je ne devrais pas me lever pour m'entraîner pour vous.

Ray lui sourit.

Ray : 1-0 pour toi.

Sakura : Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer !

Ray et elle rirent puis elle sortit du lit. Elle s'habilla rapidement pour avoir le temps de prendre son petite déjeuner. Elle portait un ensemble turquoise : une tunique aux motifs chinois de dragons sur un pantacourt de tissu léger. Elle mit des chaussettes turquoises courtes et des baskets pour être à l'aise. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux blonds en deux chignons sur les côtés. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain, elle eut droit aux compliments de ses coéquipiers.

Max : Waouh ! Ca te va super bien cet ensemble !

Sakura : Merci Max, c'est très gentil.

Ray : Tu es très jolie.

Kenny : J'approuve entièrement !

Sakura : Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir !

Ray : On ne dit que la vérité.

Sakura leur fit un grand sourire et rougit. Ca lui faisait très plaisir qu'ils lui disent qu'elle était belle.

Sakura : Et Tyson ?

Max : Il dort toujours. Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller.

Dizzi : De toute façon, ça a toujours été comme ça. Bonjour Sakura.

Sakura : Bonjour Dizzi. Bon, je me charge de le réveiller. Descendez rejoindre Kaï.

Max : Je ne veux pas manquer le spectacle.

Ray et Kenny : Nous non plus.

Sakura rit puis s'approcha de Tyson. Elle commença par l'appeler tout doucement mais cela réussi seulement à le faire changer de côté. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à une autre solution. Soudain son regard mauve s'illumina et elle eut un sourire sadique. Ray, Max et Kenny surent que Tyson allait en baver. Sakura se leva et campa auprès du lit de Tyson.

Sakura : Debout Tyson ! Il est 8h00 passées, tu es en retard pour l'entraînement et Kaï est furieux ! Il vient te botter les fesses !

Ces paroles réveillèrent Tyson plus efficacement qu'une gifle. Il sursauta et se dressa brutalement.

Tyson : Quoi ! Vous auriez pas pu me réveiller plus tôt !

Il aperçut Sakura pliée de rire sur le lit et les garçons qui souriaient.

Max : Elle t'a bien eue !

Tyson : Ce n'est pas vrai ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. 7h31.

Tyson : Sakura, tu vas me le payer !

Il se jeta sur elle mais elle fut plus rapide et se leva avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Elle sortit de la chambre en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Sakura : A tout à l'heure …

Tyson : Elle me tue. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

Max : Moi je la trouve super. Je suis vraiment content qu'elle soit dans l'équipe.

Ray : Moi aussi.

Tyson : Hé, pourquoi tu rougis quand tu dis ça ?

Ray : Je ne rougis pas.

Tyson : Mon œil. Bon, faut peut-être que je me lève.

Max : Tu vas vraiment finir par être en retard sinon.

Ray : Et Kaï te bottera les fesses …

Tyson : Ray !

Ray sourit puis rejoignit Sakura qui les attendait dans le salon. Il descendirent ensuite prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils retrouvèrent Kaï à une table du réfectoire. Celui-ci les aperçut et croisa les bras.

Kaï : Vous en avez mis du temps.

Sakura : C'est de la faute de Tyson. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Tyson : Non, c'est de ta faute. Si il n'y avait pas eu ton match contre Kaï, je n'aurais pas été si fatigué et je me serais levé plus tôt.

Sakura : Comme je l'ai fait remarquer à Ray tout à l'heure, si je ne m'étais pas battue contre Kaï, je ne ferais pas partie de l'équipe et ce serait dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fit un sourire charmeur à Tyson. Celui-ci protesta.

Tyson : Ce n'est pas juste, comment voulez-vous que je réponde à ça ? Elle est trop mignonne !

Sakura : C'est gentil ça !

Dizzi : Sakura, je te le dis tout de suite, si tu leur souris comme ça à chaque fois, ils vont te manger dans la main. Alors profites-en !

Sakura : Tu crois ?

Dizzi : J'en suis sûre. Essaie !

Sakura fit un sourire innocent et charmant aux garçons. Ils rougirent tous, y compris Kaï, même s'il s'en défendit.

Sakura : Vous êtes trop mignons quand vous rougissez ! Je vous adore !

Elle leur fit un gros bisou et ils rougirent à nouveau. (ce moment tout mimi est dédié à Eagle Eclypse) Soudain Sakura entendit une voix derrière elle.

Voix : Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, mais puis-je me permettre de vous demander votre prénom ?

Elle se retourna. Un beau garçon hispanique, les cheveux bruns, la peau mate, les yeux bleus, se tenait devant elle. Les garçons, sauf Tyson, le reconnurent immédiatement.

Max : Raphaël !

Ray : Comment vas-tu ?

Raphaël : Exceptionnellement bien depuis que j'ai aperçu cette jeune demoiselle.

Cela-dit, il déposa un baiser sur la main de Sakura. Celle-ci rougit et Ray ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Sakura : Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître.

Max : Il s'agit de Raphaël, un membre des Espritos, l'équipe espagnole.

Tyson : Comment se fait-il que je ne le connaisse pas, moi ?

Kenny : Tu dormais quand on a rencontré les Espritos hier matin.

Kaï : Comme d'habitude.

Tyson : Oui, eh bien moi, j'ai besoin de sommeil pour être en forme et écraser mes adversaires !

Kaï : Quand on voit ce que donne l'entraînement, on a du mal à te croire.

Raphaël éclata de rire. Les répliques de ces deux-là valaient dix.

Raphaël : Je dois dire que je vous aime bien, les Bladebreakers.

Max : Nous aussi on vous aime bien. Je vais te présenter toute l'équipe, maintenant que nous sommes au complet. Voici donc Tyson, qui parle beaucoup mais inutilement …

Tyson : Hé !

Max : … et Sakura, la toute dernière recrue de l'équipe. En fait, ça ne fait même pas une demi-journée qu'elle fait partie des Bladebreakers.

Raphaël : Absolument ravi de faire ta connaissance, si je peux te tutoyer.

Sakura : Bien sûr.

Ils bavardèrent quelques instants ensemble, puis Kaï se leva.

Kaï : Sakura, je vais aller t'inscrire en tant que membre des Bladebreakers.

Sakura : OK, capitaine ! Je vais venir avec toi.

Kaï ne répondit pas et Sakura le suivit à l'extérieur du réfectoire. Les autres continuèrent à discuter.

Raphaël(les yeux rêveurs) : Je crois que je suis amoureux … Sakura est trop belle, et en plus elle est sympa.

Kenny : Et forte en Beyblade.

Raphaël : Ah oui ? Et bien tant mieux. J'aimerais bien me battre contre elle.

Voix : Contre qui tu veux te battre ?

Raphaël se retourna. Carmen était juste derrière lui et lui adressait un grand sourire. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

Carmen : Buenos dias les Bladebreakers ! Vous allez bien ?

Ray : Très peu dormi, mais ça va.

Carmen (avec un clin d'œil malicieux) : On se demande ce que vous faites la nuit …

Ray rougit, ainsi que Max et Tyson. Carmen sourit de leur embarras.

Max : Ce n'est pas de notre faute, c'est celle de notre cher capitaine Kaï et de Sakura.

Carmen : Sakura ?

Raphaël : Celle qui a ravi mon cœur …

Carmen : Qu'est-ce tu racontes encore ?

Kenny : Sakura est notre nouveau membre.

Max : Et je crois que Raphaël est amoureux d'elle !

Raphaël : Mais bien sûr ! Elle est absolument merveilleuse ! Et …

Carmen : Mon pauvre Raphaël, tais-toi. Tu vas te faire jeter comme avec toutes les autres.

Tyson : Comment ça ?

Carmen (soupir) : Raphaël a un cœur d'artichaut. Il est déjà tombé amoureux des milliers de fois depuis que je le connais et il s'est fait jeter des milliers de fois. De toute façon, il est incapable d'avoir une relation durable, il tombe amoureux dès qu'il voit une jolie fille.

Raphaël : C'est pas vrai !

Carmen : Oh que si ! Alors, prévenez Sakura, qu'elle ne tombe pas dans le piège « Raphaël ».

Raphaël : Carmen, tu es injuste avec moi. Injuste et cruelle.

Carmen : Pas du tout. Et je te signale que je venais pour te dire que Rodrigue t'attend à l'entraînement.

A cette annonce, Raphaël se leva d'un bond.

Raphaël : Bon, je vais y aller, sinon je vais en prendre pour mon grade ! A plus les Bladebreakers ! Et saluez bien Sakura pour moi !

Tyson : T'inquiète, on le fera !

Raphaël sortit du réfectoire en leur faisant des grands signes de la main. Carmen se tourna vers les Bladebreakers.

Carmen : Je m'excuse pour lui, il est vraiment intenable.

Max : Non, il est très sympa.

Kenny : Ca n'exclue rien. Regarde Tyson : il est très gentil mais il est insupportable.

Tyson : Hé !

Ray : Mon pauvre Tyson, c'est ta fête aujourd'hui !

Tyson : Je suis un incompris !

Carmen (rire) : Tu es vraiment comme Raphaël !

Ray : Dis-moi Carmen, Raphaël a peur de Rodrigue, non ? Vu comment il est parti comme une flèche …

Carmen : Oui, comme tout le monde dans l'équipe. Non pas que Rodrigue soit un monstre, loin de là. Il est très gentil avec nous, mais il est intraitable en entraînement. Autant il est très proche de nous, autant il veut absolument que nous soyons parfaits en entraînement et que nous donnions tout ce que nous avons. Il n'y avait qu'avec Salsa qu'il est un peu moins dur. Mais il n'y a rien à dire, c'est un très bon capitaine.

Kenny : Un peu comme Kaï.

Tyson : Sauf que Kaï, on peut pas dire qu'il soit proche de nous !

Ray : En parlant de Kaï, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Il est 7h58.

Carmen : Entraînement, je suppose ?

Max : Eh oui !

Tyson : Comme tout champion qui se respecte, il faut garder la forme !

Carmen : Moi aussi je vais y aller. Rodrigue m'attend. A plus et passez le bonjour à Sakura et à Kaï pour moi !

Max : On y pensera !

Les Bladebreakers se levèrent et se rendirent dans le hall. Ils y croisèrent Sakura qui arrivait vers eux.

Sakura : Je venais vous chercher ! Kaï vous attend !

Ray : Il n'y a eut aucun problème pour ton inscription ?

Sakura : Aucun ! Il n'y a pas de limite de membres dans une équipe, du moment qu'on peut tous les loger ! Imaginez, vous pourriez avoir une dizaine de Sakura en plus !

Les garçons rirent à sa remarque et entrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement n°2. Kaï les attendait, adossé au mur.

Kenny : Sakura, il faudrait que j'examine ta toupie avant que tu ne commences à t'entraîner. Avec Dizzi, on va voir les changements qu'il y à effectuer.

Sakura : Pas de problèmes !

Kaï : Ray, Max, Tyson, vous commencez tout de suite.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et se mirent en place autour d'un bey-stadium.

Max : Au fait Sakura, Raphaël te fait un gros bisou ! Et Carmen, sa coéquipière, également.

Sakura : C'est gentil à eux, je les remercierai quand je le verrai.

Ray (assez énervé): Bon, je commence.

Max se plaça face à lui et il lança rageusement sa toupie. Pendant leur duel, Kenny et Dizzi firent leur topo sur Dréya à Sakura.

Kenny : Ta toupie est très centrée sur la vitesse.

Sakura : Ca, je le sais ! J'ai toujours joué comme ça.

Kenny : C'est bien mais tu t'es créé des faiblesses.

Dizzi : Ton disque de défense et ton anneau d'attaque sont très petits et légers pour permettre à ta toupie de gérer sa vitesse mais ça diminue considérablement tes autres caractéristiques. Ta défense et ton attaque sont trop lésés par rapport à ta vitesse et ton esquive. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas tenu contre Dranzer la dernière fois.

Kenny : Je vais utiliser tous mes neurones pour t'inventer un disque de défense et un anneau d'attaque plus performants sans pour autant amoindrir ta vitesse.

Sakura : Je te fais entièrement confiance. Et à Dizzi aussi.

Kenny : C'est un vrai travail d'équipe !

Dizzi : En attendant, il faudrait que tu ne tiennes pas trop tête pendant les combats, parce qu'avec ces brutes de Bladebreakers, ton anneau de défense va fondre en un rien de temps.

Sakura : Ok, je suivrai ton conseil Dizzi !

Sakura se leva et alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Le duel Ray/Max s'était terminé par une victoire de Ray assez rapide et Tyson se battait à présent contre lui. Dragoon avait réussi à maintenir une certaine pression sur Driger qui était sur la défensive.

Tyson : Allez Dragoon ! Fais souffler la tempête !

Ray : Driger, reste à l'écart !

La toupie blanche créa une tempête et se dirigea vers la toupie grise, mais celle-ci se déroba au dernier moment.

Ray : La Griffe du Tigre !

Il y eut un éclair vert et Driger percuta Dragoon, qui fut éjecté vers Sakura. Elle le rattrapa au vol.

Sakura : Beau match. Vous êtes des pros tous les deux. J'ai intérêt à travailler pour être à votre niveau.

Tyson : Ne dis pas ça, tu es douée.

Sakura lui rendit sa toupie.

Kaï : A toi Sakura. Tu vas jouer contre Max.

Sakura et Max : D'accord.

Kenny : Elle va avoir du mal, son attaque ne pourra pas percer la défense en béton de Draciel.

Dizzi : Fais-lui confiance, elle arrivera bien à trouver quelque chose.

Sakura et Max se placèrent de part et d'autre du bey-stadium. Tyson faisait office d'arbitre, Kaï et Ray observaient.

Tyson : Vous êtes prêts ? 3,2,1… Hyper-vitesse !

Sakura : Allez Dréya !

Les deux beybladeurs lancèrent leurs toupies vers le centre de l'arène, elles se percutèrent avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Dizzi : Sakura a un bon lancer, ça lui permet de renforcer son avantage de la vitesse.

Kenny : Oui, c'est pas mal.

Sakura : _Le point fort de Draciel étant la défense, je dois l'avoir par la surprise. Essayons une de mes attaques-éclairs. _Dréya, attaque rapide !

La toupie rose partit comme une flèche sur la toupie verte. Surpris, Max eut un mouvement de recul, mais il se reprit très vite.

Max : Pas mal comme tactique mais ça ne suffira pas contre moi ! Draciel, mets-toi en mode défense maintenant !

Dréya percuta Draciel mais celui-ci résista et ce fut la toupie rose qui fut repoussée.

Sakura : Dommage ! Je vais devoir essayer autre chose.

Max : Plus d'une personne s'est heurtée à la défense de mon Draciel.

Sakura (avec un sourire) : Oui, mais ce n'était pas moi !

Elle étudia le terrain. Ils combattaient dans une arène classique, donc rien à espérer de ce côté-là. Sa toupie effectuait des tours d'arène tandis que celle de Max restait au centre. Plusieurs idées lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais très peu avaient une chance d'aboutir… Elle fronça les sourcils. Kaï et Ray comprirent tout de suite qu'elle avait une idée en tête.

Ray à Kaï : Tu crois qu'elle peut battre Max ?

Kaï : Très sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Elle a une chance, mais je pense que sa toupie ne tiendra pas assez longtemps pour arriver à éjecter Draciel.

Ray : C'est une possibilité.

De son côté, Sakura reprit les hostilités.

Sakura : Tu permets que j'essaye autre chose ? Dréya, pointe de vitesse puis attaque en piqué !

La toupie rose prit de la vitesse puis décolla. Les garçons étaient assez étonnés : Sakura avait eu une très bonne idée, le point faible de Draciel étant les attaques aériennes. Max réagit tout de suite.

Max : Draciel, écarte-toi !

Sakura : Anticipe !

La toupie verte s'écarta de la trajectoire de la toupie rose mais celle-ci retomba en plein sur Draciel, qui fut éjecté. Les garçons furent réellement stupéfaits.

Tyson : Comment elle a fait ? Max avait réussi à l'éviter !

Kenny : Dizzi, des explications ?

Dizzi : Sans problèmes. Dréya a anticipé l'action de Draciel et a modifié sa trajectoire en fonction. En clair, pour échapper à l'attaque en piqué de Dréya, Draciel a fait un écart mais Dréya en a également fait un.

Ray : Dréya a été extrêmement rapide !

Kaï : Dréya est une toupie construite pour la vitesse, ça reste sa plus grande force. Si Sakura réagit à temps, sa toupie pourra toujours anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire.

Dizzi : C'est tout à fait bien résumé.

Max : Bien joué Sakura ! Je n'avais rien vu venir !

Sakura : Merci Max ! Mais ta défense est drôlement difficile à percer ! Je pense que je n'aurais pas autant de chance la prochaine fois ! Mon attaque a été tout juste assez puissante pour t'éjecter. Tu n'aurais pas été surpris par l'anticipation de Dréya, tu aurais réagi et j'aurais été cuite !

Kaï : C'est bien pour ça que tu vas devoir travailler l'attaque.

Kenny : Et pour ça que je vais te construire un nouvel anneau d'attaque.

Sakura : Pas de problèmes, je suis vos conseils !

Kaï : Tyson, à toi.

Tyson : OK.

Tyson prit la place de Max. Kenny enregistrait les dernières infos sur la toupie de Sakura.

Kenny : Qu'en penses-tu Dizzi ?

Dizzi : Dréya serait très puissant si son attaque et sa défense ne lui faisaient pas défaut. Contre des beybladeurs de quartier, c'est parfait, il gagne haut la main, mais en compétition, c'est déjà plus embêtant.

Kenny : Pourtant, les Blade Victory tenaient absolument à garder Sakura. Avaient-ils vu son défaut de jeu ?

Dizzi : Je suis un spectre, pas une voyante. Demande aux Blade Victory.

Kenny (ironiquement): Mais bien sûr ! Ils seront ravis de me voir.

Max : Eh Chef, tu suis le combat ?

Kenny reporta son attention sur l'arène et les deux beybladeurs. Dréya semblait un peu diminué alors que Dragoon paraissait en pleine forme.

Max : Sakura avait l'avantage grâce à son rapide lancer mais Tyson l'a repris en lançant une attaque directe à pleine puissance. La défense de Dréya a laissé à désirer.

Kenny : C'est tout le problème… Mais voyons comment Sakura va s'en sortir.

Du côté de Kaï et Ray, les avis étaient plutôt pessimistes.

Kaï : Sa défense ne résistera pas à une deuxième attaque de front. Tyson a déjà gagné.

Ray : Pas sûr. Elle peut réussir à se rétablir.

Kaï : Seulement si elle sort son spectre.

Ray : Elle peut très bien nous surprendre encore une fois.

Kaï : …

Ray : Kaï, si tu doutais de ses capacités, tu ne l'aurais jamais prise dans l'équipe.

Kaï jeta un regard noir à Ray. Celui-ci eut un sourire.

Ray : Tu sais très bien que j'aie raison.

Kaï préféra ne pas répondre et ils reportèrent leur attention sur le match. Sakura était toujours en mauvaise posture.

Sakura : _Je n'ai pas l'avantage, je devrai rester en mode défense… Mais ça ne suffira pas ! Essayons ma technique d'invisibilité pour le surprendre et lui porter un coup. Mais je ne pourrais faire qu'une seule attaque, ma toupie ne sera pas assez endurante. Allez, à cœur vaillant rien d'impossible._ Dréya, technique d'invisibilité !

Tyson (surpris) : Technique d'invisibilité ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sakura : Tu vas voir !

Dréya tourna autour de Dragoon puis disparut soudainement. Tyson fronça les sourcils et préféra mettre sa toupie en défense.

Kaï : _Astucieux… Mais Dréya sera-t-elle assez endurante ?_

Sakura : Maintenant ! Attaque !

La toupie rose réapparut juste derrière la blanche et la percuta. Mais l'attaque portée ne fut pas assez puissante et la toupie blanche oscilla dangereusement mais ne fut pas éjectée. La toupie rose ne tournait presque plus et il suffit à Tyson de la laisser s'arrêter.

Max : Et le gagnant est Tyson !

Sakura : Dommage ! Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

Tyson : C'était une super initiative, ton coup d'invisibilité ! Mais comment as-tu fait ?

Dizzi : Laisse-moi t'expliquer. La vitesse de rotation de la toupie de Sakura a augmenté très rapidement, et au-delà d'une certaine vitesse de rotation, une toupie devient invisible à l'œil nu. Un jeu d'enfant.

Kenny : Un simple effet d'optique surtout. C'était bien joué, dommage que ça n'ait pas suffi à éjecter Dragoon.

Kaï : C'est un problème d'attaque. Tu as intérêt à la travailler sérieusement. J'espère que tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.

Sakura : D'accord.

Ray : Ne sois pas si dur avec elle, elle va regretter d'être entrée chez les Bladebreakers !

Sakura (avec un grand sourire) : Alors là jamais ! C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Kaï pourrait être insupportable avec moi que je ne quitterai pas l'équipe. Ca me fait trop plaisir d'être parmi vous.

Max : Personnellement, je suis content que ça te fasse tant plaisir !

Tyson : Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te faire marcher dessus par Kaï.

Sakura : C'était une façon de parler. Je pense que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de répliquer !

Tyson : Ca ne lui plairait pas.

Kenny : Insubordination de la part d'un membre de l'équipe.

Max : Très mauvais pour son image de capitaine.

Kaï leur jeta un regard très significatif et ils eurent tous un sourire. Sakura rit.

Sakura : C'est incroyable comment vous vous envoyez des vannes malgré votre super amitié !

Tyson : Notre super amitié, il n'y a que toi qui la voit.

Sakura : Mais ne dit-on pas que ce qui est précieux pour une personne est près d'elle mais qu'elle ne le voit pas ?

Les garçons se lancèrent un regard perplexe. La question méritait qu'on se penche dessus. Mais le capitaine les rappela à l'entraînement.

Kaï : Ray, en place face à Sakura.

Ray : D'accord.

Il se plaça en face de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire, auquel il répondit, mais il la mit en garde.

Ray : Ne crois pas que parce que tu es jolie, je te laisserai gagner.

Sakura : J'y compte bien. C'est bien moins intéressant de gagner quand l'adversaire n'y met pas du sien.

Max : Êtes-vous prêts ?

Sakura : Quand tu veux !

Ray : Prêt !

Max : 3,2,1… Hyper-vitesse !

Les deux beybladeurs lancèrent leurs toupies. Comme de coutume, Sakura prit l'avantage grâce à sa vitesse. Elle décida d'utiliser cet avantage pour attaquer immédiatement. Dréya percuta férocement Driger et des étincelles jaillirent. La toupie grise tenta de se dégager mais la rose resta collée à elle et les chocs se firent plus violents.

Ray : Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien, je suis ton homme. Driger, mets-lui la pression !

Sakura : Dréya, résiste !

Driger fit reculer son adversaire et l'accula contre le bord de l'arène. Mais la toupie rose résistait admirablement bien et regagna petit à petit le terrain perdu. Il y eut de nouveaux chocs. La toupie grise reprit l'avantage mais elle finit par être repoussée par la rose. C'était un jeu sans fin.

Tyson : Ca ne finira jamais !

Kenny : Je suis surtout surpris par la résistance de la toupie de Sakura. Elle a des problèmes en défense et Ray a un jeu très offensif. Elle aurait déjà dû être éjectée.

Dizzi : C'est grâce au spectre de Sakura. Il transmet sa force à la toupie et augmente sa défense.

Kenny : Mais comment Sakura a-t-elle fait ? Son spectre n'est pas sorti !

Dizzi : Il faut croire que ce n'est pas la peine. Mais je pense que c'est grâce à l'extrême concentration de Sakura.

Kenny observa la beybladeuse. Les sourcils froncés, toute son attention était portée sur sa toupie et au combat qu'elle livrait. Elle ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Kenny : Je pense que tu as raison, Dizzi.

Dizzi : J'ai TOUJOURS raison.

Kenny : Modeste, tu veux ? C'est vrai que Sakura est très concentrée, c'est certainement ce qui lui fait utiliser son spectre sans le sortir.

Tyson : Vous avez l'intention de vous arrêter un jour ?

Ray : Ne t'inquiète pas, Tyson, je vais abréger ce combat. Driger, la Griffe du Tigre !

La toupie de Ray brilla et dans un éclat vert, un magnifique tigre en sortit. Il se précipita sur la toupie rose.

Sakura : Pas si vite ! Ton Driger va faire la connaissance de Dréya ! Allez Dréya, viens dire bonjour !

La toupie de Sakura brilla à son tour et son superbe ange tout de blanc et d'argent en sortit.

Sakura : Dréya, repousse la Griffe du Tigre avec tes Etoiles du Firmament ! Maintenant !

Les multiples étoiles jaillies des ailes de Dréya vinrent à la rencontre de Driger. Il y eut un moment indécis, pendant lequel on ne sut pas qui avait l'avantage, puis un grand éclat lumineux éblouit tout le monde et les deux toupies furent éjectées en même temps à pleine vitesse sur leurs beybladeurs. Sakura eut tout juste le temps de se protéger avec ses bras avant que sa toupie ne la frappe. Plus rapide, Ray rattrapa la sienne une seconde avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Il vient ensuite aider Sakura à se relever.

Ray : Ca va Sakura ? Rien de cassé ?

Sakura : Une bonne coupure au bras, mais sinon ça va.

Elle lui montra son avant-bras qui saignait là où sa toupie l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

Ray : Je vais te soigner ça. Ils ont tout ce qu'il faut à la réception.

Sakura : Merci. C'était un super duel ! Contente d'avoir fait match nul. Ca ramène notre compteur à 2-1.

Ray la regarda et fronça les sourcils, puis se souvint du réveil et du point marqué par la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui adressa un grand sourire.

Sakura : Je t'avais bien dit que je resterais en tête !

Ray : Pour le moment. Je t'assure que ça va changer.

Max : Hey, ça va tous les deux ?

Ray : Moi j'ai rien, et Sakura s'est légèrement coupé au bras.

Tyson : C'était un très beau match que vous nous avez fait là ! Bravo à tous les deux !

Ray et Sakura : Merci.

Kenny : Dizzi a tout enregistré, je me ferai un plaisir de me le repasser pour revoir ces deux superbes attaques. Sakura, il faudra que je discute d'un truc avec toi à propos de Dréya.

Sakura : Pas de problème.

Ray : Allez, pour l'instant, je vais te soigner.

Ils sortirent et après s'être armé de produits de soins, Ray banda le bras blessé de Sakura dans un des salons. Il s'appliquait tellement que la jeune fille sourit en le regardant faire. Mais il ne s'en aperçut pas.

Ray : Voilà. C'est pas trop grave, donc il n'y paraîtra plus d'ici quelques jours.

Sakura : Merci beaucoup.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il en rougit et elle eut un petit rire.

Sakura : Ce n'est pas de tout repos d'être un Bladebreaker !

Ray : Tu l'as dit !

Ils rirent ensemble.

_Voilà, fin de chap ! Il était temps qu'il se termine ! Ca vous a plu ? Ya plein de moments tout mimis, j'adore ! Sakura est trop mignonne quand elle s'y met ! Kaï retrouve son caractère distant pour l'entraînement … Et d'ailleurs, l'entraînement, ct bien ? J'aimerais votre avis sur mes combats, je ne sais pas s'ils sont bien. Mon frère, qui les a lus en avant-première, m'a assuré que j'étais douée pour les faire et que j'avais de bonnes idées. Dites-moi votre avis !_

_Personne n'a trouvé (ou n'a cherché ?) le perso de manga dont je m'étais inspirée pour le physique de Dréya. Donc je ne vous le dis pas et je vous laisse trouver._

_Gros bisous à tous, laissez-moi une tonne de rewiews et à la prochaine !_


	6. Chap 5 : Dangereuse promenade

_Voili voilou le chap 5 ! Vous n'avez attendu que trois jours pr ce chap, je suis gentille, qd même !lol Nan, je déconne ! Action et problèmes sont au rendez-vous ! Encore une fois, personne n'a trouvé le perso de manga qui m'a inspiré Dréya, donc je ne le dis pas. Faites un effort si vous voulez savoir ! (je ne voudrais pas que votre cerveau se ramollisse par ma faute, alors je fais travailler vos méninges !lol)_

_ln.Ifz : Eh oui, ct un long chap... Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour en faire de si longs, mais je laisse mes doigts courir sur le clavier et ça donne ça ! Moi aussi j'aime bien Max mais yen a bien un qui devait perdre contre ma Sakura ! Elle est qd même forte ! (pr Neji, je suis tout à fait d'accord) Tu voulais la suite ? La voici ! Gros bisous à toi et merci d'être fidèle à mes fics !_

_Kelidril : Eh oui, j'aime tout ce qui est kawaï ... C trop chou ! Pour saki/Ray ou Saki/Kaï, comme je l'ai dit à ma chère ln.Ifz, c'est LA question, donc je ne peux rien dire... (je dois dire en plus que c'est encore confus dans ma tête) Mais en tout cas, c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Dsl de te faire attendre ! Et pr ma rewiew, c tout à fait normal je trouve, surtout que ta fic est chouette ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_marian : Merci d'avoir adoré le chap précédent ! Désolée, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de romance dans le chap qui suit, mais c sûr qu'il y en aura dans le chap 6 ! Tu comprendras quand tu liras la fin de ce chap ! Bisous à toi !_

_Eagle Eclypse : Contente que ma dédicace t'ai plu ! Je sais comme tu aimes tout ce qui est mimi, dc forcément ! Dans le chap qui suit, tu devrais apprécier la petite Salsa qui est trop adorable, je trouve ! Donne-moi ton avis ! Merci de dire que ma fic est super et d'y être fidèle ! J'attends ta rewiew ! Gros bisous !_

_Comme toujours, un bisou à Sailor Ocean !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**CHAPITRE 5 : dangereuse promenade.**_

Sakura et Ray rejoignirent les autres pour la suite de l'entraînement. Kenny prit à part Sakura.

Kenny : Dizzi a scanné ton jeu d'après les vidéos de tes matches et en a sorti tes points forts et tes points faibles.

Dizzi : Comme nous te l'avons déjà fait remarquer, ta vitesse est ton point fort. Par conséquent, l'esquive l'est aussi. Tu devrais donc plus avoir tendance à développer un jeu défensif. Ta défense n'est pas extraordinaire, mais elle suffit. Tu n'auras donc pas à la travailler, Kenny et moi aurons juste besoin de la renforcer avec ton nouveau disque de défense. Par contre, ton attaque est ton point faible. Pas assez puissante. Surtout que tu as plutôt un jeu offensif, alors que comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu devrais plutôt jouer un jeu défensif.

Sakura : Je devrais changer mon style de jeu, c'est ça ?

Kenny : Non, surtout pas. Enfin, si tu préfères, mais moi je suis d'avis que tu gardes ton jeu et que tu travailles ton attaque. Ce n'est pas forcément plus facile, mais changer de tactique de jeu risque de te déstabiliser. Tu seras moins habituée, pas à l'aise, et donc tu joueras moins bien. Mais c'est toi qui décide.

Sakura : Je suivrai tes conseils, je vais travailler mon attaque.

Kenny : Ok. J'ai l'intention de te préparer des exercices, et tu n'auras plus qu'à les travailler sans relâche jusqu'à ce que ton attaque devienne puissante.

Sakura : J'ai jusqu'au début du tournoi pour m'entraîner, ça devrait suffire.

Kenny : Un mois, c'est pas mal. De toute façon, si tu persévères, tu y arriveras forcément.

Sakura : Je me donnerai à fond ! Merci Kenny, merci Dizzi !

Kenny : C'est toi qui fais tout ! Je m'occupe juste de la toupie ! Je pense d'ailleurs me consacrer entièrement à Dréya dans les prochains jours.

Sakura : Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu laisses tomber les toupies des autres pour moi.

Kenny : Ne t'inquiète pas, les toupies des autres sont bien assez puissantes pour passer le premier tour.

Dizzi : Il faudrait quand même qu'on les analyse. J'ai remarqué quelques petits défauts par-ci par-là qu'il faudrait régler.

Kenny : D'accord. De toute façon, j'ai un mois pour faire tout ça, c'est amplement suffisant.

Dizzi : Tu dis ça, mais tu vas encore nous faire passer des nuits blanches.

Sakura : Ne vous empêchez surtout pas de dormir pour moi ! Je m'en voudrais, je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous.

Kenny : Mais tu n'es pas du tout un poids, tu es un membre à part entière des Bladebreakers.

Sakura : Ca me fait plaisir de d'entendre ça. J'ai un peu peur que vous me rejetiez parce que mon jeu est loin d'être parfait.

Voix : Ne dis surtout pas ça.

Sakura leva les yeux. Kaï les avait rejoint, tandis que Ray, Max et Tyson se livraient un combat à trois.

Kaï : Ne pense surtout pas que tu pourrais être exclue des Bladebreakers pour être moins bonne beybladeuse que nous. Premièrement, c'est complètement faux. Deuxièmement, tu peux être sûre que nous ne ferions jamais ça. C'est idiot. Je te propose de faire partie de l'équipe et après je te rejette. C'est incohérent. Alors ne te tracasse pas pour ça.

Sakura : D'accord.

Kaï : C'est un ordre de ton capitaine.

Sakura (avec un sourire) : D'accord, capitaine.

Kaï esquissa un sourire puis rejoignit les garçons près du bey-stadium.

Sakura : Je suis rassurée.

Kenny : Fallait pas t'en faire.

Sakura : Kaï m'a remonté le moral. C'est vraiment un super capitaine.

Kenny : On le croit antipathique parce qu'il est distant et froid, mais en réalité il s'inquiète et s'occupe de nous. C'est juste qu'il ne le montre pas.

Sakura : C'est bien vrai.

Elle retrouva les garçons et reprit l'entraînement avec eux. Mais elle ne dut pas trop forcer, car son bras blessé l'empêchait de lancer sa toupie correctement. Elle regarda beaucoup ses coéquipiers, et elle apprit énormément en les observant.

Ce fut ainsi pendant tout le mois qui précédait le début du tournoi. Entraînement, entraînement, entraînement. Les Bladebreakers allèrent se coucher très souvent complètement épuisés. Ils se lièrent plus fortement d'amitié avec les Espritos, lesquels déjeunaient et s'entraînaient régulièrement avec les Bladebreakers. Raphaël, n'abandonnant pas l'idée de charmer Sakura, déploya une grande imagination pour y parvenir, sous les yeux moqueurs de ses coéquipiers, des rires et sourires de la principale intéressée et des regards noirs de Ray. Sakura devint amie avec Carmen, et les deux jeunes filles se livrèrent autant de duels acharnés qu'elles programmèrent de sorties shopping. Ils ne revirent pas les Blade Victory, au grand plaisir de Sakura. Celle-ci travaillait son attaque avec acharnement et enchaînait les exercices imposés par Kenny et les duels avec chacun des Baldebreakers sans relâchement. Kaï fut assez dur avec elle, mais ses efforts portèrent leurs fruits quand, deux jours avant les qualifications, Kaï la félicita après qu'elle eut réussi à mettre sérieusement en difficulté Dranzer avant de finalement se faire éjecter.

Kaï : Ton attaque est enfin convenable.

Il avait prononcé ses paroles d'un ton froid, mais esquissa un sourire. Sakura sut alors qu'il était fier d'elle. Il vint récupérer la toupie rose dans l'arène et la rapporta à sa propriétaire.

Kaï : Félicitations. Tu es très persévérante, bien plus que Tyson, Ray et Max. Ca me change.

Sakura (avec un petit rire) : Je suis unique, n'oublie pas ! Ah la la, Je suis trop contente ! J'ai enfin une attaque puissante ! Merci Kaï !

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, elle rejoignit le reste de l'équipe qui s'entraînait à côté. Kaï la regarda s'éloigner et eut un nouveau sourire. Cette fille était décidément étonnante !

Sakura : Ca y est, les garçons ! Mon attaque est enfin prête à faire des ravages !

Tyson : Génial ! On va tout gagner !

Max : C'est une super nouvelle !

Ray : Tu as tant travaillé, tu mérites d'avoir le fruit de tes efforts.

Dizzi : Bravo Sakura ! Si j'avais des mains, j'applaudirais.

Kenny : Si tu avais des mains, je craindrais pour mes joues. Bravo Sakura, c'est tout ce que j'espérais pour toi. Maintenant je vais pouvoir enfin te mettre ton nouvel anneau d'attaque.

Quelques jours après leur analyse de la toupie de Sakura, Kenny et Dizzi lui avaient élaboré et réalisé un nouvel anneau d'attaque et un nouveau disque de défense. Plus petits que la normale mais bien plus efficaces que ceux que possédaient déjà Sakura, ils étaient construits pour ne gêner en rien la vitesse de Dréya tout en boostant son attaque et sa défense au maximum. Sakura avait été ravie mais Kaï lui avait interdit d'utiliser son nouvel anneau d'attaque tant qu'elle n'avait pas une attaque suffisante. Il voulait qu'elle parvienne à acquérir une puissante attaque avec la difficulté d'un anneau d'attaque peu avantageux. Comprenant ses raisons, Sakura n'avait pas protesté et s'était contentée du nouveau disque de défense. A présent, elle pouvait enfin profiter de son nouvel anneau d'attaque.

Elle tendit sa toupie à Kenny qui changea l'anneau d'attaque en un rien de temps.

Kenny : Et voilà !

Dizzi : Si avec cet anneau d'attaque, tu ne gagnes pas, je me déconnecte pour les cent années à venir.

Max : On a encore besoin de toi, Dizzi.

Dizzi : Ca me rassure, merci Max.

Ray : Mais de toute façon, Sakura va gagner tous ces matches, n'est-ce pas ?

Il prononça ces paroles en lui faisant un grand sourire ironique, auquel elle répondit.

Sakura : Je ferai tout pour, en tout cas.

Kaï : Allez, retournez à l'entraînement.

Sakura : Je peux aller faire un tour ? J'ai mal partout.

Kaï la regarda un moment, semblant réfléchir, puis finalement hocha la tête.

Sakura : Merci !

Kaï : Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude.

Sakura : Promis ! Je serai de retour avant le dîner !

Elle se précipita vers la sortie de la salle d'entraînement n°2. Elle décida de se changer et remonta dans leur suite. Elle revêtit un short vert d'eau et un débardeur assorti sur lequel était dessinée une toupie avec des ailes. Sakura avait pensé à Dréya en l'achetant. Elle enfila ensuite ses baskets et ses mitaines, puis descendit. Elle vit dans le hall Carmen et Salsa en grande discussion avec trois jeunes filles blondes et aux yeux bleus, dont une avait des mèches rouges dans les cheveux. Elles étaient très belles. Carmen aperçut Sakura et lui fit signe de venir.

Carmen : Salut, ça va ?

Sakura : Super ! Bonjour Salsa.

Salsa : Coucou !

Carmen : Sakura, je te présente Ingrid, Edwige et Karen, de l'équipe des Déesses de Glace, l'équipe allemande. Les filles, je vous présente Sakura, membre de l'équipe des Bladebreakers.

Sakura : Enchantée.

Edwige : Nous aussi.

Karen : Alors comme ça, tu fais partie des Bladebreakers ? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait recruté un nouveau membre. Mais c'est pas une mauvaise nouevelle, cette équipe manquait de filles à mon goût.

Les filles rirent de cette remarque. Carmen eut un sourire malicieux.

Carmen : Dis-moi Karen, tu ne trouves pas que ton équipe manque de garçons ?

Karen eut l'air embarrassé. Ses coéquipières rirent à nouveau.

Ingrid : Tu t'es fait avoir.

Karen : Eh oui !

Edwige : Sakura, tu ne le sais apparemment pas mais les Déesses de Glace est une équipe exclusivement composée de filles.

Sakura : Je comprends mieux.

Salsa : Mais elles sont super fortes. Moi, je les aime bien.

Ingrid : T'es trop mignonne Salsa. Nous aussi on t'aime bien.

Sakura : Les beybladeurs allemands ne sont donc pas doués ?

Karen : Pff, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient nuls, mais les filles restent meilleures que les garçons. M'est avis.

Edwige : Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. C'est notre équipe qui est la meilleure d'Allemagne, ce n'est pas un problème de filles ou de garçons.

Ingrid : Moi, je suis d'accord avec Edwige.

Carmen : De toute façon, il faut toujours être d'accord avec sa grande sœur.

Salsa : C'est faux. Moi je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec Rodrigue.

Carmen : Oui mais toi, Rodrigue te chouchoute.

Salsa : Même pas vrai !

Carmen lui tira la langue et Edwige leva les yeux au ciel.

Edwige : Ne sois pas jalouse, Carmen. C'est normal qu'un grand frère s'occupe de sa petite sœur.

Carmen : Je ne suis pas jalouse.

Ingrid : Et pourquoi tu t'occupes pas de moi, alors ? T'es super dure avec moi aux entraînements.

Edwige : Je suis dure avec toutes les filles.

Ingrid : Mais…

Sakura : Stop !

Les cinq filles se tournèrent vers elle.

Sakura : Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ? Je n'ai rien compris.

Karen : Bien sûr. Edwige est la capitaine de notre équipe et la grande sœur d'Ingrid.

Sakura : Ah ! C'est plus clair maintenant.

Edwige, Ingrid et Karen : Désolées.

Sakura : C'est pas grave. Dites, j'allais faire un tour dehors, ça vous dirait de m'accompagner ?

Edwige : Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais nous devons aller nous entraîner. Ioko, notre quatrième et dernier membre, doit nous attendre depuis un bon moment. Et puis le tournoi commence dans deux jours, il faut être prêtes.

Carmen : A propos d'entraînement, Sakura, tu ne devrais pas être avec tes coéquipiers à travailler ?

Sakura : J'ai demandé un quartier libre car je voulais me reposer un peu. Et Kaï me l'a _gentiment_ accordé.

Carmen : Ca m'étonne de lui. Enfin, moi je suis d'accord pour t'accompagner.

Salsa : Moi aussi ! Il fait trop chaud dans cet hôtel, et c'est pas mieux au sous-sol ! C'est l'enfer pour s'entraîner.

Carmen : Salsa, dehors aussi il fait super chaud.

Salsa : C'est pas grave, j'aime bien être avec vous.

Sakura : C'est mignon ça !

Salsa : Mais je _suis_ mignonne !

Les six filles éclatèrent de rire, puis Edwige, Karen et Ingrid allèrent s'entraîner. « Dans l'enfer du sous-sol ! » avait précisé Karen en riant.

Sakura, Carmen et Salsa sortirent du hall de « la Estrella de Madrid » et se dirigèrent vers la Gran Via.

Carmen : Tu veux faire du shopping ?

Sakura : Non, juste me promener.

Salsa : On n'a qu'à marcher jusqu'au parc alors.

Sakura : Ok.

Elles se promenèrent le long de la Gran Via, admirant les vitrines des boutiques qu'elles dépassaient sans pour autant entrer. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, et Sakura était tout simplement heureuse d'être là.

Elles arrivèrent au parc qui s'étendait non loin de la rue commerçante. Plus petit que le Parc du Retiro, il n'en était pas moins plaisant. Elles s'installèrent sur un banc entouré de végétation dans un endroit calme.

Salsa : Je viens toujours ici quand je veux me détendre. C'est super agréable et Rodrigue est d'accord puisque c'est pas loin de notre hôtel.

Carmen : Quand je te dis que Rodrigue te chouchoute.

Salsa : Même pas vrai ! T'es juste jalouse. Je sais que tu l'aimes bien mon frère…

Carmen devint brutalement rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. Si elle avait été en train de manger, elle se serait sûrement étouffée. Sakura dissimula un sourire mais Salsa eut un air triomphant.

Salsa : Ah ah ! J'ai raison ! Carmen est amoureuse !

Carmen : Tais-toi !

Toujours aussi rouge, Carmen attrapa Salsa et lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

Carmen : Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, compris ?

Salsa hocha la tête et Carmen la relâcha. Sakura réprima un rire.

Salsa : Tu sais, je suis pas contre. Je trouve même ça chouette.

Carmen, qui s'était apprêtée à répliquer à la prochaine phrase de la petite qui ne manquerait pas de se moquer, referma la bouche. Puis elle sourit à Salsa et la prit dans ses bras.

Carmen : Merci.

Salsa : Je t'aime, Carmen. Tu es comme ma sœur.

Carmen : Moi aussi je t'aime Salsa.

Sakura : Vous êtes absolument adorables toutes les deux. Vous vous adorez mais vous passez votre temps à vous embêter mutuellement. Vous me faites penser aux Bladebreakers.

Carmen : En parlant de Bladebreakers, comment ça se passe avec eux question relations ?

Sakura : Ils ont tous super gentils avec moi. Même Kaï. Il peut paraître dur avec moi à l'entraînement, mais en fait il est aussi attentionné que les autres. Tyson me fait rire tout le temps avec ses réflexions. On dit que quand on rit, on gagne des minutes de vie. Et bien moi je vais finir par gagner des années de vie si Tyson continue à ma faire rire autant ! Max est adorable. Il est gentil et calme, toujours de bonne humeur. On ne peut jamais rester longtemps de mauvaise humeur avec lui. Ray est très attentionné avec moi. Il veille sur moi. Il est trop mignon. Voilà pour les Bladebreakers.

Salsa : T'as de la chance !

Sakura : Parce que tu as à te plaindre, peut-être ? Les Espritos sont super gentils avec toi.

Salsa : Oui, c'est vrai. Rodrigue s'occupe bien de moi, c'est un grand frère génial, même s'il est quand même intraitable pendant les entraînements. Carmen aussi est très gentille avec moi, même si on se lance des petites vannes parfois. Juan, je ne sais pas. Il ne dit presque jamais rien. Il n'est pas spécialement gentil avec moi mais il n'est pas méchant non plus. En tout cas, je suis sûre qu'il prendrait ma défense si j'avais un problème.

Carmen : Ça, c'est bien vrai.

Salsa : Et Raphaël, je l'aime beaucoup aussi, il s'occupe de moi et me fait rire en faisant n'importe quoi. Il me remonte toujours le moral quand ça ne va pas.

Sakura : Et pour toi, Carmen ?

Carmen : Je les aime tous aussi. Salsa est comme ma petite sœur, elle est super mignonne même si elle me fait tourner en bourrique.

Salsa : Hé !

Carmen et Sakura rirent et l'espagnole caressa la tête de la petite.

Carmen : Raphaël est très sympa, il anime l'équipe et est toujours là quand on a besoin de lui. Il peut sembler intenable, ce qu'il est parfois, mais il est très loyal. Juan, c'est vrai qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais je sais que je peux compter sur lui. Il soutient l'équipe à sa manière. Et Rodrigue… bon bah, vous savez ce que je pense de lui.

Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rose et, bien qu'elles ne purent dissimuler un sourire, Sakura et Salsa ne l'embêtèrent pas là-dessus.

Sakura : Nous avons beaucoup de chance d'avoir des coéquipiers et des amis comme eux. Ils sont formidables.

Carmen : C'est bien vrai.

Salsa : Dis, Sakura, je peux t'appeler Saki ? J'aime bien les surnoms.

Sakura : Si tu veux.

Elles continuèrent à discuter et elles étaient tellement bien sur leur banc qu'elles ne virent pas le temps passer. Lorsque Sakura s'aperçut qu'il était 19h12, elle fit un bond.

Sakura : Déjà si tard ! J'ai dit aux autres que je rentrais pour le dîner ! Faut que je rentre.

Carmen : Nous aussi. Rodrigue va s'inquiéter.

Salsa : Je suis fatiguée en plus.

Sakura : Dépêchons-nous.

Elles se dirigèrent rapidement vers la sortie du parc et la Gran Via. Soudain, elles entendirent des éclats de voix.

Carmen : Que…

Sakura : Chut !

Elle fit signe à la brune de se taire et s'approcha de l'endroit d'où venaient les voix. Il lui semblait en avoir reconnu certaines… Et elle n'était pas sûre que cela lui plaise. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus un buisson, et ses craintes se confirmèrent.

Salsa : Saki, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sakura (murmure) : Rien de bon. Approchez. En silence.

Les deux espagnoles s'accroupirent à côté d'elle derrière le buisson. Elles regardèrent par-dessus le taillis, et elles aperçurent plusieurs garçons autour d'un bey-stadium. Deux de ces garçons se livraient un duel de beyblade.

Carmen : Mais pourquoi on doit se cacher ? Il ne s'agit que d'un combat de beyblade. C'est tout à fait classique, c'est d'ailleurs dans ce but qu'ont été construites les arènes du parc.

Sakura (un peu énervée) : Merci, je sais. Le problème, c'est que ce sont les Blade Victory qui se battent !

Ses deux amies ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Sakura leur avait raconté son histoire comme elle l'avait racontée aux Bladebreakers. Elles savaient donc ce que signifiait pour Sakura de rencontrer les Blade Victory. Salsa prit la main de la jeune fille.

Salsa : Viens Saki. On s'en va. Pas question que tu risques de leur parler à nouveau. S'ils se battent, c'est leur problème.

Carmen : Il me semble reconnaître l'équipe adverse. C'est une équipe inscrite au tournoi. Ils savent se défendre. Allez viens. En plus, les garçons nous attendent.

Sakura eut chaud au cœur en voyant ses amies s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais ce qu'elle vit en jetant un coup d'œil au combat la convainquit de rester sur place. Le membre des Blade Victory qui se battait, c'était… Kyo ! Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Sakura : _Si Kyo combat, c'est que son adversaire en a un… Et je ne peux pas laisser Kyo le lui prendre ! Je dois intervenir ! Mais voyons d'abord comment il se débrouille._

Elle observa le combat avec attention. Carmen et Salsa ne comprenaient plus, mais elles virent bien que Sakura avait décidé de rester et elles se devaient de rester avec elle.

Le garçon adversaire de Kyo était plutôt petit, aux cheveux blonds en bataille et aux yeux bleu océan. Il semblait très concentré sur son match. Kyo lui, le sourire aux lèvres, semblait s'amuser. Sakura serra les poings pour s'empêcher de venir le gifler une nouvelle fois.

Garçon : Allez Xoris ! Montre-toi ! Charge-Carapace !

Sa toupie, bleu marine, brilla et une gigantesque tortue orange et or en sortit. Elle rentra aussitôt dans sa carapace et ainsi, telle une fusée, fonça sur la toupie adverse. Sakura retint son souffle : le garçon allait-il réussir à battre Kyo ? Mais celui-ci se prépara à riposter.

Kyo : Fini de jouer ! Krakar, c'est à toi ! Morsure Silencieuse !

Un énorme loup noir et argent sortit de la toupie rayée noir et blanc de Kyo. Féroce bête, il vint à la rencontre de la tortue orange et or.

Jeune fille : Brice, fais attention à toi !

Derrière le dénommé Brice, deux jeunes filles se tenaient, épaulées par deux garçons, visiblement tous anxieux pour le beybladeur. Il s'agissait très certainement de toute une équipe. Et il était clair qu'ils étaient menacés par Baptiste, Drak et Ren, qui pointaient leurs toupies vers eux.

Brice : Xoris, attention !

La toupie de Kyo allait rentrer en collision avec celle de Brice, quand elle fut violemment repoussée par une toupie rose. Sakura n'avait pu résister et s'était précipitée pour aider le garçon. Kyo fut surpris puis furieux que quelqu'un vienne le déranger. Mais quand il s'aperçut que ce quelqu'un était Sakura, un grand sourie éclaira son visage. Il était visiblement ravi.

Kyo : Sakura, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ?

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Kyo : Je livre un duel de beyblade, pourquoi ? C'est interdit ?

Sakura : Tu veux faire à ce garçon ce que tu as fait à tous les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Kyo : Bien sûr.

Sakura : Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Tu me dégoûtes.

Elle cracha aux pieds de Kyo. Brice et ses coéquipiers eurent un mouvement de surprise, mais les Blade Victory restèrent parfaitement calmes. Ils savaient pertinemment ce qui se jouait entre Sakura et leur capitaine. Carmen et Salsa rejoignirent Sakura et ne dirent rien. Elles ignoraient ce qui se passait entre Sakura et les Blade Victory, mais elles en savaient suffisamment pour connaître la haine de leur amie envers ses anciens coéquipiers.

Kyo : Oh ! Tu es venue accompagnée d'amies. Tout à fait charmantes d'ailleurs.

Carmen et Salsa ne relevèrent pas et fixèrent Kyo avec antipathie.

Kyo : Tu leur as raconté des choses à ce que je vois. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Sakura, qu'est-ce que toi, tu viens faire ici ?

Sakura : T'empêcher de t'en prendre à des gens qui ne t'ont rien fait.

Kyo : Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation.

Sakura : Et tu n'as toujours rien compris. Laisse-les.

Elle avait désigné Brice et ses coéquipiers. Kyo sembla réfléchir, puis hocha doucement la tête.

Kyo : Très bien. Qu'ils partent, puisque tu es là maintenant.

Il fit un geste à ses coéquipiers et ils baissèrent leurs toupies. Brice et ses coéquipiers partirent, mais Brice salua Sakura avant de partir et la remercia.

Sakura : Les filles, partez vous aussi.

Carmen : Pas question. Tu restes, nous restons. Surtout face à ce genre d'individus.

Salsa : Nous sommes tes amis, Saki. Alors nous restons.

Kyo : Quel moment émouvant ! Les deux jeunes filles qui restent pour épauler leur amie, c'est très beau.

Sakura : Arrête de te moquer d'elles. Toi, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amitié.

Elle jeta un regard perçant à Ren, Baptiste et Drak. Baptiste et Drak soutinrent son regard, mais Ren baissa la tête.

Kyo : Ne t'en prends pas à eux, Sakura. De toute façon, je te signale que tu es en infériorité. Nous sommes à 4 contre 3. A supposer que ces deux jeunes filles soient des beybladeuses, bien sûr.

Salsa : On t'étalera avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

Kyo : Oh ! C'est qu'elle a de la répartie, la petite ! J'adore ça.

Sakura : Laisse-la. Prends-toi en à moi plutôt.

Kyo : Tu sais que tu me cherches, là ? Fais bien attention, tu pourrais me trouver.

Sakura : Je t'attends.

Sakura savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu, mais elle ne devait pas perdre la face vis-à-vis de Kyo. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et elle se retint de reculer. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il rapprocha son visage du sien et lui murmura.

Kyo : Tu es toute seule cette fois-ci Sakura. Les Bladebreakers ne sont pas là pour t'aider, et je sais que tu m'as menti et que tu ne fais partie de leur équipe.

Carmen : Elle n'est pas toute seule.

Kyo : Tu crois ?

Il fit un signe à Ren, Drak et Baptiste et ceux-ci lancèrent leurs toupies vers Carmen et Salsa. Elles eurent tout juste le temps de s'écarter. Sakura était à présent seule face à Kyo.

Kyo : Seras-tu assez forte pour me tenir tête ?

Sakura : Plus que tu ne le penses.

Kyo : Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?

Sakura : Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre. Surtout à toi.

Kyo : Serais-ce parce que tu as eu peur de flancher face à moi ? Tu as eu peur que je sois plus fort que toi, alors tu t'inventes une équipe pour que je ne puisse plus te convaincre de revenir chez les Blade Victory ?

Sakura : Non !

Sa voix avait tremblé et elle s'écarta brusquement de Kyo.

Sakura : _Il a raison ! J'ai peur de lui ! J'ai peur qu'il n'arrive à me faire revenir chez les Blade Victory ! J'ai peur qu'il ne recommence… Je ne suis rien face à lui !_

Elle retint ses larmes à grande peine. Kyo eut un sourire. Il savait qu'il était en position de force.

Kyo : Je crois que tu as joué et que tu as perdu, Sakura.

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle. Carmen et Salsa avaient remarqué combien Sakura était troublée. Elles voulaient l'aider, mais Ren, Baptiste et Drak les menaçaient toujours et elles ne pouvaient riposter.

Voix : Sakura !

Tout le monde se retourna. Ray, Kaï, Rodrigue et Raphaël venaient vers eux ! Ils évaluèrent rapidement la situation.

Rodrigue : Carmen, Salsa, vous allez bien ?

Carmen : Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Salsa : C'est Saki qui a besoin d'aide. Kyo est méchant avec elle.

Ray : Sakura, tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, et il s'inquiéta. Elle semblait terrorisée. Il se tourna vers Kyo, sentant la fureur monter en lui.

Ray : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Kyo : Absolument rien du tout.

Raphaël : Tu nous prends pour des imbéciles ?

Kyo : Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question.

Il leur lança un sourire narquois, et Rodrigue et Kaï durent les retenir pour les empêcher de le frapper.

Rodrigue : Calmez-vous, ça ne sert à rien.

Kaï aux Blade Victory : Partez et laissez Sakura tranquille.

Kyo évalua rapidement la situation et, comprenant qu'il n'avait plus l'avantage, préféra partir. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Sakura avant de disparaître avec ses coéquipiers. Les quatre garçons se précipitèrent pour réconforter les trois jeunes filles. Carmen et Salsa leur racontèrent ce qui s'était passé, mais Sakura se laissa glisser au sol et les larmes qu'elle avait réussi à retenir coulèrent. Ray la prit dans ses bras.

_Et voilà ! Cruelle fin, n'est-ce pas ?Je vous laisse dans l'angoisse de savoir ce qu'a Sakura… Mais il faut bien un peu de suspense de temps à temps ! Je pense que vous aurez quelques réponses dans le prochain chap, mais c pas sûr… Je verrai… Si je suis de bonne humeur… lol. Que pensez-vous de Carmen et Salsa ? Salsa est trop mignonne, n'est-ce pas ? moi je l'adore, elle me fait craquer ! Et Kyo, quel s ! Je me suis détesté quand j'ai relu ma fin de chap ! mais les méchants doivent bien être méchants, non ? Gros bisous à toutes et ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est en cours d'écriture intensive !lol_


	7. Chap 6 : Ne rien dire et souffrir

_Go to the chapter 6 ! Il a bien failli partir pour ne plus revenir celui-là… En effet, mercredi j'ai eu une panne d'ordi, jeudi et vendredi j'étais en panne de motivation et d'inspiration à cause de problèmes au lycée et samedi j'étais pas là de la journée ! C'est d'ailleurs pr cette raison qu'il est plus court que les autres (pour vous ça doit être chiant mais pour moi ça me permet de souffler) J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ! Je le dédie à trois personnes : à ln.Ifz qui, pour cause de plantage de disque dur, a perdu ses fics et ne laisse plus de rewiews, à Sailor Ocean qui m'a soutenue et donc sans qui ce chap n'existerait sûrement pas, et à marian qui a tant attendu de la romance, patience récompensée dans ce chap !_

_Kelidril : Eh oui, j'ose ! (de ttes façons, on est toutes pareilles... on met au moins une fin sadik!lol) En fait, je pense que je me venge de toutes les fois où j'ai lu des chap avec des fins sadik...lol Et non, je n'ai pas marre de martyriser Sakura, c'est mon héroïne, il faut bien qu'il lui arrive des trucs! Même si c des trucs méchants ! (Quelle sadik je suis !) Et en plus, qd l'héroïne souffre, il faut la consoler... Et moi j'utiliser les garçons pr le faire... Tu vois ce que je veux dire! Ca permet de faire avancer les relations entre les persos ! Allez gros bisous toi ma chtite kel (tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça) et vivement la suite de ta fic et ta rewiew pr ma fic!_

_marian: Bien contente que le chap précédent t'ait plu... Ce que dit Kyo à Sakura ne devait pas être dit, c'était juste histoire de dire qu'il ne part pas comme ça, mais pr te faire plaisir je l'ai mis dans ce chap. La romance est bien là, merci d'avoir attendu patiemment! J'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de tes espérance, je suis pas sûre d'être douée pr ce genre de scène... Dis-moi ce que t'en penses! Gros bisous à toi!_

_Sailor Ocean : C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir tes rewiews ma chtite Sailor Ocean ! Il est clair que les Blade Victory sont des BIP ! Pas de gros mots, ça ferait pas bien, mais t'as compris ma pensée ! Quand tu dis « je viens de comprendre », tu veux dire que t'as compris juste après avoir lu le chap ou 3h après ? parce qu'à ce moment-là, le syndrome du cerveau de haricot a frappé…lol J'ai bien compris que tu préférais Sakura et Kaï ensemble, d'ailleurs ya une petite scène dans ce chap qui devrait te faire plaisir… Gros bisous à toi._

_Ridelliz : Ravie de te revoir ! Et de voir que tu restes fidèle à cette fic ! T'as apprécié les 3 chap précédents ? c'est vrai que yavé de la lecture ! Je partage tout à fait ton point de vue, une touche féminine est absolument la bienvenue ! Quand à dire si Sakura va finir avec Ray… C'est pas dit ! C'est LA grande question de ma fic (avec bien sûr celle de savoir si les Bladebreakers vont gagner le tournoi d'Europe). Mais c vrai que Ray est le plus beau… (yeux dans le vague…) Le problème de Kyo, eh bien, je peux pas le dire non plus, mais ça sera révélé plus tard… Donc patience… Et heureusement que tu es curieuse, sinon il n'y aurait plus d'intérêt à publier les fics ! Quant à Maya, eh bien c normal que Sakura t'y fasse penser, vu que c'est mon modèle… (hé hé) C'est après avoir lu les trois fics Beyblade de ma copine Golden Sun (de qui je lis d'ailleurs aussi le cross over Card Captor Sakura/Yu-Gi-Oh) que j'ai eu envie d'écrire une fic Beyblade. Mais j'espère qu'elle ne lui ressemble pas trop, c'est pas un plagiat ! Je m'en suis juste inspirée pour créer Sakura, après celle-ci vole de ses propres ailes… Allez, gros bisous à toi et j'attends avec impatience ce que tu penses de ce chap !_

_Un gros bisous à ln.Ifz et bonne lecture à toutes ! (je ne pense pas avoir de lecteurs masculins pr l'instant...)_

_**CHAPITRE 6 : ne rien dire… et souffrir.**_

Carmen et Salsa leur racontèrent ce qui s'était passé, mais Sakura se laissa glisser au sol et les larmes qu'elle avait réussi à retenir coulèrent. Ray la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et continua à pleurer pendant un bon moment. Carmen et Salsa s'approchèrent d'elle et les autres préfèrent ne rien dire.

Sakura (tout en pleurant) : Je ne peux pas… Je dois être forte… Mais je ne peux pas… J'ai peur… Je n'y arrive pas…

Ray : Chuut… Calme-toi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant. Je… Nous sommes là.

Il caressa ses cheveux. Salsa se serra contre elle.

Salsa : Nous sommes là pour toi, Saki. Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Aucune des personnes présentes n'avait compris pourquoi Sakura tenait tellement à tenir tête à Kyo même elle n'y arrivait pas. Cela avait certainement un rapport avec la raison qui l'avait poussée à quitter les Blade Victory…

Ils restèrent un bon moment en silence, Sakura pleurant toujours. Quand il n'entendit plus ses sanglots, Ray se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie.

Ray : Elle s'est endormie.

Carmen (avec un faible sourire) : Ca fatigue de pleurer comme elle l'a fait…

Rodrigue : Je me demande ce que Kyo a bien pu lui faire pour la traumatiser à ce point.

Ray : C'est à elle de nous le dire, si elle le souhaite.

Raphaël : Tout à fait d'accord.

Rodrigue : Rentrons maintenant. Les autres doivent s'inquiéter.

Salsa : Vous êtes tous partis à notre recherche ?

Rodrigue : Bien sûr. Mais on vous expliquera quand nous serons à l'hôtel.

Carmen : Rentrons vite.

Ray prit Sakura dans ses bras et ils rentrèrent à « la Estrella de Madrid ». Ils furent rejoints dans le hall de l'hôtel par Max, Tyson, Kenny et Juan. Ils s'apprêtèrent à demander des explications, mais Kaï y coupa court et les fit tous monter dans la suite des Baldebreakers. Ils ne discutèrent pas et obéirent.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la suite 785 et s'installèrent dans le salon. Ray emmena Sakura dans la chambre et la coucha dans son lit. Il la contempla un moment, repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait sur son visage, puis il revint avec les autres.

Tyson : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Max : Racontez-nous tout.

Carmen : C'est assez compliqué…

Elle leur raconta tout, arrêtée de temps à autre par Salsa pour apporter des précisions.

Carmen : Voilà. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont fait les Blade Victory, et surtout Kyo, à Sakura pour qu'elle parte, mais ça l'a marquée…

Raphaël : Elle en souffre…

Ray : Mais on ne peut pas la forcer à nous le dire. Si elle veut le garder pour elle, c'est son choix.

Max : C'est vrai mais je pense que ça lui ferait du bien d'en parler. Après tout, nous sommes ses amis.

Carmen : Oui. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut la soutenir. Mais au fait, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés tous ensemble au parc ?

Max : Bah en fait, Sakura nous avait dit qu'elle rentrerait pour le dîner…

Ray : … et quand on a vu qu'il était si tard, on s'est inquiété.

Tyson : Nous sommes allés dans le hall où nous avons croisé Rodrigue, Raphaël et Juan…

Kenny : … qui nous ont demandé si nous savions où vous étiez toutes les deux.

Rodrigue : Nous nous inquiétons pour vous.

Raphaël : Les Bladebreakers nous ont demandé si nous, nous savions où était Sakura.

Rodrigue : Mais nous ne savions pas, tout comme ils ne savaient pas où vous vous trouviez.

Kenny : Nous nous sommes donc proposés pour chercher ensemble, puisque vous étiez certainement toutes les trois.

Ray : Nous avions déjà cherché dans l'hôtel chacun de notre côté, donc nous sommes allés dehors.

Max : Nous avons constitué deux groupes qui sont partis chacun dans une direction différente.  
Rodrigue : Et nous vous avons trouvées avant les autres. (Note De l'Auteure : j'adore comment ils racontent tous à la suite !)

Carmen : Et à temps surtout. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si vous étiez arrivés une minute plus tard…

Rodrigue : Il ne faut plus y penser.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules d'un geste réconfortant. Carmen lui sourit, sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait rougi à son geste.

Rodrigue : Bien, nous allons y aller maintenant.

Salsa : Surtout, prévenez-nous quand Saki ira mieux.

Carmen : Et dites-lui que nous sommes là pour elle et que nous la soutenons.

Raphaël : Et qu'on éclatera les Blade Victory au tournoi !

Les Espritos sortirent de la suite. Juste avant de passer la porte, Juan se retourna et s'adressa aux Bladebreakers.

Juan : Prenez soin de Sakura. Elle en a besoin.

Les Bladebreakers furent stupéfaits. Il n'entendait jamais Juan parler, sauf pendant les entraînements, et ce conseil venant de sa part les étonnait. Rodrigue et Raphaël échangèrent un regard amusé (NDA : ne pas oublier qu'ils sont meilleurs amis) puis ils sortirent tous de la suite. Tyson se laissa choir sur le canapé.

Tyson : Pff ! Je suis affamé et crevé ! (NDA : Eh oui, c'est quand même l'heure du dîner !) Maintenant qu'on a retrouvé Sakura, on peut aller manger ?

Kenny : On ne peut pas laisser Sakura toute seule ici.

Ray : Alors je reste avec elle.

Kaï : Non, je vais rester. Je n'ai pas faim.

Ray : … Comme tu veux.

Ray, Max, Tyson et Kenny sortirent à leur tour et Kaï resta seul dans le salon.

Un peu plus tard, dans la chambre de la suite 785…

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où elle se trouvait et, reconnaissant leur chambre, fut désorientée. Elle se massa les tempes et se rappela ce qui s'était passé. Son regard s'assombrit d'un coup. Elle se souvenait des paroles de Kyo, de sa peur, et des mots avant qu'il parte… _Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper…_ (NDA : ça c'est pour toi marian !) Mais en fait, elle ne se rappelait pas pourquoi il était parti… Le seul souvenir, c'était qu'elle était emprisonnée par sa peur… et ses larmes…

Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se leva. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil pour voir l'heure.

Sakura : _20h33… j'ai dormi bien trop longtemps ! Je me demande ce que font les autres…._

Elle sortit de la chambre et tomba sur Kaï, qui astiquait Dranzer assis sur le canapé. (NDA : C'est Kaï qui est assis sur le canapé, pas Dranzer !lol) Il leva la tête vers elle en l'entendant.

Kaï : Ca va ?

Sakura : Hum… Oui.

Kaï : Tu es sûre ?

Devant le regard perçant de son capitaine, Sakura baissa les yeux.

Sakura : Je… Je ne sais pas. Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Kaï : Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça devant Kyo ?

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Kaï se leva et l'obligea à le regarder.

Kaï : Réponds-moi Sakura.

Sakura : Je… J'ai peur de lui. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne veux pas le dire.

Kaï : Tu peux me faire confiance.

Sakura : Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. J'ai confiance en toi, tout comme je fais confiance aux autres.

Kaï : Alors dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe.

Sakura : Ce n'est pas important. Les autres sont en bas ?

Kaï (soupir) : Oui. Ils sont tous inquiets pour toi.

Sakura : Alors je vais aller les rassurer.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais Kaï la rappela.

Kaï : Sakura, ne leur mens pas. Ne dis pas que tu vas bien, que ce n'est pas grave. Ils savent que ce n'est pas vrai et ça leur fera du mal de voir que tu ne veux pas te confier à eux. Tu es leur amie.

Sakura : Et toi, ça te blesse que je ne veuille rien te dire ?

Kaï : … Oui. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien et même si je n'en ai pas toujours l'air, je m'inquiète pour toi.

Sakura : C'est gentil et crois-moi, ça me touche beaucoup.

Elle s'approche de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Sakura : Je te promets de te le dire un jour…

Elle eut un faible sourire avant de sortir de la suite. Kaï resta debout au milieu du salon, à réfléchir…

Dans le hall…

Sakura sortit de l'ascenseur et tomba nez à nez avec son équipe. Ceux-ci furent ravis de la voir.

Tyson : Sakura ! Tu vas bien ?

Ray : Nous étions très inquiets.

Max : Tu as bien dormi ?

Kenny : Tu n'as pas l'air super en forme.

Sakura : Merci beaucoup de vous préoccuper de moi. Ca va beaucoup mieux, je suis juste fatiguée.

Les paroles de Kaï résonnaient dans l'esprit de Sakura. Elle s'en voulait de leur mentir, mais moins ils en savaient, moins ils étaient impliqués et exposés. Il croisa le regard triste de Ray et elle s'en voulut encore plus. Il ne la croyait pas, c'était évident…

Tyson : Tu as faim ?

Sakura : Non, pas vraiment.

Tyson : Alors on peut remonter.

Ils reprirent l'ascenseur et retournèrent dans la suite 785. Kaï était à nouveau en train d'astiquer Dranzer. Il croisa le regard de Sakura, cherchant à savoir si elle avait menti aux garçons, mais celle-ci se détourna délibérément. Elle préféra aller se coucher directement.

Sakura : Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis crevée !

Tyson : Alors que tu étais en train de dormir ya pas dix minutes ! Espèce de marmotte !

Sakura (en riant) : Et fière de l'être !

Elle entra dans la chambre et s'appuya contre la porte. Elle ferma les yeux.

Sakura : _Je suis nulle ! Je me force à aller bien devant eux alors qu'en réalité je souffre, et je les blesse en faisant ça ! Alors qu'ils sont si gentils et qu'ils essayent de me remonter le moral ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je ne veux pas leur dire pour les protéger mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils souffrent par ma faute ! Que faire ?_

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout en se torturant l'esprit, elle se mit en pyjama puis se coucha. Elle réfléchit, mais ne trouvait pas de solution. Elle finit pas s'endormir, tourmentée par des idées noires…

Dans la suite des Espritos…

Rodrigue : Tout va bien, Carmen ? Tu n'as rien mangé.

Il vint rejoindre la jeune fille sur le balcon et s'accouda comme elle à la balustrade.

Rodrigue : Tu t'inquiètes pour Sakura ?

Carmen : Oui. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle n'ait pas ces problèmes avec les Blade Victory…

Rodrigue : Ca va s'arranger. Elle n'est pas toute seule. Ses coéquipiers la soutiennent et puis nous sommes là aussi.

Carmen : Le problème ne vient pas de ça, mais de Sakura. J'ai vu comment elle était face à Kyo. C'est en elle que ça se passe… Si elle ne parvient pas à surmonter ces peurs, ça n s'arrangera jamais.

Rodrigue : Mais ce n'est pas facile pour elle.

Carmen : Je sais bien, et c'est ça qui m'énerve. On ne peut rien pour l'aider. On peut être derrière elle, mais elle doit se battre seule.

Rodrigue : C'est vrai…

Carmen : Et je me dis que si j'étais dans la même situation qu'elle, je ne saurais pas quoi faire. Je me mets à sa place et je vois combien c'est dur… C'est pour ça que ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Rodrigue : Ne t'inquiète pas Carmen, tu peux toujours la faire sourire et la soutenir, et c'est ce qui compte… C'est ça qui lui permettra de se battre. Avoir quelqu'un qu'on aime à ses côtés est la plus belle chose qu'il est donné de posséder…

Il se tourna vers elle en disant ses mots. Il les avait prononcés avec un ton particulier, qui surprit Carmen. Comme s'il savait ce que cela faisait… Le cœur de Carmen manqua un battement. Devait-elle comprendre ce qu'elle avait compris ? Ce qu'elle espérait depuis un moment déjà… Elle tourna la tête vers Rodrigue. Celui-ci la contemplait, d'un regard qui fit rougir Carmen… Etait-ce possible ? Ne rêvait-elle pas ? Il approcha son visage du sien. Carmen sentit son cœur battre à toute allure.

Rodrigue : Carmen, je…

Voix : Hé vous deux ! Vous venez vous coucher ? C'est une rude journée d'entraînement demain, c'est la dernière avant les qualif !

Rodrigue se retourna. Raphaël les interpellait depuis le salon, en pyjama.

Raphaël : Salsa et Juan sont déjà au lit. Ta sœur dort d'ailleurs. Elle a eu pas mal d'émotions.

Rodrigue : C'est sûr.

Il rentra, l'air contrarié. Carmen calma les battements de son cœur avant de le suivre. Etait-ce possible ? Elle préféra ne pas y penser et se coucha près de Salsa profondément endormie. Elle éteignit en dernier la lumière et se tourna sur le côté extérieur. Elle vit Rodrigue dans le lit d'à côté. Ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité et il la regardait. Carmen eut du mal à s'endormir et en rêva toute la nuit…

_Et voilà ! Un autre chap de terminé ! Raphaël est vraiment un boulet ! Je l'aime bien mais là il était de trop ! (en même temps c'est moi qui ai écrit cette scène mais bon…) Remarquez qu'il y a un côté positif et un côté négatif dans ce chap… La pauvre Sakura est confrontée à un cruel dilemme mais ce n'est pas la seule, moi je dis… Et c'est le grand retour du Kaï plus sympa…Même si, comme toujours, ça ne va pas durer… _

_Je pars samedi en vacances, je vous préviens donc que soit j'arrive à vous mettre le chap 7 avant samedi, soit vous devrez attendre 3 semaines (la semaine de cours + les deux semaines de vacances) pour avoir ce chap 7. Je sais c'est très long… Déjà que je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre deux semaines sans Internet et les fics… (je préviens d'ailleurs aux rewieweuses à qui je lis les fics que bien évidemment, je ne pourrai pas mettre de rewiews sur la suite de leurs fics pendant deux semaines) Ca me déprime déjà ! Mais au moins je vais pouvoir avancer sur mes deux fics en cours et ainsi peut-être prendre des chap d'avance. Alors gros bisous à toutes et à la prochaine ! Merci d'être là !_


	8. Chap 7 : Matinée mouvementée

_Kikoo tout le monde! Me revoilà ! Vous allez bien ? Vous m'avez manqué pendant ces vacances ! Je remercie Sailor Ocean, LN et Eagle Eclypse qui ont lu mon one-shot "L'amour au-delà de la haine", et j'espère que ça vous a fait patienter. Et souhaite de bonnes vacances à celles qui le sont encore !J'espère pour tout le monde que vous êtes en forme! Alors tout de suite l'actualité! (imaginez le journal télévise de TF1 ou de France 2)_

_1/ Voici le chap 7 que vous attendiez tant ! Un peu plus court que les autres, mais déjà très long je trouve ! Au début il devait être plus long mais je l'ai coupé en deux. Le chap 7 initial regroupe donc les chaps 7 et 8 de maintenant._

_2/ J'ai eu 15 ans le 17 avril ! (joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire… bon allez j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi on s'en fiche)_

_3/ Les chaps 8,9 et 10 sont écrits sur papier, je n'ai plus qu'à les taper sur ordi ! J'ai bien travaillé pendant les vacances !_

_4/ Pendant les vac, une idée de fic Naruto m'a germé dans l'esprit, pour celles qui aiment, j'en reparlerai…_

_5/ J'aimerais votre avis : préférez-vous le couple Sakura/Ray ou Sakura/Kaï ? Juste pour savoir._

_6/ Autre petit sondage : avec qui verriez-vous Max et Tyson ?_

_7/ Coups de pub pour des fics : - la fic "Vengeance" écrite par Sailor Ocean, qui est une fic Naruto et qui est tout bonnement géniale._

_- la fic "Le Tournoi d'Amérique" de Petite Saki, qui est une fic Beyblade et qui est super bien écrite._

_- la fic "Les Sailors Crystal", de moi, qui est une fic Sailor Moon et qui n'a que trois lectrices, ça me déprime un peu, surtout que j'ai eu plein d'idées pendant les vac._

_8/ Les Bladebreakers, sauf Sakura, et M.Dickenson ne m'appartiennent pas. Ca fait un petit moment que je ne l'avais pas dit._

_9/ Bon bah je crois que c'est tout… lol_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Petite Saki, que j'adore (tu sais ce que je pense de toi !) et à qui je fais d'énormes bisous. Ne te décourage pas !_

_Maintenant les réponses aux rewiews ( d'abord celles du chap 6, puis celles de L'Amour au-delà de la haine) :_

_ln.Ifz : Pas facile les problèmes d'ordi… Je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! Et bien entendu j'accepte tes excuses. Ne traite pas Raphaël d'idiot, il est sympa, mais bon il tombait au mauvais moment… Surtout que Carmen et Rodrigue ne vont maintenant se parler que dans trois chaps ! Donc patience ! Le secret de Sakura ? Surprise ! Mais tu en sauras un peu plus dans le chap 8. Gros bisous à toi !_

_Eagle Eclypse : Ne pleure plus, voilà mon new chap ! Et merci d'avoir trouvé super le chap précédent ! Décidément, tout le monde en veut à Raphaël, le pauvre… Mais moi aussi je lui en veux! lol Gros bisous à toi !_

_marian : N'est-ce pas que c chou ? Ils sont vraiment tous mignons tous les deux ! Je te mets trop de suspense ? Je prendrai ça comme un compliment, ça prouve que ma fic est bien écrite… Et je ne peux bien évidemment pas dire si Sakura ira avec Ray ou Kaï. Merci de tes encouragements. Gros bisous!_

_Sailor Ocean : Merci de ce magnifique compliment !lol (mais je ne suis tjrs pas sûre que tu aies compris tt de suite… ) Et je VEUX la suite de Vengeance !_

_Ridelliz : C vrai que Sakura est adorable ! toute mimi ! Et c'est pour ça qu'un certain garçon tombe sous le charme… Tu es douée pr deviner, mais ne devine pas trop sinon c pas marrant ! Et je vois que Raphaël t'a aussi agacée ! Tu n'es pas la seule, loin de là ! Gros bisous !_

_Sailor Ocean : Je SAIS que tu veux Saki avec Kaï ! Pas la peine de me le dire 1 milliard de fois !_

_ln.Ifz : Je SAIS aussi que Sakura irait mieux avec Ray ou Kaï, ct juste pour faire une romance entre deux ennemis, moi non plus je n'aime pas ce couple ! Arrêtez de me crier dessus parce qu'elle n'est pas avec Ray ou Kaï !lol En tout cas, merci de dire que c bien écrit et que tu as apprécié, ct le but. Gros gros bisous._

_Eagle Eclypse : Toi tu as compris ! tu trouves ça inattendu (ce qui était normal) mais tu aimes et tu trouves que c mignon ! Merci merci ! Gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_**CHAPITRE 7 : matinée mouvementée.**_

Le lendemain matin, la veille des qualifications, Sakura se réveilla très tôt. Elle ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelues heures. Elle essaya de se rendormir mais elle sut qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Kaï à côté d'elle et sortit sans bruit de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller les garçons. Après s'être habillée d'une robe légère bleu nuit, car il faisait déjà chaud malgré l'heure matinale, et s'être coiffée, elle descendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée où elle croisa, outre le maître d'hôtel qui la salua, une jeune fille aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs pailletés qui eut l'air de la reconnaître.

Jeune fille : Tu es Sakura, non ? Sakura des Bladebreakers ?

Sakura : Oui, pourquoi ?

Jeune fille : Je m'appelle Ioko, je fais partie des Déesses de Glace. Edwige, Ingrid et Karen m'ont parlé de toi. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Sakura : Moi aussi, Ioko. Tu allais t'entraîner ?

Ioko : Oui, je ne dors jamais jusque très tard le matin, donc j'en profite pour m'entraîner. Ca te dit de s'entraîner ensemble ?

Sakura réfléchit à cette proposition. Elle avait envie de prendre l'air, mais en même temps elle avait peur de tomber de nouveau sur les Blade Victory. Elle n'était pas prête pour une nouvelle rencontre. Autant s'entraîner avec la fille sympa qu'était Ioko, d'autant plus qu'elle ne devait pas décevoir les Bladebreakers le lendemain. Elle devait également fauire ses preuves face au public et aux fans.

Sakura : Ok, allons-y.

Ioko : Super ! C'est pas génial de s'entraîner toute seule.

Sakura hocha la tête et elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la salle d'entraînement n°1.

Sakura : Dis-moi Ioko, ton prénom n'a pas une consonance germanique, tu n'es pas allemande, n'est-ce pas ?

Ioko : Bien vu ! En fait, je suis moitié japonaise, moitié allemande. Ma mère était japonaise et mon père allemand. Nous vivions au Japon tous les trois mais après le décès de ma mère, mon père m'a emmenée vivre en Allemagne. Et c'est arès cela que j'ai rencontré les Déesses de Glace et que je suis entrée dans l'équipe.

Sakura : Je suis désolée.

Ioko : Tu n'y es pour rien.

Sakura : Je sais ce que c'est que de ressasser de mauvais souvenirs…

Ioko : Tu as perdu un de tes parents aussi ? Enfin, excuse mon indiscrétion, ça ne me regarde pas…

Sakura :Non, non, je pense que ça me fera du bien d'en parler…

Ioko :Alors je t'écoute.

Sakura : J'ai perdu mes deux parents. Ils ont eu un accident de voiture lorsque j'avais dix ans. J'étais aussi dans la voiture, et j'ai plusieurs fractures. Je suis restée inconsciente plusieurs semaines. Quand je me suis réveillée, alors que les médecins commençaient à désespérer, c'était pour apprendre que mes parents étaient morts… J'aurais voulu être morte…

Ioko : Je peux comprendre… tu as souffert énormément…

Sakura : … Oui… Je m'en voulais terriblement d'être vivante alors qu'eux n'étaient plus de ce monde… Je me suis refermée sur moi-même et je ne parlais plus. J'inquiétais ma tante et mon oncle qui m'avait recueillie, ainsi que mon frère qui lui n'était dans la voiture lors de l'accident. Quand j'y repense, c'était égoïste vis-à-vis de lui, qui souffrait également de la perte de nos parents…

Ioko : C'était dur pour lui aussi…

Sakura : … Oui… Je ne faisais plus rien. Sauf jouer au Beyblade. Parce que ma toupie m'avait été donnée par ma mère… C'était une sorte de refuge pour moi, pour oublier la tristesse et la culpabilité.

Ioko : Ma pauvre Sakura…

Elle s'approcha et prit la jeune Japonaise dans ses bras. Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler éclatèrent et Sakura se retrouva en pleurs dans les bras de Ioko.

Ioko : Il fallait que ça sorte un jour ou l'autre… Tu n'as jamais pleuré la mort de tes parents n'est-ce pas ?

Incapable de parler, Sakura se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle essaya de s'expliquer, mais n'y parvint pas. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Ioko : Ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier… Pleure, je ne te jugerais pas, et il n'y a que nous deux. Toute la tristesse que tu as gardé en toi et qui n'est jamais sortie doit enfin éclater.

Sakura : … Mer… ci…

Elle se laissa aller et pleura un bon moment. Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, elle sécha ses larmes et serra fort Ioko dans ses bras.

Sakura : Merci… pour tout. Ca m'a fait du bien. Je pense que je n'avais jamais réussi à surmonter la mort de mes parents… mais je l'ai fait maintenant. Et grâce à toi. Merci, merci beaucoup.

Ioko : Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'être utile. Amies ?

Sakura : Amies !

Ioko : Chouette ! Tu es vraiment sympa !

Sakura : Ca serait plutôt à moi de dire ça !

Ioko : Alors disons que nous sommes toutes les deux sympas !

Sakura (en riant) : D'accord ! Allons nous entraîner maintenant !

Elle prirent place de chaque côté d'un bey-stadium et armèrent leurs lanceurs.

Sakura et Ioko : 3,2,1… Hyper-vitesse !

Sakura : Vas-y Dréya !

Ioko : A toi Shu !

Elles ne remarquèrent pas la personne qui sortit à ce moment-là de la salle d'entraînement et qui avait tout entendu…

Kaï remonta dans la suite des Bladebreakers, préoccupé. Réveillé par Sakura malgré les efforts de la jeune fille pour rester silencieuse, il n'avait pu se rendormir, ce demandant ce qu'elle était partie faire, et avait décidé de descendre. En fait, il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, elle ne devait pas savoir quoi faire et où elle en était après les évènements de la veille… Au moment où il arrivait au rez-de-chaussée, il avait aperçu Sakura et une jeune fille qu'il avait déjà vue dans les salles d'entraînements qui se dirigeaient justement vers la salle d'entraînement n)1. Il les avait suivies discrètement et avait tout entendu de leur conversation. Décidément, leur nouvelle recrue n'avait pas eu une vie facile… Pourquoi ne leur en avait-elle pas parlé ? Ils auraient pu comprendre et l'aider. Curieusement, il se sentait blessé qu'elle ne veuille pas se confier à eux… (NDA : Hé hé…) Mais en tout cas, elle souffrait et ils se devaient de faire quelque chose.

Il entra dans la suite 785 en faisant volontairement du bruit pour réveiller les autres. Ray sortit de la chambre, déjà habillé. Il s'était levé avant que Kaï ne rentre.

Ray : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu viens de réveiller Max et Kenny avec tout le bruit que tu as fait.

Kaï : C'était le but. Il faut qu'on parle.

Ray : A propos de Sakura ?

Kaï : Oui.

Ray : Je vais réveiller Tyson.

Kaï hocha la tête et Ray retourna dans la chambre. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Kenny et Tyson sortirent de la chambre. Max et Kenny semblaient à peu près réveillés, mais Tyson, à son habitude, avait l'air de dormir debout et de mauvaise humeur.

Tyson : Ca va pas de me réveiller si tôt ? Je sais que demain, ce sont les qualifications et qu'il faut être au top, mais ça fait un mois qu'on s'entraîne ! On pourrait relâcher un peu !

Max : Ouais, c'est vrai ça.

Tyson : T'exagère Kaï !

Ray : Du calme Tyson. On ne vous a pas réveillé pour l'entraînement. Mais pour parler de Sakura.

Max : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Kaï : Vous savez qu'elle ne va pas bien depuis hier. Mais elle ne veut pas nous en parler.

Kenny : Nous le savons bien. Mais on ne va pas la forcer à nous parler de son passé si elle ne veut pas.

Max : On aimerait l'aider bien sûr. Ca nous fait de la peine qu'elle n'en parle pas.

Ray : Kaï, tu sais ce que l'on en pense. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ?

Kaï : Il faut qu'elle nous dise ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Elle souffre en ne disant rien.

Il leur raconta la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Les trois autres étaient tristes pour Sakura. Mais ils étaient d'accord pour essayer de convaincre Sakura de se confier à eux, pour ne pas qu'elle souffre en continuant à garder pour elle ses blessures intérieures. Mais ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre sans se buter à son entêtement.

Ray : Je pense que nous devons lui montrer que nous sommes là et que nous la soutenons, que nous nous inquiétons aussi.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Ils étaient d'accord. Puis, voyant l'heure, ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Peu après, une jeune fille entra à son tour dans le réfectoire. Une jeune fille qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement.

Tyson : Julia ! Enfin de retour !

Julia : Comme tu peux le constater ! Tout s'est bien passé en mon absence ?

Julia était partie depuis une semaine, appelée par M.Dickenson. Miguel l'avait accompagnée.

Kenny : Quelques problèmes, mais dans l'ensemble tout va bien. Où est Miguel ?

Julia : Il s'occupe des bagages. Finalement, il reste avec moi ici.

Elle avait rougi en disant cela, et les Baldebreakers échangèrent des regards et des sourires entendus. Avec son tact habituel, Tyson résuma la pensée de tous. (NDA : Vous le connaissez !)

Tyson : Vous êtes ensemble, c'est ça ?

Ray, Max et Kenny : TYSON !

Kenny : Ca ne se fait pas, tu me fais honte.

Tyson : Bah quoi ?

Kenny : Tu me désespères.

Julia : Laisse Chef, c'est pas grave. (elle rougit) Nous sommes effectivement ensemble.

Tyson : Raconte !

Max : Tyson, tais-toi. Ca ne te regarde pas.

Ray : Kenny a raison, tu nous fais honte.

Tyson : Mais euh ! (NDA : réplique préférée de Sailor Ocean)

Kaï : Ca suffit ! Tyson, arrête tes gamineries. On a des problèmes plus urgents à régler.

Sur ces paroles, il désigna la porte du réfectoire que Sakura et Ioko venaient de passer. La jeune fille blonde repéra la table de son équipe puis aperçut Julia. Elle eut un grand sourire et vint serrer l'Espagnole dans ses bras.

Sakura : Julia ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! Je commençais à me dire que tu ne reviendrais pas pour les qualifications !

Julia (avec un grand sourire) : Ca va pas la tête ! Je n'aurai manqué ça pour rien au monde ! Et puis je ne pouvais pas être retenue plus longtemps, puisque M.Dickenson m'a appelée pour m'informer du déroulement complet du tournoi, enfin décidé par les officiels, et que je dois bien entendu vous communiquer.

Sakura : Ok. Au fait, vous ne connaissez pas Ioko ! Viens, je vais te présenter.

Elle fit un signe à la jeune fille brune derrière elle et elle s'approcha.

Sakura : Je vous présente Ioko, des Déesses de Glace, l'équipe allemande.

Ioko : Enchantée de vous connaître.

Garçons et Julia : Nous aussi.

Sakura : Je me suis entraînée avec elle ce matin. (à Ioko) Tiens, j'aperçois Edwige là-bas. Elle est toute seule, tu devrais peut-être la rejoindre ?

Ioko : Oui, elle doit s'ennuyer sans les bêtises de Kanre !

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux, sous les yeux des garçons et de Julia qui n'avaient rien compris à leur conversation. Ioko alla rejoindre Edwige, qui adressa un salut de la main à Sakura, auquel celle-ci répondit. Puis elle s'assit, entre Ray et Kaï. (NDA : n'allez pas croire des choses, ça aurait pu très bien être entre Max et Tyson)

Max : Sakura, on peut savoir qui sont Karen et Edwige ?

Sakura : Deux autres membres des Déesses de Glace. Carmen me les a présentées hier après-midi, juste avant que nous allions nous promener.

Il y eut un silence pesant après ces paroles, qui avaient rappelé aux Bladebreakers la scène du parc. Cependant Julia ne comprenait pas.

Julia (embarrassée) : Euh… il y a un problème ?

Sakura : … Non, non, pas du tout. Assieds-toi et raconte-moi ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps. Au fait, où est Miguel ?

Les garçons échangèrent un regard : Sakura, fidèle à son silence, changeait de sujet et faisait mine d'être joyeuse. Julia répondit à toutes ses questions, et tyson ne put s'empêcher de dire à Sakura qu'elle sortait avec Miguel, ce dont elle fut très heureuse. Pour elle, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Miguel arriva peu après.

Miguel : Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ? Sakura, tu es toujours aussi belle ! Julia, ne sois pas jalouse, tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime !

Il l'embrassa, faisant mourir sur ses lèvres ses mots de protestation. Sakura sourit.

Sakura : En tout cas, tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi bavard.

Julia : Insupportable surtout ! Mais bon, je l'aime comme il est.

Miguel : N'est-elle pas mignonne ?

Ils rirent tous ensemble, puis Julia reprit la parole, sérieuse.

Julia : Bon, vu que vous êtes tous là, je vais en profiter pour vous expliquer le déroulement du tournoi. Ecoutez bien. D'abord, il y avait tellement d'équipes inscrites au tournoi que des premières qualifications ont été organisées. Etant champions asiatiques et américains, vous n'avez pas eu à y participer, vous étiez qualifiés d'office pour le premier tour. Au total, 32 équipes ont été retenues.

Kenny : Les Espritos ne nous en ont pas parlé. Tu n'as rien là-dessus, Dizzi ?

Dizzi : Bonjour d'abord Kenny.

Kenny : Oui, oui, bonjour.

Dizzi : Et sinon, on en parlé à la télé de ces pré-qualifications, et plein de sites Internet les mentionnent. Si vous aviez été moins à fond sur l'entraînement, tu l'aurais su.

Julia : Et si les Espritos ne vous en ont pas parlé, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas eu à les passer non plus. Les champions des pays européens, comme les Espritos et les Déesses de Glace, étaient qualifiés d'office pour le premier tour.

Kenny : Ok. Donc 32 équipes vont participer aux qualifications de demain.

Julia : C'est ça. Les qualifications commencent à 14h. Elles ont lieu au stade de Madrid, le Dôme Flamboyant. Vous y allez en car avec les autres équipes logées à « La Estrella de Madrid ». Les qualifications se dérouleront en quatre matches : les 32 équipes sont réparties en quatre groupes, chaque équipe se choisit un représentant parmi ses membres, puis les huit représentants de chaque groupe s'affrontent. Quatre équipes sont qualifiées par groupe, soit seize au total.

Kenny : Il nous faut choisir notre représentant.

Tyson : J'imagine que Kaï ne souhait pas participer aux qualifications…

Kaï : Tout juste. Pour une fois tu as raison Tyson. Choisissez qui vous voulez, du moment qu'il –ou elle- gagne demain.

Tyson : Bah alors moi je veux…

Sakura (lui coupant la parole) : Je veux me battre demain. Enfin, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient bien sûr.

Mais ses yeux mauves brillaient d'une telle détermination que les garçons se gardèrent bien de la contredire.

Kaï : _Si ça peut l'aider à oublier Kyo et les Blade Victory… _Je compte sur toi !

Sakura : Pas de problèmes ! Je vais gagner haut la main ! Surtout que mon nouvel anneau d'attaque est génial ! Merci Kenny, merci Dizzi.

Dizzi : Tu sais bien que je suis tout à toi.

Kenny : Dizzi, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Sakura, je suis là pour ça.

Sakura : Tu n'es pas seulement le génie et le technicien de l'équipe, tu es aussi un membre à part entière, et un super ami.

Kenny : C'est gentil ça, ça me touche beaucoup.

Les garçons venaient de marquer un point dans leur lutte contre le silence de Sakura. (NDA : au début, je voulais mettre la lutte anti-silence de Sakura encore un coup de mon cerveau de haricot !lol)

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner et les Bladebreakers allèrent s'entraîner, tandis que Julia et Miguel repartaient dans leurs chambres ranger leurs bagages. En sortant du réfectoire, ils se heurtèrent à Karen, qui semblait catastrophée.

Sakura : Karen ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Karen : Ah la la ! Je me suis réveillée en retard ! Edwige va me tuer !

Sakura : Pas sûr, Ingrid n'est pas arrivée non plus.(avec un sourire malicieux) Tu ne seras pas la seule à te faire tuer.

Karen : Ingrid ? Mais elle n'est pas dans notre suite.

Voix : On m'a appelée ?

Karen se retourna brusquement. Ingrid venait tout juste d'entrer dans le hall de l'hôtel par la grande porte d'entrée.

Ingrid : Je suis allée faire un petit tour pour profiter du petit matin. Tu me cherchais ?

Karen : Non, je disais juste que j'allais me faire tuer par ta chère sœur pour cause retard et Sakura ici-présente me disait que je ne serais pas la seule vu que tu n'étais pas là non plus.

Ingrid : Ah d'accord. Mais de toute façon, Edwige ne me dira rien, je lui ai demandé la permission. Elle m'a dit que j'avais le droit de me détendre après tant d'entraînement et la veille des qualif.

Karen fit une grimace. Sakura devina ce qu'elle allait répliquer et les garçon tentaient tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation.

Karen : Quand je te dis qu'elle t'avantage. Elle est moins sévère avec toi. (NDA : Ca ne vous rappelle pas les disputes de Carmen et Salsa ?)

Ingrid : Mais sois pas jalouse, elle te dira rien parce que tu es rien en retard.

Karen : Pff ! C'est pas encore fait ça.

Ingrid : Elle me l'a dit. Elle a dit : "Pour le dernier jour avant le tournoi, elle peut bien dormir parce qu'après elle ne pourra plus!" Et c'est pour ça qu'elle a décrété journée de repos pour tout l'équipe. Elle estime qu'on a assez travaillé et que nous sommes au point.

Karen : Chouette! Je peux retourner dormir alors!

Ingrid : Si tu veux.

Karen : Fais un gros bisou à ma capitaine préférée de ma part et dis-lui que je l'adore! Salut Sakura, salut les garçons !

Elle leur fit un geste de la main et remonta à toute vitesse dans la suite des Déesses de Glace, laissant une Sakura hilare et des garçons médusés.

Tyson : Waouh ! C'est une pile atomique cette fille!

Max (avec un sourire) : Dans ce cas, je dirai qu'elle est comme toi.

Sakura : C'était Karen des Déesses de Glace. Elle est toujours comme ça.

Ingrid : Et c'est parfois bien pire! Je me présente, je suis Ingrid des Déesses de Glace, la petite soeur d'Edwige, notre capitaine. Je sais qui vous êtes bien sûr. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Kenny : Nous aussi. Ca à l'air d'être agité dans votre équipe!

Ingrid : Oh, c'est seulement que nous aimons bien nous amuser. Nous croquons la vie à pleines dents! Mais nous savons nous montrer sérieuses quand il le faut. En combat de Beyblade par exemple. Il ne faut pas nous sous-estimer.

Ray : Loin de nous cette idée !

Ingrid : Bon eh bien je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre ma chère sœur.

Sakura : Elle est dans le réfectoire avec Ioko.

Ingrid : Tu as fait la connaissance de Ioko ? Elle est super n'est-ce pas ? Je l'adore.

Sakura : Tout à fait d'accord.

Ingrid : Allez à plus !

Elle chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Sakura avant d'entrer dans le réfectoire. Elles échangèrent un regard et Ingrid murmura "crois-moi" à Sakura, qui répondit "je sais". Puis elle entra dans le réfectoire.

Sakura, le regard dans le vide, répéta "je sais", puis l'instant d'après, elle semblait revenue à la réalité. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les salles d'entraînement.

_Et voili voilou ! Ca vous a plu ? J'adore Karen, elle me fait trop rire ! Dans le prochain chap, intitulé "une part de vérité", vous apprendrez une partie du passé de Sakura… Je pense le mettre samedi, mais je le mettrai plus tôt si je reçois plein de rewiews de rewieweuses impatientes. Pensez à répondre aux questions posées plus haut et gros bisous à toutes !_


	9. Chap 8 : Une part de vérité

_Kikoo tout le monde ! Voici le chap 8, mon chap le plus court pr l'instant, mais qui révèle une partie du passé de Sakura… Je n'en dis pas plus. Je vous le mets maintenant alors que j'avais dit samedi ou dimanche, parce que Sailor Ocean a menacé de me tuer si je le mettais pos aujourd'hui, (alors que tu m'asmême paslaissé de rewiew)et elle est tout a fait capable de le faire vu qu'elle est dans mon lycée ! (et c'est bien son genre en plus..lol. ) _

_Alors pour vos réponses à mes questions :_

_- J'ai eu 2 voix pour Sakura/Ray et 2 voix pour Sakura/Kaï, donc la balance ne penche vers personne. (comme ça, quand le couple sera fait, il y en aura autant qui seront contents et autant qui seront déçus)_

_- Pour caser Max et Tyson, vous n'avez aucune idée... (à part marian). Bon, j'avais une petite idée pr Tyson, je vais la garder, et pr Max je sais tjrs pas mais marian a eu une bonne idée..._

_Voilà, maintenant les RAR :_

_ln.Ifz : Bon bah je t'ai répondu par email...Merci encore pr tous tes commentaires, ça prouve que tu apprécies ma fic. Je t'adore, gros bisous !_

_Aidya : Alors une nouvelle rewieuse, mais pas une nouvelle lectrice ? Tu aurais dû me laisser une rewiew plus tôt ! En tout cas je suis absolument ravie de ta rewiew. Et enfin une qui a trouvé de qui s'inspirait Dréya ! C'est en effet de Yué de CCS. (Bravo, tu as gagné le droit de lire le chap 8 de ma fic !lol) Merci pr tes réponses et tes compliments ! J'espère de garder dans mon compte de rewieueuses ! Gros bisous à toi!_

_Etoile du soir : Je sais que tu n'as pas encore tout lu mais je te remercie de tous tes compliments !_

_Marian : Alors tu trouves ce chap un peu court ? Une autre rewieweuse m'a dit qu'il était quand même super long !lol En tout cas, le chap 8 est encore plus court ! Merci de tes réponses, tu as eu la même idée que moi pr Tyson, et pr Max comme je l'ai déjà dit je trouve que c'est une bonne idée alors je vais voir ! Encore merci et gros bisous !_

_Kelidril : Te revoilà ! C vrai que je me demandais pk t'avais pas laissé de rewiew, mais c pas grave ça m'es déjà arrivé ! (il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai un cerveau de haricot) Et oui bcp d'émotions... la pauvre Saki, je la fais souffrir ! Vilaine va ! (se tape) Et en plus je suis maso... lol Contente que les Déesses de Glace te plaisent et c vrai que Julia et Miguel sont mimi ! Ah, c beau l'amour ! (soupir) Allez, j'arrête mes délires et gros bisous à toi !_

_Les cerisiers de mon jardin sont en fleurs, c'est trop beau, on se croirait dans un manga !_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Aidya, ma nouvelle rewieuse qui me suit depuis le début._

_Bonne lecture !_

_**CHAPITRE 8 : une part de vérité.**_

Les Bladebreakers s'entraînèrent toute la journée, mais moins durement que les jours précédents. Ils avaient relâché un peu la pression, ayant déjà travaillé pendant un mois. Kenny et Dizzi eurent tout le temps d'analyser le jeu et les performances de Sakura avec son nouvel anneau d'attaque et les résultats étaient très concluants. Les garçons, conformément à ce qu'ils avaient décidé, furent très attentionnés envers Sakura. Ils étaient toujours là pour lui demander si ça allait, à la faire sourire et rire. Naturellement, Sakura finit par se douter de quelque chose. En fin de journée, alors qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans la salle d'entraînement, après une énième attention, elle éclata.

Sakura : Ca suffit ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin ? A être si attentionnés, si bienveillants… Je ne dis pas que vous n'êtes pas gentils d'habitude, au contraire, mais là c'est trop !

Max : Sakura, on…

Sakura : Non ! Max, pardonne-moi, mais ne cherche pas d'excuses. Si vous vous inquiétez pour moi, ce n'est pas la peine ! Je vais très bien ! Et s'il vous plaît, n'essayez pas de savoir ! Ne rendez pas ça plus difficile !

Incapable de supporter leurs regards stupéfaits et blessés, Sakura préféra partir et quitta précipitamment la pièce. Ray, Max et Tyson voulurent la suivre mais Kaï les en dissuada.

Kaï : Elle a besoin d'être seule. Elle doit mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. C'est évident qu'elle voudrait nous parler de son passé mais que quelque chose l'en empêche.

Sakura se réfugia dans un des salons qui était désert. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Sakura : _Je suis nulle… leur dire ça et partir… j'ai honte de moi… Mais pourquoi veulent-ils savoir aussi ? Je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi, mais je préfèrerais qu'ils me laissent avec mes souffrances et mes problèmes, ça m'éviterait de les impliquer… C'est vrai que ça me soulegrait de leur en parler, je leur fais confiance, je sais qu'ils m'aideraient, mais ai-je le droit de les impliquer ? C'est mon combat… Que dois-je faire ?_

Elle se souvint les paroles de Kaï, la veille.

FLASH-BACK

Sakura : Je… J'ai peur de lui. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne veux pas le dire.

Kaï : Tu peux me faire confiance.

Sakura : Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. J'ai confiance en toi, tout comme je fais confiance aux autres.

Kaï : Alors dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe.

Sakura : Ce n'est pas important. Les autres sont en bas ?

Kaï (soupir) : Oui. Ils sont tous inquiets pour toi.

Sakura : Alors je vais aller les rassurer.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais Kaï la rappela.

Kaï : Sakura, ne leur mens pas. Ne dis pas que tu vas bien, que ce n'est pas grave. Ils savent que ce n'est pas vrai et ça leur fera du mal de voir que tu ne veux pas te confier à eux. Tu es leur amie.

Sakura : Et toi, ça te blesse que je ne veuille rien te dire ?

Kaï : … Oui. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien et même si je n'en ai pas toujours l'air, je m'inquiète pour toi.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Puis Sakura se rappela les mots d'Ingrid, le matin même, alors qu'elle allait s'entraîner.

FLASH-BACK

Ingrid (murmure) : Sakura, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais je vois que tu as mal. Et je vois aussi que tes coéquipiers s'inquiètent pour toi. Ils ne te quittent jamais des yeux. Ils veillent sur toi… Dis-leur ce qui ne va pas, tu risques de le regretter.

Le regard d'Ingrid croisa celui de Sakura.

Ingrid : Crois-moi.

Sakura : Je sais.

Puis Ingrid entra dans le réfectoire.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Sakura se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Sakura : _Kaï et Ingrid ont raison bien sûr, mais… Je ne veux pas impliquer les garçons. Je ne veux pas les blesser non plus. Peut-être pourrai-je leur dire ? Il suffit de ne pas tout révéler… seulement une part de la vérité… pour qu'ils comprennent un peu mieux… pour qu'ils m'aident à me battre aussi… Oui je vais faire ça… Et puis nous verrons ce qui arrivera…_

Enfin décidée, elle se leva. Elle respira un bon coup.

Sakura : _Bon, je dois aller les voir maintenant. J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas de mettre fâchée._

Elle sortit du salon et retourna dans la salle d'entraînement. Ses coéquipiers s'y trouvaient et semblaient l'attendre. Elle croisa leurs regards et eut honte d'elle. Ils ne lui en voulaient même pas, ils s'inquiétaient… Elle s'inclina devant eux.

Sakura : Je suis désolée pour tout le souci que je vous ai causé. Et suis consciente que vous étiez inquiets pour moi mais je ne pouvais rien vous dire…

Ray : Ecoute, nous ne voulons pas te forcer à nous parler de ton passé, mais seulement que tu ne gardes pas tous tes problèmes et tes souffrances pour toi. Nous voulons que tu te battes contre ces peurs et ce passé, pour que tu souris de nouveau sincèrement.

Sakura : Je sais, je dois me battre… et je sais que je peux le faire avec vous à mes côtés. … je vais vous raconter une partie de ce passé que je fuis… parce que je vous le dois. (elle respire un bon coup) Tout commence quand j'avais dix ans, et que mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture…

Max (un peu gêné) : Nous sommes au courant de ça. … Kaï a surpris ta conversation de ce matin avec Ioko.

Sakura (jette un regard à Kaï) : … Je vois… Vous savez donc qu'après cela j'étais complètement refermée sur moi-même… Je ne jouais plus qu'au Beyblade… Environ un an après l'accident, alors que je jouais au Beyblade dans le jardin de mon oncle et de ma tante, seule comme toujours vu que je refusais toute compagnie, un garçon est venu me voir. C'était le fils des nouveaux voisins. Un peu plus âgé que moi, il voulait jouer avec moi et chercher à me connaître, puisque nous étions voisins et qu'il n'avait pas encore d'amis. Mais comme je ne parlais plus, il n'a pas insisté. Enfin pas tout de suite. Il s'est lié d'amitié avec mon frère. Il venait souvent le voir chez mon oncle et ma tante, et il en profitait pour me parler, même si je ne lui répondais pas. Il a été très patient, il savait ce que j'avais. Il restait toujours avec moi, essayant de me faire sortir de mon mutisme. Finalement il y est parvenu. Encouragée et me sentant que j'étais soutenue, j'ai commencé par parler, sourire… Et finalement j'ai retrouvé ma joie de vivre. Deux ans après l'accident de mes parents, j'étais à nouveau "normale", grâce à ce garçon…

Sakura s'arrêta et regarda les garçons. Ils l'écoutaient attentivement. Elle vit dans son regard que Kaï avait déjà compris la suite.

Sakura : … Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Lui m'a confié qu'il m'aimait depuis la première fois qu'il m'avait vue et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avant tant voulu que je redevienne joyeuse. Nous sommes sortis ensemble. J'étais heureuse.

Il y eut un silence après ces révélations. Les garçons réfléchissaient à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Sakura : … Ce garçon, c'était Kyo.

Les garçons ne furent pas vraiment étonnés, ils s'en doutaient. Certaines pièce du puzzle se mettaient en place. Ils comprenaient l'attitude de Kyo la toute première fois qu'ils l'avaient rencontré.

FLASH-BACK

Kyo fixa Sakura de ses yeux noirs. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, mais elle s'approcha de lui et leva la main. Elle allait le gifler, mais il retint son bras.

Kyo : J'aurai toujours le dessus sur toi, Sakura. Ne l'oublie pas.

Et à la grande stupéfaction des Bladebreakers, il l'embrassa. Elle le repoussa.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Sakura : Je préfère ne pas vous en dire plus. J'espère que vous me comprenez.

Ray : Tu n'as pas besoin de nous en dire plus. Nous comprenons maintenant tes difficultés à faire face à Kyo. Si tu l'aimes…

Sa voix se teinta d'une pointe de tristesse.

Sakura : … Je l'_aimais_. C'est fini maintenant. Il n'est plus le même qu'autrefois, il a changé.

Néanmoins sa voix n'était pas très assurée. Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Salsa et à Carmen. Salsa courut se jeter dans les bras de Sakura.

Salsa : Saki ! Tu vas bien ? Je suis contente de te voir.

Sakura : Moi aussi, ma puce, moi aussi.

Carmen : Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Sakura : Oui.

Elle se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

Sakura : Grâce à eux.

Carmen jeta un regard aux garçons et sourit.

Carmen : Tant mieux. Tu sais, nous étions inquiets, mais nous n'avons pu aller te voir avant parce que nous étions absents toute la journée. Rodrigue nous a dit que nous étions dispensés d'entraînement aujourd'hui…

Tyson (coupe la parole à Carmen et soupire) : Encore une équipe qui n'a pas entraînement ! Kaï, t'aurais pas pu nous laisser tranquilles aujourd'hui ?

Kaï : Dans tes rêves Tyson.

Tyson : Rodrigue et Edwige sont bien plus compréhensifs que toi.

Tsyon eut droit à un regard noir de Kaï et Carmen put enfin finir sa phrase.

Carmen : … alors nous sommes partis tous les cinq passer la journée dans les rues de Madrid.

Sakura : Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, ça va maintenant.

Carmen : J'ai un truc à te dire alors. (aux garçons) Vous permettez que je vous l'emprunte ? Merci.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de leur part, elle prit le bras de Sakura et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle d'entraînement.

Tyson : Carmen me fait penser à Karen parfois…

Dans un des salons…

Carmen raconta ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir à Sakura et à Salsa, qui avait suivi les deux jeunes filles.

Salsa (avec un air triomphant) : Ah ah ! Mon frère est amoureux, c'est sûr !

Carmen : Sakura, ton avis ?

Sakura : Je suis d'accord avec Salsa, je suis certaine que Rodrigue t'aime… Mais qu'il ne sait pas comment te le dire !

Carmen : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'ai eu un mal fou à dormir cette nuit, je ne faisais que penser à lui.

Sakura : Essaye d'être seule avec lui. Il sera plus à l'aise si vous n'êtes que tous les deux.

Carmen : Ok…

Salsa : Je vais t'aider. Je m'arrangerai pour virer Raphaël et Juan. Juan, ça ne posera pas de problèmes, mais Raphaël, ça va être dur.

Sakura (réfléchit) : Hum… t'as qu'à lui dire que je veux lui parler. Ca devrait être suffisant.

Salsa : D'ac.

Carmen : Merci les filles vous êtes géniales !

Salsa : Je sais, je sais.

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les trois. Sakura se sentait vraiment bien. Elle venait de comprendre que c'était grâce à tous ses amis qu'elle pouvait se battre contre Kyo…

_Et voilà c'est fini ! Déjà me direz-vous… Et oui je sais, ce chap est court, mais il en faut bien de temps en temps… Saki a enfin révélé une partie de son passé… je trouve que son histoire est très belle, qu'en pensez-vous ? Allez, gros bisous à toutes et rdv pour le chap 9, intitulé : "Les qualifications (1ère partie)". Ce sera enfin les qualifications, avec de l'action et de l'humour ! (A-t-on idée de commencer les qualifications qu'au neuvième chapitre ?) A la prochaine !_


	10. Chap 9 : Les qualifications 1ère partie

_Hello girls and boy ! (hé oui, je n'ai qu'un rewiewer) Vous allez bien ? Vous attendiez ce chap ? Et bien le voilà ! J'ai eu 7 rewiews pr le chap 10 jsui super heureuse ! (Sailor Ocean, tu manques à l'appel !) Ah, aussi, j'ai commencé à écrire une fic qui raconte la rencontre de Sakura et Kyo, je ne sais pas si ce sera un one-shot ou une fic en quelques chapitres, ça vous intéresse ?_

_Sinon, je fais d la pub pour la fic Final Fantasy X "FFX : La Fantaisie de la Guerre" de le beau gosse de la plage, elle est bien et en plus c mon frère qui l'écrit._

_Ptite Saki : Mais ne t'empêche pas de me laisser des rewiews, j'adore ça ! jsui tjrs méga contente quand je reçois de tes nouvelles ! merci de dire que j'ai un réel talent, ça me touche énormément ! Et que mes chaps sont excellents ! C trop, merci beaucoup ! Alors gros gros bisous à toi, je t'adore !_

_marian : Ah ah ! tu veux un Sakura/Kyo ? Dsl, ils ne finiront pas ensemble mais il y aura quelques scènes assez … romantiques entre eux deux. Si tu aimes ce couple, lis la fic que je fais sur leur rencontre quand je la mettrai en ligne, ce sera du exclu Sakura/Kyo. Voilà, gros bisous !_

_ln.Ifz : Pour une fois tu n'es pas la première à laisser une rewiew ! Ne te tue pas à la tâche, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas me lire dès que je mets un new chap ! Tes meetings sont plus importants ! Vi vi, on s'en doutait de la relation Sakura/Kyo, mais là c'est confirmé Ah ah, je vois que tu veux absolument un Ray/Sakura ! Allez, je compte double ta voix, t la seule qui a pensé à voter deux fois J'aimerais bien te dire avec qui elle va finir … mais je dois garder le suspense, sinon y'aura plus d'intérêt (enfin si, le tournoi quand même) tyson n'a pas fini de te faire rire, je lui réserve quelques répliques dignes de lui… Gros gros bisous à toi !_

_Kelidril : Hé oui, Saki se confie, c'est bien ! Merci pr tes compliments et gros bisous_

_Eagle Eclypse : C'est pas grave, tu es toute pardonnée ! Surtout que je vois que tu apprécies ma fic au point de l'emmener avec toi au Futuroscope ! Ma fic a voyagé !lol C'était bien le Futuroscope, tu t'es bien amusée ? T'as de la chance ! Et méga contente que tu adores tjrs autant mes chaps et Saki ! Alors comme ça, t'en es au 15ème chap et ya tjrs pas le tournoi ? Ah la la, c'est pas sérieux tout ça…lol D'ailleurs, faut que je fasse un tour sur ta fic, j'ai lu le résumé ça a l'air chouette, mais j'ai jamais eu le temps de le faire ! Voilà, gros gros bisous !_

_Aidya : Oh oh ? Ca va ? tu t'es réveillée ? Faut pas t'évanouir comme ça !lol Ca m'a fait plaisir de te dédier ce chap ! (à toi aussi à ce que je vois) Toi aussi t'es une fan de CCS ? Moi j'adore, c trop trop bien !Je ne pense pas que je parlerai du passé de Kaï dans cette fic, mais peut-être dans la suite (j'ai l'intention de faire une fic qui sera la suite de Beyblade Genesis), mais c'est vrai que son histoire est triste ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_le beau gosse de la plage : Hé oui my brother tu es là ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Comme quand tu dis que tout ce que j'écris est super ! Merchi beaucoup ! Et comme tu le sais, les 8ème c'est pas pour tout de suite, elles ne sont même pas écrites ! Gros bisous_

_Je dédie ce chap au beau gosse de la plage, qui est le premier à l'avoir lu ( c pas dur sachant que sa chambre est à 3 mètres la miennelol) et à m'avoir dit son avis, à savoir que c'était super et que j'écrivais trop bien. Merci mon frère !_

_Bonne lecture et laissez-moi plein de rewiews !_

**_CHAPITRE 9 : Les qualifications (1ère partie)_**

Malgré une nuit agitée pour la plupart des beybladeurs, il se réveillèrent tous de bonne humeur. Certains étaient stressés, d'autres très détendus. Chez les Bladebreakers, seule Sakura était réellement tendue, mais elle le cacha à ses coéquipiers, ainsi qu'aux autres. Ils retrouvèrent les Espritos et les Déesses de Glace dans le réfectoire. Celui-ci était bondé et très bruyant. Toutes les équipes participant au tournoi s'y étaient retrouvées. Sakura reconnut beaucoup de beybladeurs qu'elle avait vu s'entraîner en même temps qu'elle avait croisé dans l'hôtel.

Karen : Vous avez vu tout ce monde ? C'est dément !

Kenny : Oui, en plus des équipes participantes, les supporters sont aussi présents.

Salsa : Je suis impatiente d'être au stade !

Tyson : Moi aussi ! J'adore la foule !

Max : Ca, on le savait.

Julia : Les qualifications comment à 14h mais toutes les équipes partent à 11h. Ca permet de se préparer. Vous êtes dix équipes à être logées à la "Estrella de Madrid". Vous devez être dans le hall à 11h et les dix équipes seront emmenées au stade en car.

Miguel : Julia pourra vous accompagner mais moi j'irai au stade pour 13h30 environ. Je serai dans les gradins pour vous encourager !

Julia : Vous avez tout compris ?

Beybladeurs : Oui !

Julia : Alors je compte sur vous. Qualifiez-vous tous !

Sakura : Ya pas de problèmes pour moi, j'y compte bien. Et puis Kaï me tuerait si je perdais !

Ils rirent tous et Kaï lança un regard noir à Sakura, mais il avait esquissé un sourire.

Kaï : Tu comprends donc ton intérêt à gagner.

Sakura (riant) : Tout à fait !

Kenny (aux Espritos et aux Déesses de Glace) : Qui avez-vous choisi comme représentant ?

Rodrigue : Oui, ce sera Raphaël.

Salsa : D'habitude c'est moi qui joue les qualifications mais Raphaël a insisté pour les faire cette fois-ci. Il veut t'impressionner, Saki.

Raphaël fit un grand sourire à Sakura qu'elle lui rendit.

Sakura : J'attends de voir ce que ça va donner.

Raphaël : Ce sera du grand spectacle !

Rodrigue : Ne fais pas n'importe quoi non plus.

Raphaël : Promis.

Edwige : Je pense que pour nous, ce sera Karen.

Karen : Ah oui ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

Edwige (levant les yeux au ciel) : Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je dis. Ton style de jeu est adapté à un match contre plusieurs adversaires.

Karen (fait mine de réfléchir) : Ouais c'est vrai.

Ingrid : Bravo de t'en rendre compte !

Karen lui tira la langue.

Julia : Bon, il est onze heures moins le quart, je vais voir si le car est arrivé.

Elle se leva et quitta le réfectoire. Sakura prit Carmen à part.

Sakura : Tu as réussi à parler avec Rodrigue ?

Carmen (contrariée) : Non, on s'est tous couché tôt hier pour être en forme. Mais je compte bien y arriver après les qualifications.

Sakura : Je suis avec toi. Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à demander.

Carmen : Merci.

Kenny : Sakura ! Passe-moi Dréya que je l'analyse une dernière fois s'il te plaît.

Sakura : Tiens. Salut Dizzi ! Ca va ? Tu stresses pas toi avant les qualif ?

Dizzi : Bonjour Sakura. Non, je ne stresse pas, j'ai juste quelques puces qui me chatouillent. De toute façon les qualifications ont toujours été du gâteau avec les garçons. Ya pas de raison pour que ce ne soit pas pareil avec toi.

Sakura : Merci Dizzi, ça me fait plaisir !

Kenny : Dizzi, concentre-toi et fais-moi l'analyse complète de Dréya.

Dizzi : Un petit instant s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas une Formule 1… Voilà, analyse terminée. Dréya est en pleine forme, son nouvel anneau d'attaque lui est parfaitement adapté, il n'y aucun souci. Elle est même propre comme un sou-neuf !

Sakura (avec un sourire) : Je l'ai astiquée hier.

Kenny : C'est bien, ça évite qu'elle accumule de la poussière et des saletés. Bon, Ray, à toi. Je sais que tu ne vas pas te battre mais comme on a rien à faire, autant faire une vérification de Driger.

Ray : Ok. J'ai aussi astiqué Driger hier.

Dizzi : Il en est super content… Voilà, Driger est en pleine forme aussi ! Tout va bien côté statistiques, c'est parfait.

Ray : Et dire qu'on ne va même pas combattre !

Sakura (avec un sourire) : Voudrais-tu dire que tu regrettes que ce soit moi qui joue les qualifications ?

Ray (rougit) : Non.

Sakura : Parfait.

Elle éclata de rire devant la mine défaite de Ray, qui finit par sourire aussi.

Ioko : Il est pratiquement onze heures, on devrait aller dans le hall.

Raphaël : Ouais.

Les Bladebreakers, les Espritos et les Déesses de Glace au grand complet, suivis par Miguel, sortirent du réfectoire et se rendirent dans le hall. Julia les y rejoignit peu après et leur signala que le car était arrivé. Ils y montèrent après avoir fait promettre à Miguel de les encourager.

Julia : M.Dickenson nous a gardé une place dans les tribunes près de lui normalement. Cherche-le quand tu viendrais cet aprem. Je devrais t'y attendre si tout va bien.

Miguel : Ok. Prends soin de toi. Je t'aime.

Julia : Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard attendri des filles des trois équipes.

Miguel : A tout à l'heure !

Les dernières équipes montèrent dans le bus, qui démarra enfin.

Animateur : Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs, petits et grands, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Dôme Flamboyant, le stade de Madrid, la magnifique capitale de l'Espagne, pour le premier tour de la première édition du tournoi d'Europe de Beyblade !

Des cris et des applaudissements semblables à des explosions fusèrent de toutes parts. Le public était manifestement ravi et impatient d'assister au tournoi d'Europe.

Animateur : Je vous sens prêts à encourager les concurrents ! Alors, tout de suite, les voici !

Les équipes firent leur entrée dans le stade. Les Bladebreakers se mirent le plus loin possible des Blade Victory. Les cris recommencèrent de plus belle. Le bruit était assourdissant.

Animateur : Merci pour eux ! A présent, je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de ce premier tour! Les 32 équipes inscrites sont réparties en 4 groupes. Comme vous êtes tous bons en calcul (il y eut des rires dans le public), vous aurez compris qu'il y a 8 équipes par groupe. Chaque équipe doit choisir un représentant qui devra se battre contre les représentants des autres équipes. Ce seront donc des matches à 8 beybladeurs, et dans une arène classique ! Comme seules 16 équipes iront en huitièmes de finale, seules 4 équipes sur les 8 seront qualifiées dans chaque groupe ! Ca promet du spectacle !

Le public applaudit à nouveau. Des sifflements se firent entendre.

Animateur : Tout le monde a compris le déroulement de ces qualifications pour les huitièmes de finale ? Bien, alors place aux équipes du groupe A ! Accueillez les Déesses de Glace, les Espritos, les Gentils Minets, les Champions, les Mangamanias, les Anges, les Fighters et les Sempaïs !

Le bruit redoubla d'intensité. Les équipes nommées s'approchèrent et montèrent sur l'estrade où se tenait l'animateur.

Animateur : Je vais maintenant vous présenter ces équipes ! Elles sont belles, elles sont dangereuses, ce sont les Déesses de Glace ! Ce sont les championnes allemandes ! Place à Ioko, la capitaine Edwige, sa petite sœur Ingrid et Karen !

Le public leur réserva une ovation. Les projecteurs permettant d'éclairer seulement l'équipe nommée, on ne voyait qu'elles. Des cris de garçons encourageant leur beybladeuse préférée se firent entendre. Des drapeaux allemands se montrèrent.

Sakura : Allez les filles !

Tyson : On est avec vous !

Karen leur fit le V de la victoire.

Animateur : Ensuite, nous avons les Espritos ! Ce sont les champions espagnols, ils n'ont connu aucune défaite, ils sont redoutables ! Place à la ravissante Carmen, au capitaine Rodrigue, à sa petite sœur la mignonne Salsa, à Raphaël et à Juan !

Les Espritos reçurent également une ovation assourdissante. Ils saluèrent le public. Dans les tribunes, on pouvait apercevoir quantité de drapeaux espagnols. Cela se sentait qu'ils étaient dans leur pays. Les Bladebreakers leur crièrent des encouragements.

Animateur : Les fans espagnols sont assurément très nombreux et sont là pour les soutenir ! Après, il y a les Gentils Minets ! On ne sait pas pourquoi ils ont choisi ce nom d'équipe, mais ils sont autant à craindre que des félins ! Voici la capitaine Kitty, Peter, Alan et Zaz !

Les Gentils Minets furent applaudis généreusement. Ils portaient tous des vêtements qui évoquaient les chats.

Ray : Ils étaient avec nous dans le car.

Kenny : Oui, ils étaient logés à la "Estrella de Madrid".

Animateur : Espérons pour leurs adversaires qu'ils n'aient pas des griffes trop affûtées ! Ensuite, nous avons les Champions ! Voilà une équipe bien optimiste, qui se projette déjà championne d'Europe ! Espérons pour eux que ce sera le cas ! En tout cas, c'est une équipe exclusivement composée de garçons ! Accueillez Sébastien, Josh, Bow et le capitaine Yué!

Le public applaudit. On entendit des cris de filles qui encourageaient leur garçon préféré.

Animateur : Les filles les apprécient ! Vous me donnerez votre recette, les garçons !

Tout le monde rit. Les Champions adressèrent un sourire à l'animateur.

Animateur : Merci! A présent, voici les Mangamanias ! Ce sont assurément autant des fans de mangas que des fans de Beyblade ! Leurs vêtements et leurs toupies évoquent des personnages de mangas. Applaudissez les ravissantes Amy et Alice, Yuki et le capitaine Sasuke !

Les Mangamanias adressèrent un grand sourire au public. Ils portaient les tenues de personnages de mangas. Ils furent ovationnés, aussi bien pour leurs talents de beybladeurs que pour la qualité de leurs costumes.

Animateur : Bravo pour leurs costumes ! La prochaine équipe se nomme les Anges ! Ce sont quatre superbes jeunes filles ! Voici Mylène, Olivia, la capitaine Ashley et Morgane !

Les Anges furent applaudies, et comme pour les Déesses de Glace, eurent droit aux encouragements des garçons.

Animateur : Intéressons-nous maintenant à l'équipe suivante, les Fighters. Ils ont envie d'en découdre ! C'est encore une équipe exclusivement composée de garçons. Accueillez, Ted, Danny, Trevor et leur capitaine Sean !

Il y eut, comme pour les Champions, des cris de filles. L'animateur poussa un soupir désespéré.

Animateur : Mais qu'ont-ils tous de plus que moi ? D'accord, ils sont plus jeunes que moi, mais quand même !

Le public rit. Amy et Alice, des Mangamanias, échangèrent un regard complice puis, s'approchant de l'animateur, l'embrassèrent chacune sur une joue. Celui-ci rougit et les deux filles sourirent.

Animateur : Je me sens défaillir ! Merci les filles, ça m'a remonté le moral ! Bien, retournons à la présentation des équipes ! Voici enfin la dernière équipe du groupe A, les Sempaïs ! Ils ont bien choisi leur nom, ce sont les beybladeurs les plus âgés du tournoi ! Ils n'en sont pas moins aussi dangereux que les plus jeunes ! Place à la capitaine Gillian, Anna, Ben et Alex !

Les Sempaïs eurent également droit à une ovation. Le public était très enthousiaste.

Sakura : Eux aussi étaient dans le car avec nous. J'ai déjà parlé à Gillian quand je m'entraînais, elle est très sympa. Douée aussi.

Max : De toute façon, je n'ai vu personne qui n'avait pas de talent.

Kenny : C'est bien vrai.

Animateur : Voilà pour le groupe A ! Maintenant, place au match ! Choisissez vos représentants !

Les beybladeurs se concertèrent. Certaines équipes n'eurent aucun doute quant au membre qu'ils envoyaient combattre, d'autres se firent plus hésitantes. Après une minute de réflexion, l'animateur reprit la parole.

Animateur : Vos choix sont faits ? Bien, que les représentants s'avancent et se placent autour de l'arène ! … Voyons qui sont les heureux élus ! Les Déesses de Glace ont choisi Karen, les Espritos envoient Raphaël, les Gentils Minets ont porté leur choix sur Alan, Yué représente les Champions, les Mangamanias ont désigné Alice, Morgane se présente pour les Anges, Sean s'annonce pour les Fighters et Anna se battra pour les Sempaïs ! Applaudissez-les bien forts !

Les cris et les applaudissements, qui s'étaient calmés pendant le temps de réflexion des équipes, recommencèrent.

Animateur : Je rappelle que les quatre premières toupies éjectées entraînent la disqualification de leur équipe ! Beybladeurs, êtes-vous prêts ? 3,2,1 … Hypeeeerrrr-vitesse !

Huit toupies de diverses couleurs furent lancées dans l'arène. Elles s'entrechoquèrent avec violence mais aucune ne fut éjectée immédiatement. Raphaël avait apparemment reçu la consigne de ne pas montrer son jeu puisqu'il se contentait de repousser les assauts sans attaquer, mais Karen ne ménagea personne. Sa toupie traversa toute l'arène, frappant plusieurs toupies et éjectant la toupie de Sean, le représentant des Fighters.

Animateur : Sean ayant perdu, les Fighters ne sont pas qualifiés pour les huitièmes de finale !

Kenny : Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Edwige a choisi Karen. Son style de jeu très offensif fait des merveilles, ou plutôt des ravages, dans une arène où elle n'a que des adversaires.

Tyson : Elle est rentre-dedans !

Ray : Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

Tyson : Bah ouais.

Sakura : Je trouve que son style de jeu convient bien à son caractère.

Max : C'est vrai.

Animateur : Ah, la toupie de Morgane vient d'être violemment percutée par celle de Yué ! Elle est éjectée mais celle de Yué également ! Dommage pour eux ! Les Anges et les Champions sont éliminés !

Il y eut des cris de déception dans le public. Visiblement, des fans venaient de voir les espoirs de leur équipe favorite s'envoler.

Animateur : La prochaine toupie éjectée mettra un terme aux qualifications du groupe A ! le combat est acharné !

En effet, les cinq beybladeurs restant ne ménageaient pas leurs efforts. Les toupies attaquaient, feintaient, paraient. Celles d'Alan et d'Alice avaient entamé un duel. Karen s'en prenait à Raphaël, sachant le danger qu'il représentait avec son équipe. Anna avait prudemment battu en retraite, voyant la violence des deux duels. Bien lui en prit. Alice en eut assez de son petit jeu avec Alan et sa toupie percuta très brutalement celle d'Alan qui fut éjectée.

Animateur : Et la toupie d'Alan se fait éjecter ! Les Gentils Minets sont éliminés, et le premier tour du groupe A prend fin ! Le match était rude, nous avons des beybladeurs de talent ! Applaudissements, s'il vous plaît !

Le public se déchaîna, galvanisé par ce match de grand niveau. On entendit des acclamations pour toutes les équipes.

Animateur : Merci beaucoup ! Les équipes qualifiées pour les huitièmes de finale sont donc les Déesses de Glace, les Espritos, les Mangamanias et les Sempaïs !

Les huit équipes du groupe A descendirent de l'estrade. Les Bladebreakers félicitèrent Karen et Raphaël.

Animateur : Place au groupe B ! Applaudissez les Bladebreakers, les Stars du Beyblade, les Planets, les Epées de Lumière, les Colors, les Dieux de l'Olympe, les Fangirls et les Mystics !

Le bruit fut assourdissant. Les spectateurs tapaient du pied sur les gradins et hurlaient.

Animateur : Le groupe A vous a donné envie de voir la suite apparemment ! Et bien commençons tout de suite ! Vous les adorez, ce sont vos chouchous, ils représentent le Japon, j'ai nommé les Bladebreakers ! Vous les connaissez tous, ce sont les champions asiatiques et américains ! Espérons pour eux qu'ils soient aussi champions européens ! Ils ont accueilli dernièrement une nouvelle recrue, la belle Sakura ! Accueillez-la, ainsi que Ray, Tyson, Max et leur capitaine Kaï !

Ce fut une véritable explosion de sons. Les Bladebreakers étaient sans nul doute leurs préférés. Des drapeaux japonais furent agités un peu partout dans les tribunes.

Salsa : Vas-y Saki ! t'es la meilleure !

Carmen : On est avec toi Sakura !

Ioko : Montre-leur de quoi tu es capable !

Julia (dans les tribunes) : Allez les Bladebreakers !

Sakura, un peu nerveuse, jouait avec ses doigts. Ray le remarqua et l'apaisa.

Ray : Ne stresse pas, c'est pas la peine.

Sakura : Mais vous êtes tellement aimés, j'ai peur de vous faire du tort en n'étant pas à la hauteur.

Ray posa sa main sur la sienne et la regarda dans les yeux.

Ray : Tous ces applaudissements sont aussi pour toi. Le public t'apprécie comme un membre des Bladebreakers à part entière, donc pas d'inquiétude.

Sakura : Si tu le dis, je te crois.

Ray : Ecoute.

Sakura tendit l'oreille. Elle put entendre des fans crier son nom. Elle cessa de jouer avec ses doigts. Elle était plus détendue. Elle sourit à Ray, qui le lui rendit.

Animateur : Ce sont de vrais champions ! Ensuite, nous avons les Stars du Beyblade ! Encore une équipe qui se projette championne d'Europe ! Comme on dit, mieux vaut être optimistes que pessimistes ! Accueillez la capitaine Michele, Ian, Damien et Rick !

Les Stars du Beyblade saluèrent sans retenue le public. Tyson leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose du genre « Faut pas croire qu'ils seront champions », ce qui fit sourire Sakura.

Animateur : La prochaine équipe se nomme les Planets et est composée de membres anonymes, ils se sont présentés sous des noms de planètes. En tout cas, ils vont nous mettre la tête dans les étoiles ! Voici Mercure, Pluton, Jupiter et Neptune !

Le public les acclama, mais on sentait qu'il voulait savoir qui ils étaient. Mercure et Neptune étaient deux jeunes filles, alors que Pluton et Jupiter étaient deux garçons.

Animateur : Après tant de mystères, place à l'équipe suivante ! Ils se nomment les Epées de Lumière, ce sont les champions français ! Ils sont connus pour leur grand fair-play ! Applaudissez les jolies Sophie et Laure, Adrien, le capitaine Brice et Vincent !

Les spectateurs ovationnèrent les Epées de Lumière. Ils étaient assurément très appréciés, même s'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans leur pays. Les drapeaux français étaient d'ailleurs nombreux. Les Epées de Lumière saluèrent le public chaleureusement.

Sakura : Hé ! Ce sont eux que les Blade Victory ont attaqué dans le parc avant-hier ! Kyo se battait contre Brice, le capitaine.

Kenny : Il ne doute de rien ! Les Epées de Lumière font partie des favoris du tournoi.

Dizzi : Ils n'ont aucune défaite à leur actif. Ils sont pour les Français ce que les Espritos sont pour les Espagnols.

Sakura (furieuse): Je déteste Kyo encore plus. Il voulait se débarrasser d'adversaires sérieux avant le tournoi. Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

Elle serra les poings de rage. Ray la prit par les épaules.

Ray : Calme-toi, tu ne peux rien y faire. La seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser est ton combat. Et la victoire bien sûr.

Sakura : Tu as raison. Mais je le déteste quand même.

Ray (avec un rire) : Je sais.

Animateur : Tout le monde les aime bien ! A présent, accueillons les Colors ! Leur nom n'est pas du pur hasard, ils sont chacun habillés d'une seule couleur ! Ils sont magnifiques, c'est très beau ! Voici Aurore, Sarah, Kurt et leur capitaine Matt !

Les Colors saluèrent les spectateurs, qui les applaudirent. Aurore était vêtue de jaune, Sarah de rose, Kurt de bleu et Matt de rouge. Leurs tenues étaient très originales et éclatantes.

Animateur : Ça fait plaisir de voir des beybladeurs aussi bien habillés ! La prochaine équipe est l'équipe grecque ! Ils se nomment les Dieux de l'Olympe et se présentent sous des noms de dieux de la mythologie grecque ! Place à Apollon, la capitaine Artémis, Hermès et Déméter !

Deux jeunes filles et deux jeunes hommes à la peau bronzée firent signe au public. Quelques drapeaux grecs furent agités. Le public les acclama.

Ray : Ils étaient aussi avec nous.

Sakura : Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait des champions grecs.

Max : Nous non plus.

Kenny : Dizzi, tu n'aurais pas pu nous donner des infos ?

Dizzi : Je ne les donne pas si on ne me les demande pas.

Kenny : … --'

Animateur : Les suivants sont les Fangirls ! De ravissantes jeunes filles qui n'ont pas leur pareil pour charmer leurs adversaires ! Alors attention à vous, les garçons ! Accueillez les belles Katsumi, Fanny, Allison et Lana !

Les spectateurs se répandirent à nouveau en acclamations. Les garçons encourageaient leur fille préférée. Les Fangirls sourirent.

Tyson : Elles aussi étaient logées à "la Estrella de Madrid".

Kenny : En effet. Et il semble me rappeler que tu as essayé de faire du charme à l'une d'entre elles, n'est-il pas ?

Tyson (tout rouge) : Euh… C'est bien possible…

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Dizzi émit un bip très significatif.

Animateur : Nous leur souhaitons bonne chance ! Et enfin la dernière équipe du groupe B, les Mystics ! Ils ont déjà participé à plusieurs championnats mais n'ont jamais réussi à en remporter un ! Applaudissez Jack, Caterine, Céline et le capitaine Mark !

A nouveau, le public applaudit.

Animateur : C'est tout pour les équipes du groupe B ! A présent, choisissez vos représentants !

Comme pour le groupe A, il y eut des désignations rapides et d'autres plus hésitants. Les Bladebreakers s'en tenaient à leur choix et envoyaient Sakura.

Animateur : C'est fait ? Bien, voyons les beybladeurs qui combattront pour ces qualifications du groupe B! Les Bladebreakers ont porté leur choix sur leur nouvelle recrue, Sakura ! Elle espère sûrement faire ses preuves ! Les Stars du Beyblade envoient Michele, la mystérieuse Neptune se présente pour les Planets, les Epées de Lumière sont représentés par Vincent, Aurore se battra pour les Colors, les Dieux de l'Olympe ont choisi Hermès, les Fangirls ont désigné Katsumi et Céline combattra pour les Mystics ! Les garçons sont peu nombreux pour ce match du groupe B ! Vincent des Epées de Lumière et Hermès des Dieux de l'Olympe sont bien entourés !

Il y eut des rires dans le public. Vincent et Hermès sourirent aux six jeunes filles placées autour du bey-stadium et firent un clin d'œil aux spectateurs. Les beybladeuses échangèrent des regards amusés. Les garçons de leurs équipes levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Animateur : Bien, beybladeurs, êtes-vous prêts ? 3,2,1… Hypeerrr-vitesse !

Les huit toupies touchèrent l'arène en même temps. La vitesse de Dréya permit encore une fois à Sakura de prendre l'avantage et elle en profita pour éjecter la première toupie qu'elle croisa. C'était celle de Céline, des Mystics.

Animateur : Et Sakura des Bladebreakers éjecte Céline des Mystics ! Ceux-ci sont éliminés ! Sakura désire apparemment montrer qu'elle n'est pas chez les Bladebreakers pour rien !

Sakura jeta un regard vers les équipes restées au bas de l'estrade et croisa le regard de Kyo. Il lui lança un sourire narquois et elle préféra reporter son attention sur l'arène. Au passage, elle croisa les regards de ses coéquipiers qui l'encourageaient. Elle eut un sourire. Oui, elle méritait d'être chez les Bladebreakers.

Animateur : Oh la la ! La toupie de Neptune, des Planets, après avoir habilement esquivé Hermès des Dieux de l'Olympe, vient de percuter violemment la toupie d'Aurore, des Colors ! Celle-ci est éjectée ! Les Colors sont éliminés à leur tour !

Aurore récupéra sa toupie d'un air dépité. Sakura croisa le regard de Neptune. Elle paraissait déterminée à vaincre. Une adversaire dangereuse, pensa Sakura.

Animateur : Il reste à présent six toupies en course ! … Excusez-moi, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Après un duel acharné, Vincent, des Epées de Lumière, a finalement eu raison de Michele, des Stars du Beyblade ! On ne verra pas les Stars du Beyblade en huitièmes de finale !

On entendit des cris de déception dans le public.

Animateur : Eh oui, désolé ! Le match se clôturera avec la prochaine toupie éjectée !

Sakura se contentait à présent d'esquiver ses adversaires. Elle avait montré ce qu'elle valait, maintenant elle ne devait pas dévoiler son jeu. Vincent et Hermès s'étaient spontanément associés contre les filles, et s'en prenaient à Katsumi et Neptune, n'arrivant pas à toucher Sakura.

Animateur : Les deux seuls garçons semblent collaborer contre les trois filles restantes ! Mais celles-ci ne se laissent pas faire ! Sakura, des Bladebreakers, est insaisissable, tandis que Katsumi, des Fangirls, et Neptune, des Planets, rendent coup pour coup ! Qui sera éjecté ?

Les cinq toupies virevoltaient. Après un moment de flottement où personne ne prenait l'avantage, Vincent réussi à coincer Katsumi et elle encaissa pas mal de chocs avant de finalement s'arrêter de tourner.

Animateur : Et c'est Katsumi, des Fangirls, qui doit s'incliner ! Les deux garçons ont réussi à survivre aux six filles ! Bravo à eux ! Le match du groupe B prend fin ! Les quatre équipes qualifiées pour les huitièmes de finale sont les Bladebreakers, les Planets, les Epées de Lumière et les Dieux de l'Olympe !

Le public les acclama et les huit équipes du groupe B descendirent de l'estrade.

Animateur : Veuillez applaudir tous les concurrents et leurs équipes pour le magnifique spectacle qu'ils nous ont offert ! Ils ont tous beaucoup de mérite !

Le public reprit ses applaudissements, accompagnés de cris et de sifflements. Les spectateurs étaient sans aucun doute ravis de ce deuxième match.

_Et voilà ! Un autre chap de terminé ! Ca vous a plu ? Mes matches sont intéressants ? Ya des new équipes que vous appréciez ?J'attends vos rewiews ! Gros bisous à tous !_


	11. Chap 10 : Les qualifications 2ème partie

_Konichiwa ! I'm back ! (clin d'oeil à Sailor Ocean) Voici la deuxième partie des qualifications ! je me suis trop fait chier à faire ces qualif ! Le nombre de chose que j'ai dû changer, revoir certains passages, ts les noms des équipes et de leurs membres, etc, bref, ça a représenté un travail monstre ! Je vous remercie donc d'avoir apprécié la première partie ! Et j'ai reçu 7 rewiews, j'en tombe à la renverse !_

_Tout de suite, les RAR :_

_Sailor Ocean : Tu as tout bon ! Hé hé, et puis maintenant tu sais que ça ne sera pas comme tu veux... dsl ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Petite Saki : Tu as adoré mes matches ? Alors j'espère que tu vas aimer ceux qui suivent ! Merci d'être là ! Gros bisous je t'adore !_

_ln.Ifz : Bon, bah j'ai déjà répondu à ta rewiew par email... Alors merci pr tes encouragements et tes commentaires (que j'adore), j'espère que tu as bien reçu ma rewiew pr "Choix" et gros bisous !_

_le beau gosse de la plage : Alors t'adores Raphaël ? Et ben jsui contente s'il te plaît ! Ds ce chap, nos fameux Catcheurs font leur entrée ! Gros bisous !_

_marian : T'as aimé l'action ? C chouette, parceque yen a aussi dans ce chap ! Pr ma nouvelle fic, elle avance elle avance ! Un chti peu de patience ! (et yaura de l'exclu Sakura/Kyo) Gros bisous !_

_Jue : Une nouvelle ? Génial ! Je te remercie de tout mon coeur d'aimer ma fic ! Voilà le new chap ! Gros bisous !_

_Ridelliz : C pas grave si t'as pas le temps de lire quand je mets mes chaps en ligne, je sais que tu me suis et ça me fait très plaisir ! C vrai, Saki est pas gâtée mais ça va mieux maintenant qu'il y a les Bladebreakers ! Et c clair que j'aimerais bcp être à sa place !lol Meric pr tes suggestions et gros bisous !_

_Je dédie ce chap à ln.Ifz, qui a eu tant de choses à dire pour le chap précédent et que j'adore, et à Jue, ma nouvelle rewieweuse._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_CHAPITRE 10 : Les qualifications (2ème partie)_**

Animateur : Décidément, ces qualifications sont absolument géniales ! Les équipes ont toutes un niveau de jeu admirable ! Alors tout de suite, place aux équipes du groupe C ! Applaudissez les Kawaï, les Superstars, les Catcheurs, les Bella Done, les Papillons, les Beaux Gosses, les Ptits Génies et les Chocoboys !

Les huit équipes nommées montèrent sur l'estrade sous les acclamations de la foule. Celle-ci était très impatiente de voir la suite des qualifications, tant le spectacle offert par les groupes A et B était superbe.

Animateur : Vous voulez la suite ? Alors commençons les présentations ! Elles sont adorables, elles sont sœurs et elles font partie des plus jeunes de ce tournoi, ce sont les Kawaï ! Réservez une ovation pour la capitaine Rinne et ses coéquipières Miyu, Mika et Rika !

Les Kawaï furent énormément applaudies. Elles étaient adorables, mais semblaient intimidées.

Sakura : Elles sont mignonnes !

Ray : Elles sont courageuses de participer à un tournoi à leur âge. C'est assez difficile à supporter.

Max : Espérons qu'elles se qualifient !

Animateur : Bonne chance à elles ! Les suivants sont les Superstars ! Décidément, nous avons des équipes qui se plaisent à se voir championnes en Beyblade ! Mais elles ne déméritent pas ! Voici Stacey, Richard, Aude et le capitaine Karl !

Les Superstars arboraient des tenues brillantes. De toute évidence, ils souhaitaient se faire remarquer.

Animateur : Ils m'éblouissent ! La prochaine équipe répond au nom des Catcheurs ! Comme de juste, ses membres sont de vrais fans de catch ! Ils se sont même inscrits sous des pseudonymes de catcheurs ! Espérons pour leurs adversaires qu'ils n'adoptent pas le style agressif de ce sport ! Place à Edge, Undertaker, Kane, Baptista et leur capitaine Triple H !

Les Catcheurs saluèrent le public. A l'image de leurs idoles, ils étaient très musclés et avaient hâte d'en découdre.

Animateur : A présent, ce sont les Bella Done ! Ce sont les champions italiens ! Ils ont dû battre les nombreuses équipes d'Italie pour réussir à représenter leur pays ! Applaudissez la charmante capitaine Séléna, son frère Luc, Gino et la belle Nina !

Le public applaudit sans retenue les Bella Done et de nombreux drapeaux italiens furent agités dans les tribunes. Apparemment, les fans italiens étaient bien là.

Animateur : Les suivants sont les Papillons ! Une autre équipe 100 féminine ! Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire ! (il y eut à nouveau des rires dans le public) Accueillez Ilya, Belle, Wendy et la capitaine Sachi !

Les Papillons portaient de jolies tenues colorés, très printanières, et qui les mettaient en valeur. Les garçons apprécièrent et les acclamèrent.

Tyson : Encore une équipe qui était logée au même hôtel que nous.

Max : Et dont tu as essayé de t'attirer les faveurs ?

Sakura : Maxou, laisse-le un peu tranquille ! Il n'approchera plus jamais une fille de sa vie après.

Max : Hum… Je pense que tu as raison.

Tyson : C'est fini oui ? Sakura, aux dernières nouvelles tu es bien une fille non ? Et je suis obligé de rester avec toi puisque nous sommes dans la même équipe ! Alors quand tu dis que je n'approcherai plus jamais une fille de ma vie, tu t'oublies non ?

Sakura lui tira la langue et ils en restèrent là. Max et Ray s'étaient retenus d'éclater de rire.

Animateur : Elles sont ravissantes ! Les prochains sont les Beaux Gosses ! Il s'agit d'une autre équipe italienne, composée de garçons, et qui a réussi à passer les premières qualifications ! Je ne doute pas qu'ils veuillent battre les Bella Done ! Voici Sergio, Leonardo, le capitaine Aro et Paulo !

Les Beaux Gosses toisèrent les Bella Done. Visiblement, ils ne les aimaient pas. Ils étaient jaloux d'avoir cédé la place de champions italiens aux Bella Done. Il y eut un échange de paroles peu amicales entre les deux équipes, provoqué par les Beaux Gosses.

Animateur : Ouh ! Ca promet un beau spectacle dans l'arène ! Nous avons ensuite les Ptits Génies ! Comme leur nom d'équipe indique, ils mettent au point des stratégies élaborées pour chacun de leurs matches et ne laissent aucun paramètre au hasard ! Place aux jumeaux Hué et Tué, à Pierre (NDA : spécial dédicace à un de mes amis) et à leur capitaine, la seule fille du groupe, Lulu !

Les Ptits Génies furent applaudis chaleureusement. Sakura, Max et Tyson eurent un sourire.

Tyson : Eh Chef ! C'est une équipe pour toi, ça !

Max : Les stratégies et les paramètres, c'est ton rayon !

Kenny : Je suis assez impatient de voir leurs techniques de jeu.

Sakura : Mais rassure-toi, tu restes le meilleur.

Animateur : Et enfin la dernière équipe du groupe C, j'ai nommé les Chocoboys ! A nouveau une équipe de garçons ! Applaudissez Aymeric, Will, Jean et le capitaine Léo !

Les Chocoboys étaient tous vêtus de jaune. Manifestement ravis d'être là, ils adressèrent un grand sourire au public, qui les applaudit.

Animateur : A présent, choisissez vos représentants !

Le choix fut immédiat. Les huit représentants s'avancèrent pratiquement en même temps et se placèrent autour de l'arène.

Animateur : Le choix est rapide ! Nous avons donc Miyu pour les Kawaï, Aude se présente pour les Superstars, les Catcheurs envoient Baptista, Séléna se battra pour les Bella Done, les Papillons ont porté leur choix sur Sachi, les Beaux Gosses sont représentés par Aro, les Ptits Génies ont désigné Pierre et Léo combattra pour les Chocoboys ! Bien, êtes-vous prêts ? 3,2,1… Hypeeeerrr-vitesse !

Les huit toupies retombèrent dans l'arène. Immédiatement, la toupie d'Aro prit en chasse celle de Séléna.

Animateur : Visiblement, les Beaux Gosses en ont après les Bella Done ! La toupie d'Aro, le capitaine des Beaux Gosses, ne lâche pas celle de Séléna, la capitaine des Bella Done ! Le règlement de comptes va tourner en affrontement !

Mais bien entendu, Séléna ne se laissa pas faire. Au lieu de fuir, sa toupie prit un virage très sec et percuta violemment la toupie d'Aro. Pendant ce temps, Baptista ne faisait pas dans la dentelle et rentrait dans toutes les toupies qu'il croisait.

Animateur : Nous assistons à présent à un duel très intense entre Séléna et Aro ! Mais les autres beybladeurs ne sont pas en rete ! Baptista, des Catcheurs, n'épargne personne et vient d'éjecter Aude, des Superstars ! Ceux-ci sont éliminés ! Baptista s'en prend maintenant à la petite Miyu, des Kawaïs !

La toupie de Miyu était acculée entre le bord de l'arène et la toupie rouge et jaune de Baptista. Celui-ci eut un sourire mauvais et sollicita sa toupie.

Baptista : A toi Spineboster ! Site Down Power Bomb ! (NDA : Spineboster et Site Down Power Bomb sont de vraies prises de catch du catcheur Baptista, toutes mes infos à ce sujet me proviennent de mon cher frère qui est un fan invétéré de catch)

Sa toupie brilla et fonça droit sur celle de Miyu. Mais loin de se décourager, celle-ci esquiva la toupie de son adversaire au dernier moment et la toupie rouge et jaune percuta le bord de l'arène, sans sortir cependant.

Animateur : Miyu s'en sort admirablement ! Elle a de la ressource ! Baptista sort affaibli de cet affrontement ! Léo, des Chocoboys, en profite pour l'attaquer ! Mais Sachi, des Papillons, le prend à revers et l'éjecte ! Les Chocoboys sont éliminés ! Que d'action chers spectateurs !

La toupie de Pierre, des Ptits génies, zigzaguait étrangement entre ses adversaires. Mais à chaque fois, elle les frappait. Kenny, qui surveillait Pierre depuis le début du match pour analyser son jeu, demanda des explications à Dizzi.

Dizzi : C'est très simple, il affaiblit progressivement les toupies adverses. Mais comme il zigzague autour d'elles, il ne risque pas de prendre des coups, ou tout du moins des coups violents suffisants pour l'éjecter. Il attaque et se protège en même temps. Superbe technique, mais il faut une solide maîtrise de sa toupie pour la réussir.

Kenny : Il est doué, c'est sûr.

Cette technique marchait bien, puisque Sachi voulut l'éjecter mais ne parvint pas à le toucher. Profitant de cet échec, Miyu lui fonça dessus et l'éjecta.

Animateur : Et Miyu, des Kawaï, sort Sachi, des Papillons ! Ceux-ci sont éliminés !

Le public applaudit Miyu pour ses belles performances malgré son jeune âge. Elle eut un grand sourire.

Sakura : Elle est vraiment adorable. J'espère qu'elle et son équipe parviendront à se hisser haut dans la compétition.

Kenny : D'après ce que nous venons de voir, elles ont toutes leurs chances !

Animateur : Il me semble que le duel Séléna/Aro se termine ! La toupie d'Aro perd de la vitesse ! Séléna ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre et l'éjecte en bonnes et dues formes ! Les Beaux Gosses n'iront pas en huitièmes de finale !

Aro dut s'encarter pour ne pas recevoir sa toupie en plein visage. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Séléna et retourna vers son équipe.

Séléna : Tu ne mérites pas d'être un beybladeur si tu es mauvais joueur. Tu m'as provoquée, je t'ai répondu. Ne t'en prends qu'à toi.

Et elle s'en retourna également vers son équipe.

Animateur : Tout est dit entre les Bella Done et les Beaux Gosses ! Bien, quatre équipes ont été éliminées, les quatre équipes restantes sont donc qualifiées ! Ces équipes sont les Bella Done, les Catcheurs, les Kawaï et les Ptits Génies ! Applaudissements, s'il vous plaît !

La foule se répandit en acclamations. Il y eut des cris dans les tribunes. Les huit équipes du groupe C descendirent de l'estrade.

Animateur : Voilà pour le groupe C ! Accueillez à présent les équipes du groupe D, le dernier groupe ! Voici les Blade Victory, les Quark, les XXX, les Elementals, les Sunshine, les Bey-Kings, les Y et les Babys !

Les huit équipes du groupe D montèrent sur l'estrade.

Kenny : Dizzi, surtout enregistre bien le match qui va suivre. Il faut en apprendre le maximum sur les techniques de jeu des Blade Vctory.

Dizzi : Bien compris Chef.

Animateur : Commençons les présentations ! D'abord, voici les Blade Victory ! C'est une équipe qui a toujours été appréciée, et malgré les rumeurs qui courent leur prêtant des faits peu glorieux, leurs fans restent nombreux ! Applaudissez Ren, Drak, Baptiste et leur capitaine Kyo !

Les public les acclama mais quelques huées se firent entendre. Sakura était furieuse : elle connaissait la vérité et cela l'énervait que les Blade Victory passent pour des victimes. Elle, elle savait ce qu'ils faisaient réellement. Ils arboraient un sourire triomphant et elle devait se retenir pour ne pas aller les frapper. (NDA : ouh la la, dangereuse la fille !lol) Ray dut, une fois de plus, la calmer.

Du côté des Epées de Lumière, l'énervement et l'indignation étaient aussi de mise. Brice était révolté, alors qu'habituellement il était très calme.

Brice : J'y crois pas ! On nous les présente comme des victimes ! Alors qu'ils ont voulu nous mettre hors-course avant le début du tournoi !

Sophie : Brice, calme-toi ! On n'y peut rien.

Laure : La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est nous battre et leur prouver que nous sommes plus forts qu'eux !

Adrien : Et nous entraîner très sérieusement parce que je pense que Kyo t'aurait battu, Brice. Sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr.

Brice : Non, tu as raison. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette fille, Sakura… J'étais cuit.

Il jeta un œil vers les Bladebreakers. Il aperçut Sakura, scandalisée elle-aussi, les poings serrés, et Ray à ses côtés qui essayaient de la calmer. Il eut un sourire. Ils avaient eu la même réaction…

Kyo était satisfait de cette entrée. Il chercha Sakura des yeux. Il remarqua qu'elle était furieuse. Il croisa son regard et esquissa un sourire. Elle soutint son regard. (NDA : oui oui, je sais, ça fait une répétition mais je peux pas faire autrement)

Kyo : _Tu es décidée à te battre, on dirait. C'est intéressant. Nous allons commencer un jeu très passionnant, Saki…_

Il lui lança un sourire narquois. Elle serra encore plus les poings, jusqu'à ce que ses mains deviennent blanches. Ray posa une main sur son épaule.

Ray : Sakura, pour la énième fois, calme-toi s'il te plaît. N'entre pas dans son jeu.

Sakura : … Il m'énerve…

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Kyo puis se détourna. Kyo croisa le regard de Ray.

Kyo : _Je vois…_

Pendant ce temps, l'animateur continuait sa présentation.

Animateur : Ensuite nous avons les Quark ! Il s'agit de quatre frères et sœurs ! Place à Brian, Melissa, Erika et le capitaine Jeremy !

Le public les applaudit. Ils étaient tous les quatre bruns aux yeux noisette.

Animateur : Les suivants sont les XXX ! Non pas que ce soient de parfaits inconnus ! Ils se nomment Adam, Jeff, Hilary et la capitaine Elektra !

Les XX firent le signe de la victoire. Ils semblaient confiants. Les Bladebreakers les reconnurent, ils étaient aussi logés à "la Estrella de Madrid".

Animateur : Bonne chance à eux ! La prochaine équipe se nomme les Elementals ! Comme leur nom l'indique, leurs techniques de jeu sont basées sur les quatre éléments ! Accueillez Iru, Héol, la belle Flore, la capitaine Samantha et sa jumelle Océane !

Effectivement, Samantha et Océane se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Toutes les deux les cheveux longs et bleus, ayant les mêmes traits de visage, seule la couleur de leurs yeux les différenciaient : verts pour Samantha et bleus pour Océane. Les Elementals étaient habillés chacun d'une couleur unie, sauf Samantha qui portait les quatre couleurs de ses coéquipiers : rouge vif pour Iru, bleu océan pour Océane, vert feuille pour Flore et gris perle pour Héol.

Kenny : Ils ont l'air forts. Dizzi, qu'as-tu sur eux ?

Dizzi : Rien du tout Chef ! J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve rien d'autre que leurs prénoms et leurs portraits. Rien sur leurs techniques de jeu.

Sakura : L'animateur a dit qu'ils utilisaient les éléments.

Kenny : Ca ne nous aide pas beaucoup. Enfin on verra. On observera leurs combats.

Dizzi : Et je les enregistrerai.

Kenny : Tout à fait.

Animateur : A présent, voici les Sunshine ! Il s'agit de l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne ! Ils ont choisi leur nom d'équipe pour démentir la rumeur selon laquelle il pleut sans arrêt sur leur pays ! Voici Elizabeth, Harry, la sublime capitaine Eléonore et Arthur !

Beaucoup d'applaudissements se firent entendre pour les Sunshine. Des drapeaux britanniques furent agités. Les fans étaient là.

Animateur : Merci pour vos encouragements ! Ils ont envie de se battre, ce sont les Bey-Kings ! Ils ont passé avec brio les premières qualifications ! Applaudissez le capitaine Robin, David, Elodie et Marcy !

Dans les tribunes, une banderole marquée "vive les Bey-Kings !" fit son apparition. Ses porteurs criaient les prénoms des membres de l'équipe. Robin secoua la tête, l'air de dire "la honte, je les connais pas", mais les trois autres sourirent et les saluèrent.

Tyson : Ceux-là étaient au même hôtel que nous.

Max : Ouais, et même que les supporters en ont fait du bruit ce matin dans le réfectoire !

Tyson, Sakura et Ray éclatèrent de rire. C'était tout à fait vrai.

Animateur : Leurs amis sont dans le public, on dirait ! Bien, nous avons maintenant les Y ! Curieux nom qui n'a pas été choisi au hasard. En effet, les quatre membres de cette équipe ont un prénom qui commence par un y. Voici le capitaine Yin, la jolie Yucca, Yuan et son petit frère Yukon !

Les Y saluèrent le public par un petit geste de la main. Ils étaient visiblement un peu stressés. Le public les applaudit chaleureusement.

Animateur : Bon courage ! Et la dernière équipe du groupe D, les Babys ! Pas aussi jeunes que les Kawaï, mais jeunes tout de même ! Accueillez la belle Maéva, la capitaine Harmony et ses deux frères Michaël et Randy !

Le public applaudit aussi chaleureusement les Babys que les Kawaï.

Animateur : C'est tout pour les équipes du groupe D ! Passons maintenant au choix des représentants !

Les Bladebreakers reportèrent leur attention sur les Blade Victory. Dizzi se prépara à enregistrer.

Animateur : Le choix est fait ? Bien, alors voyons voir ce que ça donne ! Les Blade Victory ont désigné Ren ! Melissa se présente pour les Quark, les XXX envoient Adam, Flore se battra pour les Elementals, les Sunshine ont choisi Arthur, Robin combattra pour les Bey-Kings, les Y sont représentés par Yucca et le choix des Babys se porte sur Maéva !

Les huit représentants s'avancèrent vers l'arène.

Tyson : Tiens Sakura, je n'avais jamais remarqué que Ren te ressemblait autant. Mêmes couleurs de cheveux et d'yeux…

Sakura : Ne redis jamais ça.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec tant de haine, même si une lueur de tristesse était passée dans ses yeux mauves, que les garçons lui jetèrent un regard étrange. Mais elle s'était de nouveau tournée vers l'arène. Tyson haussa les épaules.

Tyson : Désolé.

Kaï ne dit rien mais venait de comprendre. Il regarda Sakura, puis Ren. Tout concordait…

Animateur : Beybladeurs êtes-vous prêts ? 3,2,1… Hypeeerrr-vitesse !

Pour la quatrième fois, huit toupies dévalèrent les parois de l'arène à toute vitesse.

Animateur : Oh la la ! La toupie de Ren, des Blade Victory, vient littéralement d'écraser tous ses adversaires ! Seule Flore, des Elementals, a réussi à l'esquiver ! Trois toupie sont déjà éjectées ! Celles de Melissa, Adam et Maéva ! Les Quark, les XXX et les Babys sont éliminés !

La toupie couleur argent de Ren, loin d'être affaiblie, effectua un tour d'arène avant de revenir percuter les autre toupies restantes à une vitesse incroyable. Flore parvint à l'éviter de nouveau, Arthur l'encaissa sans broncher, bien que sa toupie recula sous le choc, Yucca eut à peine le temps de se décaler et sa toupie faillit sortir de l'arène, mais Robin se la prit de plein fouet, étant acculé contre le bord du bey-stadium. Tout l'action n'avait pas duré plus d'une poignée de secondes.

Animateur : Et Ren éjecte Robin, des Bey-Kings !

Les fans avec la banderole poussèrent des cris déçus.

Animateur : Hé oui, désolé ! Les équipes qualifiées pour les huitièmes de finale dans le groupe D sont donc les Blade Victory, les Elementals, les Sunshine et les Y ! Applaudissez toutes les équipes qui nous ont offert de match-éclair !

Le public applaudit énormément. Il était soufflé par la prestation de Ren. On entendit des acclamations pour les Blade Victory.

Tyson : Kenny, comment a-t-il fait ça ?

Kenny : Je n'en sais strictement rien. Tout s'est déroulé bien trop rapidement. Dizzi, éclaire-nous veux-tu ?

Dizzi : Mais avec plaisir. La toupie de Ren possède une attaque, une vitesse et une défense phénoménales. Sa vitesse lui a permis de frapper tous ses adversaires avant qu'ils ne réagissent, son attaque lui a permis de les éjecter et sa défense de résister. Sa toupie est équilibrée avec soin. On peut presque dire que c'est la personne parfaite. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

Tyson : On est très mal, en gros ?

Dizzi : Exactement mon cher Tyson.

Sakura : … Il n'était pas aussi fort que ça avant… _J'étais plus forte que lui… Il venait me demander des conseils, il voulait que je l'entraîne… N'a-t-il plus besoin de moi ?_

Etrangement, cette constatation lui faisait mal. Détestait-elle Ren autant qu'elle le disait ou n'était-ce qu'une façade qu'elle s'imposait à elle-même ?

Ray : Sakura, ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs…

Elle ne répondit pas.

Max : Oh hé, Sakura ? Ici la planète Terre !

Sakura : … C'était toujours moi qui l'entraînait… J'étsi son modèle, il voulait devenir aussi fort que moi… Et maintenant…. Il me surpasse largement… Pourquoi ça me blesse autant ?

Kaï se planta devant elle.

Kaï : Sakura, il ne faut jamais renoncer avant de se battre. Ren n'a rien d'extraordinaire, tu peux le battre, question de volonté et d'entraînement. Tu vaux bien mieux que lui. C'est sa toupie qui fait tout le travail. Alors ressaissis-toi.

Sakura : … D'accord.

Kaï : C'est bien. (murmure) Ren n'a plus besoin de toi, mais nous si. Alors force-toi à l'oublier.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'il la comprenait.

Animateur : Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs, les quatre matches des qualifications sont maintenant terminés ! Nous connaissons donc les seize équipes qui iront en huitièmes de finale de ce tournoi d'Europe ! Je récapitule : les Déesses de Glace, les Espritos, les Mangamanias et les Sempaïs pour le groupe A ! Les Bladebreakers, les Planets, les Epées de Lumière et les Dieux de l'Olympe pour le groupe B ! Les Bella Done, les Catcheurs, les Kawaï et les Ptits Génies pour le groupe C ! Et enfin les Blade Victory, les Elementals, les Sunshine et les Y pour le groupe D ! Applaudissez-les s'il vous plaît pour le magnifique spectacle qu'ils nous ont offert !

Il y eut un déluge d'applaudissements et de cris. Le bruit était assourdissant, le public était déchaîné. Beaucoup de spectateurs de levèrent.

Animateur : Merci pour eux ! On m'informe que le tirage au sort pour déterminer les tableaux des matches des huitièmes de finale aura lieu demain après-midi ! Les matches débuteront après-demain ! Ils auront lieu au stade de Londres ! Alors à dans deux jours tout le monde ! Soyez au rendez-vous ! Merci d'avoir suivi ces qualifications !

Les équipes sortirent peu à peu de la salle pour se rendre dans les vestiaires. M.Dickenson, accompagné de Julia et de Miguel, attendait les Bladebreakers.

M.Dickenson : Vous voilà ! Bravo pour ce beau match ! Et je suis ravi de te rencontrer Sakura ! Julia et Miguel m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi.

Sakura : C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi de faire votre connaissance.

Julia : Tu as été géniale !

Miguel : Tu étais la meilleure !

Sakura : Merci, c'est gentil !

Julia : C'est surtout vrai !

M.Dickenson : Bien, la première étape du tournoi est franchie. Demain, nous procéderons au tirage au sort. Vous, vous prenez l'avion pour Londres demain matin. Miguel vous emmènera à l'aéroport.

Miguel : A votre service.

M.Dickenson : Moi, je pars à Londres dès ce soir. Je m'arrangerai pour être là à votre arrivée à Londres. Sinon j'enverrai quelqu'un. De touta façon, vous ne devriez pas être la seule équipe qualifiée dans l'avion, il y en aura certainement d'autres.

Ray : Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous saurons nous débrouiller.

M.Dickenson : Je vous fais confiance. Julia vous informera du déroulement des huitièmes. Je vous laisse. Reposez-vous bien pour être en forme.

Max : Comptez sur nous !

M.Dickenson sortit des vestiaires.

Sakura : il est très gentil.

Tyson : C'est grâce à lui que nous en sommes là où nous en sommes ! (NDA : c'est français cette phrase ? Jsuis pas sûre)

Kaï : Allez, on y va.

Ils sortirent des vestiaires, puis du stade. Juste avant de remonter dans le car, Sakura croisa le regard de Kyo, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle se détourna. Il eut un sourire.

Dans leur car, les Bladebreakers retrouvèrent avec plaisir les espritos et les Déesses de Glace.

Ioko : Félicitations Sakura, c'était un très beau match.

Salsa : C'était génial Saki !

Carmen : Magnifique. Tu as prouvé ce que tu valais.

Karen : C'était super !

Sakura : Merci, tu n'étais pas mal non plus. Tu avais raison Edwige, son style de jeu est parfait pour les combats à plusieurs beybladeurs.

Edwige (avec un sourire) : Je l'avais bien dit.

Raphaël : Et pourquoi tu t'en es pris à moi ? Je t'ai rien fait !

Karen : bah, c'était pour m'offrir un petit duel sympa. Je savais que tu ne te ferais pas éjecter aussi facilement.

Raphaël (fait mine de réfléchir) : Hum… Je prendrai ça comme un compliment.

Karen : Et tu fais bien.

Julia : Bon, je pense qu'il faut que je vous dise comment vont se dérouler les huitièmes de finale. Ce sont des combats à deux contre deux.

Kenny (paniqué) : Ah la la ! C'est très long à préparer, des combats à deux contre deux ! Il faut chercher les meilleurs duos, et après il faut s'entraîner… On aura jamais le temps, on ne sera pas prêt !

Tyson : Du calme Chef ! Ca doit pas être si compliqué que ça.

Kenny : Ne prends pas tout à la légère Tyson !

Edwige : Moi je suis confiante. Nous avons déjà combattu à deux contre deux.

Rodrigue : Pareil pour nous. Mais bien sûr, il faut toujours s'entraîner.

Max : L'entraînement, il n'y a rien de mieux !

Tyson : Pas sûr ça. Il y a aussi la nourriture…

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Dans le car des Blade Victory…

Ren : Kyo, tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée de révéler notre puissance dès les qualifications ?

Kyo : Oui, il faut qu'ils sachent tous que nous sommes les meilleurs et qu'ils n'ont aucune chance de nous battre. En particulier les Bladebreakers…

Ren : Pourquoi cherches-tu à faire souffrir Sakura ? Je ne suis pas d'accord et tu le sais.

Kyo : Tu n'es peut-être pas d'accord, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es comme nous, tu as fait le même choix, et Sakura te déteste tout autant que nous, si ce n'est plus.

Ren : …

Kyo : Allez, te torture pas. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas fini avec Sakura. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle revienne. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? C'est tout de même ta sœur… (NDA : Attention, révélation !)

Ren : Je sais bien, et j'aimerai qu'elle revienne avec nous. Je m'en veux, elle souffre à cause de nous, et je n'approuve pas tes méthodes pour qu'elle revienne. Si elle n'avait pas eu les Bladebreakers, elle se serait retrouvée comme il y a cinq ans. Et je ne veux surtout pas ça.

Kyo : Quoi que tu puisses en penser, moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'elle redevienne comme ça. Et je ne la fais pas souffrir pas sadisme, mais parce que je veux qu'elle revienne. Je sais que nous avons fait des erreurs, mais nous devons les assumer jusqu'au bout. Et Sakura doit nous accepter avec ces erreurs.

Ren : Que vas-tu faire alors ?

Kyo : Je vais appeler Grace…

Ren lui jeta un regard surpris, mais n'ajouta rien.

_Et voilà ! The chapter 10 is termined ! (ce n'est pas anglais du tout cette phrase) Déjà 10 chaps… Et j'ai tjrs plus de lecteurs, je vous remercie donc de tout mon cœur ! C'est vous qui faites vivre cette histoire… Je n'ai qu'un mot à vous dire : Merci ! Je vous fais plein de gros bisous !_


	12. Chap 11 : Après l'effort, le réconfort

_Salut, ô peuple des fics ! Vous allez bien ? Moi super, je suis trop contente, cet aprem je vais voir Star Wars épisode III, jsuis trop impatiente, je suis une méga fan de Star Wars, d'ailleurs je devrais peut-être songer à écrire une fic Star Wars. Nan nan, ça serait un sacrilège que de toucher au fabuleux univers de Lucas, je vais m'abstenir. Au fait, ça vous soule pas que je raconte ma vie avant chaque chap ? Si c'est le cas dites-le, j'arrêterai ! Je sais que je peux être chiante quand je m'arrête plus de parler… Pour celles qui attenntre de Sakura et de Kyo, rassurez-vous il avance bien. Allez, maintenant les réponses aux rewiews :_

_Kelidril : Ravie de te revoir ! Je vois que les problèmes d'Internet touchent bcp de monde ! (moi aussi j'y ai eu droit) Pr les prénoms, et bien non, j'ai pas eu trop de mal à les trouver, je m'inspire de mes connaissances… Je pense qu'une fois cette fic finie, je mettrai un chap spécial qui sera en fait l'explication des noms des équipes. Ren et Saki sont bien frère et sœur, mais ils ne sont pas jumeaux, Ren est plus âgé que Saki. Tu aurais du me laisser une rewiew pr mon one-shot, ça m'aurait fait plaisir ! Et je ne peux toujours pas dire avec qui Saki sera, dsl. Gros bisous à toi !_

_ln.Ifz : Comme toujours c'est un plaisir de lire ta rewiew ! Qui est super longue, j'adore ! je me demande bien comment je fais pr faire des chaps aussi longs, les idées sortent toutes seules de ma tête et après mes doigts courent sur le clavier ! Je ne me l'explique pas, c'est ce que j'appelle la magie des mots. Ah ah, qui est Grace ? Telle est la question ! Presque personne ne m'a demandé qui elle est à part toi et renia, mais quelqà part toi et renia, mais quelques unes ont fait des suppositions sur son identité, tu peux aller voir les rewiews qu'on m'a laissé et les réponses que je leur ferai. Hé hé, je savais bien que tout le monde se doutait que Ren est le frère de Sakura, mais fallait bien que je le mette noir sur blanc ! Bon Kyo, il est vrai que j'adore le groupe Kyo, c'est même mon groupe préféré, mais ils ne m'ont pas inspirés le prénom de notre méchant préféré (lol), je l'ai utilisé parce qu'en fait, je n'aime pas trop ce prénom, donc je l'ai mis à un méchant ! C'est pas très logique, mais bon tant pis. Gros gros gros gros gros gros bisous ! (t'en as beaucoup aujourd'hui !)_

_Aidya : J'espère que tu vas mieux ! C'est pas drôle d'être malade ! un gros câlin pr te guérir !_

_Je suis bien contente que tu aimes les nouvelles équipes, et dsl de ne pas bcp parlé de Kaï, mais il est bien connu que les qualifications l'ennuient ! Tu oses dire que ma Sakura a mauvais goût ? Vilaine va ! En fait, Sakura considère Ray comme un ami. Merci de tes compliments plus que sympas et gros bisous à toi !_

_marian : Merci d'être tjrs là et gros bisous !_

_Sailor Ocean : Et bah tout faux ! Grace isn't the best friend of Sakura ! (dsl, mais j'ai eu un besoin d'écrire en anglais) Tu verras bien dans les chaps qui suivent… Gros bisous !_

_renia : Je suis absolument giga méga contente que tu m'aies laissé une rewiew ! Tro trop contente ! (saute partout) En plus, tu dis que tu n'aimes pas trop Beyblade mais que ma fic si ? Alors là c trop beau, je peux pas y croire (tombe dans les pommes) C'est vraiment un des plus beaux compliments qu'on m'aie fait ! ( je vais pas m'en remettre lol) Alors pour savoir qui est Grace, il faut attendre un peu, et Ren est bien le frère de Sakura (son grand frère précisément) Meric de tes encouragements et compliments et je te remercie pr toutes tes supers fics ! Gros gros bisous à toi !_

_Eagle Eclypse : Hum hum, c vrai que ct pas terrible… mais c pas grave ! Merci de toujours apprécié ma fic ! Pr ta fic, je compte bien m'y mettre, mais avec mon emploi de temps surchargé (un emploi du temps de ministre d'après ma mère), je pourrais my mettre que fin juin. Je finis bien les cours le 7 juin (hi hi, plus tôt que toi !), mais après j'ai une multitude de répétitions de chorale et de danse pour mes spectacles, dc mon mois de juin va être plus que chargé ! Mais je lirai ta fic, même si ce n'est qu'en 2010 !lol Gros bisous à toi !_

_Je dédie ce chap à renia, une fabuleuse auteure de fics Naruto trop géniales, et qui m'a fait l'honneur de me laisser une rewiew. Gros bisous à toi !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 11 : Après l'effort, le réconfort.**_

Les dix équipes logées à "la Estrella de Madrid" descendirent du car et entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel. Elles étaient toutes épuisées ! Certains beybladeurs étaient très contents, d'autres dépités. Bien évidemment, les Bladebreakers, les Espritos et les Déesses de Glace étaients joyeux.

Réceptionniste : Mademoiselle Kitachi !

Sakura se retourna. Le réceptionniste tenait à la main le combiné du téléphone.

Réceptionniste : Un appel pour vous.

Sakura : J'arrive.

Elle alla prendre l'appel. (NDA : Je précise que les … correspondent aux répliques de l'interlocuteur)

Sakura : Merci. Allô ?

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Sakura : Ma tante ? … Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre… … Oui je vais bien. …

Le visage de Sakura s'assombrit. Ses amis, qui l'attendaient, comprirent qu'il devait y avoir de mauvaises nouvelles.

Sakura : Non. Il s'est passé des choses qui ont fait que je les ai quittés… … Non, il n'est pas là, de toutes façons je ne lui parle plus. … Non, je ne peux pas te le dire… … Je ne VEUX pas de le dire. … N'insiste pas s'il te plaît… …

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Sakura : PAS QUESTION ! … Je suis désolée, mais je refuse. … Oui c'est ça, peut-être plus tard… …

Un grand sourire illumina son visage.

Sakura : Oui très. Ils sont supers, je les adore. (NDA : Devinez de qui elle parle…) Et je me suis fait plein d'amis, tous très sympas. … D'accord, je te le promets. … Moi aussi je t'aime. … Promis, je t'appelle quand nous serons à Londres. … Gros bisous.

Elle raccrocha et tendit le téléphone au réceptioniste, puis rejoignit le petit groupe qui l'attendait.

Ray : Tout va bien ?

Sakura : Oui oui.

Salsa : Qui c'était ?

Carmen : Salsa ! C'est impoli !

Sakura : Non, laisse… C'était ma tante. Elle vient de nous voir à la télé et comme la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé je faisais encore partie des Blade Victory, elle se demandait ce que je faisais chez les Bladebreakers… Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi.

Ioko : Et elle a raison.

La conviction avec laquelle Ioko avait proconcé cette dernière phrase étonna Sakura, mais elle dut reconnaître qu'elle avait raison.

Sakura : Tu as certainement raison… Enfin bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Salsa : Allons faire un tour. C'est la dernière fois que vous pouvez voir Madrid.

Max : C'est vrai.

Sakura : Alors allons-y ! Qui me suit ?

Salsa : Moi !

Raphaël : Je viens aussi !

Julia : Moi je dois préparer votre départ de demain. Miguel va m'aider.

Ioko : Je serais ravie de revoir Madrid.

Carmen allait se proposer aussi, mais Salsa lui donna un coup de coude assez violent.

Carmen : Hé ! Que…

Salsa : Qui d'autre vient ? (murmure à Carmen) Tête de tanche ! (NDA : c'est mon insulte préférée !lol je fais que de dire ça depuis que mon prof de physique passe son temps à nous le dire, et je voulais absolument la mettre au moins une fois !) Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai proposé cette balade ? Pour que tu sois seule avec mon frère !

Carmen comprit et fit un grand sourire à Salsa. Au final, Tyson, Max, Ray, Sakura, Raphaël, Salsa et les Déesses de Glace au complet allèrent se promener. Salsa et Sakura s'approchèrent de Carmen avant de sortir.

Salsa : Allez, t'as le champ libre. Agrippe mon frère !

Sakura : On a tout fait pour que Raphaël soit pas là, alors profites-en ! C'est à toi de jouer maintenant !

Carmen : Merci les filles ! Vous êtes géniales !

Elle se jeta à leur cou et les embrassa toutes les deux.

Salsa : Allez, vas-y !

Sakura : Nous on va rejoindre les autres.

Elles passèrent la porte du hall après avoir fait de petits signes à Carmen. Lorsqu'elles eurent disparu, elle regarda autour d'elle et constata que toutes les personnes qui avaient décidé de rester étaient parties à leurs occupations. Elle monta dans la suite des Espritos. Elle y trouva Rodrigue et Juan assis sur le canapé dans le salon. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entra, Juan se leva et déclara qu'il allait manger un petit quelque chose en bas. Puis il sortit de la suite. (NDA : hé hé… je trouve Juan très compréhensif, pas vous ?) Carmen et Rodrigue se retrouvèrent donc seuls. Carmen, subitement gênée, ne sut pas quoi faire et préféra sortir sur la terrasse. Elle contempla le ciel, puis se décida à rentrer pour parler à Rodrigue. Quand elle se retourna, elle le vit juste derrière elle qui s'approchait. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu sortir sur la terrasse. Elle sursauta. Rodrigue eut un petit sourire.

Rodrigue : Je t'ai fait peur ? Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Carmen : C… C'est pas grave.

Il vint s'accouder à la balustrade à côté d'elle. Le cœur de Carmen se mit à faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. _Calme-toi_, pensa-t-elle, _ne te fais pas d'idées !_ Nerveusement, elle joua avec ses doigts. Rodrigue prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers elle.

Rodrigue : Carmen, ça fait un moment que je voulais te dire que… que je… que tu es une personne très importante pour moi… et euh… que…

Carmen sourit pour l'encourager. Elle-même n'en menait pas très large. N'était-ce pas un rêve ? Rodrigue essayait –t-il bien d'exprimer ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu qu'il lui dise ?

Rodrigue : Et que… J'ai eu très peur pour toi l'autre jour, au parc, quand les Blade Victory vous ont attaquées, avec Salsa et Sakura… Et… Je me suis rendu compte… que tu comptais énormément pour moi… que tu es la personne la plus chère à mes yeux… Et que.. enfin… que je…

Rodrigue s'arrêta et respira profondément. Carmen retenait son souffle. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

Rodrigue : Carmen, je t'aime.

C'était dit. Rodrigue guetta la réaction de Carmen. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Carmen (murmure) : Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment…

Rodrigue comprit alors que ses sentiments étaient partagés et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille. Ce fut un baiser très doux et merveilleux autant pour Carmen que pour Rodrigue. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils avaient tous deux un sourire radieux. Carmen posa son front contre celui de Rodrigue.

Carmen : Je t'aime.

Rodrigue la serra très fort dans ses bras.

Rodrigue : _Comment n'ai-je pas pu me rendre plus tôt qu'elle comptait autant pour moi ? Je suis vraiment un idiot… _(NDA : Tu l'as dit bouffi !)

Le soir…

Sakura et les autres rentrèrent, fatigués. Ils avaient fait une grande promenade dans Madrid. Salsa et Ingrid préférèrent aller se coucher immédiatement.

Tyson : Moi j'ai faim.

Max (avec un sourire) : Pour changer.

Sakura : On ne le refera pas de toute façon.

Ray : C'est sûr.

Karen : Moi je suis d'accord avec toi mon ptit Tyson. Allons manger.

Edwige : Mon ptit Tyson ?

Karen : Bah quoi ? Je l'aime bien moi Tyson. C'est le seul qui me ressemble.

Edwige : Incontrôlable et inépuisable.

Tyson et Karen : Mais euh !

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils avaient dit exactement la même chose au même moment. Edwige soupira.

Edwige : Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Tyson : Moi ça ne me dérange pas de ressembler à Karen.

Karen : Et moi ça ne me dérange pas de ressembler à Tyson.

Max : Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point c'est épuisant pour vos deux équipes.

Raphaël : Même pour nous, c'est épuisant, c'est pour dire.

Karen : Eh bah tant pis mon ptit Raphaël. On est comme on est.

Raphaël : Oui, et c'est bien ça le problème.

Karen lui tira la langue mais il préféra ne rien répondre.

Karen : Bon bah je vais manger moi. Qui m'aime me suive !

Tyson : Moi je te suis mais c'est parce que j'ai faim, va pas t'imaginer des choses.

Karen : Point du tout mon ptit Tyson !

Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur du réfectoire. Les autres soupirèrent, mais finirent par les suivre.

Max : Quel calme tout de même quand ils ne sont plus là…

Ils échangèrent tous un sourire.

Dans les étages…

Salsa monta au cinquième étage, suivie d'Ingrid. Dans le couloir, elles croisèrent Rodrigue et Carmen qui se tenaient la main. Salsa se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

Salsa : Alors t'as fini par lui dire, grand frère ? Carmen, je t'avais dit que ça marcherait !

Rodrigue : Comment ça ?

Salsa : Euh… Rien du tout.

Carmen (en riant) : Je t'expliquerai.

Ingrid s'approcha.

Ingrid : Mes félicitations, vous allez très bien ensemble.

Rodrigue et Carmen : Merci.

Salsa : Sakura va être super contente aussi, je vais la prévenir tout de suite.

Ingrid : Tu n'étais pas censée aller te coucher ?

Salsa : Oui mais là, c'est super important !

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre ou même de réagir, elle fit demi-tour et dévala les escaliers.

Carmen : Je suis sûre qu'on ne pourrait pas la rattraper même si on prenait l'ascenseur.

Rodrigue : C'est bien vrai, elle m'a fait courir quand elle était petite ! Je devais toujours la poursuivre dans toute la maison avant de mettre la main dessus.

Carmen et Ingrid éclatèrent de rire.

Carmen : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Ingrid : Nous avons un peu le même genre en la personne de Karen.

Rodrigue : Carmen, tu peux me dire pourquoi Sakura devrait être super contente ?

Carmen eut un petit rire et expliqua à Rodrigue toutes les démarches que Salsa et Sakura avaient faites pour qu'ils soient ensemble.

Rodrigue : Je comprends mieux.

Carmen : Allons rejoindre les autres maintenant.

Ingrid (avec un sourire) : Finalement, je pense que je ne vais pas aller me coucher tout de suite. Je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à m'endormir.

Rodrigue et Carmen sourirent puis ils descendirent tous les trois.

Dans le réfectoire…

Les promeneurs mangeaient tous ensemble, complétés de Juan qui se trouvait déjà dans le réfectoire. Kaï et Kenny les avaient également rejoints peu après avec Dizzi, le petit génie des Bladebreakers assurant à ses équipiers qu'il avait trouvé des paires possibles pour les huitièmes.

Sakura : Kenny, tu ne fais donc que ça ?

Kenny : Que ça quoi ?

Sakura : Travailler sur les toupies et les techniques de Beyblade.

Kenny : Hum… J'y passe beaucoup de temps, c'est vrai. Mais c'est mon travail.

Sakura : C'est pas une raison. Tu aurais pu venir avec nous te balader, tu devrais t'aérer plus souvent.

Tyson : Elle a raison Chef.

Sakura : J'ai toujours raison mon cher Tyson, tu devrais le savoir maintenant.

Tyson : Je ne dirai pas ça.

Sakura : Alors cite-moi une fois où j'ai eu tort.

Tyson : Euh…

Kaï : Quand tu as laissé gagner Tyson la première fois où tu as combattu contre lui.

Tyson : Hé ! J'ai gagné par mes propres moyens, elle ne m'a pas laissé gagné !

Sakura (riant) : Là tu as raison Kaï, j'ai eu tort.

Kaï esquissa un sourire tandis que Tyson assurait que Sakura ne l'avait pas laissé gagner, ce qui était vrai bien sûr. D'ailleurs, toute la table le savait bien mais s'amusait de voir Tyson se justifier.

Edwige : Sakura, il ne faut jamais laisser les garçons gagner, sinon ça les rend fiers.

Karen : C'est vrai ça !

Tyson : Mais arrêtez !

Ray : Mon pauvre Tyson, ne contredit pas une fille, ça se retournera contre toi.

Sakura : Ray a raison, Tyson !

Ray : Moi aussi j'ai toujours raison.

Sakura (fait mine de réfléchir) : Hum… Je suis pas sûre.

Ray (avec un sourire) : Alors cite-moi une fois où j'ai eu tort.

Sakura : D'accord, d'accord, tu m'as eu, je ne dirai plus que j'ai toujours raison.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Tyson jubila.

Tyson : Donc tu es bien d'accord pour dire que tu ne m'as pas laissé gagner ?

Sakura : Oui oui, tu as gagné à la loyale.

Ils continuèrent un peu à discuter. Peu après, Salsa entra dans le réfectoire et se rua sur Sakura.

Raphaël : Tu n'es pas censée être au lit, Salsa ?

Salsa : Si, mais j'ai quelque chose de la plus haute importance à dire à Sakura.

Elle se pencha sur la jeune Japonaise et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Sakura eut l'air suprise, mais ravie.

Sakura : C'est vrai ?

Salsa (avec un grand sourire) : Oui !

Sakura : C'est pas trop tôt…

Raphaël : Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez toutes les deux ?

Sakura et Salsa (avec un air innocent) : Rien du tout !

Raphaël : Je n'en crois pas un mot !

Tyson : Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Max : C'est pas beau de mentir les filles.

Sakura : De toute façon, vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Salsa : Sakura, regarde qui arrive.

Rodrigue, Carmen et Ingrid venaient d'entrer dans le réfectoire. Rodrigue et Carmen se tenaient la main.

Sakura (à Rodrigue) : Eh ben t'en a mis du temps toi ! T'aurais pas pu te rendre compte avant que tu l'aimais ?

Rodrigue (avec un sourire) : Je sais, je sais.

Karen : Alors, vous sortez ensemble ?

Ingrid : Ça se voit, non ? Alors arrête de poser des questions stupides !

Karen lui tira la langue. Ingrid allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Edwige l'en empêcha.

Edwige : Ça suffit vous deux. J'en ai assez de vos querelles.

Ingrid : Mais…

Edwige : Rien du tout ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre vous disputer.

Karen et Ingrid ne répondirent rien.

Ioko : Les filles, je sais que vous vous adorez alors arrêtez de vous disputer sans arrêt.

Karen : Je l'adore, je l'adore… C'est vite dit ça.

Ioko : Karen !

Karen : C'et bon, je m'excuse. Mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir Ioko.

Ioko : Ingrid ?

Ingrid : Je m'excuse aussi.

Ioko : J'aime mieux ça.

Elle reporta son attention sur son assiette. Karen et Ingrid firent de même. Le silence était revenu sur la tablée. Sakura se tourna vers Edwige, assise à sa gauche.

Sakura : Ioko a vraiment le don pour calmer le jeu entre Karen et Ingrid.

Edwige : Elle le fait toujours. Avec moi ça finirait mal, je ne suis pas très patiente. Elles m'exaspèrent vraiment quand elles s'y mettent. Ioko, elle, est calme et ne hausse jamais la voix, donc Karen et Ingrid l'écoutent toujours quand elle parle. Et acceptent toujours de mettre leur dispute de côté quand elle leur demande.

Sakura : C'est bien ça.

Edwige hocha la tête. Les quatorze beybladeurs plus Kenny finirent leur repas, puis ils allèrent tous se coucher après s'être souhaité bonne nuit. Les Bladebreakers remontèrent dans la suite 785. Ils se mirent en pyjama puis se couchèrent, épuisés. Mais Sakura n'avait pas à dormir. Elle repensait sans cesse aux qualifications, au combat du groupe D et de Ren et à sa conversation avec sa tante. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle en était vis-à-vis de son frère, elle pensait qu'elle le détestait, mais pourquoi alors s'était-elle sentie blessée quand elle s'était rendu compte que Ren n'avait apparemment plus besoin d'elle ? Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle lui revint en mémoire. Il avait été extrêmement patient et présent pour elle après l'accident de leurs parents, oubliant sa propre douleur pour s'occuper de sa sœur qui avait besoin de lui. Et sa tante qui voulait aussi qu'elle parle avec son frère.

FLASH-BACK

Sakura alla prendre l'appel.

Sakura : Merci. Allô ?

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Sakura : Ma tante ?

Tante : Ma chérie !

Sakura : Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre…

Tante : Tu vas bien, tu n'as aucun souci ?

Sakura : Oui je vais bien.

Tante : Ma chérie, je viens de te voir à la télévision, aux qualifications du tournoi de Beyblade. Mais j'ai vu que tu étais avec les Bladebreakers, tu ne fais plus partie des Blade Victory ?

Le visage de Sakura s'assombrit. Ses amis, qui l'attendaient, comprirent qu'il devait y avoir de mauvaises nouvelles.

Sakura : Non. Il s'est passé des choses qui ont fait que je les ai quittés…

Tante : Ah… Ren est là, je peux lui parler ?

Sakura : Non, il n'est pas là, de toutes façons je ne lui parle plus.

Tante : Tu ne lui parles plus ? Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Je ne peux pas te le dire…

Tante : Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

Sakura : Je ne VEUX pas de le dire.

Tante : Sakura s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Sakura : N'insiste pas s'il te plaît…

Tante (soupir) : Bon d'accord. Mais tu ne veux pas essayer de te réconcilier avec lui ? J'iamerais beaucoup avec un neveu et une nièce qui s'entendent bien, comme des frère et sœur. Va le voir et parle-lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Sakura : PAS QUESTION !

Tante : Sakura ! Un peu de calme, je ne te demande pas la lune, juste de te réconcilier avec ton frère.

Sakura : Je suis désolée, mais je refuse.

Tante : Je n'insiste pas, je te connais, c'est impossible. Mais quoique tu dises, c'est ton frère et je sais que tu l'aimes, alors tu changeras bien d'avis et tu voudras te réconcilier avec lui. Ça prendra peut-être un peu de temps…

Sakura : Oui c'est ça, peut-être plus tard…

Tante : Bien. Bon, on ne va pas parler que des mauvaises nouvelles quand même. Tu te plais avec ta nouvelle équipe ? Ces Bladebreakers, ils sont gentils avec toi ?

Un grand sourire illumina son visage.

Sakura : Oui très. Ils sont supers, je les adore. Et je me suis fait plein d'amis, tous très sympas.

Tante : Je suis bien contente pour toi ma chérie. Et promets-moi de dire à ton frère que j'ai appelé et que votre oncle et moi on pense fort à vous et que vous nous manquez.

Sakura (soupir) : D'accord, je te le promets.

Tante : Bien. Je t'aime ma chérie.

Sakura : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Tante : Appelle-moi quand tu seras arrivée en Angleterre.

Sakura : Promis, je t'appelle quand nous serons à Londres.

Tante : Je te fais confiance. Ton oncle t'embrasse aussi très fort. Gros gros bisous.

Sakura : Gros bisous.

Elle raccrocha.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

De toute évidence, sa tante pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une dispute courante entre une sœur et son frère. Mais c'était plus grave que cela. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de cassé entre eux, Sakura refusait de parler à Ren.

Sakura : _Je le déteste énormément pour ce qu'il a fait… Et je lui en veux… Mais quand je repense à tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste. Ma tante a raison, c'est mon frère, je l'aime, mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner… Pas encore…_

Ses questions ne trouvaient pas de réponses. Mais elle était sûre que ça la blessait de voir que Ren n'avait plus besoin d'elle, comme si elle voulait lui être aussi utile qu'il l'avait été pour elle après l'accident de leurs parents… Mais tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était le détester.

Elle s'agita encore dans le lit, en proie à ses interrogations, mais finalement, incapable de dormir, elle se leva. Elle fit attention à ne pas réveiller Kaï et les autres, et elle prit une couverture dans le placard, puis sortit sur la terrasse. Elle s'assit dans un coin et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture. Elle ressassa toutes ces questions, toutes ces pensées qui lui occupaient l'esprit. Elle finit par s'endormir.

_Et le chapitre 11 est terminé ! Je trouve qu'il a mal commencé mais qu'il a très bien fini ! Je parle au niveau de l'écriture. Alors, il vous plaît mon couple Carmen/Rodrigue ? C'est mon deuxième couple, après Julia/Miguel ! Et je les trouve très mignons ! Et Karen et Tyson sont trop marrants ! Je trouve qu'on découvre un peu de personnalité de quelques personnages dans son chap, qu'en pensez-vous ? Et que Sakura pense de son frère au fond d'elle-même d'après vous ? Elle l'aime, elle le déteste ? Bien je vous laisse et je vous fais de gros bisous !_


	13. Chap 12 : En route pour Londres

_Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi je suis un peu crevée en ce moment, heureusement que j'ai pas bcp de cours cette semaine ! (je bénis le bac !) Comme je joue bcp à la Playstation 2 en ce moment, j'écris bcp moins souvent. Il va falloir que je me ressaississe. Sino, vendredi j'ai une répèt de chorale toute la journée, jsuis impatiente d'y être ! Mais ça fait bcp de travail… On va avoir des répèt tout le mois de juin en vue de nos deux concerts, c assez lourd comme programme._

_Bon allez, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, ça ne vous intéresse pas, vous, vous voulez le chap 12 ! Et les réponses aux RAR ! Donc les voici tous deux :_

_ln.Ifz : Comme toujours tu es la première ! Oui, ils sont enfin ensemble ! Ils sont trop chti trognons ! (la fille trop dingue de ses persoslol) En Tyson et Karen ? Telle est la question...C vrai, Kenny est tjrs avec des toupies ! Et il ne lâche jamais Dizzi, c son dada !lol Non, je n'en veux pas à Max, je l'aime bcp même, je n'en fais pas exprès ! J'essaye de lui faire une présence, mais c dur avec tous ces persos. Déjà, logiquement, on le verra bien aux huitièmes, tu comprendras en lisant. Quant à le caser... bien sûr ! Mais dans la fic de suite, je pense. Hé oui, Kyoméchant ! ET il ne change pas ! Voilà, merci de toutes tes rewiews et gros gros bisous à toi !_

_Ridelliz : Encore une qui aime Rodrigue/Carmen ! Jsuis bien contente ! Et Tyson et Karen ? Comme je l'ai dit à LN, telle est la question... Pr Sakura et Ren, tu verras dans ce chap (Sakura est pas une méchant fille , on le sait bien) Et j'adore moi aussi Ioko et Salsa. Sinon, Star Wars ct génial, mais c trop triste et g pleuré ! Ah la la, on me refera pas !lol Ton anniv, ct le 18 mai ? Et ben bon anniversaire (avec un peu de retard, dsl) Voilà, gros bisous à toi !_

_Petite Saki : Jsusi vraiment super méga contente que tu adores ma fic ! Merci pr tous tes compliments ! JE t'adore ! Gros gros bisous !_

_renia : jsuis ravie si ma dédicace t'a fait plaisir (je c que ça fait tjrs plaisir, moi-même quand on me dédicace un chap, j'adore) Oui, Rodrigue et Carmen sont trop mimi, et Tyson et Karen, quelle est cette idée derrière la tête ? Bien que je le devine...lol C sûr que Sakura aime son frère, mais elle lui en veut, c pas encore résolu dans ce chap mais ça avance un chtit peu. Voilà, merci à toi de lire ma fic et gros gros bisous !_

_Eagle Eclypse : Le chap 11, aussi bien que les autres ? Jsusi bien contente que tu penses ça, j'avais l'impression d'avoir moins bien écrit. Hé oui, Carmen et Rodrigue sont faits l'un pr l'autre ! Hé oui, je suis fan de Star Wars, je les adore tous, je trouve ça génial (rien qu'à voir les posters dans ma chambre, coincés entre ceux de Harry Potter et du Seigneur des Anneaux, lol) Il t'a plus le 3 ? Gros bisous à toi !_

_Je dédie ce chap à Sailor Ocean en espérant que ça la fasse mettre des rewiews sur cette fic !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_**CHAPITRE 12 : En route pour Londres.**_

Le lendemain matin, Kaï, comme à son habitude, se réveilla le premier. Il s'aperçut qu'il était le seul dans le lit et que Sakura n'était plus à côté de lui. Immédiatement, il s'inquiéta, avant de penser qu'elle était peut-être tout simplement descendue. Il se leva et s'habilla, puis s'apprêta à descendre lorsqu'il remarqua la petite forme blottie dans une couverture sur la terrasse. Devinant qu'il devait s'agir de Sakura, il fit coulisser sans bruit la porte-fenêtre et la referma tout aussi doucement. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'accroupit devant elle. Elle était profondément endormie et son visage semblait serein. _Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas toujours être aussi bien_, pensa Kaï. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds qui tombait sur son visage. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là et pourquoi elle dormait sur la terrasse. Comme il était encore de bonne heure, un petit vent frais soufflait, rendant la terrasse glacée. (NDA : vous avez déjà été sur une terrasse tôt le matin ? Je peux vous dire que ça caille) Sakura frissonna dans son sommeil.

Kaï : _Elle va attraper froid si elle reste ici. Je vais la remettre dans son lit._

Faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller sa coéquipière, il la sortit de la couverture et la prit dans ses bras. Elle frissonna de nouveau et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Kaï, toujours endormie. Il rentra dans la chambre, la déposa sur le lit et rabattit la couette sur elle. Elle bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Kaï la regarda encore un moment, puis sortit de la chambre.

Un peu plus tard…

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser où elle était. Son rêve, ou putôt son cauchemar, était encore présent… Elle avait rêvé de sa vie après l'accident de ses parents… Se rappeler l'état dans lequel elle était n'était pas agréable pour elle. Elle chassa ces mauvaises pensées, puis se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit. N'avait-elle pas dormi cette nuit sur la terrasse ? Elle éternua. Son corps, lui, s'en souvenait parfaitement… Douée comme elle était, elle avait attrapé froid ! Elle se sentait un peu fébrile, mais ça allait. Elle s'emmitoufla dans la couette. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à cet instant. Ray entra et lui sourit.

Ray : Tu es réveillée ? Je venais le faire.

Sakura (avec un sourire) : J'émerge encore, mais je suis réveillée.

Ray : Max, Kaï et Kenny attendent en bas. J'ai été chargé de vous réveiller, toi et Tyson.

Il désigna le lit à l'opposé, d'où on pouvait voir sortir une tête brune. Sakura sourit et se leva. Elle éternua une nouvelle fois.

Ray : Tu as attrapé froid ?

Sakura : Je crois bien, mais ce n'est pas étonnant. J'ai dormi sur la terrasse cette nuit.

Ray hocha la tête.

Ray : Oui je sais, Kaï me l'a dit. C'est lui qui t'as récupéré ce matin.

Sakura : Je me disais aussi…

Elle alla s'habiller.

Ray : Couvre-toi surtout.

Sakura : De toute façon le mal est déjà fait !

Ray sourit à sa remarque puis alla secouer Tyson. Celui-ci eut un peu de mal à se réveiller, comme tous les matins, mais finit aussi par se lever. Il grogna un peu pour la forme.

Ray : Dois-je te rappeler que nous devons prendre un avion dans peu de temps ? Alors mieux vaut ne pas être en retard.

Tyson : Je sais, je sais.

Sakura sortit de la salle de bain, habillée plus chaudement que d'habitude. Elle portait un haut sans manches mais à col roulé rose fushia sur un pantacourt rose pâle.

Sakura : Dire que nous serons à Londres d'ici quelques heures ! J'ai hâte d'arriver et de passer les huitièmes.

Ray : Kenny a déjà commencé à nous exposer ses stratégies, mais il a finalement préféré vous attendre. Il a déjà trouvé tous les duos possibles, nous n'avons plus qu'à choisir.

Sakura : Et combien jouerons-nous de manches ?

Ray : Deux manches gagnantes, on en fera une troisième s'il y a égalité.

Sakura : Ok.

Tyson termina de se préparer puis les trois Bladebreakers descendirent dans le hall. Sakura éternua une nouvelle fois.

Sakura : Eh bah décidément !

Ray : Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aussi de dormir dehors sur la terrasse ?

Sakura : Je réfléchissais et ça m'empêchait de dormir. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air alors je suis sortie, mais je ne pensais pas que je m'endormirais dehors.

Ray secoua la tête mais esquissa un sourire. Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de réponses à ses questions de la veille. Elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper, elle devait se consacrer au tournoi.

Ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire et rejoignirent leurs coéquipiers.

Kenny : Bonjour Sakura, bonjour Tyson.

Max : Salut ! Bien dormi ?

Sakura : Moui.

Tyson : Comme un loir !

Kenny : Asseyez-vous vite, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire pour notre prochain match.

Sakura, Tyson et Ray s'assirent, puis Kenny se leva et installa Dizzi devant tous ses coéquipiers.

Kenny : Comme vous le savez, les huitièmes se jouent en deux manches à deux beybladeurs contre deux. J'ai entrecoisé à l'aide de Dizzi tous les paramètres de vos toupies pour trouver les meilleures combinaisons.

Max : Et ça donne quoi ?

Kenny : J'y viens. Nous avons retenu six duos : Kaï et Max, Tyson et Max, Ray et Kaï, Sakura et Ray, Sakura et Kaï et Sakura et Tyson. Nous avons remarqué que le jeu de Sakura se marie très bien avec ceux des garçons.

Dizzi : Commençons par Kaï et Max : Kaï développe l'attaque et Max la défense. Cela nous permet de combiner un jeu offensif et un jeu défensif et de jouer sur les deux tableaux. C'est la même chose pour Tyson et Max, puisque Tyson a un style de jeu très offensif.

Kenny : Ensuite, Ray et Kaï. Là, c'est une histoire de spectres. Driger est un spectre exclusivement terrestre et Dranzer un spectre volant. Il s'agit là de pouvoir se défendre contre des attaques aussi bien terrestres qu'aériennes. Il en va de même pour Sakura et Ray, comme Dréya est un spectre volant.

Dizzi : Après, Sakura et Kaï. Dranzer et Dréya étant tous deux des spectres volants, il s'agit de jouer sur un seul tableau, les attaques aériennes, et tout miser là-dessus. Ça peut se révéler très efficace.

Kenny : Et enfin Sakura etTyson. Là, c'est en raison des attaques de leurs spectres.

Sakura : Comment cela ?

Dizzi : J'explique : l'Attaque Tempête de Dragonn combinée aux Etoiles du Firmament de Dréya serait très puissante. On obtiendrait une tempête mêlée d'étoiles agressives qui serait fatale pour l'adversaire.

Sakura : Hé ! Pas mal.

Kenny : Voilà, nous vous avons proposé les meilleures paires possibles. A vous de choisir maintenant.

Kaï : Il y a bien assez de paires sans moi, donc je ne participerai pas.

Kenny : Donc il nous reste trois duos : Tyson/Max, Sakura/Ray et Tyson/Sakura.

Sakura : Il vaut mieux que je ne joue pas les deux manches.

Kenny : Nous prenons donc d'office Tyson/Max. Les garçons, ça vous va ?

Max : Aucun problème.

Tyson : C'est ok !

Ray : Maintenant, il faut savoir si Sakura ira avec Tsyon ou avec moi.

Tyson : C'est le même problème que tout à l'heure, je ne vais pas jouer les deux manches.

Kenny : Alors c'est réglé. Ce sera Tyson et Max, puis Sakura et Ray.

Sakura, Max, Ray et Tyson : Entendu.

Kenny : Bien. On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller maintenant, il ne faudrait pas rater notre avion.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans le hall. Leurs bagages y avaient été portés. Miguel et Julia les attendaient, main dans la main.

Miguel : Salut !

Julia : Bien dormi ?

Tyson : Comme un loir !

Kenny : Nous sommes un peu tristes de quitter Madrid.

Max : Et de vous quitter aussi. Vous êtes vraiment supers sympas.

Miguel : Ah ah, toi aussi ptit Max !

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel puis s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture. Miguel porta leurs bagages dans le coffre, puis s'installa au volant. Il démarra et la voiture prit le chemin de l'aéroport, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'hôtel.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, Les Bladebreakers firent enregistrer leurs bagages puis firent leurs adieux à Julia et Miguel.

Julia : On regardera vos exploits à la télé !

Miguel : Montrez à tout le monde ce que valent les Bladebreakers !

Tyson : Comptez sur nous !

Sakura : On va leur montrer ce qu'on sait faire !

Max : On pensera à vous !

Ils firent un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître aux yeux de Julia et Miguel.

Dans l'avion, les Bladebreakers retrouvèrent avec plaisir les Espritos, arrivés un peu plus tôt, ainsi que les Epées de Lumière, quelques autres équipes qualifiées et à leur grand déplaisir, les Blade Victory.

Carmen : Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

Ray : Sakura a trouvé le moyen d'attraper froid.

Carmen : Ah oui ?

Comme pour ponctuer la remarque de Ray, Sakura éternua. Ils rirent.

Carmen : C'est malin ça ! Comment tu t'y es prise ?

Sakura : J'ai dormi dehors.

Carmen : A-t-on idée !

Sakura haussa les épaules. Carmen eut un petit rire. Les deux jeunes filles s'étant assises côte à côte, elles discutèrent longuement.

Sakura : Alors tu es contente, tu es avec Rodrigue maintenant.

Carmen (des étoiles plein les yeux) : Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! Je l'aime tellement ! Il est absolument adorable.

Voix (derrière elles) : En plus ça se voit trop qu'il t'aime aussi ! Il ne te quitte pas des yeux.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent. Salsa s'était accoudée à leurs fauteuils. Juan était assis à côté d'elle, désintéressé de la conversation, regardant à travers le hublot.

Carmen : Depuis quand tu écoutes les conversations toi ?

Salsa : Depuis qu'elles concernent mon frère. Franchement, vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Carmen (rougit un peu) : Tu crois ?

Salsa : Bien sûr ! Au fait Saki, j'ai entendu les Blade Victory parler quand ils sont entrés dans l'avion. Ils disaient qu'elle devait être arrivée ce matin.

Sakura : Elle ?

Salsa : Je ne sais pas de qui ils parlaient, ils n'ont pas mentionné son nom.

Sakura : …

Sakura réfléchit. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment de qui il s'agissait. Elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec les Blade Victory. Soudain, une phrase que sa tante lui avait dite la veille au téléphone lui revint en mémoire.

FLASH-BACK

Tante : Je suis bien contente pour toi ma chérie. Et promets-moi de dire à ton frère que j'ai appelé et que votre oncle et moi on pense fort à vous et que vous nous manquez.

Sakura (soupir) : D'accord, je te le promets.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Sakura soupira. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller voir son frère, qui en plus se trouvait avec Kyo, Baptiste et Drak, mais elle avait promis à sa tante. Et elle ne revenait jamais sur ses promesses.

Sakura : _Bon bah quand faut y aller…_

Elle se leva.

Carmen : Sakura ? Où vas-tu ?

Sakura : Je reviens tout de suite, t'en fais pas. _Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder…_

Elle se dirigea vers les Blade Victory, un peu nerveuse. Carmen la suivit des yeux et manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'elle vit qui son amie allait voir.

Carmen : Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Elle se promit de suivre l'entretien, pour venir en aide à Sakura en cas de besoin.

Sakura s'approcha des Blade Victory. Ren et Kyo étaient assis côte à côte, Baptiste et Drak juste derrière. Quand elle fut devant eux, Kyo et Ren levèrent les yeux du magazine qu'ils étaient en train de lire.

Kyo : Sakura ! Quel plaisir de constater que tu viens nous voir !

Sakura : Crois-moi, je ne le fais pas par plaisir. Ren, je dois te dire que notre tante a appelé et que notre oncle et elle pensent à toi et que tu leur manques.

Le regard de Ren croisa le sien, mais elle se détourna. Elle s'apprêtait repartir vers son siège, mais Ren la retint.

Ren : Et… Ils vont bien ?

Sakura : … Oui. Ils étaient étonnés de voir que je ne faisais plus partie de l'équipe, mais ils l'acceptent. Ils sont aussi tristes de savoir que nous sommes en froid tous les deux. … _Zut ! pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?_

Ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée. Elle n'avait eu aucunement l'intention de lui dire cela, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Après un moment de silence, Ren reprit la parole.

Ren : Tu leur as dit pourquoi ?

Sakura : Non.

Kyo : Tu as eu peur Sakura ?

Sakura (violemment) : De quoi ? C'est de votre faute tout ça !

Kyo : Sakura, c'est toi qui as tout gâché.

Sakura : Pardon ? C'est de ma faute maintenant ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai demandé de faire ça !

Kyo : Non, mais tu aurais pu nous suivre.

Sakura : Et qu'est-ce que ça m'aurait apporté ?

Kyo : Le pouvoir.

Sakura repensa au combat de Ren. Une vraie démonstration, ses adversaires s'étaient fait littéralement surpassés. Mais elle secoua la tête.

Sakura : Je m'en fiche.

Kyo : Tu aurais pu garder une relation fraternelle avec Ren.

Sakura ne répondit rien. Il avait marqué un point. Elle était blessée de sa rupture avec son frère. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, et inversement. Jusqu'à présent elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, préférant haïr son frère, mais à cet instant sa belle résolution vola en éclats. Elle croisa le regard de Ren et y lut toute sa tristesse. Elle se détourna, se retenant de pleurer. Elle serra les poings.

Sakura : _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kyo a-t-il toujours le dessus sur moi ?_

Comme pour répondre à cette question muette, Kyo la retint par le bras et la regarda dans les yeux.

Kyo : Sakura, je te connais plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu oublies tout ce que nous avons partagé…

A cet instant il était sincère et semblait regretter le passé. Son regard ne mentait pas. Sakura en oublia un moment son animosité envers lui, mais se reprit. Elle se dégagea et retourna rapidement à sa place. Elle s'assit rageusement. Carmen s'inquiéta, de même que Salsa. En fait, sa dispute avec Kyo n'était pas passée inaperçue, la plupart des passagers de l'avion s'était retourné vers eux.

Carmen : Sakura, ça va ?

Sakura : … Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Salsa : Saki, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sakura : Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle tourna son visage vers le hublot pour cacher les larmes qui lui venaient. Les paroles de Kyo la faisaient réfléchir. C'était vrai que si elle avait suivi les Blade Victory, elle s'entendrait toujours bien avec Ren, mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à faire comme eux. Peut-être que tout était de sa faute, finalement ? Mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Pour elle il était sûr qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Salsa : Saki ?

Sakura essuya rapidement ses larmes et se tourna vers la petite.

Salsa : Tu sais, tu peux être triste de ton passé et ne pas l'accepter, mais il faut toujours aller de l'avant. Pense au présent, au futur, mais pas au passé. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Sakura médita sur ces paroles. Elle reconnut que Salsa avait raison. Elle décida de ne plus s'occuper du passé mais seulement du présent. Et donc d'oublier les Blade Victory et de penser aux Bladebreakers. Elle sourit à Salsa.

Sakura : Merci Salsa.

Salsa : Euh… En fait, c'est Juan qui m'a dit de te dire ça !

Sakura se tourna vers Juan, qui lui sourit. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, le remerciant. Il y répondit de la même manière. Sakura se réinstalla sur son siège.

Carmen : Tu en as de la chance, c'est pas tous les jours que Juan nous sort des choses de ce niveau-là.

Sakura : En tout cas ça m'a bien aidée. Il est vraiment gentil.

Carmen : Ai-je dit le contraire ?

Sakura : Non, bien sûr.

Elles continuèrent un peu à discuter, puis elles virent quelqu'un qui s'approchait. Elles reconnurent Brice, le capitaine des Epées de Lumière. Il leur sourit.

Brice : Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je tenais à te remercier encore une fois Sakura, pour l'autre jour. Tu m'as vraiment sauvé la mise.

Sakura : Ce n'est vraiment rien, je t'assure.

Brice : Si, c'est important, surtout que j'ai appris que tu as eu des ennuis avec les Blade Victory à cause de ça.

Sakura : Qui t'en a parlé ?

Brice : Ton coéquipier.

Il désigna son siège, derrière lequel s'agitait Tyson, assis à côté de Max qui essayait de le calmer un peu. Sakura eut un petit rire.

Sakura : Ca ne m'étonne pas… Enfin bref, c'est vraiment pas grave. J'ai été ravie de t'aider.

Brice : Sache que si t'as besoin d'aide, je suis là !

Sakura : D'accord, merci !

Brice : Et je vous remercie aussi… Carmen, c'est ça ? Et Salsa ?

Carmen et Salsa : Oui.

Carmen : Mais on a rien fait, tu sais.

Brice : Peut-être, mais vous étiez là pour soutenir Sakura. Vous avez participé, à votre manière.

Sakura : Brice a raison, vous avez été supers.

Salsa : Oui, je sais je sais !

Ils rirent tous les quatre.

Brice : Bon, je vais rejoindre mon équipe. Bonne chance à vos deux équipes pour le tournoi ! Et Sakura, j'espère qu'on se retrouvera face à face !

Sakura : J'ai hâte d'y être !

Carmen : Et bonne chance à ton équipe aussi !

Brice : Merci !

Il retourna s'asseoir.

Quelques heures plus tard (NDA : J'ignore la durée du vol Madrid/Londres, mais ça doit pas être très long), l'avion atterrit à l'aéroport de Londres. Les Bladebreakers descendirent, accompagnés des Espritos et des Epées de Lumière. Comme les garçons des Bladebreakers étaient assis près de l'équipe française, ils avaient eu tout le loisir de se connaître mieux et s'appréciaient.

Les équipes du tournoi d'Europe étaient attendues par plusieurs personnes qui en avaient la charge. Les Bladebreakers cherchèrent M.Dickenson dans la foule.

Sakura : Vous le voyez ?

Tyson : Non, il a peut-être envoyé quelqu'u,.

Max : Si, le voilà !

Il désigna un point devant lui. Les Bladebreakers se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule, suivis des Espritos et des Epées de Lumière.

M.Dickenson : Ah, vous voilà !

Max : Bonjour M.Dickenson !

Tyson : Hello !

Voix : Et tu nous dit pas bonjour à nous mon ptit Tyson ?

Tyson jeta un œil derrière leur manager, mais savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Une seule personne l'appelait "mon ptit Tyson".

Tyson : Karen !

Karen : Et oui ! It's me !

Max : Tu m'as l'air déjà bien ancrée dans l'anglais !

Karen : C'est le pays qui veut ça !

Les Déesses de Glace au complet étaient là.

Sakura : Salut les filles ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de vous voir à l'aéroport ?

Edwige : Nous sommes arrivées par un vol plus tôt ce matin. Nous nous sommes installées à l'hôtel et après nous avons croisé M.Dickenson. Il allait vous chercher.

Ioko : Alors on s'est dit qu'on l'accompagnerait.

Max : C'est sympa !

Karen : Hé ! C'est nous Max !

Les Bladebreakers et les Déesses de Glace rirent. Puis les Bladebreakers présentèrent les Epées de Lumière à l'équipe allemande. Le courant passa tout de suite entre les deux équipes. Ensuite, les quatre équipes suivirent M.Dickenson à l'extérieur après avoir récupéré leurs bagages respectifs.

M.Dickenson : Je me doutais bien que je n'aurai pas que les Bladebreakers à emmener à l'hôtel, j'ai donc pris l'initiative de faire apprêter un bus. Il y a de la place pour tout le monde.

Tyson : Vous êtes génial !

Karen : Il assure carrément.

Edwige : Hé oh, le duo comique, vous n'allez pas commencer. Restez calmes pour une fois.

Et pour une fois, Tyson et Karen ne répliquèrent pas. Ils se contentèrent de monter dans le bus en silence. Edwige soupira.

Edwige : Oh merveille des merveilles ! Ils n'ont rien dit !

Les autres sourirent à sa remarque puis montèrent également dans le bus. Celui-ci démarra, direction l'hôtel.

_Finite ! (j'avais envie de dire Finite incantatem, mais on est pas dans Harry Potterlol) Comme toujours, que ça vous plaise ou pas, laissez-moi des rewiews ! Je vous préviens aussi que le chap 13 ne sera peut-être pas posté mercredi prochain, mais un peu plus tard. Gros bisous à toutes et à tous ! A plus !_


	14. Chap 13 : Entraînement en duo

_Salut à tous ! Gomen pr cet énorme retard ! mais je n'avais pas bcp d'inspiration, ni bcp de temps ! Depuis mardi je suis en vacances alors ça va maintenant ! pr l'inspiration, ça n'allait pas, et puis subitement hier soir, alors que j'étais couchée, j'ai eu plein d'idées de dialogues, de scènes, d'idées de scénario… Et j'ai enfin terminé ce chap ! J'ai vriament eu bcp de mal ! Alors exvcusez-moi encore !_

_ln.Ifz : Kikoo ! Je vais très bien, et toi ? Je suis bien contente que le chap précédent t'ait plu ! J'adore aussi Karen et Tyson, et jsuis bien contente que tu aies remarqué que j'ai fait des efforts pr qu'on voie plus Max, comme tu trouvais qu'on le voyait pas bcp. Dans ce chaop aussi, on le voit pas mal, et on voit un peu du duo Tyson/Max, ainsi que du Sakura/Ray, mais les matches ne seront que pr le chap suivant. Merci de suivre ma fic avec autant d'intérêt de plaisir et gros gros bisous à toi ! Je t'adore !_

_Kelidril : Oui ça va, surtout depuis que je suis en vacances ! Et toi ? je t'en veux pas du tout pr les rewiews en retard, je sais qu'on a pas tjrs le temps, la preuve, moi avec ce chap en retard ! Le chap précédent était bcp trop court ! Bcp m'ont dit qu'il était très long ! Ct pas le plus long, mais quand même ! Enfin, d'une manière générale, mes chaps sont tjrs assez longs. Ravie que le chap 12 t'ait plu, et c bien normal qu'on ne sache pas encore si Saki ira avec Kaï ou Ray ! faut garde le suspens ! Allez, gros bisous à toi !_

_Ridelliz : Une longue rewiew ! j'ai bcp aimé ! De rien pr ton anniv, c tout naturel ! Oui, j'ai bcp aimé l'épisode 3 de Star Wars, ct trop bien mais c vraiment trop triste ! Moi j'ai pleuré ! Sinon, jsuis super contente que le chap 12 t'ait plu, et j'espère que ce sera la même chose pr le 13 ! On y voit encore un Kaï attentionné, et un peu de combat avec le duo Ray/Sakura. Moi aussi j'aime bien Ren ! Il est pas vraiment méchant ! D'autres m'ont dit qu'elles trouvaient Ren pas vraiment méchant. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, c un charmant petit groupe d'amis ! Et pr moi, l'amitié c ce qui a de plus important dans la vie, alors je risque pas de les séparer ! Voilà, merci à toi et gros gros bisous !_

_Eagle Eclypse : Un voyage en Espagne ? Le bol ! Dis-donc, tu passes ton temps à partir toi ! Futuroscope, Espagne… Dire que nous on a même pas eu de voyage de fin d'année ! Et que mon voyage en Allemagne de septembre a été annulé ! Argh, dégoûtée !lol Mais bon, c pas grave, tant mieux pr toi. C vrai, Star Wars ct bien, et une de mes amies a été aussi le voir en Vo et m'a dit que ct bien aussi. Gros gros bisous à toi_

_marian : Oui, Rodrigue a enfin déclaré sa flamme à Carmen dans le chap11 ! j'ai eu bcp de plaisir à écrire cette scène ! Jsui à fond pr les choses mimis et romantiques ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Elea-93 : une nouvelle rewieweuse ? Chouette ! jsuis trop contente ! (saute partout) en plus, tu m'a dit plein de gentilles choses, merci merci ! jsui bien contente qu'une des premières fics que tu as lues en revenant sur le site soit la mienne ! Merci pr tes compliments et encouragements ! gros gros bisous à toi !_

_Aidya : Mdr, oui, Tyson dormait comme un loir, mais ça c'est pas nouveau ! Pourquoi Kaï ne joue jamais ? Parce que c bien connu qu'il ne veut pas jouer aux qualifications et aux débuts de chaque tournoi ! mais il va jouer aux tours suivants, promis, c prévu ! Et comme il ne parle pas bcp, forcément, on l'entend pas bcp… Dsl si ça t'embête ! il devrait être plus présent dans les prochains chaps ! gros bisous à toi !_

_Je dédie ce chap à Elea-93, ma nouvelle rewieweuse. Merci à toi !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 13 : Entraînement en duo.**_

Le bus arriva peu après à l'hôtel. Celui-ci était aussi luxueux que "La Estrella de Madrid", et s'appelait "The London's Star", l'étoile de Londres. Dizzi fit remarquer avec justesse que leur hôtel portait une nouvelle fois le nom d'étoile de la ville dans laquelle il était, ce qui lui valut une remarque exaspérée de Kenny.

Alors que les beybladeurs descendaient du car, une fine pluie commença à tomber.

Raphaël : Ah ! On dit bien qu'en Grande-Bretagne il pleut tout le temps !

Kenny : Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, mais je dois avouer qu'elle se confirme.

Max : Et dire que nous sommes en été !

Ingrid : Au lieu de débattre sur la météo, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher de rentrer.

Raphaël : Entendu, chef !

Sakura ponctua cette déclaration d'un éternuement qui fit rire tout le monde. Les quatre équipes entrèrent prestement dans le hall de l'hôtel, tandis que l'on portait leurs bagages. Elles furent conduites à leurs suites après que l'on leur en ait remis les clés. La suite des Espritos se situait en face de celle des Bladebreakers, celle des Déesses de Glace à côté de celle des Espritos et celle des Epées de Lumière à côté de celle des Bladebreakers.

Après avoir rangé leurs affaires, les Bladebreakers descendirent dans le hall. Ils avaient l'intention de s'entraîner, comme Kenny leur avait recommandé vu que les matches à deux contre deux demandaient une certaine préparation. Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement, où ils trouvèrent les Epées de Lumière. Comme ils étaient concentrés sur leur travail, les Bladebreakers ne les dérangèrent pas et s'installèrent devant un bey-stadium. Kenny s'assit à côté, Dizzi sur les genoux, et Kaï s'appuya contre le mur.

Kenny : Bien, je pense que Tyson et Max devraient jouer contre Sakura et Ray. Ainsi, chaque duo pourra développer ses techniques de double. Tu es d'accord, Kaï ?

Ka¨se contenta de hocher la tête, ce qui lui valut une remarque moqueuse de Sakura.

Sakura : Kaï, tu as une langue, je te signale ! Tu pourrais t'en servir !

Kaï : Tu te sers bien assez de la tienne pour deux.

Sakura (fait mine d'être vexée) : Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Que je parle tout le temps ?

Kaï (avec un léger sourire) : Comprend ce que tu veux.

Sakura s'apprêta à répliquer, mais elle éternua au même moment, s'empêchant elle-même de parler. Ses coéquipiers rirent.

Ray : Tu as vraiment attrapé froid… Tu devrais faire attention.

Sakura : D'accord. En attendant, on a intérêt à s'entraîner sérieusement.

Ray et elle se placèrent d'un côté de l'arène, tandis que Max et Tyson s'installaient de l'autre côté, leur faisant face. Ils armèrent tous leurs lanceurs.

Kenny : Vous êtes prêts ? 3,2,1… Hyper-vitesse !

Les quatre toupies, rose, blanche, grise et verte, dévalèrent les pentes de l'arène à toute allure. Dréya entraîna Driger dans sa vitesse et les deux toupies prirent l'avantage. Elles frappèrent Dragoon et Draciel.

Tyson : On ne va pas se laisser faire, Max !

Max : Evidemment ! Je vais couvrir tes arrières, fonce !

Tyson : Ok Maxou ! En avant Dragoon !

Draciel se plaça derrière Dragoon. La toupie blanche prit de la vitesse et fonça sur Driger, mais avant qu'elle ne le percute, Dréya s'interposa entre les deux et se prit Dragoon de plein fouet. La toupie rose fut projetée un peu plus loin mais se rétablit rapidement.

Ray : Sakura ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Sakura : Parce que maintenant Dragoon est sans défense pendant un instant ! Attaque-le !

Ray : D'accord, j'ai compris ! Vas-y Driger !

La toupie grise heurta de plein fouet la toupie blanche. Draciel allait intervenir pour aider Dragoon, mais Dréya l'en empêcha.

Sakura : Désolée Maxou !

Max : Mais c'est un plaisir ma chère Sakura !

Sa toupie prit en chasse celle de Sakura, mais celle-ci le sema facilement grâce à sa prodigieuse vitesse et les rôles furent inversés : Sakura poursuivait à présent Max. De leur côté, Ray et Tyson avaient entamé un duel acharné. Ce fut Tyson qui prit en premier l'iniative.

Tyson : Sors Dragoon !

Le beau dragon bleu sortit de la toupie blanche et se rua sur la toupie grise. Ray réagit immédiatement.

Ray : A toi Driger !

Le majestueux tigre d'or sortit de la toupie grise et reçut le dragon avec ses griffes.

Ray : Driger ! La Griffe du Tigre !

Le tigre courut vers Dragoon et s'apprêta à lui porter un coup fatal, mais Draciel se plaça entre eux pour défendre son coéquipier. Max avait sorti son spectre de sa toupie et celui-ci repoussa Driger. La toupie de Sakura arriva à cet instant dans la bataille comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Sakura (avec un sourire amusé) : Je dérange ? Excusez ! Dréya, sors et fais-moi le ménage !

Dans une éblouissante lumière, l'ange tout de blanc et d'argent surgit de la toupie rose.

Max : Et Dréya fait son show !

Sakura éclata de rire, puis éternua. Ce fut autour des garçons de rire. Sakura fit mine d'être vexée.

Sakura : Puisque c'est comme ça, vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir ! Dréya, Etoiles du Firmament !

L'ange prit son envol et déploya ses ailes. De multiples étoiles s'en échappèrent et frappèrent Dragoon et Draciel.

Max : Draciel, mets-toi en mode défense et devant Dragoon !

Sakura : Dréya, accélère et prends-le de vitesse !

La toupie rose augmenta sensiblement sa vitesse et frappa la toupie blanche de Tyson avant que celle de Max ait pu le protéger. Dragoon fut éjecté et Tyson le récupéra dans sa mainn un peu dépité mais content de Sakura.

Tyson : Bien joué Sakura !

Sakura : Merci ! Bravo à toi aussi !

Dizzi : Et le duo Sakura/Ray prend l'avantage !

Tyson : Allez Maxou, venge-moi !

Max : Sans problèmes !

Sakura : Je t'attends Max !

Ray : Hé ! Sakura, tu ne m'oublierais pas un peu ?

Sakura (avec un grand sourire) : Comment le pourrais-je ?

Ray : Ne compte pas t'en sortir avec des compliments !

Sakura : D'accord ! Attaquons Draciel ensemble !

Ray : Allons-y ! Driger !

Sakura : Dréya !

Ray et Sakura : Maintenant !

La toupie grise et la rose s'approchèrent dangereusement de la verte. Mais Max, en joueur expérimenté, ne s'effraya pas et riposta.

Max : Allez Draciel ! Libère l'énergie que tu as accumulée !

Ray et Sakura : Quoi !

Kenny : Bravo Max !

Max : Maintenant !

Draciel se mit à briller d'une lumière violette. Puis un large faisceau d'énergie jaillit de la tortue et frappa Driger et Dréya. Les deux toupies furent éjectées et retombèrent dans les mains de leurs propriétaires, stupéfaits. Max s'autorisa un sourire satisfait. Sakura et Ray vinrent le rejoindre pour le féliciter.

Sakura : Bravo Max, c'était génial ! Tu nous as bien eus !

Ray : Mais comment as-tu fait ça ?

Dizzi : Si tu permets Max, je vais me charger de l'explication.

Max : Vas-y.

Dizzi : Merci. Donc, à chaque fois que Draciel s'est défendu contre vos attaques, à Sakura et à toi, il a emmagasiné de l'énergie, grâce à la configuration de son disque de défense. Et il a été ensuite capable de la restituer sous forme de faisceau d'énergie, ce qui constitue une attaque très puissante.

Kenny : J'ai apporté une modification au disque de défense de Draciel lorsque nous étions encore à Madrid. Je ne savais pas encore si cette technique était réalisable, mais il fallait l'essayer. Théoriquement, tout devait réussir. Pratiquement, je ne savais pas encore… Mais Max et Draciel viennent de nous montrer brillamment que c'était possible. Mes félicitations.

Max : Merci.

Sakura : J'aurais bien aimé être au courant.

Max : Ne sois pas vexée, Sakura ! Kenny aura l'occasion de partager des techniques secrètes avec toi.

Sakura : Tu as raison, excuse-moi. Et comment s'appelle ta technique ?

Max : Je ne sais pas encore, je dois y réfléchir.

Sakura : Que penses-tu de Irradiation Défensive ?

Max (réfléchit) : Hum… J'aime bien. Ça te plaît, Draciel ?

Il s'adressa à sa toupie. Le médaillon représentant son spectre étincela. Max se tourna vers Sakura.

Max : Draciel est d'accord. Va pour Irradiation Défensive.

Sakura : Génial !

Ray : Et que pense notre capitaine de notre match ?

Toute l'équipe se tourna vers Kaï. Celui-ci se détacha du mur et s'approcha d'eux.

Kaï : Ce n'était pas trop mal. C'était la première fois que vous jouiez en duo, mais vous avez eu des réflexes de double. Protéger son équipier, se servir de lui, préparer le terrain pour lui. C'est bien.

Tyson : Il fait trop de compliments, c'est pas normal, les reproches vont bientôt arriver.

Kaï lui jeta un regard noir, mais continua sans rien répliquer.

Kaï : Mais vous avez tendance à oublier votre propre toupie. Sakura, tu as un peu trop exposé Dréya, notamment quand tu as voulu permettre à Driger d'attaquer Dragoon. Max, c'est la même chose, mais il est vrai que tu peux plus te le permettre, étant donné les capacités de défense de Draciel. Tyson, tu as eu tendance à trop te reposer sur la défense de Draciel. C'est à cause de ça que tu t'es fait éjecté. Tu aurais dû te tenir prêt à esquiver l'attaque de Dréya même si Draciel allait de protéger.

Tyson : D'accord.

Kaï : Et pour finir, Ray, Sakura, vous n'auriez pas dû considérer la victoire comme acquise lorsque vous avez attaqué Draciel. Vous auriez dû vous préparer à une éventuelle riposte.

Sakura : L'attaque de Max nous a surpris. On ne la connaissait pas.

Kaï : C'est vrai, mais contre un adversaire dont vous ignorez tout, vous devez être prêts contre toute éventualité.

Ray : Nous ferons attention.

Kaï : J'y compte bien. C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Travaillez les aspects qui vous font défaut, puis entraînez-vous sur des techniques à deux.

Ses coéquipiers hochèrent tous la tête, puis se mirent au travail.

Les Bladebreakers s'entraînèrent toute la matinée. L'heure du déjeuner passa sans qu'un seul ne s'en rende compte, même Tyson. Ils prenaient tous leur entraînement très au sérieux. Ils savaient que l'enjeu était une place en quarts de finale. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre leur match. De plus, le tirage au sort pouvait très bien leur attribuer comme adversaires les Espritos, les Epées de Lumière, les Planets, ou encore les Blade Victory. Autant d'excellentes équipes qui avaient brillé aux qualifications par leurs prouesses dans l'arène. Secrètement, Sakura espérait ne pas tomber sur les Blade Victory dès les huitièmes, désirant les affronter en finale. Et pour cela, elle devait passer les huitièmes avec succès. Aussi s'entraînait-elle ardemment.

En début d'après-midi, alors que les Epées de Lumière n'étaient également pas partis prendre leur déjeuner, aussi absorbés que les Bladebreakers par leur entraînement, les Espritos revinrent s'entraîner. Plusieurs équipes étaient passées par la salle d'entraînement dans la matinée, et les Espritos en faisaient partie, tout comme les Blade Victory. Mais les Bladebreakers, surtout Sakura, les avaient ignorés, et eux ne les avaient pas cherchés, conscients eux aussi de l'enjeu. De toute façon, les deux équipes ne s'étaient pas vraiment rendues compte de la présence de l'autre, et il y aurait pu avoir des membres manquants, personne ne l'aurait remarqué.

Raphaël : Hé ! Vous êtes encore là ?

Rodrigue : Vous devriez aller déjeuner, vous n'arriverez à rien le ventre vide.

Carmen : Tyson, tu m'étonnes. En temps normal, tu te serais rué au réfectoire dès midi.

Tyson : En temps normal, oui. Mais là, nous avons peu de temps pour nous entraîner et nous devons absolument être au point.

Rodrigue : Je dois reconnaître que je vous admire.

Max : Merci du compliment !

Salsa : Saki, t'es sûre de pas avoir faim ? Tu es pâle, je trouve.

Bladebreakers et Espritos se tournèrent vers Sakura. La jeune fille était effectivement pâle et semblait fatiguée, mais elle les rassura d'un sourire.

Sakura : Ne t'inquiète pas Salsa, tout va bien.

Salsa : Bon, si tu le dis. Mais fais attention à toi.

Sakura : Promis.

Rodrigue : Bien, nous allons nous aussi nous entraîner. (à l'adresse de ses coéquipiers) Venez.

Carmen : A tout à l'heure !

Les Espritos se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle, où les Epées de Lumière s'entraînaient. Ils s'installèrent près d'eux.

Salsa : Vous n'avez pas mangé vous non plus ?

Laure : Non, pas encore.

Salsa : Vous êtes fous, tous !

La tête que faisait la petite fille était si comique que les Epées de Lumière ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Brice : Ne t'inquiète pas Salsa, nous allons bientôt aller déjeuner.

Vincent : Enfin !

Sophie : J'avais oublié que tu étais un ventre à pattes ! (NDA : spécial dédicace à Sailor Ocean)

Vincent : Méchante !

Sophie : Je disais juste la vérité.

Adrien : Vincent, je suis désolé pour toi mais elle n'a pas tort. Fais-toi une raison.

Vincent : Si même toi tu t'y mets…

Brice : Bon, allons manger. Comme ça ton ventre arrêtera de crier famine.

Vincent : Brice !

Brice : Quoi ?

Vincent (soupire) : Laisse tomber…

Il suivit son capitaine qui sortait de la salle d'entraînement. Sophie, Laure et Adrien leur emboîtèrent le pas.

Carmen : Enfin raisonnables…

Salsa :T'as bien raison !

Sur ces remarques, les deux jeunes filles espagnoles rejoignirent le reste de leur équipe pour l'entraînement.

Du côté des Bladebreakers, on n'avait toujours pas l'intention d'aller déjeuner. Ils restaient encore à s'entraîner sans relâche, Tyson et Max autour d'une arène, Sakura et Ray autour d'une autre, et Kenny accompagné de Dizzi et Kaï qui allaient de l'une à l'autre. Mais alors que Sakura et Ray s'entraînaient à exécuter une technique à deux, un bruit sonore se fit entendre, suivie d'un rire puis d'un éternuement.

Sakura : Désolée… Mon estomac commence à se plaindre !

Ses coéquipiers rirent.

Tyson : Le mien aussi !

Kenny : Nous devrions aller déjeuner. Nous avons bien travaillé de toute façon.

Ray : Kaï, es-tu d'accord ?

Kaï : Oui.

Les Bladebreakers récupérèrent leurs toupies et sortirent de la salle d'entraînement, sous les applaudissements de Salsa, ravie de les voir enfin partir déjeuner. Ils traversèrnet le hall du "London's Star" et entrèrent dans le réfectoire. A cette heure avancée de l'après-midi, il restait peu de monde. Ils aperçurent les Epées de Lumière qui leur firent signe de les rejoindre.

Brice : Vous avez finalement décidé de manger ?

Sakura (en riant) : Mon estomac l'a réclamé !

Vincent : Et il a bien raison !

Tout en discutant, les Bladebreakers prirent place à la table des Epées de Lumière et commencèrent à manger. Ils parlèrent surtout du tournoi, des huitièmes et de l'entraînement. Les Epées de Lumières étaient satisfaits de leurs résultats, et Brice était fier de son équipe, ce qui lui valut des remarques de ses coéquipiers bien contents. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et repartirent s'entraîner.

Un peu plus tard, alors que dans la salle d'entraînement se trouvaient les Bladebreakers, les Espritos, les Epées de Lumière et les Déesses de Glace, un employé de l'hôtel vint les prévenir que le tirage au sort pour fixer les matches des huitièmes de finale avaient eu lieu et que les résultats étaient affichés dans le hall. Aussitôt, les quatre équipes se rendirent dans le hall, où quelques équipes se trouvaient déjà, rassemblées autout d'un grand panneau. Un brouhaha se faisait entendre, chaque équipe commentant les matches qui auraient lieu. Nos amis s'approchèrent du panneau et étudièrent attentivement les feuilles accrochées. Il y eut des exclamations de surprise et de soulagement.

Max : Aucunes de nos équipes ne vont se rencontrer en huitièmes !

Karen, Tyson et Vincent : Génial !

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Rodrigue : Par contre, nos quatre équipes sont dans le premier tableau. Ce qui signifie que nous allons nous rencontrer forcément.

Carmen (glissant sa main dans la sienne) : Ne pensons pas à ça pour l'instant.

Rodrigue : Tu as raison.

Sakura : Les Blade Victory sont le second tableau, ce qui signifie que nous ne pourrons les rencontrer qu'en finale.

Ray : C'est ce que tu souhaitais, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura : Oui, et je suis bien contente. Maintenant, nous devons nous battre de toutes nos forces pour arriver en finale.

Ray : Et c'est ce que nous ferons.

Kaï : J'espère que vous n'envisagiez pas la situation autrement. Pour moi, le seul objectif est la finale ET la victoire.

Sakura : Ne t'inquiète pas, les Bladebreakers se battront jusqu'au bout.

Brice : Nous allons rencontrer les Dieux de l'Olympe. Ce sont les champions grecs, nous avons intérêt à être prêts.

Sophie : Pas de problèmes, ils verront de quel bois les Français se chauffent ! (NDA : petit note de patriotisme, lol)

Adrien : Et si nous gagnons et que les Bladebreakers remportent également leur match, nos deux équipes se rencontreront en quarts.

Tyson : Ce sera un beau match, quelque soit le résultat !

Kenny : Nous, nous rencontrons les Y. Ils n'ont pas l'air trop dangereux, mais nous devons faire attention.

Edwige : Karen, j'espère que tu ne vas pas t'enflammer. Nous allons nous battre contre les Catcheurs, et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir aux qualifications, ils ne font pas dans la dentelle. Tu as intérêt à ne pas rentrer dans leur jeu et te mettre à tout détruire.

Karen : A vos ordres, chef !

Edwige : Ioko, je compte sur toi pour la calmer.

Ioko (avec un sourire) : Compte sur moi.

Raphaël : Nous, ce sont les Mangamanias que nous rencontrons. Il me semble bien qu'il y a de jolies filles dans cette équipe.

Tout le monde : Raphaël !

Raphaël (avec un air innocent) : Ben quoi ?

Salsa : Tu as renoncé à Sakura finalement ?

Raphaël : Bien sûr que non ! J'attends juste mon heure !

Salsa : M'est avis que tu peux attendre encore longtemps !

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Brice : Bien, maintenant que nous savons tous contre qui nous allons nous battre, il nous faut plus que jamais nous entraîner !

Sophie : Bien dit !

Les dix-neuf beybladeurs hochèrent la tête. Kenny ressortit Dizzi et se remit à pianoter frénétiquement.

Max : Chef, que fais-tu ?

Kenny : Je nous cherche tous les informations disponibles sur les quatre autres équipes du premier tableau. Mieux nous serons informés, plus nos chances de victoire seront grandes.

Les quatre équipes retournèrent s'entraîner, encore plus déterminés et leur fatigue envolée. En fin d'après-midi, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé de la salle d'entraînement. Cependant, Sakura ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle avait une migraine atroce et avait froid et chaud en même temps. Et quand sa toupie se fit éjecter le plus simplement du monde par Tyson lors d'un nouveau combat Ray/Sakura – Max/Tyson, les garçons, inquiets, comprirent qu'il y avait un problème.

Max : Sakura, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Sakura : … N…Non.

Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Elle serait tombée sans Ray et Max qui la rattrapèrent. Kenny et Kaï s'approchèrent.

Ray : Sakura, qu'as-tu ?

Sakura : … J'ai froid… J'ai… chaud…

Kaï s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille et posa la main sur son front.

Kaï : Elle a de la fièvre. Je suis sûr qu'elle a pris froid à dormir dehors.

Ray : C'est vrai qu'elle a éternué toute la journée.

Tyson : Et elle était pâle.

Kenny : Et s'entraîner sans relâche toute la journée sans beaucoup manger n'a pas arrangé son état.

Max : Nous aurions dû nous en rendre compte plus tôt.

Ray : Quels piètres coéquipiers nous faisons !

Sakura : Arrêtez… Ce n'est pas votre faute… C'est… de la mienne.

Tyson : Ne dis pas ça !

Sakura : C'est moi… qui ai voulu dormir dehors…

Elle sourit faiblement puis ferma les yeux.

Sakura : Dormir…

Kaï : Il faut qu'elle se repose et qu'elle voit un médecin. Tyson, va prévenir la réception.

Tyson : Tout de suite.

Il partit sans plus attendre.

Kaï : Pour une fois qu'il m'écoute… Enfin bon, il faut qu'elle ait chaud aussi.

Ray : Portons-la dans la suite.

Kaï hocha la tête. Ray prit Sakura dans ses bras et il sortit de la salle d'entraînement, suivi par Kaï, Max et Kenny. Celui-ci informa rapidement les Espritos, les Déesses de Glace et les Epées de Lumière qui avaient demandé ce qui se passait.

Les Bladebreakers montèrent dans leur suite et Ray porta Sakura dans leur chambre. Il la couvrit bien chaudement. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

Sakura : Merci.

Ray : C'est bien normal.

Sakura : Vous êtes si gentils avec moi…

Elle referma les yeux. Ray entendit sa respiration un peu saccadée se faire plus régulière. Elle s'était endormie. Ray sourit et caressa doucement sa joue. Kaï, Max et Kenny entrèrent dans la chambre, suivi de peu par Tyson.

Tyson : Le médecin est prévenu et arrive. Comment va-t-elle ?

Ray : Elle s'est endormie.

Kaï : Tant mieux. Bon, retournez vous entraîner, je vais veiller sur elle.

Max : Kaï, que fait-on pour les huitièmes, demain ? Si Sakura ve nas pas mieux, elle ne pourra pas jouer…

Kaï : S'il faut, je la remplacerai. Ray, ça ne te pose pas de problèmes ?

Ray : Bien sûr que non.

Kenny : Si tu dois remplacer Sakura, il faudrait que tu t'entraînes à jouer avec Ray.

Kaï : Mais on ne peut pas laisser Sakura seule.

Kenny : Moi je peux rester avec elle.

Kaï : Non, on a besoin de toi pour analyser les matches.

Max : Alors nous n'avons qu'à demander aux Espritos. Ils sont cinq, il y a forcément un beybladeur qui ne jouera pas demain. Et je suis sûr qu'ils ne refuseront pas.

Kaï : Très bien.

Max : Je vais aller leur demander.

Max sortit rapidement de la chambre puis de la suite. Un peu plus tard, on frappa à la porte et Tyson alla ouvrir. C'était le médecin. Il examina attentivement Sakura puis rejoignit les garçons dans le salon.

Ray : Alors docteur ?

Médecin : Vous aviez raison, il s'agit d'un coup de froid. Qu'a-t-elle fait pour attraper froid en pleine été ?

Ray : Elle a dormi dehors.

Médecin : Ah, les jeunes de nos jours ! (NDA : j'aime bien quand mes parents disent ça !) Enfin, ce n'est pas très grave, heureusement. Elle a besoin de repos en priorité, je lui ai prescrit aussi quelques médicaments. Qui s'en charge ?

Kaï : Moi.

Il prit les feuilles que lui tendait le médecin.

Médecin : Bien. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin.

Kaï : Merci.

Il les salua puis sortit. Kaï s'empara du téléphone près de la porte qui permettait de joindre la réception et demanda à ce qu'on aille chercher les médicaments que le médecin avait prescrits.

Kaï : Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre Max.

_Ouf ! Enfin fini ! J'ai vraiment cru que je n'y arriverais jamais ! J'ai pas trop le temps d'argumenter, alors j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci à tous et gros bisous ! je ferai tout mon possible pour vous mettre la suite dimanche prochain !_


	15. Chap 14 : Une nouvelle pas si nouvelle

_Kikoo ! Gomen gomen pr ce retard ! Ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute, mon ordi a planté, et je n'ai plus ni ordi, ni Internet ! Là, je suis sur l'ordi d'une amie pr poster ce chap ! je remercie d'ailleurs aminteitha qui me prête son ordi ! (elle ne lit pas cette fic mais c pas grave)_

_Vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux rewiews, je m'en excuse et je remercie toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews._

_Je dédie ce chap à Elea-93, qui suit ma fic depuis peu et qui est géniale, c'est une super amie. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse si je ne réponds pas à tes mails, mais je ne reçois plus mes messages !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 14 : Une nouvelle pas si nouvelle.**_

Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête, mais elle n'avait plus chaud et froid en même temps. Elle porta une main à sa tête.

Voix : Te voilà réveillée.

Sakura tourna sa tête en direction de la voix et aperçut Juan, assis sur une chaise placée à côté de son lit. Il lui sourit.

Juan : Tu vas mieux ?

Sakura : Un peu mais… Que fais-tu ici ?

Juan : J'ai été mandé par tes coéquipiers pour te veiller. Ils ne voulaient pas te laisser seule comme tu es malade, mais ils devaient aussi s'entraîner. Alors ils m'ont demandé si je pouvais veiller sur toi.

Sakura : Mais, et ton entraînement ?

Juan : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne joue pas demain.

Sakura : Je suis vraiment confuse, excuse-moi.

Juan : Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, ça ne me dérange pas. Au moins, j'échappe à l'exubérance de Raphaël et Salsa.

Sakura eut un petit rire. Elle se releva et s'assit dans son lit.

Sakura : Et… J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Juan : Un peu plus de deux heures.

Sakura : Mon Dieu ! Je dois absolument aller rejoindre les autres.

Elle tenta de se lever, mais Juan l'en empêcha.

Juan : Pas question. Kaï m'a dit que le médecin t'avait recommandé du repos.

Sakura : Mais…

Juan : Et il m'a promis de m'étrangler si je ne t'empêchais pas de quitter ton lit. Il était certain que tu essaierais de te lever.

Sakura : Très bien. Et comment allons-nous faire pour les huitièmes, demain ? Je suis censée jouer !

Juan leva les bras en signe d'impuissance.

Juan : Je ne sais pas ! Tu dois voir ça avec Kaï, je suppose.

Sakura : Ça m'énerve d'être clouée au lit alors que je devrais être en train de m'entraîner.

Juan : Je m'en doute, mais tu n'as pas la choix. Alors en attendant, rendors-toi.

Sakura : Pas question. Je vais attendre que les autres reviennent.

Juan : Et je sais qu'ils aimeraient te voir endormie quand ils rentreront. Si tu veux avoir des chances de combattre demain, tu dois te reposer.

D'impuissance, Sakura se laissa retomber dans son lit en soupirant. Juan l'a laissé réfléchir un instant, puis continua ses recommandations.

Juan : Tu dois prendre tes médicaments aussi.

Sakura (de mauvaise humeur) : Si ça peut me soigner ce fichu mal de tête, alors je veux bien prendre tout ce que tu veux.

Juan comprenait les ressentiments de la jeune fille, et n'ajouta donc rien. Il se contenta de lui donner ses médicaments et de s'assurer qu'elle les prenait bien.

Sakura : Au fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai finalement ?

Juan : Un coup de froid. Paraît-il à cause de ta nuit passée dehors.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Elle en aurait entendu parler ! Elle n'était pas prête de recommencer si ça lui apportait autant d'ennuis à chaque fois ! Elle se maudit intérieurement. S'il n'avait pas eu cette envie stupide de dormir sur la terrasse, elle ne serait pas malade et aurait la certitude de jouer les huitièmes !

Sakura : _Tout ça, c'est la faute de Ren ! Si je ne m'étais pas torturé l'esprit à cause de lui, je ne serais pas allée sur la terrasse ! Même indirectement tu me causes des ennuis ! Maudit frère ! Et maudits Blade Victory !_

Sakura s'énerva encore un moment, puis se calma. Sa colère était inutile, elle le savait. Et il ne servait à rien d'accabler les autres, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour se défendre. Mais Sakura avait besoin de se défouler contre les Blade Victory et elle en avait l'occasion. Cela l'aidait à supporter son immobilisation forcée.

Juan, toujours à côté d'elle, avait remarqué son conflit intérieur mais se contenta de sourire.

Juan : Sakura, rendors-toi. Et arrête de te torturer, ça ne sert à rien. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Sakura : …

Juan : Plus tu t'endormiras, plus tu te sentiras mieux et plus tu auras des chances de jouer demain.

Sakura : Mouais.

Juan ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mauvaise foi évidente de la jeune fille. Sakura gardait son air obstiné, mais finit par rire aussi.

Sakura : Tu sais quoi ? C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant et rire.

Juan : Il faut un début à tout.

Le silence s'installa, Juan et Sakura tous deux plongés dans leurs réflexions. Un moment plus tard, Sakura reprit la parole.

Sakura : En fait, tu peux paraître froid parce que tu ne parles pas beaucoup, mais tu es super prévenant et gentil en fait.

Juan : Pour qui me prenais-tu ? Un ogre ?

Sakura : Mais non !

Juan : C'est vrai que je n'aime pas beaucoup parler, mais ça n'a jamais gêné les autres. Je veux dire, Rodrigue, Carmen, Salsa et Raphaël.

Sakura : J'ai jamais dit que ça me gênait. Je trouve juste que c'est dommage que tu te montres pas plus souvent tel que tu es, parce que tu es quelqu'un de super. Sans vouloir te flatter.

Juan : Merci. Repose-toi maintenant.

Sakura soupira pour se donner une contenance, mais se pelotonna sous sa couette et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était déjà endormie. Quand Juan entendit sa respiration régulière, il ne put réprimer un sourire.

Environ une heure après, les Bladebreakers rentrèrent dans la suite, accompagnés des Espritos, tous épuisés par leur journée d'entraînement. En les entendant entrer, Juan se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la chambre. Il fut accueilli par les remarques de son équipe.

Salsa : Coucou ! Alors j'espère que t'as rien fait à Sakura pendant notre absence !

Rodrigue : Salsa ! Tu me fais honte.

La petite afficha un grand sourire innocent. Juan était resté impassible. Mais devant l'air sérieux de son grand-frère, Salsa s'excusa.

Salsa : Je plaisantais ! Tu m'en veux pas, hein Juan ?

Juan : Bien sûr que non. (aux Bladebreakers) Sakura s'est réveillée il y a une heure à peu près, et elle a pris ses médicaments. (avec un sourire) Kaï, tu n'auras pas à m'étrangler.

Kaï réprima un sourire et hocha la tête.

Juan : Maintenant, elle dort.

Ray : Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle.

Juan : Pas de problèmes.

Les Espritos prirent eux aussi des nouvelles de Sakura, puis ils sortirent de la suite des Bladebreakers après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Après leur départ, Tyson s'affala dans le canapé.

Tyson : Je suis absolument cre-vé !

Max : Il faut dire que nous avons bien travaillé !

Kenny : En effet ! Pas vrai, Dizzi ?

Dizzi : Absolument. J'ai rarement vu les garçons aussi sérieux.

Kaï : Je dois dire que je suis plutôt fier de vous.

Tyson : Max, pince-moi, je rêve ! Kaï nous fait un compliment !

Kaï : La ferme Tyson.

Tyson : Je suis trop fatigué pour répliquer. Je te laisse le point cette fois.

Kaï : Trop aimable.

Ray : Je vais voir Sakura.

Kaï hocha la tête et Ray entra dans la chambre. Il s'approcha du lit de Sakura et s'assit sur la chaise que Juan avait laissée. Sakura ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là et l'aperçut. Elle lui adressa un sourire ensomeillé.

Sakura : Salut…

Ray : J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillée…

Sakura : Non… Enfin un peu quand même. J'ai senti ta présence.

En voyant le regard intrigué de Ray, elle sourit et s'expliqua.

Sakura : J'ai fait des arts martiaux, il y a bien longtemps… Sentir la présence de quelqu'un, c'est le B.A.BA.

Ray : Je sais. Moi aussi je fais des arts martiaux…

Sakura : Ah oui ? Depuis quand ?

Ray : Depuis que je suis tout petit. Dans mon village natal, en Chine, presque tout le monde connaît les arts martiaux. Les enfants y sont initiés très tôt.

Sakura : Tu as de la chance. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Chine…

Ray marqua un instant de silence, puis reprit.

Ray : Je pourrai t'y emmener un jour, si tu veux…

Sakura se redressa brusquement dans son lit, les yeux brillants.

Sakura : C'est vrai ?

Ray : Si ça te fait plaisir…

Mais il voyait bien dans les yeux de la jeune fille qu'elle était ravie.

Sakura : Promis ?

Ray : Promis.

Sakura : Alors là c'est vraiment trop sympa ! Merci Ray, t'es trop génial !

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort, sans remarquer la confusion du chinois.

Sakura : Merci merci !

Ray : Euh… C'est vraiment rien !

Sakura : Mais si ! C'est mon rêve de toujours d'aller en Chine !

Elle le lâcha et lui adressa un grand sourire.

Ray : Eh bien… Je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir.

Sakura fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était rouge de confusion pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage.

Ray : Et sinon… Tu vas mieux ? Nous étions tous inquiets.

Sakura : C'est gentil, vous êtes vraiment trop chous. Je vais un peu mieux, mais j'ai encore un peu mal à la tête. (frissonne) Et un peu froid aussi.

Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa couette.

Sakura : J'espère être rétablie demain pour jouer.

Ray : Je l'espère aussi. Nous faisons une bonne équipe tous les deux.

Sakura : C'est vrai ! Mais que ferez-vous si je ne peux pas jouer ?

Ray : Kaï te remplacera. Nous nous sommes entraînés tous les deux au cas où.

Sakura eut un air triste et se serra un peu plus dans sa couette.

Sakura : Si Kaï a accepté de jouer, il vaut peut-être mieux que je combatte pas demain. Il est meilleur que moi, nos chances de gagner seront plus grandes.

Ray : Ne dis pas…

Voix : Stupide.

Ray et Sakura levèrent tous deux la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Kaï s'y était appuyé.

Sakura : Hein ?

Kaï (d'un ton sarcastique) : Deux. (NDA : décidace à Sailor Ocean !)

Il se détacha de l'embrasure de la porte et s'approcha d'eux. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda Sakura en face.

Kaï : Sakura, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas chez toi.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

Kaï : Pourquoi te rabaisses-tu toujours ?

Sakura : Comment ça ?

Kaï : Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Sakura baissa les yeux et se mit à jouer avec ses doigts.

Sakura : Je… Je ne sais pas. Ça remonte à l'époque de l'accident de mes parents. J'avais été impuissante… Je suppose que c'est à cause de ça. Et… Et puis après, avec les Blade Victory, je n'ai pas été capable de les empêcher de…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, préférant la garder en suspens. Ray et Kaï échangèrent un regard. Kaï soupira.

Kaï : Bon. En tout cas, je ne veux plus t'entendre dire des choses stupides comme tout à l'heure.

Sakura (avec un sourire) : Sinon ?

Kaï : Tu verras bien.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Sakura se tourna vers Ray, l'air dépité.

Sakura : Pourquoi il a toujours le dernier mot ?

Ray haussa les épaules et sourit.

Ray : C'est Kaï, tout simplement.

Sakura : C'est vrai.

Ray se leva de la chaise.

Ray : Bon, je te laisse te reposer. De toute façon, on ne va pas tarder à se coucher aussi.

Sakura : D'accord.

Ray se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et Sakura se recoucha. Soudain elle rappela le jeune chinois.

Sakura : Ray !

Ray : Quoi ?

Sakura : Tu n'oublieras pas ta promesse, hein ?

Ray : Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Dors maintenant.

Sakura (avec une grimace) : J'ai la désagréable impression que tout le monde me dit de dormir.

Ray eut un léger rire et sortit de la chambre. Sakura se recoucha une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle repensa à sa journée et s'endormit peu de temps après.

Un peu plus tard, les garçons se couchèrent eux aussi. Ils se firent discrets pour ne pas réveiller Sakura et s'endormirent bien vite eux aussi, fatigués par cette journée d'entraînement et ayant hâte d'être au lendemain.

Au milieu de la nuit…

Sakura s'entraînait. Elle devait être au top pour les huitièmes de finale. Elle ne pensait pas aux Blade Victory, qui s'entraînaient eux aussi, au fond de la salle. Mais elle entendit alors une voix qu'elle connaissait bien mais qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps, une voix qui perça sa concentration et la fit relever la tête. Aux côtés des Blade Victory se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur de miel et aux yeux noirs… Une jeune fille qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille…

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut.

Sakura : Grace…

Elle s'assit dans le lit, le plus discètement possible pour ne pas réveiller Kaï qui dormait à côté d'elle. Grace… Ce nom faisait remonter des souvenirs à la surface de son esprit, des souvenirs enfouis, des souvenirs heureux… et des souvenirs malheureux. Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de Grace ? Cela faisait si longtemps que Sakura ne l'avait pas vue… Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé que Grace était là, à s'entraîner pour le tournoi d'Europe avec les Blade Victory ? Ce n'était pas possible, Grace était retournée en Amérique…

Soudain, un doute assaillit Sakura. Une phrase lui revint en mémoire. _Ils disaient qu'elle devait être arrivée ce matin._ Salsa n'avait-elle pas prononcé cette phrase le matin même dans l'avion ? Sakura eut un pressentiment. Se pourrait-il que… ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. 2h56. Peu importe. Si elle était là, elle devait être en train de s'entraîner… Grace Kondaïme ne se souciait pas de l'heure lorsqu'une victoire était en jeu.

Sakura se glissa doucement hors du lit. Elle frissonna. Elle n'était pas encore rétablie. Tant pis. Elle devait savoir. Elle se faufila hors de la chambre après avoir pris soin d'emporter Dréya que les garçons avaient déposée près de son lit. Elle ouvrit furtivement la porte de la suite et se coula dans le couloir.

Tout en descendant les escaliers, Sakura réfléchissait. Si elle était bien là, comment pouvait-elle ne pas l'avoir vue ? Les Blade Victory s'étaient pourtant entraînés dans la même salle qu'eux… Sakura repensa à toutes ces heures passées dans la salle d'entraînement, et tenta de s'y remémorer les Blade Victory. Mais peine perdue… Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. A dire vrai, ils auraient pu avoir plusieurs jambes ou plusieurs bras qu'elle ne s'en serait même pas aperçue… Elle avait tout fait pour les ignorer, et y avait réussi. Sakura maudit sa concentration. Si elle n'avait pas été autant à fond dans son entraînement, elle l'aurait certainement remarquée…

Sakura eut un sourire en se rendant compte de ses pensées. C'était tout de même un comble de maudire sa concentration ! Si Kaï l'avait entendue…

Elle continua sa progression dans les escaliers, tendue et fatiguée. Pourquoi les ascenseurs ne fonctionnaient-ils pas la nuit ? Quelle idée stupide ! A cause de ça, elle était obligée de descendre les sept étages qui séparaient la suite des Bladebreakers et le hall à pied et par les escaliers. En plus, ceux-ci étaient glacés. Sakura soupira puis continua sa descente.

Dans la chambre des Blade Victory…

Kyo ouvrit les yeux et regarda le réveil. 3h08. Il grogna et chercha à se rendormir. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil envieux à Ren, à côté de lui, puis à Baptiste et à Drak, dans le lit voisin. Tous trois dormaient profondément. Puis il se retourna et fixa le lit à côté. Vide. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Elle était encore en train de s'entraîner… Il n'arriverait jamais à lui faire entendre raison. Il se leva doucement, enfila un pull et sortit de la suite.

Dans le hall…

Sakura parvint enfin à la dernière marche des escaliers. Soudain anxieuse, elle s'approcha de la porte de la salle d'entraînement. De la lumière s'en échappait. Elle poussa doucement la porte et s'engouffra dans la salle.

Une jeune fille, aux cheveux couleur de miel, vêtue d'un top jaune et d'une jupe courte noire, chaussée de bottes montantes blanches, se tenait devant un bey-stadium. Elle s'entraînait. Une toupie noire pailletée d'argent évoluait dans l'arène. Elle semblait extrêmement concentrée et n'avait pas entendu Sakura entrer.

Comme elle était de dos, Sakura ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Sakura était certaine que la beybladeuse était Grace Kondaïme. Des sentiments contradictoires se mêlèrent en elle. Elle était contente de la revoir, et en même temps elle la haïssait parce que c'était à cause d'elle que tout avait commencé…

Sakura frissonna. Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un lui mettre un pull sur les épaules.

Voix : Tu vas attraper froid. Tu es déjà malade, tu dois faire attention.

Elle se retourna et manqua de s'étouffer. Kyo se tenait debout devant elle, torse nu vu que son pull était sur les épaules de Sakura. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir et Kyo sourit. Un sourire qui surprit la jeune fille, parce qu'il n'était ni narquois, ni mauvais. C'était un sourire un peu amusé, mais surtout tendre. Sakura se détourna et vit alors que la beybladeuse s'était retournée, alertée par la voix de Kyo. Le regard mauve de Sakura croisa son regard noir et Sakura n'eut plus aucun doute quant à l'identité de la jeune fille. Ce regard noir si semblable à celui de Kyo…

Sakura (murmure) : Grace…

Kyo : Grace, que fais-tu encore à t'entraîner ? Je t'ai dit d'aller te coucher, il y a trois heures de ça il me semble.

Grace : Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas l'habitude de t'écouter.

Kyo (soupire) : Je sais. Mais j'aimerais si possible que tu sois en forme pour demain. Je sais que nous ne jouons que l'après-midi, mais je veux que nous assistions aux matches du premier tableau.

Grace ne répondit pas et récupéra sa toupie. Elle s'approcha de Sakura, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Grace : Sakura ! Je suis bien contente de te revoir ! Je me demandais quand tu allais remarquer ma présence.

Sakura : Que… Que fais-tu là ?

La présence de Grace rouvraient les blessures intérieures qu'elle pansait lentement depuis qu'elle était avec les Bladebreakers…

Grace : Kyo m'a demandé de venir. Il a été tellement convaincant que j'ai décidé d'accepter.

Elle s'approcha de Sakura et lui murmura à l'oreille.

Grace : Mais j'avais surtout très envie de te revoir… Kyo m'a raconté combien tu avais été méchante. Si je suis là, c'est surtout pour te ramener dans le droit chemin…

Elle eut un sourire cruel et sortit de la pièce. Kyo s'approcha de Sakura et la prit par les épaules.

Kyo : Sakura, tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher. Tu es malade, je te le rappelle. J'aimerais te voir jouer demain…

Sakura se dégagea, et ses yeux brillèrent de fureur.

Sakura : Pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Grace de venir ?

Kyo : Sakura, je te l'ai déjà dit : je veux que tu reviennes chez les Blade Victory. J'ai vu que je n'y arrivais pas, alors je me suis dit que Grace y arriverait, elle. Tu ne lui as jamais résisté.

Sakura : Mais je ne veux pas revenir ! Laissez-moi !

Kyo : Pas question ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es liée aux Blade Victory.

Sakura : Jamais !

Elle sortit brusquement de la salle d'entraînement, laissant tomber le pull de Kyo aux pied de celui-ci, et elle courut dans les étages, se laissant aller à pleurer. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle frappa à la porte des Déesses de Glace. Edwige lui ouvrit, ensomeillée, et s'apprêtait à pester contre la personne qui la dérangeait en pleine nuit, mais elle ravala ses protestations quand elle vit le visage en pleurs de Sakura. Elle l'invita à entrer prestement et la fit asseoir confortablement dans un fauteuil. Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lui prit les mains.

Edwige : Sakura, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura essaya de parler, mais sa voix était à chaque fois coupée par ses sanglots et elle ne put émettre aucune parole. Edwige la serra contre elle et lui caressa les cheveux. C'était comme ça qu'elle rassurait Ingrid quand celle-ci faisait des cauchemars étant petite.

Edwige : Chuutt… Calme-toi, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité ici…

Sakura se calma un peu, mais elle était toujours incapable de parler. Edwige réfléchit un moment, puis disparut dans la chambre. Elle en revint un instant plus tard avec Ioko. Elle lui expliqua brièvement la situation et Ioko s'approcha de Sakura.

Ioko : Sakura, c'est moi, Ioko… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu te rappelles le matin de la veille des qualifications ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, je t'écouterais et je ne te jugerais pas. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis ton amie, Sakura.

Sakura : Je…

Ioko essuya les larmes du visage de Sakura et lui adressa un sourire.

Ioko : Il ne faut plus que tu pleures, ou je ne comprendrais pas !

Sakura esquissa un léger sourire, essuya ce qui restait de ses larmes et prit une grande inspiration.

Sakura : Vous ne le savez pas, mais autrefois… Je faisais partie des Blade Victory.

Elle guetta la réaction de Ioko et d'Edwige, mais celles-ci ne dirent rien, se contentant de hocher la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

Sakura : Mais je les ai quittés, parce qu'ils avaient décidé de… de faire quelque chose, avec laquelle je n'étais pas d'accord.

Elle réfléchit un petit moment, puis se décidé à tout leur raconter. Elle faisait confiance à Ioko et Edwige, et elle pouvait compter sur elles pour ne rien dire. Celles-ci l'écoutèrent en silence, honorées de la confiance de Sakura. Lorsqu'elle eut fini (NDA : hé non, vous ne saurez pas encore tout du passé de Sakura ! gniark gniark), Ioko la prit dans ses bras.

Ioko : Ma pauvre Sakura, ton passé a fait de toi une personne fragile. Tu dois te montrer forte et ne pas te laisser abattre.

Edwige : Tu peux compter sur nous pour te soutenir. Si cette Grace s'avise de t'ennuyer, nous serons là pour t'aider.

Sakura : Merci.

Ioko : Je suis très honorée de ta confiance en nous, mais je pense que tu devrais en parler aux Bladebreakers. Ils se font beaucoup de souci pour toi, et je suis sûre que s'ils connaissaient la vérité, ils t'aideraient beaucoup.

Sakura : Je sais, mais… Je sais aussi qu'ils ne pourraient pas ne rien faire. Ils voudraient forcément me venger, et je ne veux pas les impliquer. Les Blade Victory leur feraient subir ce qu'ils ont fait à tant d'autres, et ça, je ne le veux pas.

Ioko soupira.

Ioko : Comme tu veux. Mais réfléchis-y quand même…

Sakura : D'accord.

_Et voilà ! C'est enfin fini ! Je remerci une fois de plus tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews ! Je vais essayer de vous mettre la suite mardi prochain, en espérant que j'aurai Internet ! (en même temps, si j'ai pas Internet rapidement, je sens que je vais péter un câble !) Gros bisosu à tous et à toutes !_


	16. Chap 15 : Grace Kondaïme

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je m'excuse pour ce méga retard, mais je n'étais pas du tout inspirée, et avec la chaleur je n'avais pas envie d'écrire (mais maintenant il fait moche chez moi, il pleut tt le temps snif) ! D'ailleurs, je trouve que ce chap n'est pas terrible, mais il est nécessaire ! Vous allez savoir qui est Grace ! Encore dsl !_

_Sailor Ocean : Qui est cette pouf de Grace ? Tu le sauras ds ce chap ! Et t'as raison de pas l'aimer, elle va pas être sympa avec Sakura ! pire que Kyo ! Oui oui, moi aussi je me suis bien marrée à mettre cette réplique, j'ai bcp pensé à toi ! Pr la suite des Sailor Crystal, dsl je sais que ça fait longtemps que le new chap est attendu mais il va être long donc je dois l'écrire en entier ! Gros bisous !_

_ln.lfz : Honte à toi, tu ne te souvenais pas de Juan ! Moi je l'aime bien, et je suis contente qu'il te plaise bien aussi ! Pr Grace, je te fais la même réponse qu'à Sailor Ocean : tu le sauras ds ce chap. Et par la même occasion tu en sauras un peu plus ce ce qui s'est passé entre Sakura et les Blade Victory. (ah ah, je te sens frémir d'impatience !lol) Dsl, j'ai pas fait gaffe que Max n'avait qu'une réplique au chap précédent, gomen ! Mais c'était surtout un chap sur Sakura, ses sentiments et tout et tout… Est-ce un signe que Ray soit resté plus longtemps que Kaï au chevet de Sakura ? je sais pas, tu verras bien… je sais, je suis chiante à ne rien dire ! gros gros bisous !_

_Ridelliz : Oui, Sakura n'est pas gâtée, mais ça va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et pr Grace, je le redis encore une fois, tu le sauras ds le chap ! Ce n'est pas la sœur de Kyo, mais presque ! Tu verras ! Pr Kyo, tu as tout à fait raison, il a une attitude ambiguë ! Tu en sauras plus un peu plus tard ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_Aidya : Oui, Sakura se confie aux Bladebreakers, oui nous saurons qui est Grace ! Merci de dire que ma fic est superbe ! ça me touche bcp ! Gros gros bisous à toi !_

_Je dédie ce chap à mes quatre rewieuweuses que j'ai faites bcp attendre ! Encore dsl !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**CHAPITRE 15 : Grace Kondaïme.**_

Sakura resta finalement dormir avec les Déesses de Glace, sur l'insistance d'Ioko et d'Edwige. Comme chaque suite était équipée de trois lits à deux places, il restait dans la suite des Déesses de Glace un lit inoccupé, que Sakura emprunta. Ioko quitta même sa place à côté de Karen pour lui tenir compagnie. Sakura eut quelques difficultés à se rendormir, mais Morphée finit par l'accueillir.

Dans la suite des Bladebreakers…

Les cinq garçons furent réveillés en même temps par la sonnerie du réveil que Kenny avait pris soin de mettre la veille au soir. Si Tyson, faisant preuve d'une mauvaise volonté évidente, rabattit la couette sur sa tête pour pouvoir dormir un peu plus, Kaï se leva et remarqua tout de suite que Sakura n'était pas là. Il en fit part aux garçons qui commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Kenny les calma en levant la main.

Kenny : Pas de panique ! Elle doit être en train de s'entraîner.

Ray : Je te rappelle qu'elle est malade, elle aurait dû rester couchée pour reprendre des forces si elle voulait jouer ce matin.

Kenny : Mais je suis sûre qu'elle a voulu rattraper l'entraînement perdu d'hier soir.

Tyson : C'est bien possible…

Ray : Je vais voir dans la salle d'entraînement.

Max : Je t'accompagne.

Ray hocha la tête et il sortirent tous les deux de la suite. Kaï se tourna vers les deux garçons restants, Tyson et Kenny.

Kaï : Préparons-nous.

Tyson et Kenny : Ok.

Un peu plus tard, Ray et Max rentrèrent, essoufflés.

Kaï : Alors ?

Ray : On ne l'a pas vue.

Max : Elle n'est ni dans la salle d'entraînement, ni dans le réfectoire, ni dans le salon.

Ray : Et le réceptionniste ne l'a pas aperçue non plus.

Kaï fronça les sourcils. Où pouvait-elle être ?

Kaï : Les autres sauront peut-être où elle est. Ils doivent être réveillés puiqu'ils jouent tous ce matin. Ray et Max, allez voir les Espritos, Tyson et Kenny, demandez aux Epées de Lumière et je m'occupe des Déesses de Glace.

Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny : Entendu.

Les cinq garçons sortirent de leur suite et frappèrent aux portes des trois équipes, en face et à côté. Chez les Espritos, Rodrigue ouvrit, parfaitement réveillé. Ray et Max expliquèrent rapidement la situation et Rodrigue les fit entrer. Du côté des Epées de Lumière, Tyson et Kenny firent de même avec Adrien. Et du côté des Déesses de Glace, ce fut Edwige qui ouvrit.

Edwige (avec un sourire) : Je me doutais bien que l'un de vous viendrait.

Kaï lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, mais Edwige l'invita à entrer puis referma la porte.

Edwige : Sakura est ici. Mais elle dort encore, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la réveiller.

Kaï : Que s'est-il passé ?

Edwige : En plein milieu de la nuit elle a frappé à la porte de notre suite. C'est moi qui ai ouvert. Elle était en larmes… Ioko et moi l'avons consolée et elle nous a expliqué ce qui se passait. Elle a rencontré une personne qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu revoir… Un membre des Blade Victory.

Voix : N'en dis pas plus Edwige. Sakura nous a demandé de ne rien dire aux Bladebreakers.

Edwige et Kaï se retournèrent. Ioko venait de sortir de la chambre. Edwige fronça les sourcils.

Edwige : Je sais Ioko. Mais je ne veux pas continuer à la voir souffrir sans rien faire.

Ioko : Moi non plus, mais nous avons promis de ne rien dire. Elle leur dira si elle en a envie.

Edwige (soupire) : D'accord.

Kaï intervint alors.

Kaï : J'ai vu une fille s'entraîner avec les Blade Victory hier. C'est elle, cette personne que Sakura ne voulait pas voir ?

Edwige hocha la tête. Ingrid passa alors la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre.

Ingrid : Si ça vous intéresse, Sakura est réveillée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura sortit, habillée, de la chambre, avec Ingrid et Karen. Elle aperçut Kaï et parut désolée.

Sakura : Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pensé que vous vous inquiéteriez pour moi… Je vous ai encore posé des soucis, excusez-moi.

Kaï (agacé) : Arrête, ce n'est pas grave. Dis-moi plutôt si tu vas mieux.

Sakura : Un peu oui.

Kaï : Tu te sens prête à jouer ce matin ?

A cette question, Sakura parut se réveiller complètement.

Sakura (déterminée) : Oui !

Kaï : Alors tu vas jouer.

Sakura : D'accord ! Merci !

Elle arborait à présent un grand sourire. Ioko fut heureuse de la voir ainsi.

Kaï : Allons rejoindre les autres, ils s'inquiètenet tous pour toi.

Sakura parut une nouvelle fois désolée, mais sortit après avoir remercié plusieurs fois les Déesses de Glace et échangé un regard complice avec Ioko et Edwige. Kaï se tourna vers les quatre filles avant de suivre Sakura.

Kaï : Merci de vous être occupées d'elle. Elle en a besoin, quoi qu'elle puisse en penser.

Ioko : Je sais. Et nous serons toujours là pour elle.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête comme pour confirmer cette déclaration. Kaï leur fit un signe de tête puis sortit à son tour. Ingrid se tourna vers ses coéquipières.

Ingrid : Kaï est fou de faire jouer Sakura. Elle est encore malade, elle a un peu de fièvre.

Edwige : Je crois au contraire qu'il a tout à fait raison…

Ioko : Oui, il a parfaitement compris que c'est ce dont a besoin Sakura. Elle est réellement heureuse de jouer. Ça l'aide à oublier un peu Grace.

Ingrid : Et il est prêt à sacrifier la victoire pour ça ? Sakura sera moins forte puisqu'elle est malade.

Edwige : Oui, il est prêt à sacrifier la victoire, si ça peut aider Sakura.

Ioko : De toute façon il croit en elle, il sait qu'elle peut gagner même en étant malade.

Karen : Faudrait pas oublier que c'est un combat en double, elle sera pas toute seule. Même si elle flanche un peu, Ray est là pour rattraper.

Edwige hocha la tête.

Edwige : Tu as raison.

Ingrid : J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez dire…

Edwige sourit affectueusement à sa petite sœur. Puis elle reprit un air sérieux.

Edwige : C'est pas le tout, mais nous devons aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner… Il faut prendre des forces, je vous rappelle que c'est nous qui ouvrons le bal…

Karen : Les Catcheurs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

Dans la suite des Bladebreakers…

Tout le monde s'y était retrouvé. Sakura avait rassuré Ray, Kenny, Max et Tyson. Puis Kaï prit la parole.

Kaï : Sakura, je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais j'aimerais savoir qui est cette fille que tu ne voulais pas revoir…

Sakura sursauta. Kaï expliqua brièvement aux autres ce que lui avait expliqué Edwige. Sakura baissa la tête.

Sakura : Grace ? … Je… Je préfère ne pas en parler…

Kaï : Sakura ! Ne garde pas tout pour toi ! Si tu t'ouvrais un peu plus à nous, tu verrais que tu souffrirais moins. Tu n'as pas envie de tout nous dire, je comprends, mais explique-nous au moins qui est cette Grace ! Edwige m'a raconté combien ta rencontre avec elle t'avait perturbée. Nous pouvons t'aider à aller mieux, Sakura, alors fais-nous confiance.

Ray, Max, Tyson et Kenny regardèrent leur capitaine, stupéfaits. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient parler ainsi !

Tyson : Hé ben ça alors…

Max : Tu l'as dit ! Mais je partage tout à fait son point de vue et je trouve qu'il a raison.

Tyson : Je n'ai pas dit le contraire !

Sakura les fixa tous tour à tour puis soupira.

Sakura : D'accord, je vais vous dire qui est cette fille. Elle s'appelle Grace Kondaïme, c'est la cousine de Kyo. Elle est moitié japonaise, moitié américaine. Elle vivait aux Etats-Unis, quand un jour elle a débarqué au Japon pour voir Kyo. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait créé une équipe de Beyblade et elle avait décidé d'en faire partie. A cette époque, il n'y avait que Kyo, Ren et moi dans l'équipe. Naturellement, Kyo l'a acceptée. Elle était très douée, bien plus douée que moi. Je lui vouais une véritable admiration, c'était un peu comme mon modèle… Je m'entraînais beaucoup pour essayer d'être à son niveau. Puis Baptiste et Drak sont entrés dans l'équipe et nous avons commencé à faire quelques compétitions. Grace était toujours très forte, elle battait ses adversaires avec facilité. Je ne l'en admirais que plus. Et cette admiration me cachait le fait qu'elle voulait être toujours plus puissante, même à des prix malhonnêtes. Un jour, elle est revenue d'un voyage aux Etats-Unis, pour voir sa famille, en nous disant qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de nous faire devenir les meilleurs beybladeurs du monde. Nous étions tous enthousiasmés, mais quand elle nous a révélé ce que c'était, j'ai été complètement horrifiée… Et très déçue de Grace. Mes illusions à son sujet se sont envolées. J'en ai été très triste. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de continuer à l'admirer, car elle restait très forte… J'ai refusé ce moyen de nous faire devenir les meilleurs, et les garçons m'ont suivie dans mon choix. Grace a insisté, mais finalement a laissé tomber. Elle est retournée aux Etats-Unis en nous laissant. Nous étions tous les quatre un peu tristes, mais nous avons continué sur notre voie. Plus tard, le tournoi d'Europe a été annoncé et nous avons décidé d'y participer. Nous avons tout organisé, nous nous sommes entraînés, et nous sommes partis pour Madrid. Mais peu de temps après notre arrivée, j'ai découvert que les garçons avaient finalement décidé d'utiliser ce moyen malhonnête que nous avait proposé Grace. Après avoir été déçue par Grace, j'ai été déçue par eux. Ils m'ont avoué qu'ils ne me l'avaient pas dit pour ne pas me blesser, parce qu'ils savaient queje n'étais pas d'accord… Mais j'ai été encore plus blessée d'apprendre qu'ils ne m'en avaient pas parlé. Ils ont essayé de me convaincre que c'était mieux, et que je devais faire comme eux. Mais j'ai toujours refusé, et quand ils sont devenus plus persuasifs, j'ai décidé de partir et de quitter l'équipe. Les Blade Victory que je connaissais, que j'appréciais et dont j'avais accepté de faire partie n'existaient plus… J'étais triste et furieuse, je perdais des amis et mon premier amour, Kyo… Ils m'avaient trahis. Et tout ça à cause de Grace… Je l'ai haïe comme je n'avais jamais haï personne. Voilà toute l'histoire.

Sakura se tut. Les garçons n'osaient rien dire, et un silence s'installa, que Tyson finit par briser.

Tyson : Hé bien tu sais quoi Sakura ? Je suis bien content que tu nous en ai parlé, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne nous fait pas peur ! On l'écrasera cette Grace !

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Sakura : Merci Tyson. Mais Grace est revenue sur la demande de Kyo pour me faire revenir chez les Blade Victory. J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'en prenne à vous pour me forcer la main.

Ray : Ne t'inquiète pas, Tyson a raison, on ne se laissera pas faire.

Max : On ne se laissera pas intimider !

Tyson : Bien dit Maxou !

Mais Sakura ne paraissait pas rassurée.

Kaï : Sakura, c'est surtout toi qui doit faire attention. C'est toi qu'elle vise. Surtout n'écoute pas ce qu'elle peut dire et ne te laisse pas impressionner. Tu as eu beau l'apprécier par le passé, elle n'est plus qu'une fille malhonnête qui ne mérite pas ton admiration. Forge-toi une protection contre elle.

Ray : Kaï a raison. Et puis de toute façon, nous serons toujours là, tu peux compter sur nous.

Sakura éclata en sanglots. Les garçons s'alarmèrent immédiatement.

Max : Sakura ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura : Rien… C'est juste que… Vous êtes tellement gentils… Merci… Merci beaucoup !

Kenny : C'est normal, tu es notre coéquipière et notre amie.

Sakura leur fit signe de s'approcher et elle les prit tous dans ses bras un par un. Puis elle les fixa très sérieusement.

Sakura : Merci pour tout ce que vous faites. Merci d'être là.

Ils se contentèrent d'hocher la tête et de sourire. Ils étaient heureux de pouvoir venir en aide à la jeune fille. Puis Tyson prit la parole, avec un sourire malicieux.

Tyson : On peut aller manger maintenant ? J'ai faim !

Max : Estomac sur pattes, va ! (NDA : Encore et toujours dédicace à Sailor Ocean, mon ptit Tyson féminin !lol)

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Sakura était vraiment heureuse, elle chassait ses pensées noires…

Un peu plus tard, dans le réfectoire…

Kenny : J'ai révisé toutes vos toupies, elles sont parfaites. Vous vous êtes bien entraînés, donc tout devrait bien se passer. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur le style de jeu des Y mais vous devriez pouvoir les battre sans trop de problèmes.

Dizzi : Ils n'ont encore aucune participation à une compétition à leur actif et ils avaient l'air stressés aux qualifications. Mais faites attention quand même.

Kenny : Dizzi a raison, faites attention. Max et Tyson vous passerez en premier, puis ce sera Sakura et Ray. Vous jouez le troisème match du premier tableau.

Les quatre concernés acquiescèrent. Kaï prit alors la parole pour leur donner de derniers conseils.

Kaï : N'oubliez pas tout ce que je vous ai dit pendant l'entraînement. Privilégez le travail d'équipe, sans pour autant trop exposer votre toupie. Jouez comme à l'entraînement, vous aviez fait du bon travail. Tyson, tais-toi.

Il avait anticipé une très probable réplique de Tyson, et avaiet eu raison, celui-ci ayant ouvert la bouche. Il la referma, l'air maussade. Ses coéquipiers rirent.

Kaï : Je compte sur vous. Allons-y maintenant. (Nda : Que la Force soit avec vous !)

Les Bladebreakers se levèrent et prirent le chemin du hall. Ils sortirent ensuite et s'engouffrèrent, à la suite de plusieurs autres beybladeurs, dans l'un des deux cars apprêtés pour emmener les équipes qualifiées. Le bus démarra peu après, direction le Royal navy, le stade de Londres.

_Et voilà ! Enfin fini ! Pr tout dire, j'ai écrit ce chap en 2h seulement ! J'ai eu plein d'idées tout d'un coup ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain chap, ce sont les huitièmes ! Je vais tout faire pour l'écrire le plus rapidement possible ! Au fait, j'ai commencé à écrire une fic Digimon, ça vous plairait ? Gros bisous à tous !_


	17. Chap 16 : Les 8èmes 1er tableau partie 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chap 16 de cette fic ! Remarquez que je ne vous ai pas fait bcp attendre ! Ce sont le début des huitièmes! Comme il est probable que vous ayez oublié les membres de certaines équipes, je vais rappeler tous les membres de équipes du premier tableau :_

_Bladebreakers : Ray, Sakura, Kaï, Max et Tyson._

_Espritos : Rodrigue, Carmen, Salsa, Juan et Raphaël._

_Déesses de Glace : Ingrid, Karen, Edwige et Ioko._

_Dieux de l'Olympe : Apollon, Artémis, Déméter et Hermès._

_Epées de Lumière : Vincent, Laure, Brice, Sophie et Ardien._

_Mangamanias : Alice, Yuki, Sasuke et Amy._

_Catcheurs : Triple H, Edge, Baptista, Kane et Undertaker._

_Y : Yucca, Yin, Yukon et Yuan._

_Et maintenant les RAR :_

_ln.lfz : Hé oui, Sakura parle un peu ! Enfin ! Alors, je n'ai pas choisi le prénom de Grace parce qu'on peut changer le r et a de place, mais ct une bonne idée ! Je comprends que tu ne l'aimes pas, personne ne l'aime en fait ! Tes analyses enmatière de couple ne sont pas idiotes, continue à les faire, j'aime bcp les lire ! Je me dis : tiens elle a deviné des trucs, elle est pas loin, là elle se trompe… j'aime bcp ! Et oui on voit un peu plus Max, j'y fais attention maintenant pr ne pas que tu me fasses des remarques ! Là encore, on le voit peu mais je l'ai fait parler quand même pr te faire plaisir. Gros bisous à toi !_

_Sailor Ocean : Oui je me doute de ce qu'il me dit l'estomac sur pattes ! Ravie que le chap 15 t'ai plu ! te ma note de blog, c Patrick ! Voilà, gros bisous !_

_Elea-93 : Ravie d'avoir eu ta rewiew ! Hé oui, écrire sous la chaleur c pas terrible… Merci pr ton compliment ! Pr ma fic sur Digimon, je suis contente qu'elle t'intéresse, je vais attendre pr la poster mais comme je pars bientôt en vacances, je mettrai peut-être le premier chap avant de partir, pr voir si ça plaît. (et vous allécher) gros bisous !_

_Dis-donc, j'ai pas eu bcp de rewiews ! Faudrait-il que je me fâche, comme pr La vie d'une étoile ?_

_Je dédie ce chap à Elea-93, qui a bien des problèmes d'ordi ! je pense à toi et j'espère que ça va s'arranger ! Gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 16 : Les huitièmes de finale (premier tableau-première partie).**_

Frank : Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ce sont Frank Best et Arthur Toper qui vous parlent en direct du stade de Londres, le Royal Navy ! Nous sommes de retour pour commenter ces huitièmes de finale du tournoi d'Europe de Beyblade !

Arthur : En effet, nous n'avons pu être présents pour les qualifications, mais nous sommes bien là pour les huitièmes !

Frank : Après de superbes matches de qualifications, nous espérons tous que les huitièmes seront tout aussi palpitantes !

Arthur : Alors tout de suite, place aux huit équipes du premier tableau !

Animateur : Applaudissez les Bladebreakers, les Espritos, les Déesses de Glace, les Dieux de l'Olympe, les Epées de Lumière, les Mangamanias, les Catcheurs et les Y !

Les huit équipes firent leur entrée sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Il y eut des acclamations pour toutes les équipes. Dans les gradins se voyait une foule de drapeaux et banderoles.

Arthur : Le premier match de ce premier tableau verra s'affronter les Déesses de Glace et les Catcheurs !

Les deux équipes nommées se placèrent face à face, assises sur les bancs, tandis que les six autres équipes du premier tableau s'installèrent sur le côté, sur des banc prévus à cette effet.

Frank : Les Déesses de Glace, championnes d'Allemagne, ne sont pas à sous-estimer. Leur style a déjà fait ses preuves. Ceux qui pensent que les filles sont faibles doivent réviser leur jugement ! Les Déesses de Glace sont redoutables.

Arthur : Les Catcheurs doivent leur nom à leurs idoles, les stars du catch. Leur style de jeu est très agressif et ils n'hésitent pas à détruire toupies adverses et arènes ! Nos concepteurs d'arène seront très certainement malheureux à la fin de ce match qui promet d'être violent !

Animateur : Que les duos pour la première manche s'avancent !

Frank : En effet, il ne faut pas oublier Arthur, que ces huitièmes vont se jouer à deux contre deux ! Nous allons avoir le plaisir d'assister à un match double !

Arthur : Tout à fait Frank ! Et le match se jouera en deux manches gagnantes !

Du côté des Déesses de Glace, Ioko et Karen s'avancèrent, concentrées, tandis que du côté des Catcheurs, Triple H et Edge s'approchèrent.

Frank : Les Déesses de Glace ont choisi Ioko et Karen. Une paire surprenante, jouant sur les opposés, la timidité et la fougue. Mais nous savons qu'elles s'entendent très bien. On se demande si ce sera Karen qui déteindra sur Ioko ou l'inverse !

Arthur : Chez les Catcheurs, ce sont Triple H et Edge qui sont envoyés. Nous ne savons rien sur les beybladeurs, mais sur les catcheurs qu'ils représentent nous savons qu'ils sont redoutables, Triple H ayant été dix fois champion du monde et Edge plus de dix fois champion du monde par équipe ! Sauront-ils reporter le savoir-faire au catch de leurs idoles sur l'arène de beyblade ? Nous aurons dans un instant la réponse !

Frank : Mais tout d'abord découvrons l'arène que nous ont concocté les concepteurs !

La grille au milieu du stade s'ouvrit et la plate-forme soutenant l'arène monta, révélant celle-ci. Un grand pont sous lequel coulait un fleuve miniature, quelques bateaux dans l'eau et de l'herbe tout autour. (NDA : vous m'excuserez si ce n'est pas ressemblant, mes propres connaissances à ce sujet se limitent à une visite virtuelle avec un jeu vidéo de courses de voitures)

Arthur : Magnifique ! Une reconstitution du Tower Bridge !

Frank : Les beybladeurs devront faire attention à ne pas envoyer leurs toupies dans l'eau !

Animateur : Je rappelle que les deux toupies adverses doivent être éjectées pour remporter la manche ! Beybladeurs êtes-vous prêts ?

Les quatre se toisèrent, prêts à en découdre. Ils armèrent leurs lanceurs.

Animateur : 3,2,1… Hyperrrr-vitesse !

Triple H : The Game, écrase-les!

Karen : Ne te laisse pas faire Shao Shu !

Edge : A toi Spear !

Ioko : Shu, montre ce que tu sais faire !

Les quatre toupies, verte et noire, blanche et turquoise, noire et bleue et blanche et argent retombèrent lourdement sur l'herbe de l'arène et s'entrechoquèrent immédiatement. Les Catcheurs décidèrent de prendre immédiatement l'offensive.

Edge : Spear, attaque ! Edgecution !

Triple H : Suis-le The Game ! Pedigree !

Les deux toupies foncèrent sur celles des Déesses de Glace, tels deux monstres se ruant sur les proies. Karen et Ioko échangèrent un regard entendu. La toupie de Ioko vint se placer derrière celle de son amie.

Karen : Shao Shu, repousse-les !

Au moment où les toupies des Catcheurs allaient percuter celle de Karen, une vive lumière turquoise jaillit de celle-ci et repoussa les deux toupies adverses. Puis la lumière turquoise s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Tout le public était stupéfait, ainsi que les Catcheurs et les autres équipes restées sur le côté. Kenny demanda à Dizzi une analyse de la situation.

Dizzi : Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais cette lumière c'était l'aura de son spectre. Celui-ci a la capacité d'appraître et de disparaître comme il veut.

Kenny : Incroyable !

Ray : C'est un avantage incontestable.

Sakura : Allez-y les filles !

Arthur : Mon cher Frank, il me semble que les Déesses de Glace ont pris l'avantage !

Frank : Tout à fait Arthur ! Ce coup a assurément surpris les Catcheurs !

L'offensive de Karen avait poussé les toupies des Catcheurs tout près de l'eau. Ils étaient en difficulté.

Ioko : Karen, tu permets que je les finisse ?

Karen : Quand tu veux !

Ioko : Shu ! Corne d'Argent !

La toupie blanche et argent de Ioko fonça sur les deux toupies des Catcheurs. Une éblouissante lumière argentée en jaillit, et l'on aperçut une superbe licorne blanche, à la corne argent, un bref instant. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, les deux toupies des Catcheurs sombraient dans l'eau.

Frank : Et les toupies des Catcheurs finissent dans la Tamise ! Les Déesses de Glace remportent la première manche !

Animateur : Le score est de un à zéro en faveur des Déesses de Glace !

Il y eut des applaudissements dans le public. On criait les noms de Ioko et de Karen. On entendait aussi des cris déçus. Du côté des équipes qui attendaient, les Bladebreakers, les Espritos et les Epées de Lumière applaudirent leurs amies à tout rompre.

Dizzi : Leurs techniques sont très efficaces.

Kenny : J'espère que tu as bien enregistré ce combat.

Dizzi : Bien sûr.

Karen et Ioko retournèrent près de leur équipe, Triple H et Edge firent de même. Edwige félicita ses coéquipières.

Edwige : Bravo les filles, c'était superbe. Karen, tu ne t'es pas emportée, je suis fière.

Karen lui fit un grand sourire stupide. Edwige soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Edwige : Tu as l'air d'une abrutie comme ça.

Ingrid : C'est son état naturel, c'est normal.

Karen lui tira la langue. Ioko rit et s'assit, obligeant Karen à faire de même.

Edwige : Allez petite sœur, c'est à nous maintenant ! Nous devons assurer après la prestation des filles !

Ingrid : Je suis prête !

Animateur : Que les duos pour la deuxième manche s'avancent !

Edwige et Ingrid prirent place devant l'arène. Kane et Undertaker se présentèrent en face. Ils avaient l'air furieux.

Undertaker : Ça va être votre fête.

Edwige : Cause toujours.

Frank : Et ce sont la capitaine Edwige et sa cadette Ingrid qui vont combattre pour les Déesses de Glace ! Les deux sœurs ont le devoir de poursuivre le travail commencé par leurs coéquipières ! Elles sont redoutables, leur lien de fraternité venant renforcer leur puissance de jeu, mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour battre les Catcheurs ?

Arthur : En effet, Kane et Undertaker sont frères eux aussi, du moins en tant que catcheurs, et si en solo ils sont dangereux, en double ils sont terribles ! Les Déesses de Glace ont du souci à se faire !

Frank : C'est ce que nous allons voir tout de suite !

Animateur : Beybladeurs, êtes-vous prêts ? 3,2,1… Hyperrr-vitesse !

Les quatre beybladeurs lancèrent rageusement leurs toupies. Celle d'Ingrid, blanche et rouge sang, retomba sur le Tower Bridge, près de celle d'Undertaker, noire. Celle d'Edwige, blanche et or, atterrit près de l'eau et celle de Kane, rouge feu, sur l'herbe.

Arthur : Ça se présente mal pour les Déesses de Glace ! Leurs toupies se retrouvent en situation désavantageuse !

Edwige fronça les sourcils. Elles devaient faire quelque chose et vite. Mais connaissant les Catcheurs, ils allaient très certainement leur foncer dessus sans leur laisser le temps de se rétablir… Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Undertaker : Taker's, attaque ! The Last Ride !

Kane : A toi Big Foot ! Chokeslam !

Les deux toupies se ruèrent sur leurs adversaires, en mauvaise posture. Le choc allait être violent. Et il n'était plus temps d'esquiver.

Edwige : Ingrid, protège-toi ! Lu Shu, mets-toi en mode défense !

Ingrid : Fais de même Shu Ting !

Les deux toupies brillèrent un instant, prêtes à subir l'assaut. Taker's et Big Foot les percutèrent très brutalement. Elles résistèrent un instant, puis furent éjectées sous la violence du choc. La toupie d'Ingrid dégringola du Tower Bridge, faisant s'envoler en éclats une partie du pont, et tomba dans l'eau, rejoignant celle de sa sœur.

Animateur : Et le seconde manche est pour les Catcheurs ! Ils égalisent !

Il y eut des applaudissements. La manche avait été rapide. Chaque concurrent retourna près de son équipe.

Ioko : Edwige, Ingrid, vous n'avez rien ?

Ingrid : Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Karen : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Edwige : Nos lancers ont été mauvais, nos toupies sont mal retombées. Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une froide colère. Ses coéquipières comprirent qu'elle allait se déchaîner.

Karen : Je suppose que tu veux te battre pour la troisième manche ?

Edwige : Bien entendu. Ingrid, on y retourne. On va leur montrer qu'on ne reste pas sur une défaite.

Ingrid : Quand tu veux !

Et les deux sœurs repartirent vers l'arène sous les encouragements de Ioko et Karen, ainsi que ceux des équipes restées sur le côté.

Sakura : Vous êtes les meileures les filles !

Kenny : Elles ont peut-être perdu cette deuxième manche, mais elles ont toutes leurs chances pour la troisième.

Max : Vous avez vu Edwige ? Elle est furieuse.

Dizzi : Les Catcheurs ont du souci à se faire, m'est avis.

Sakura : Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Dizzi. Edwige ne va pas laisser passer ça.

Edwige et Ingrid, les yeux brillant d'une froide détermination, se placèrent devant l'arène et armèrent leurs lanceurs. En face, Kane et Undertaker faisaient de même, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Frank : Pour cette troisième manche, nous retrouvons les paires de la deuxième manche ! Nous allons assister à une véritable vengeance des Déesses de Glace, je pense !

Arthur : Absolument, Frank ! Edwige et Ingrid n'ont pas du tout apprécié la façon dont elles ont perdu !

Frank : Et on les comprend !

Animateur : Beybladeurs, êtes-vous prêts ? 3,2,1… Hyperrr-vitesse !

Pour la troisième fois, quatre toupies retombèrent dans l'arène, parsemée des débris du pont. A peine sa toupie posée sur le sol, Edwige passa à l'attaque.

Edwige : Lu Shu, attaque ! Ejecte-les !

Sa toupie brilla et une lumière bleue et or en jaillit. Elle fonça sur les deux toupies des Catcheurs.

Edwige : Cendres Dorées !

On aperçut un bref instant un phénix bleu et or, puis une lumière intense éblouit tout le monde. L'instant d'après, les toupies de Kane et Undertaker fumaient aux pieds de leurs propriétaires. L'arène était partiellement détruite, le pont était coupé en deux. Tout le monde était ébahi. Tout l'action n'avait pas duré une minute.

Edwige s'autorisa un sourire satisafait et récupéra sa toupie.

Animateur : Et les Déesses de Glace remportent cette manche et le match ! Elles sont qualifiées pour les quarts de finale ! Les Catcheurs sont éliminés !

Arthur : Waouh ! Avec cette attaque éclair, Edwige s'est débarrassée d'un coup de ses adversaires ! Elle devait être furieuse d'avoir perdu !

Frank : En effet Arthur ! Félicitations à la brillante capitaine des Déesses de Glace !

Edwige et Ingrid revinrent vers leurs coéquipières, heureuses. La public leur réserva une ovation.

Karen : Bravo Edwige ! Tu leur as fait leur fête ! J'aurais pas fait mieux !

Ioko : Félicitations les filles, c'était superbe.

Ingrid : Edwige, j'ai pas pu m'amuser moi ! Tu as tout fait à toi toute seule !

Edwige : Excuse-moi, mais j'avais besoin de me défouler !

Karen : Ça, on a vu ! Tu les tous soufflés ! Ils n'en revenaient pas ! Et après tu oses me demander de ne pas me laisser emporter ?

Edwige haussa les épaules mais avait un grand sourire.

Animateur : Que les concurrents suivants se mettent en place !

Les Déesses de Glace et les Catcheurs descendirent et les Espritos et les Mangamanias prirent leur place. Au passages, les espagnols félicitèrent leurs amies et celles-ci les encouragèrent. Puis les Déesses de Glace se mirent près des Bladebreakers, qui les félicitèrent également.

Frank : Et le combat suivant voit s'affronter les Espritos et les Mangamanias ! Les Espritos, champions espagnols, n'ont connu aucune défaite pour le moment ! Est-ce que cette réputation continuera ici, à Londres ?

Arthur : C'est ce que nous verrons Frank ! En face, les Mangamananias ! Fan de mangas comme leur nom l'indique, adeptes du cosplay, ils n'en sont pas moins doués au Beyblade !

Animateur : Que les duos pour la première manche s'avancent !

Salsa et Raphaël se présentèrent pour les Espritos et Yuki et Amy leur fit face.

Frank : Et c'est Salsa et Raphaël qui vont combattre pour les Espritos. Salsa est la plus jeune de son équipe mais n'en est pas moins redoutable, il ne faut pas la sous-estimer ! Et Raphaël n'a plus rien à démontrer, ses multiples victoires nous suffisent ! Rien qu'aux qualifications il a montré sa valeur !

Arthur : Ils seront confrontés à Yuki et Amy ! Ils sont connus pour leur style de jeu particulier qui affecte les terrains sur lesquelles ils évoluent ! Leur attaque combinée est particulièrement dangereuse ! La rencontre promet d'être intéressante !

Animateur : Beybladeurs, êtes-vous prêts ? 3,2,1… Hyperrr-vitesse !

Les quatre beybladeurs lancèrent leurs toupies en même temps. Celle de Salsa retomba la première sur l'arène. Sakura, sur le côté, sursauta.

Max : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura : Salsa possède la même technique de jeu que moi. Elle mise sur la vitesse.

Kenny (pianote sur Dizzi) : Tu as tout à fait raison Sakura. Les statistiques de Salsa montrent un penchant certain pour la vitesse.

Dizzi : Vos styles de jeu sont identiques.

Sakura : Et elle sait en profiter. Elle attaque de suite.

En effet, la toupie jaune de Salsa avait attaqué de suite les toupies de Yuki et Amy. Ceux-ci esquivèrent, et s'ensuivit alors un jeu de course-poursuite. Raphaël se joignit à eux. Salsa était plus rapide que tous les autres, et rattrapa sans difficultés ses adversaires.

Salsa : Zahra ! Attaque !

Zahra fonça sur ses adversaires et les percuta. Ils chancelèrent, mais tinrent bon. Yuki et Amy se jetèrent un regard entendu.

Amy : Rhapsodie aquatique !

Sa toupie s'immobilisa près de la Tamise miniature et se mit à tourner plus vite, libérant alors de l'eau sur tout le terrain.

Arthur : Et Amy inonde le terrain ! On se demande ce qu'elle a derrière la tête !

Frank : Ça ne présage certainement rien de bon pour Salsa et Raphaël ! En tout cas l'arène est complètement détrempée à présent !

A cause du terrain mouillé, les toupie s'enfonçaient et allaient moins vite. Mais celles d' Amy et de Yuki semblaient ne pas en tenir compte. Leurs propriétaires se jetèrent un nouveau regard entendu et hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

Yuki : Déluge de neige !

Sa toupie s'immobilisa à son tour et libéra alors une multitude de flocons de neige qui retombèrent sur l'arène.

Frank : On se croirait à Noël, Arthur !

Arthur : En effet ! Pour un peu on attendrait le Père Noël et son traîneau !

Les flocons de neige glacés entrèrent en contact avec le terrain trempé. Doucement mais sûrement, le sol gela, l'eau se transformant en glace par le froid de la neige. Salsa et Raphaël le remarquèrent.

Raphaël : Salsa ! Dès que l'arène sera gelée nos toupies vont glisser ! Il faut faire quelque chose maintenant !

Salsa : Leurs toupies sont immobilisées : avec ma vitesse je peux réussir à les éjecter avant que le sol soit complètement gelé.

Raphaël : Alors vas-y !

Salsa : Zahra ! Fonce !

La toupie jaune devint plus rapide et fut en quelques secondes près des deux toupies des Mangamanias. Ceux-ci réagirent immédiatement et firent reprendre une rotation à leurs toupies, mais Salsa ne leur en laissa pas le temps.

Salsa : La Course de la Gazelle !

La toupie jaune brilla et tourna de plus en plus rapidement autour de ses adversaires puis finit par les percuter. Les deux toupies n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'échapper ou de se défendre, furent éjectées hors de l'arène et leurs propriétaires les récupérèrent, déçus.

Animateur : Et la première manche est remportée par les Espritos ! Le score est de un à zéro en faveur des champions espagnols !

Frank : Magnifique réaction des deux Espritos face à la technique très particulière d'Amy et Yuki ! Salsa nous a montré tout son talent !

Arthur : Et les Espritos méritent bien leur statut d'invaincus ! Applaudissez-les !

Le public se répandit en applaudissements et en cris. Les autres équipes également.

Sakura : Bravo Salsa !

Kenny : Salsa maîtrise parfaitement sa toupie. Elle n'a fait aucun faux pas.

Dizzi : En effet. Mais si les Espritos avaient réagi quelques secondes trop tard, c'était cuit ! L'arène aurait été complètement gelée.

Ray : Leur timing était parfait.

Les quatre beybladeurs récupérèrent leurs toupies. Mais alors que Salsa et Raphaël repartaient vers leur équipe, Amy les rappela.

Amy : Je vous félicite, surtout toi Salsa. C'était très bien joué. C'est la première fois que notre attaque combinée échoue.

Salsa : Merci ! Mais votre attaque est redoutable, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le seul défaut si je puis dire, c'est le temps qu'elle met à se mettre en place. C'est ça qui vous a coûté la victoire.

Amy : J'y penserais. Et nous allons nous entraîner pour qu'elle soit plus rapide.

Salsa : Et nous nous affronterons de nouveau à ce moment-là !

Amy : Ok !

Les deux filles se serrèrent la main, ce qui provoqua de nouveaux applaudissements.

Arthur : Voilà un beau geste de fair-play comme on aimerait en voir tout le temps !

Frank : Félicitons les Mangamanias d'accepter leur défaite aussi bien !

Et le public applaudit les Mangamanias. Salsa et Raphaël retournèrent près de leur équipe, et Amy et Yuki firent de même.

Rodrigue : Bravo petite sœur. C'était très bien joué !

Salsa (avec un grand sourire) : Merci !

Carmen : C'était super ma puce.

Salsa lui fit le signe de la victoire. Les deux filles rirent.

Raphaël (fait semblant d'être vexé) : Et moi, j'ai rien fait ?

Carmen : Mais si, c'était très bien aussi.

Animateur : Que les duos de la deuxième manche s'avancent !

Rodrigue se leva.

Rodrigue : Allez Carmen, c'est à nous.

Carmen : J'arrive.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit, et ce fut ainsi, main dans la main, qu'ils s'approchèrent de l'arène. En face, Sasuke et Alice se postèrent devant le bey-stadium.

Frank : Et les Espritos envoient Rodrigue et Carmen ! Un charmant petit couple ! On savait déjà qu'ils étaient redoutés en solo, mais en duo qu'est-ce que cela va donner ?

Arthur : Nous allons tout de suite le voir Frank ! Du côté des Mangamanias, nous avons Sasuke, le capitaine, et Alice ! Nous ne leur connaissons pas d'attaque combinée, mais ils n'en sont pas moins dangereux !

Animateur : Beybladeurs, êtes-vous prêts ? 3,2,1… Hyperrr-vitesse !

Les quatre toupies retombèrent sur l'arène dévastée et à moitié gelée. Celle de Rodrigue et Alice dérapèrent et se rétablirent avec un peu de mal.

Arthur : L'arène est glissante à cause de l'attaque combinée d'Amy et de Yuki ! Les beybladeurs vont avoir du mal à contrôler leurs toupies !

En effet, les toupies glissaient sans arrêt, que ce soit celles des Espritos ou celles des Mangamanias. Carmen réussit à atteindre un endroit non gelé, Alice l'y rejoignit avec difficulté et les deux jeunes filles entamèrent un duel.

Carmen : Allez Chandra !

La toupie de Carmen percuta son adversaire et la renvoya sur la surface gelée. S'ensuivit un nouveau ballet de patinage.

Sasuke : Ça ne peut plus durer ! Je vais dégeler tout ça ! Technique suprême de la boule de feu !

Sa toupie brilla d'une intense couleur rouge et traversa l'arène dans tous les sens, laissant derrière elle un sillon de feu. Le terrain dégela rapidement. Sasuke eut un sourire satisfait.

Sasuke : C'est déjà mieux ! A toi maintenant Alice !

Alice : A vos ordres capitaine ! Inner Heart !

Sa toupie s'immobilisa. Une lumière en jaillit et grossit progressivement, formant un dôme obscur qui finit par englober toute l'arène.

Frank : Après Amy qui a inondé l'arène, Yuki qui l'a gelée et Sasuke qui l'a réchauffée, Alice la plonge dans les ténèbres ! Les Mangamanias ont vraiment des techniques splendides !

Arthur : Et la pauvre arène en voit de toutes les couleurs !

Frank : Vous avez bien raison Arthur !

Du côté des Espritos, on s'inquiétait un peu.

Carmen : Rodrigue, que faisons-nous ? On ne voit plus du tout nos toupies ! Comment faire pour attaquer ?

Rodrigue : Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution !

Sasuke : Bravo Alice ! C'est à nous maintenant !

Alice : Entendu !

Comme l'arène était plongée dans la bulle noire, on ne vit rien de ce qui se passa, mais on entendit des bruits de toupies qui s'entrechoquent.

Frank : Nous ne voyons rien, mais manifestement les Mangamanias ont attaqué les Espritos, qui ne peuvent se défendre !

Arthur : Tout à fait Frank ! Comment Rodrigue et Carment vont-ils réagir ?

Ceux-ci réfléchissaient à toute vitesse. Soudain, le visage de Carmen s'illumina.

Carmen : Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Chandra, Radiation Solaire !

Rodrigue : Mais oui bien sûr !

On vit une étincelle jaillir de la bulle noire, puis plusieurs rayons lumineux transpercèrent à leur tour l'écran noir, qui finit par s'évanouir complètement. Il y eut une explosion d'intense lumière dorée qui éblouit tout le monde. On distinguait vagument une grande forme.

Carmen : Vas-y Rodrigue !

Rodrigue : Shane, montre-toi ! Rugissement Royal !

La toupie de Rodrigue brilla et un énorme lion doré en jaillit, mais personne ne put le voir à cause de la lumière qui continuait à éblouir tout le monde. Il ouvrit la gueule et un puissant rayon en sortit qui fusa vers les toupies des Mangamanias et les frappa. Elles s'arrêtèrent de tourner. Shane retourna dans la toupie de Rodrigue et la lumière dorée s'évanouit. Tout le monde constata alors que c'était la toupie de Carmen qui la créait.

Frank : Joli coup d'éclat pour les Espritos !

Arthur : Ils restent invaincus !

Animateur : Et les Espritos remportent la deuxième manche, ainsi que le match ! Ils sont qualifiés pour les quarts de finale ! Les Mangamanias sont éliminés !

Il y eut des explosions de joie dans le public, des cris et des applaudissements. Les Espritos étaient ovationnés. Rodrigue et Carmen s'embrassèrent, heureux d'avoir gagné. Salsa, Rapahël et Juan les rejoignirent.

Rapahël : Hé les amoureux ! Vous êtes pas tous seuls !

Rodrigue : Ça te gêne ?

Raphaël : Non ! Bravo pour ce très beau match !

Salsa : C'était géant !

Juan : Magnifique.

Puis Rodrigue et Carmen se tournèrent vers Sasuke et Alice qui récupéraient leurs toupies et s'approchèrent.

Carmen : Vous êtes très forts, mes félicitations !

Sasuke : Vous aussi ! Vous avez mérité de gagner, bravo.

Rodrigue : Merci.

Alice : j'espère qu'on se reverra !

Sasuke : Bonne chance pour les quarts.

Rodrigue et Carmen remercièrent une nouvelle fois les deux Mangamanias puis chacun retourna vers ses coéquipiers. Les deux équipes descendirent rejoindre le reste des concurrents. Les Bladebreakers, les Déesses de Glace et les Epées de Lumière félicitèrent les Espritos.

Sakura : C'était super ! Vous avez admirablement joué !

Karen : Vous leur en avez mis plein la vue !

Kenny : Dizzi a tout enregistré, c'était superbe.

Edwige : Nous n'avons pas fait mieux !

Rodrigue : Merci.

_Et voili voilou c'est terminé ! ça vous a plu ? Au début je ne devais faire q'un chapitre sur les huitièmes du premier tableau, mais ça s'est révélé tellement long que j'ai dû couper en deux ! Dans le prochain chap, le combat des Bladebreakers ! Gros bisous à tout le monde !_


	18. Chap 17 : Les 8èmes 1er tableau partie 2

_Bonjour bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retour après trois semaines d'absence ! (quatre pour vous puisque je n'ai pas posté de chap avant de partir) J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Moi super, mes vac se sont très bien passés ! Avec du soleil et tout !_

_Dès que je suis rentrée, hier en fin d'après-midi, je me suis attelée à taper ce chap à l'ordi, mais je ne me suis pas rendue compte de l'ampleur de la tâche ! Même en me couchant à 2h du mat, je n'avais pas fini de le taper. Donc j'ai fini ce matin en me levant à 8h. Ce chap est très long en fait, 20 pages Word, et j'ai mal au dos maintenant ! (ma chaise est très raide !)_

_Maintenant, les Rar (j'ai fait un copier coller pr les trois premières auxquelles j'avais déjà répondu)_

_Ridelliz : Oui, Grace est une super méchante, mais c'est Kyo qui reste the méchant !Tu comprendras plus tard… D'accord, je ne ferai pas trop souffrir Sakura Jsuis bien contente que les commentateurs te fassent rire, j'ai pris bcp de plaisir à écrire leurs répliques ! Ils m'ont tjrs bcp fait rire, ds l'anime ! Pr les Mangamanias, tu as tout à fait raison : Alice et son attaque viennent d'Alice 19th, Sasuke et son attaque viennent de Naruto et Amy et son attaque viennent de Sailor Moon. Et pr le combat de Sakura, c pr ds trois semaines ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_ln.lfz : Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas ! On n'a pas tjrs le temps de lire et de rewiewer, surtout que tu es très occupée par ton mémoire en ce moment, non ? Merci pr tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur ! Pr les Mangamanias, lis ma réponse à la rewiew de Ridelliz juste au dessus. T'as vu pr Max, il parle plusieurs fois comparé aux autres Bladebreakers ça doit être Sakura qui parle le plus, mais c normal, c mon perso principal ! Gros bisous !_

_kairi : Une nouvelle rewieweuse ? Jsuis méga contente ! Ravie que ma fic et Sakura te plaisent ! Et tinkiet moi aussi je suis une cinglée de fanfics ! (tu verras la colonne de fics que j'ai ds ma chambre, plus haute que mon lit !) Et pr la suite, hé bien il faut attendre 3 semaines… Gros bisous et merci !_

_Eagle Eclypse : Merci pr tous ces compliments ! Et promis j'irai voir ta fic ! Gros bisous !_

_Asahi Shin'ju : Une nouvelle rewieuweuse ! je suis bien contente ! Tu as lu ts les autres chaps ! Je te félicite, ils étaitent longs pourtant ! Mais je sais que quand on aime, on ne compte pas ! Et je suis bien contente que tu aimes ma fic alors que tu n'es pas une grande fan de Beyblade ! J'ai l'impression de convertir les gens à Beyblade, parce que tu n'es pas la première à me dire ça ! Pr savoir ce que les Blade Victory ont fait Sakura, il faut encore attendre un peu.. dsl ! Et avec qui sera Sakura ? Mystère aussi ! Bcp m'ont demandé avant toi, mais je n'ai pas cédé ! Il n'y en qu'une seule qui sait ! Et si tu aimes mes persos, tu peux lire mon one shot "L'amour au delà de la haine", qui les met en scène ! Et merci encore pr tes compliments ! Gros bisous !_

_Je dédie ce chap à trois personnes : kairi et Asahi Shin'ju, mes nouvelles rewieweuses, et ln.Ifz (ma super puce que j'adore), parce qu'on voit bcp Max ds ce chap ! Gros bisous à toutes les trois !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 17 : Les huitièmes de finale (premier tableau-deuxième partie)**_

Animateur : Que les équipes du troisième match se préparent !

Max : C'est à nous maintenant.

Sakura : Ouh la la, je stresse !

Ray : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Sakura : Je l'espère.

Tyson : Les Bladebreakers sont dans la place !

Kaï : Allons-y.

Les Bladebreakers montèrent et s'installèrent. En face, les Y faisaient de même.

Frank : Et ce troisième match verra s'affronter les Bladebreakers et les Y !

Il y eut un déluge d'applaudissements et de cris. Une véritable ovation pour les Bladebreakers. Le bruit était absolument assourdissant.

Arthur : Et l'on entend bien que les Bladebreakers sont les favoris !

Frank : Tout à fait Arthur ! Ce sont de véritables champions ! Ils n'ont plus rien à prouver désormais ! Réitéreront-ils leurs exploits des tournois asiatique et américain ici, en Europe ? L'avenir nous le dira, mais ils semblent bien partis !

Arthur : En face, les Y ne sont pas à démériter non plus ! Bien que peu expérimentés, ils ont passé les qualifications avec brio ! Ils ont beaucoup de talent !

Chez les Bladebreakers, Tyson et Max se préparaient.

Tyson : Allez Maxou, faut leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas champions pour rien !

Max : Je suis prêt !

Kaï : N'oubliez pas l'entraînement et ce que je vous ai dit.

Sakura : On compte sur vous !

Ray : On vous fait confiance, faites comme d'habitude.

Les deux garçons firent le V de la victoire à leurs coéquipiers.

Animateur : Que les duos de la première manche s'avancent !

Tyson et Max s'approchèrent de l'arène, imités par Yuan et Yukon.

Frank : Et ce sont Tyson et max qui ouvrent le bal chez les Bladebreakers ! Ils sont tous les deux connus pour leurs styles de jeu très efficaces, axés sur l'attaque pour Tyson et sur la défense pour Max ! Nul doute que cette paire fera des étincelles !

Arthur : En effet Frank ! Yuan et Yukon, envoyés par les Y, ont affaire à forte partie ! Mais ces deux frères se débrouillent très bien et pourraient tout à fait créer la surprise !

Frank : Le match nous le dira !

Animateur : Beybladeurs, êtes-vous prêts ?

Les quatre joueurs armèrent leurs lanceurs. On sentait une forte détermination chez Max et Tyson, et de l'appréhension chez Yuan et Yukon. Ils étaient un peu anxieux à l'idée d'affronter les champions qu'étaient les Bladebreakers, et on pouvait les comprendre.

Animateur : 3,2,1… Hyperr-vitesse !

Les quatre toupies dévalèrent l'arène à grande vitesse, se retrouvant sur la même rive du fleuve. Le premier choc produisit des étincelles.

Tyson : Allez Dragoon, fais souffler la tempête !

La toupie blanche brilla puis le vent se mit à souffler, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à créer une tempête.

Frank : Et Tyson nous offre sa célèbre attaque Tempête ! Il n'a perdu de temps !

Arthur : Non en effet, mais c'est du Tyson tout craché ! On attaque dès le début !

Frank : Voyons voir comment Yuan et Yukon vont se défendre !

La toupie blanche fonça sur celles des Y, la toupie verte de Max restant un peu en retrait. Yuan et Yukon se regardèrent.

Yuan : Esquive !

Yukon : Fais de même !

Leurs deux toupies, rouge rubis et vert pomme, attendirent le tout dernier moment, juste avant la collision avec celle de Tyson, puis elles l'esquivèrent, s'échappant chacune d'un côté. La tempête de Dragoon les firent un peu chanceler, mais elles se rétablirent sans grandes difficultés. Elles se rejoignirent ensuite et côte à côté, continuèrent leur course.

Yuan : Petit frère, nous allons attaquer ensemble Draciel.

Yukon : Ok.

Leurs deux toupies se rapprochèrent dangereusement de la toupie de Max.

Yuan : Maintenant !

Et la toupie rouge rubis eut une fulgurante accélération, toujours accompagnée de la toupie vert pomme.

Max : Draciel, Défense Forteresse !

La toupie verte brilla un instant et, immobile, attendit le choc. Au moment où les deux toupies adverses allaient la percuter, Draciel en sortit et encaissa les deux attaques. Puis il rentra dans sa toupie, les toupies des Y ayant été repoussées au bord de l'eau.

Frank : Nous venons d'avoir un aperçu de la fantastique défense de Max !

Arthur : Son spectre sait encaisser les coups !

Frank : Tout à fait Arthur !

Sur le banc des Bladebreakers, les cris d'encouragement allaient bon train.

Sakura : Bravo Maxou !

Kenny : Max a parfaitement minuté sa défense.

Dizzi : Oui, et les Y sont maintenant en désavantage.

Ray : Tyson, Max, attaquez ! C'est le moment !

Sakura : Allez-y !

Tyson : C'est à mon tour de jouer ! Dragoon, intensifie la tempête et éjecte-les !

La toupie blanche brilla et le vent se fit plus violent, balayant toute l'arène de souffles dévastateurs. La toupie de Max resta parfaitement ancré au sol, tandis que celles de Yuan et de Yukon avaient tendance à chanceler.

Frank : Oh la la ! Avis de grosse tempête sur l'arène mon cher Arthur !

Arthur : C'est du au moins 8 sur l'échelle des vents !

Tyson : Maintenant Dragoon !

Sa toupie fonça sur ses adversaires. Mais au moment du choc, la toupie rouge rubis réussit, non sans difficultés, à dévier de la trajectoire de Dragoon. Celle-ci percuta la toupie vert pomme, qui fut emporter par le tourbillon de la tempête et finit dans la main de son propriétaire.

Frank : Et Tyson vient d'éjecter Tyson ! Les Bladebreakers prennent l'avantage !

Arthur : Yuan est seul face à Max et Tyson ! Pourra-t-il s'en sortir ? Il a en tout cas remarquablement esquivé l'attaque de Dragoon !

Yukon : Pardonne-moi grand-frère !

Yuan : Ce n'est pas grave yukon, tu t'es bien battu ! A moi de sauver l'honneur maintenant.

Yukon : Bonne chance !

Yuan lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

Yuan : Merci petit frère.

Puis il reporta son attention sur l'arène, dans laquelle la toupie de Max était restée immobile, tandis que celle de Tyson passait d'une rive à l'autre, la tempête ayant disparu. Sa propre toupie s'était immobilisée.

Yuan : Allez, c'est le dernier round de cette manche. Ça passe ou ça casse !

La toupie rubis repartit, se mettant à tourner autour de celle de Max, de plus en plus vite.

Arthur : Et Yuan, loin de se laisser abattre, a décidé de reprendre l'offensive !

Frank : Espérons pour lui que ça porte ses fruits !

Une fois que sa toupie eut prit une vitesse suffisante, Yuan passa à l'attaque.

Yuan : Maintenant ! Attaque !

La toupie rouge rubis brilla et, rapide comme l'éclair, se rua sur la toupie verte. Max, très calma, plaça Draciel en mode défense et attendit le chox, qui fut violent, provoquant des étincelles entre les deux toupies. Malgré le puissant assaut de la toupie de Yuan, Draciel avait à peine bougé, encaissant sans broncher l'attaque, révélant la différence de niveau entre Max et Yuan.

Frank : Et Max nous prouve qu'il n'est pas champion pour rien avec cette magnifique défense !

La toupie rouge rubis continua à attaquer son adversaire, puis voyant que ça ne donnait rien, abandonna et repartit au centre de l'arène, près du pont. Max réagit au quart de tour et passa à l'offensive.

Max : C'est à toi Draciel ! Irradiation Défensive !

Il se retourna et adressa un clin d'œil à Sakura, qui lui sourit, tandis que sa toupie brilla, libérant un puissant rayon de lumière violette qui frappa la toupie de Yuan de plein fouet. Celle-ci fut éjectée et retomba aux pieds de son propriétaire, fumante, laissant la victoire aux Bladebreakers.

Frank : Et avec ce joli coup, Max offre la première manche aux Bladebreakers ! Bravo à lui et à Tyson, qui ont formé une très belle équipe !

Animateur : Yuan et Yukin ont été éliminés, par conséquence la première manche revient aux Bladebreakers ! Le score est de un à zéro en leur faveur !

Tyson et Max eurent droit à une véritable ovation du public. On hurlait leurs noms, on tapait des mains et des pieds.

Arthur : Applaudissez également Yuan et Yukon, qui ont admirablement joué, ne s'avouant pas vaincus même face aux champions que sont Tyson et Max !

Le public acclama les deux frères. Max descendit dans l'arène chercher Draciel et la toupie rouge rubis de yuan et remonta du côté des Y. Il tendit sa toupie à Yuan en souriant.

Max : Tu t'es bien battu, félicitations !

Yuan : merci, mais tu as été le meilleur !

Tyson récupéra Dragoon puis vint rejoindre son équipier et les deux Y, auxquels il serra la main.

Tyson : Vous avez très bien joué tous les deux, bravo. Vous avez un bel avenir devant vous !

Yukon (en riant) : Je l'espère !

Yuan : Allez, nous laissons la place à nos équipiers. Vous nous avez battus, mais peut-être arriveront-ils à égaliser ?

Max : Nous verrons !

Les quatre beybladeurs se quittèrent, chaucn retournant vers son équipe.

Frank : Que dire de plus après ce bel exemple de fair-play ? C'est aussi ça le Beyblade !

Arthur : Vous avez tout à fait raison Frank ! Et je crois que nous pouvons applaudir une fois de plus ces quatre joueurs !

En réponse à la proposition d'Arthur, les spectateurs acclamèrent à nouveau Max, Tyson, Yukon et Yuan. Ceux-ci saluèrent.

Sakura : Bravo les garçons, vous avez été formidables !

Tyson : Merci ! A Ray et à toi d'en faire autant maintenant !

Sakura : Ne dis pas ça, je stresse déjà !

Ray : Tout va bien se passer, joue comme d'habitude et la victoire est à nous.

Sakura : Je vais faire de mon mieux, comme à chaque fois !

Animateur : Que les duos pour la deuxième manche s'avancent !

Kaï : C'est à vous. Sakura, fais attention, n'oublie pas que tu es encore malade. On compte sur vous !

Ray et Sakura : Entendu capitaine !

Ils s'approchèrent de l'arène, imités par yin et Yucca en face.

Frank : Et ce sont Sakura et Ray qui vont combattre pour les Bladebreakers ! Nous avons appris que Sakura avait été malade, espérons que cela n'influence en rien son jeu ! Ray et elle doivent assurer après la prestation de leurs coéquipiers !

Arthur : En face, Yin et Yuccas représentent les Y ! En tant que capitaine, Yin a le devoir de tout faire pour remonter le score ! Et Yucca va l'aider dans cette entreprise ! Nous leur souhaitons bonne chance !

Animateur : Beybladeurs, êtes-vous prêts ? 3,2,1… Hyperr-vitesse !

Quatre toupies retombèrent dans l'arène, une rose, une grise, une indigo et une orange. Le lancer de Sakura fut mauvais, et ne put lui faire prendre l'avantage comme de coutume. Ray le remarqua, comme les autres Bladebreakers, mais ne dit rien.

Kenny : Dizzi, dis-moi que je me suis trompé et que Sakura n'a pas raté son lancer ?

Dizzi : Malheureusement tu as tout juste Kenny. Le lancer si caractéristique de Sakura n'a pas eu lieu ! Moins de puissance, moins de précision, moins de vitesse. Sakura doit se ressasir.

Kenny : C'est mal parti…

Max : Faisons confiance à Sakura pour remonter la pente.

Tyson : Vas-y Sakura ! On est avec toi !

Sur le bord, là où les autres équipes du premier tableau regardaient le match, les amis des Bladebreakers encourageaient avec force Sakura, ayant bien vu sa faiblesse. Et la jeune fille, elle, faisait tout son possible pour rétablir la situation à son avantage, et se culpabilisait en entendant ses amis la soutenir.

Sakura : _Je dois absolument me concentrer et rentrer dans le match ! Je ne peux pas tous les décevoir… Kaï en premier ! Il m'a fait confiance, il a cru en moi, je dois gagner ! Ou au moins pour épauler Ray le plus possible ! Allez Dréya, aide-moi ! _

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ray, qui lui sourit pour l'encourager. Elle lui rendit son sourire, prêt à se battre.

Sakura : On y va ?

Ray : Quand tu veux !

Sakura : Dréya, faut se secouer ! Accélère ta rotation !

La toupie rose, qui chancelait légèrement tout près de l'eau, à y tomber, se rétablit, augmentant sa vitesse de rotation et s'éloignant du fleuve. Juste à temps car Yin et Yucca n'avaient pas attendu et avaient foncé sur la toupie qui leur avait semblé, à juste titre, la plus vulnérable. Ils poursuivaient à présent la toupie de Sakura, qui peinait à les distancer. En effet, Sakura n'arrivait pas à atteindre sa vitesse habituelle, malgré sa grande concentration. Heureusement, Ray vint à son secours en les prenant à revers sur le pont.

Ray : Driger, attaque !

Et la toupie grise fonça sur les deux autres, effritant au passage le pont rendu fragile par les combats précédents. Plusieurs blocs de pierre tombèrent dans l'eau.

Yin : Yucca, va à gauche !

Celle-ci hocha la tête et la toupie orange vira à gauche, tandis que la toupie infogo tourna à droite, pour éviter la toupie de Ray. Celle-ci prit en chasse la toupie indigo, tandis que la rose décriva un grand cercle avant de s'entrechoquer violemment avec la toupie orange.

Frank : On peut dire que les hostilités sont engagées !

Arthur : On assiste pour le moment à deux duels bien distincts ! Ray et Yin d'un côté et Sakura et Yucca de l'autre !

Sakura, tendue et concentrée, luttait de toutes ses forces pour reprendre l'avantage face à Yucca. De son côté, Ray gagnait petit à petit du terrain sur Yin, qui se défendait pourtant vaillamment.

Frank : Il me semble bien que Ray prend l'avantage face à Yin !

Arthur : En effet, et c'est dangereux pour les Y ! S'ils perdent cette manche, ils perdent le match et sont éliminés du tournoi !

La toupie grise repoussait la toupie indigo vers la Tamise. Mais au dernier moment, celle-ci réussit à esquiver pour repartir vers les bords de l'arène, slalomant entre les débris du pont qui jonchaient tout le terrain. Driger freina sa course et le prit de nouveau en chasse.

Arthur : Yin est parvenu à rééquilibrer la situation ! Mais Ray ne l'entend pas de cette oreille bien sûr !

Frank : Intéressons-nous aux deux jeunes filles à présent ! La situation semble inversée par rapport à celle des garçons ! C'est Sakura qui subit les coups que Yucca lui assène !

En effet, la toupie de Yucca, implacable, harcelait celle de Sakura, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Kenny : Ce n'est pas normal. Statistiquement parlant, Dréya est bien plus puissante que la toupie de Yucca.

Dizzi : Mais la toupie ne fait pas tout Kenny…

Kaï : Dizzi a raison. La toupie et le beybladeur son indisociables. Si le beybladeur va mal ou n'est pas concentré, cela se ressent sur sa toupie. Dans le cas présent, Sakura est concentrée à l'extrême, mais elle est malade, et cela se voit sur Dréya, qui est moins performante.

Dizzi : Exactement. Ce n'est pas Dréya qui cloche mais Sakura.

Tyson : Il n'y a rien à faire ? Sakura ne sera pas guérie en trois se condes.

Dizzi : Non, bien sûr.

Kenny : Nous on ne peut rien faire, c'est à Sakura de puiser au fond d'elle-même.

Max : Nous devons lui faire confiance à tout prix !

Sur le côté, Edwige remarqua que Kaï était tendu.

Edwige : _Regrette-t-il d'avoir fait confiance à Sakura ? Craint-il pour la victoire ? Ce serait dommage ! Sakura a tellement besoin que l'on croit en elle. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas si elle perdait après que ses équipiers lui aient fait confiance. Mais Kaï est insondable : si ça se trouve, il est absolument sûr que Sakura va gagner._

Su côté de l'arène et de Sakura et Yucca, la tension était extrême. Les deux filles étaient très concentrées, Sakura peut-être encore plus que Yucca. Elle sentait sa fièvre monter, des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait abandonné. Ray comptait sur elle, son équipe comptait sur elle, ses amis qui l'encourageaient comptaient sur elle.

Sakura : _Allez je dois faire un effort ! Ne pas penser à la douleur et à la fièvre ! Se concentrer sur le combat ! Ne pense qu'à ça !_ Allez Dréya !

Dans un regain d'énergie, la toupie rose percuta plus violemment la toupie orange, la projetant plus loin.

Frank : Il semble que Sakura retrouve du mordant !

Arthur : Les Bladebreakers doivent être soulagés !

Mais comme pour démentir les paroles des deux présentateurs, les jambes de Sakura se dérobèrent sous elle. Ray la rattrapa par la taille avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Ray : Ça va ?

Sakura : O…Oui.

Ray : Tu es toute pâle.

Frank : Sakura n'a pas l'air bien ! Visiblement sa maladie est loin d'être un mauvais souvenir !

Arthur : Espérons pour elle et les Bladebreakers qu'elle aille mieux !

Des cris de soutien fusèrent dans le public et le nom de Sakura fut scandé. Même Yin et Yucca avaient stoppé leurs toupies pour laisser à leurs adversaires le temps de se reprendre. Ray sourit à Sakura.

Ray : Tu entends ? Ça mérite de se battre non ?

Sakura sourit et acquiesça. Ray l'aida à se redresser, ses jambes avaient de la peine à la soutenir.

Ray : Tu es prête à enflammer le stade ?

Sakura : Ce n'est pas déjà fait fait ?

Ray éclata de rire.

Ray : Si, tu as raison. Alors enflamme l'arène.

Sakura : Je vais faire de mon mieux en tout cas.

Ray : Je suis là pour t'aider, à deux nous réussirons !

Sakura : Non, je vais me débrouiller. Occupe-toi de Yin, je me charge de Yucca.

Devant l'air déterminé de la jeune fille, Ray ne put que s'incliner. Sakura remercia les Y de leur geste par un petit signe. Puis le match reprit.

Frank : Arthur, ce match est vraiment incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel !

Arthur : J vous comprends mon cher Frank !

Frank : Et que se passe-t-il dans l'arène ? Les garçons paraissent à égalité, tandis que Yucca semble garder un avantga chez les filles !

Ray reprenait une nouvelle fois du terrain sur Yin. Sakura résistait mieux aux assauts de Yucca, mais ne faisait que défendre. Elle se sentait faiblir à nouveau quand, mue par son instinct, elle releva la tête et vit les Blade Victory dans les tribunes. Elle croisa le regard de Kyo, et eut la surprise d'y lire de l'inquiétude, et… de la jalousie ?

Sakura : _Non, je dois rêver. Ma maladie me joue des tours. Que Kyo s'inquiète, à la rigueur, mais pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Et de qui ?_

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ray, concentré sur l'arène, qui la soutenait toujours.

Sakura : _Non Je nage en plein délire là ! ça voudrait dire que… Non c'est impossible ! je dois arrêter de me faire des films et me concentrer sur le match !_

Elle regarda à nouveau les Blade Victory et croisa le regard de Grace. Le jeune fille la regardait avec une lueur de défi. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sakura pour sentir une énergie nouvelle parcourir ses veines.

Sakura : _Tu attends de voir ma défaite, Grace ? Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, tu peux toujours courir ! _Dréya ! Montre-toi !

La toupie rose brilla et le superbe ange tout de blanc et d'argent en sortit, arrachant un "oh!" d'admiration aux spectateurs.

Kenny : Dizzi, explications ! Comment Sakura a-t-elle fait pour faire appel à Dréya dans son état ? Il faut beaucoup d'énergie pour faire sortir un spectre !

Dizzi : C'est à n'y rien comprendre en effet ! Mais je pense que Sakura s'est trouvée une bonne motivation…

Kaï : Les Blade Victory.

Tyson : Hein ?

Pour toute réponse, Kaï désigna un point dans les tribunes. Kenny, Tyson et Max tournèrent la tête dans cette direction.

Max : Les Blade Victory !

Kenny : Ils assistent aux matches du premier tableau, c'est compréhensible. Ils étudient ceux qui pourraient être leurs futurs adversaires.

Tyson : Et Sakura a décidé de leur montrer qu'elle pouvait gagner même affaiblie !

Kaï : T'es pas bête quand on veut…

Tyson lui jeta un regard noir mais Kaï ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui, le regard fixé sur l'arène.

Frank : Et voici Dréya dans toute sa splendeur ! C'est la première fois que nous le voyions Arthur !

Arthur : Tout à fait ! Et nous ne le regrettons pas ! Sakura a assurément là un spectre de toute beauté !

Yucca regarda avec anxiété le bel ange. Elle devinait sans peine qu'elle aurait du mal à lutter. Sakura rassembla ses dernières forces.

Sakura : Dréya, Etoiles du Firmament !

Et dans une éclatante lumière argentée, une multitude d'étoiles s'échappèrent des ailes déployées de Dréya. Elles frappèrent la toupie orange de plein fouet. Celle-ci fut éjectée sans plus de procès.

Frank : Et Yucca est éjectée par Sakura !

Arthur : Les Bladebreakers prennent l'avantage !

Mais, une nouvelle fois, comme pour démentir leurs paroles, l'instant d'après, Dréya rentra dans sa toupie et celle-ci s'arrêta de tourner au beau milieu de l'arène.

Frank : Oh ! Retournement de situation ! Dréya s'étant arrêtée de tourner, Sakura est éliminée !

Arthur : Les Bladebreakers perdent leur avantage !

Sakura sentit de nouveau ses jambes se dérober et elle s'en voulut d'être aussi faible. Elle avait usé ses dernières forces pour porter son attaque. Ray la soutint, mais elle le rassura.

Sakura : C'est bon, ça va aller.

Elle se laissa glisser doucement à terre, simplement épuisée.

Ray : Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

Sakura (avec un léger sourire) : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Finis mon travail et fais-nous gagner !

Ray : Compte sur moi !

Il lui sourit puis reporta son attention sur l'arène.

Ray : Allez Driger, fini de jouer ! Ejecte-le !

La toupie grise fonça sur l'indigo avec rapidité et cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Driger l'éjecta.

Arthur : Et Yin est éhecté !

Animateur : Yin et Yucca étant éliminés, Ray et Sakura remportent cette manche ! Les Bladebreakers gagnent le match par deux manches à zéro !

Le public leur réserva une ovation, hurlant le prénom des deux Bladebreakers, mais applaudit également les Y qui avaient fait une très belle prestation pour leur première compétition.

Frank : Que de rebondissements dans ce match Arthur !

Arthur : En effet mon cher Frank; mais finalement les Bladebreakers réaffirment leurs talents de champions !

Frank : Félicitations toutes spéciales à Sakura qui s'est battue admirablemet alors qu'elle était malade !

Les applaudissement redoublèrent. Ray alla récupérer sa toupie et celle de Sakura, puis revint auprès de la jeune fille. Il lui tendit Dréya.

Sakura : Merci. (s'adresse à sa toupie) Bravo Dréya, tu as été fantastique.

Ray : Et il n' pas été le seul ! Tu a été magnifique Sakura !

Sakura : Toi aussi !

Leur échange de compliments fut interrompu par Yin et Yucca qui s'approchaient.

Yucca : Sakura, je tiens à te féliciter. Il faut du courage pour faire ce que tu as fait.

Sakura : Merci, mais tu as très bien joué toi aussi. Tu m'a mené la vie dure ! Et merci à vous deux de vous être arrêtés quand j'ai flanché.

Yin : C'est tout à fait normal, on ne va pas attaquer alors qu'une de nos adversaires se trouve mal et que son coéquipier l'aide. C'est totalement déloyal.

Sakura : j'en connais qui l'auraient fait…

Yin : Mais pas nous ! Encore bravo et j'espère que tu iras mieux.

Yucca : Moi aussi. Et je soutiendrais les Bladebreakers pour la suite du tournoi !

Sakura : Merci !

Ray : Nous ferons de notre mieux !

Il aida Sakura à se relever et ils revinrent vers leur équipe, imités par Yin et Yucca.

Frank : Et encore un bel exemple de fair-play Arthur !

Arthur : C'est toujours agréable !

Ray et Sakura furent accueillis comme il se devait par leurs équipiers.

Tyson : Bravo à vous ceux !

Max : Sakura ça va ?

Kenny : Tu nous a fait peur tu sais.

Dizzi : Je n'ai jamais douté de vous deux !

Ray leva un bras en riant.

Ray : Pas tous en même temps !

Tyson : On a gagné, vous vous rendez compte ? On va en quarts !

Kenny : Je dois déjà réfléchir aux améliorations de vos toupies !

Tyson : On est pas encore à ça Chef !

Kenny : Mais il faut y penser !

Max : Il faudrait laisser la place, on gêne.

Tyson et Kenny se regardèrent, interrompus dans leur dispute, avant de hocher la tête et de descendre près des autres équipes, suivis de Max, Sakura , Ray et Kaï. Les Espritos, les Déesses de Glace et les Epées de Lumière les félicitèrent et prirent des nouvelles de Sakura. Ioko, Edwige, Carmen et Salsa en particulier.

Animateur : Que les équipes du quatrième match se préparent !

Les Epées de Lumière allèrent s'installer sous les encouragements de leurs amis, tandis que les Dieux de l'Olympe faisaient la même chose à côté.

Frank : Et pour ce quatrième et der nier match du premier tableau, nous verrons s'affronter les Epées de Lumière et les Dieux de l'Olympe !

Arthur : Et l'affrontement promet d'être explosif !

Frank : En effet ! Les Epées de Lumière sont les champions français et n'ont pas pour habitude laisser la victoire ! Plus d'un adversaire en a déjà fait les frais !

Arthur : En face, nous avons d'autres champions, les champions grecs ! Et les Dieux de l'Olympe n'ont pas plus l'habitude de perdre !

Frank : On peut dire qu'il s'agit d'un affrontement inter-champions, n'est-ce pas mon cher Arthur ?

Arthur : Tout à fait Frank ! Et j'ai hâte de voir ça !

Kenny : Dizzi, enregistre bien les combats qui vont suivre. Les vainqueurs de ce match seront nod prochains adversaires.

Dizzi : Je suis prête Chef.

Animateur : Que les duos de la première manche s'avancent !

Brice : Allez les filles, c'est à vous. Rappelez-vous qu'ils ont des spsectres, alors donnez tout de ce que vous avez !

Sophie : Pas de problèmes !

Laure : Entendu.

Vincent : Bonne chance les filles !

Sophie (avec un sourire) : La chance n'a rien à voir là-dedans mon petit !

Les Epées de Lumière éclatèrent de rire puis Sophie et Laure s'approchèrent de l'arène, imitées par Hermès et Déméter en face.

Frank : Et ce sont les filles qui vont se battre chez les Epées de Lumière ! Laure et Sophie n'en sont pas à leur première compétition, et grandes amies et complices, nous promettent un beau travail d'équipe !

Arthur : Vous avez tout à fait raison Frank ! Du côté des Dieux del'Olympe, ce sont Hermès et Déméter qui sont envoyés ! Expérimentés eux aussi, ils forment également un très beau duo !

Frank : Je sens que nous allons assister à un match très intéressant du fait de l'équilibre du niveau de jeu des beybladeurs en présence !

Arthur : Je partage votre point de vue !

Animateur : Beybladeurs êtes-vus prêts ?

Les deux Françaises armèrent leurs lanceurs, imitées par les deux Grecs.

Animateur : 3,2,1… Hyperr-vitesse !

Quatre toupies dévalèrent les pentes de l'arène à une vitesse folle, une rose pâle, une bleu ciel, une blanche et une or.

Laure : Lélya montre-toi !

Sophie : A toi Kanza !

Leurs deux toupies brillèrent et un grand dauphin turquoise et un bel étalon vilet en sortirent.

Frank : Les Epées de Lumière déclenchent les hostilités immédiatement ! Sophie et laure sont apparemment décidées à en finir rapidement !

Déméter : On ne va pas se laisser faire ! Sors Cérès !

Hermès : Mercure, montre-toi !

Et l'instant d'après, un gigantesque corbeau noir et une majestueuse colombe blanche apparurent.

Frank : Ce sera donc un combat de spectres ! J'en frémis d'impatience !

Arthur : Et moi donc Frank !

Les quatre adversaires, beybladeurs et spectres, s'observaient, se jugeant du regard. Et ce fut Sophie qui attaqua la première.

Sophie : Kanza, Rayon Love !

Le symbole en forme de cœur sur le front du cheval mauve irradia d'une douce lumière rose puis libéra un puissant faisceau d'énergie, se dirigeant droit vers Cérès et Mercure.

Hermès et Déméter (d'une même voix) : Esquive !

La toupie blanche et la or se dérobèrent au même instant, échappant au rayon destructeur.

Arthur : C'est ce qu'on appelle de la synchronisation Frank !

Frank : C'est carrément de la transmission de pensée à ce stade-là Arthur !

Les toupies passèrent sur l'autre rive, effritant un peu plus le pont.

Hermès : Allez Mercure, c'est à toi maintenant ! Message de Paix !

La colombe blanche se dressa et déploya ses fines ailes. De soyeuses plumes s'en échappèrent et retombèrent tout doucement sur Kanza et Lélya. Cependant, elles ne leur firent aucun mal. Laure et Sophie furent surprises, mais décidèrent d'en profiter pour attaquer.

Laure : Sonar Aquatique !

Sophie : Rayon Love !

Mais étrangement, leurs spectres de bougèrent pas, n'esquissant pas un mouvement ppour attaquer. Laure eut un cri de surprise et Sophie fronça les sourcils. Elles réitérèrent leurs ordres, mais le résultat fut le même. Hermès eut un sourire satisfait.

Hermès : Comme vous êtes jolies, je vais vous expliquer. Mercure, mon spectre, est un pacifiste. Son Message de la Paix force vos spectres à ne pas attaquer. Ils sont devenus pacifistes comme Mercure.

Déméter : Mais heureusement, mon spectre n'est pas atteint par ce bel état d'esprit. Créès, les Ailes de Tempête !

Le gros corbeau noir secoua ses imposantes ailes ce qui créa plusieurs tornades qui fusèrent vers le dauphin et le cheval.

Frank : Arthur, j'ai bien peur que Sophie et Laure aient du souci à se faire…

Arthur : En effet, la technique des Dieux de l'Olympe est remarquable !

Les tornades de Cérès se rapprochaient dangereusement des deux spectres des Françaises qui ne savaient comme réagir. Mais Laure eut soudain un déclic.

Laure : Sophie ! Il a dit que nous ne pouvions pas attaquer mais nous pouvons esquiver !

Sophie hocha la tête.

Sophie : Kanza décale-toi !

Laure : Lélya, plonge !

Les deux spectres évitèrent à leur manière l'attaque du corbeau. Mais Cérès revint à la charge, les obligeant à fuir sans cesse, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient attaquer. Les filles devaient déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour échapper au spectre de Déméter, car celui de Hermès se mettait toujours en travers de leur route pour les empêcher de fuir.

Frank : Sophie et Laure sont en difficulté ! Contraintes d'esquiver sans cesse, elles sont véritablement harcelées par Déméter et Hermès !

Arthur : Il faut dire que ces deux-là savent ce qu'ils font : Je crois que l'ont peut prévoir à qui cette manche sera attribuée !

Frank : Ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué Arthur !

Arthur : Soit !

Dans l'arène la situation ne semblait pas évoluer. La toupie de Laure s'engagea sur le pont pour passer sur l'autre rive, quand soudain le Tower Bridge céda, envoyant la toupie bleu ciel par le fond.

Frank : Oh la la ! Catastrophe pour les champions français ! La toupie de Laure est tombée à l'eau !

Arthur : Sophie va devoir se défendre seule face aux deux Dieux de l'Olympe !

Mais étrangement, Laure ne semblait pas inquiète, au contraire elle souriait.

Laure : Sophie, j'ai trouvé la solution à nos problèmes.

Sophie : Je crois que je pense à la même chose que toi Laure.

Laure : Si on ne peut attaquer avec nos spectres, attaquons avec le décor !

Frank : Je crois que nous allons assister à un revirement de situation Arthur ! Rappelez-vous ce que je vous disais tout à l'heure !

Laure : Léléya, déchaîne-toi !

Au début on ne vit rien, puis l'eau du fleuve se troubla, des vaguelettes se formèrent.

Frank : Incroyable ! La toupie de Laure ne s'était pas arrêtée de tourner en tombant dans la Tamise !

Arthur : Cela vient assurément de Lélya, qui est un spectre aquatique !

Sur le côté, au milieu des équipes déjà passées, Kenny pianotait frénétiquement sur Dizzi.

Kenny : Tu confirmes Dizzi ?

Dizzi : Tout à fait. Grâce à son spectre dauphin, la toupie de Laure peut se mouvoir dans l'eau sans problèmes.

Dans l'arène l'eau était désormais tumultueueuse, des gerbes d'écume éclaboussaient les deux rives.

Laure : Maintenant !

Sophie : Kanza protège-toi !

L'eau brilla d'une lumière turquoise puis deux véritables murs d'eau se formèrent et retombèrent avec fracas sur l'arène, emportant tout sur leur passage.

Arthur : Ce sont de véritables raz-de-marée !

Frank : Voyons qui a survécu à ce déchaînement des éléments !

Arthur : L'arène a dans tous les cas souffert !

Frank : Je plains les pauvres concepteurs d'arène qui doivent s'arracher les cheveux à l'heure qu'il est !

Le terrain, déjà bien abîmé par les combats précédents, était ravagé. Détrempé, boueux, le pont entièrement détruit, des débris jonchant le sol un peu partout. Et sur les bords de l'arène, côte à côte, une toupie blanche et une toupie or s'étant arrêtées de tourner. Un peu plus loin, une toupie rose pâle était dans le même état. Le public avait retenu son souffle, un silence pesant était tombé sur le stade.

Frank (doucement) : Pour l'instant, les deux toupies de Déméter et Hermès sont out, ainsi que celle de Sophie.

Arthur : On ne voit pas la toupie de Laure. Est-elle échouée au fond du fleuve ou bien tourne-t-elle encore ?

Sophie se tourna vers sa coéquipière, qui lui sourit.

Laure : Allez, sors de l'eau maintenant Lélya ! Tu t'es assez baigné…

Obéissant à l'injonction de sa maîtresse, la toupie bleu ciel, toujours surmontée du dauphin turquoise, jaillit de la Tamise dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures et retomba doucement sur l'herbe mouillée, avec une faible rotation.

Le silence qui régnait sur le stade fut brutalement interrompu par la clameur semblable à une détonation du public qui applaudissait chaleureusement Laure et les Epées de Lumières.

Animateur : Hermès, Déméter et Sophie ont été éliminés, mais Laure est toujours en course ! La manche va donc aux Epées de Lumière ! Le score est de un à zéro en faveur des champions français !

Frank : Eblouissant, Arthur, tout simplement éblouissant !

Arthur : Et comment ! Mais les Dieux de l'Olympe n'ont pas démérité non plus !

Frank : Comme nous le disions tout à l'heure, c'est un vrai combat de champions !

Chacun descendit dans l'arène récupérer sa toupie. Les quatre beybladeurs se serrèrent la main, se congratulant et promettant que ses équipiers feraient encore mieux. Ensuite ils revinrent vers leurs équipes.

Sophie : Alors Vincent, c'était de la chance ?

Vincent : Je te signale que Kanza s'est arrêtée de tourner, alors tu peux la mettre en veilleuse. Bravo Laure, c'était superbe !

Laure : Merci !

Sophie : Espèce de mufle, va ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner quand tu vas y aller.

Vincent : Ce sera éblouissant, comme toujours !

Sophie leva les yeux au ciel.

Brice : Ne l'écoute pas, tu sais bien qu'il a la grosse tête.

Vincent : Brice ! Alors comme ça tu prends sa défense ?

Brice (avec un sourire) : Ça se voit non ?

Vincent : Puisque c'est comme ça, je boude !

Il se drapa dans une cape imaginaire et se dirigea dvers l'arène d'un pas décidé. Ses coéquipiers éclatèrent de rire. Sophie mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria.

Sophie : N'oublie pas de gagner !

Vincent se retourna et lui lança un regard noir, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lu fit le V de la victoire.

Animateur : Que les duos pour la deuxième manche s'avancent !

Adrien regarda ses coéquipiers d'un air désespéré.

Adrien :Bon bah je m'y colle… Pourquoi m'as-tu mis avec lui Brice ?

Brice : Parce que vous vous complétez bien !

Il eut un sourire malicieux. Adrien poussa un soupir résigné et rejoignit Vincent devant l'arène. En face, Apollon et Artémis s'étaient approchés.

Frank : Pour cette deuxième manche, les Epées de Lumière ont envoyé Adrien et Vincent. Deux opposés… L'un la puissance froide et l'autre la fougue dévastatrice, (NDA : tiens on dirait Kaï et Tyson) ils promettent un match palpitant !

Arthur : Mais n'est-ce pas ce que nous avons eu depuis le depuis ces huitièmes de finale Frank ?

Frank : C'est juste !

Arthur : Opposés à Adrien et Vincent, ce sont Artémis et Apollon. Artémis, la capitaine des champions grecs, est connue pour être redoutable et Apollon pour la seconder efficacement.

Animateur : Beybladeurs, êtes-vous prêts ? 3,2,1… Hyperrr-vitesse !

Les quatre toupie furent lancées en même temps. Les deux des Epées de Lumière retombèrent sur une rive et les deux autres sur l'autre.

Frank : Hé bien à présent, les toupies ne peuvent se rejoindre qu'en passant sous l'eau… ou dans les airs !

Arthur : Le Tower Bridge n'est en effet plus qu'un tas de ruines !

Adrien : Aucun problème, les toupies n'auront pas à entrer en collision.

Vincent : Pour une fois qu'on pense à la même chose Adrien !

Adrien : Ca m'inquiète…

Vincent : Allez Xota, montre-toi !

Sa toupie argent aux reflets rouges brilla et une hirondelle bleue et rouge fit son apparition, poussant un cri strident.

Adrien : Xokalion, sors !

Un lézard longiligne couvert d'écailles vertes sortit de sa toupie vert d'eau.

Frank : Et voilà deux beaux spectres ! J'ai comme l'impression que tout va se jouer une nouvelle fois entre spectres, sans contacts entre toupies Arthur !

Arthur : C'est une contrainte du terrain. Les toupies ne peuvent se rejoindre !

Apollon et Artémis réagirent sans tarder à la provocation des deux Français.

Artémis : A toi Diane !

Apollon : Sors Apollon ! (NDA : Au cas où vous vous poseriez des questions, le beybladeur et le spectre ont le même nom)

Les toupies rouge feu et brune brillèrent et un cerf vert feuille et un serpent couleur or en jaillirent.

Frank : Et les hostilités sont définitivement engagées !

Les quatre spectres commencèrent par s'observer, puis leursmaître les lancèrent à l'attaque.

Vincent : Xota, Chant Destructeur !

L'hirondelle bleue et rouge entama une étrange mélopée, mélodieuse, envoûtante, qui charma les deux spectres grecs, répandant une douce sérénité sur l'arène. Mais brusquement, où moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins, il y eut une explosion tout près de Diane et d'Apollon.

Vincent : Il s'agit du Chant Destructeur, l'attaque de mon spectre. Elle détend les ennemis avant avant de les attaquer au moment le plus impromptu.

La fumée de l'explosion se dissipa et on aperçut alors le serpent et le cert chancelants, mais encore debout.

Artémis : C'était une attaque ingénieuse, je le reconais. Mais nous aussi nous avons plus d'un tour dans notre sac !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son équipier qui hocha la tête.

Apollon : Apollon, Venin Mortel !

Le serpent doré se redressa, le capuchon sur sa tête se déploya, et il cracha du venin en direction de ses adversaires. Prudents, Xota et Xojalion s'écartèrent, évitant le dangereux poison. Mais Appolon n'allait pas les laisser tranquilles.

Apollon : Encore ! En rafale !

Le serpent projeta à nouveau son venin, plusieurs fois à intervalles réguliers, comme une pluie empoisonée. Les spectres de Vincent et d'Adrien esquivèrent les premiers jets, mais ne purent échapper aux suivants. Dès que le venin les toucha, leurs memebres s'engourdirent et leurs mouvements se firent plus lents. L'hirondelle de Vincent s'écrasa au sol.

Vincent : Xota !

Frank : Ouh ! Vincent et Xota ont été punis de leur Chant Destructeur !

Arthur : Les Dieux de l'Olympe n'avaient pas apprécié, forcément !

Artémis : Allez à moi ! Diane, Pics de Bois !

Le cerf brilla et de petites pointes apparurent sur ses flancs et ses pattes.

Artémis : Attaque !

Diane s'élança majestueusement vers le lézard et l'hirondelle mal en point, tel un éclair meutrier. Il se dirigea d'abord vers Xota, l'hirondelle étant dans l'incapacité de prendre son envol et donc de s'enfuir.

Adrien : Xokalion, protège-la !

Dans un ultime effort, le lézard s'interposa entre Xota et Diane, la queue en avant. Le cerf la piétina sans arrières pensées.

Adrien : Xokalion, Queue Torpille !

La queue du lézard se détacha et explosa sous les pattes du cerf. Celuici, surpris et affaibli par la précédente explosion orchestrée par le spectre de Vincent, fut gravement touché. Il se coucha et rentra dans sa toupie, qui s'arrête de tourner peu de temps après.

Frank : Oh ! Magnifique coup d'éclat pour Adrien ! La balance penche sérieusement en faveur de la France ! (NDA : Vive la France !)

Arthur : Les Epées de Lumière ont un pied en quarts de finale !

Frank : Mais tout n'est pas encore joué ! Le spectre d'Adrien n'a plus de queue et celui de Vincent est pratiquement K.O !

Adrien eut un sourire.

Adrien : Mon spectre n'a plus de queue ? C'est pas dit ça !

Et comme en réponse à ses mots, Xokalion brilla et sa queue repoussa.

Adrien : Les queues des lézards ont la propriété de repousser dès qu'elles se détachent. C'est très utile quand on les utilise comme missile ! (NDA : d'ailleurs j'ai une anecdote à ce sujet, j'avais ouvert la fenêtre de ma chambre, et tout d'un coup ya un lézard qui est apparu brusquement sur le chambranle, j'ai eu peur et j'ai refermé la fenêtre violemment. Quand je l'ai rouverte un peu plus tard, le lézard était parti mais sa queue était restée sur le chambranle. Voilà pr cette anecdote qui a dû vous ennuyer donc retour à l'histoire)

En face, le serpent doré d'Apollon s'agitait. Il était seul. Mais le spectre de Vincent n'étant plus en mesure de se battre même s'il était toujours en jeu rendait le combat plus équitable.

Adrien : Queue-Torpille !

La queue du lézard se détacha du corps de son propriétaire et fusa vers son adversaire.

Apollon : Esquive !

Le serpent, rapide et agile, échappa sans trop de soucis à l'attaque d'Adrien. Mais il ne pouvait pas esquiver sans cesse. Apollon décida donc d'utiliser le bref temps que durait la repousse de la queue de Xokalion.

Apollon : Charge Apollon !

Le serpent couleur or s'étira de tout son long et, tête la première, fonça sur Xokalion dont la queue était en train de repousser.

Frank : Je pense qu'il s'agit du dernier assaut Arthur !

Arthur : Et je suis d'accord avec vous Frank !

Le public retenait son souffle, Adrien et Apollon scrutaient leurs spectres respectifs anxieusement. La queue de Xokalion allait-elle repoussé avant qu'Apollon ne le percute ? Telle était la question que tout le monde, spectateurs, autres équipes, présentateurs et beybladeurs se posait.

Tout se joua dans une poignée de secondes. Une seconde avant que le serpent doré ne percute le lézard, la queue de celui-ci finit de repousser. Adrien, qui attendait ce moment, saisait aussitôt l'opportunité.

Adrien : Queue-Torpille !

La queue de Xokalion se détacha et explosa au contact du serpent qui était sur lui, et il rentra alors dans sa toupie qui s'arrêta de tourner.

Animateur : Artémis et Apollon ayant élé éliminés, ce sont Vincent et Adrien qui remportent cette manche, permettant à leur équipe de gagner le match par deux manches à zéro ! Les Epées de Lumière sont qualifiées pour les quarts de finale !

Frank : Les champions français ont eu raison des champions grecs !

Arthur : Bravo à ces deux remarquables équipes qui nous ont tenu en haleine jusqu'au bout !

Le public se répandit en applaudissements, ovationnant les quatre beybladeurs. Ceux-ci allèrent récupérer leurs toupies dans l'arène et se serrèrent la main. Les Dieux de l'Olympe souhaitèrent bonne chance aux Epées de Lumière pour la suite du tournoi. Puis chacun revint vers son équipe.

Brice : Bravo les garçons, je suis fier de vous.

Vincent : Merci !

Sophie : Hum hum, c'est un peu Adrien qui a tout fait. Xota était hors course dès qu'Apollon a attaqué.

Vincent : Mais je te signale que ma toupie ne s'est jamais arrêtée de tourner, contrairement à Kanza.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait. Sophie lui tira la langue.

Brice : Sophie, il a le point cette fois-ci !

Laure : Et le score est de 1-1 !

Sophie : Je reprendrai l'avantage, soyez en sûrs !

Vincent : J'attends de voir !

Et sur cette dernière remarque, les Epées de Lumière descendirent rejoindre leurs amis, qui les félicitèrent chaudement.

Animateur : Bien ! Faisons le point à présent ! Sur les huit équipes du premier tableau, les quatre qualifiées pour les quarts de finale sont : les Déesses de Glace ! (applaudissements) Les Espritos ! (applaudissements) Les Bladebreakers ! (applaudissements) Et enfin les Epées de Lumière ! (applaudissements)

Frank : Que de belles équipes Arthur !

Arthur : Et que des champions nationaux ! L'Allemagne, l'Espagne, le Japon et la France ! Ces pays peuvent être fiers de leurs équipes !

Animateur : Les matches du deuxième tableau se dérouleront cet après-midi, ici au Royal Navy de Londres !

Frank : Nous vous donnons donc rendez-vous à tous cet après-midi !

Arthur : Et comme il est l'heure de déjeuner, bon appétit à tous !

Frank : C'étaient Frank Best et Arthur Toper en direct du Royal Navy, le stade de Londres ! A vous les studios !

_Voilà ! Ouf ! J'en voyais pas le bout ! J'ai super mal au dos ! Alors vous avez aimé ? C que du combat, c sûr, mais est-ce que ct bien ? Je trouve que ce chap permet de connaître un peu plus les Epées de Lumière, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je l'aime bien ces ptits français ! lol Et Frank et Arthur me font bien rire ! Bon allez, faut que je tape mon new chap de "La vie d'une étoile" maintenant ! j'ai pas fini mon boulot ! Gros gros bisous à tout le monde, laissez moi des rewiews !_


	19. Chap 18 :Duel,résolutions et jolie fille

_Bonjour à tous ! Ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure ! Vous allez bien ? Oui je sais, vous allez me dire que j'ai ENORMEMENT de retard, je sais, ça fait trois mois que je n'ai pas posté ! Gomen ! Mais lorsque j'ai posté le chap 17, je n'ai reçu qu'une seule rewiew, donc je n'étais vraiment pas motivée pr écrire ! Une seule rewiew, ce n'est pas très encourageant… Et puis après j'en ai reçu deux autres, et je me suis dit "allez, faut que t'écrive la suite !". Donc j'ai commencé à écrire ce chap, mais ensuite j'ai repris les cours et je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps, et je dois le dire, d'inspiration… Pr l'inspiration, ça s'est finalement arrangé, et pr le temps, j'en ai fait un peu tous les week-ends… Et voilà le chap 18 ! _

_Mon avis dessus est assez mitigé : certains passages me plaisent bcp, d'autres pas du tout. Donc j'attends vos avis !_

_Ensuite, les RAR (je reste assez déçue de n'avoir eu que 3 rewiews) :_

_ln.lfz : Kikoo ma puce ! Hé oui, un long chap d'action le 17 ! Je pense en effet que c mon chap le plus long pr le moment. Tyson est un peu vexé que tu félicites plus Max, mais il s'est fait une raison finalement lol. Max, lui, est tout content Pr Sakura et Ray, pas de menaces s'il te plaît !lol Tu verras bien s'ils finissent ensemble… Oui pr le match des épées et des dieux, il fallait connaître la mythologie pr comprendre (je vois que ça ne t'a pas échappé ;-) ) dc j'ai préféré expliqué que ct normal qu'il y ait deux fois Apollon, sinon on va dire que j'écris n'importe quoi lol. Oui tu as raison vive la France ! Et nos petits amis vont se reposer, mais pas tant que ça en fait… enfin je te laisse lire tu comprendras Gros gros bisous !_

_Ridelliz : Salut chtite puce ! J'espère que tu as gagné ton match ! Je t'ai encouragée à fond chez moi ! Oui, tu as raison, Sakura a été très courageuse mais elle avait pas mal de motivations ! (moi on me dit "tu joues avec Ray", je signe tout de suite !lol) Kyo jaloux ? Ah ça, soit Sakura se fait des fillms soit c vrai ! A ton avis ? Pr les Blade Victory, ils entrent en scène ds le chap 19 ! Voilou, jte fais de gros bisous, jtadore !_

_Sungirl1 : Une nouvelle rewieweuse ? Chouette chouette chouette ! Jsuis super contente ! D'ailleurs je dois te dire que c en partie grâce à toi que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce chap après ma déception. Je me suis dit "c une nouvelle rewieweuse, faut pas que je la déçois !" (surtout que tu as dû lire tous les chaps précédents, qui étaient très longs pr la plupart ! Chapeau !) Surtout que tu m'as fait de supers compliments ! Merci bcp ! Gros bisous !_

_Merci encore à vous trois !_

_Je dédie ce chap à Sungirl1, ma nouvelle rewieuweuse ! Merci de lire ma fic et gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes ! (aux dernières nouvelles, aucun garçon ne lit ma fic)_

_**CHAPITRE 18 : Duel, résolutions et jolie fille.**_

Les équipes du premier tableau rentrèrent ensuite à l'hôtel en bus. Chacun était épuisé mais heureux, ayant le sentiment d'avoir fait de leur mieux, même ceux qui avaient perdu. Les Bladebreakers, les Espritos, les Déesses de Glace et les Epées de Lumières étaient particulièrement heureux, puisqu'ils s'étaient qualifiés pour les quarts de finale.

Tyson, Karen, Max, Vincent, Raphaël, Salsa et Ingrid évoquaient avec animation les combats qui avaient eu lieu, Kenny et Dizzi faisaient le point sur les toupies de leurs coéquipiers avec Kaï, Carmen et Rodrigue discutaient tous les deux, Adrien, Sophie et Laure écoutaient les commentaires de Brice sur leurs combats respectifs, et Edwige, Ray, Ioko et Juan parlaient de la performance de Sakura, qui s'était endormie, la tête contre l'épaule de Ray.

Edwige : Elle a vraiment été courageuse. Personnellement, je suis fière d'elle.

Ioko : Nous le sommes tous. Sakura est une battante, même si elle est fragile.

Juan : Elle a besoin de reconnaissance, c'est ça qui l'aide à avancer. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti et compris lorsque j'ai parlé avec elle.

Ray : Tu as tout à fait raison, Juan. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de sentir qu'elle n'est pas seule…

Ioko : J'imagine que ça remonte à l'époque où elle s'était sentie si seule après la mort de ses parents…

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

Edwige : Mais elle n'est plus seule désormais. Nous somes tous là, et en particulier, vous les Bladebreakers.

Elle regarda Ray.

Ioko : Alors prenez soin d'elle !

Ray aquiesça et regarda Sakura. Il eut un sourire attendri en la voyant si bien dormir.

Ray : Je vous le promets…

Le reste du voyage se déroula en silence pour ces quatre-là. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au "London's Star", les beybladeurs se levèrent et s'apprêtèrent à descendre. Ray se pencha sur Sakura, qui dormait encore. Il hésita un instant avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et murmurer doucement son prénom.

Ray : Sakura…

La jeune fille s'éveilla lentement. Elle commença par ouvrir les yeux, puis en constatant qu'elle s'était endormie, elle se releva rapidement et s'étira.

Sakura : Je me suis endormie contre toi ? Oh, excuse-moi, je suis désolée. J'esère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé.

Ray : Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel.

Sakura hocha la tête et se leva, suivi de Ray. Avant de descendre du bus, elle se retourna et lui sourit.

Sakura : Tu fais un très bon oreiller !

Et elle sauta à terre. Ray sourit et descendit à son tour. Tous les beybladeurs entrèrent dans le hall du "London's Star".

Tyson : Bon, et si on allait manger ? C'est l'heure du déjeuner, et mon combat m'a donné faim !

Kenny : Tyson, tu ne penses donc qu'à manger ?

Tyson : Mais Chef, un beybladeur se doit d'être en forme ! Et pour être en forme, il faut manger!

Kaï : Il faut aussi être en bonne condition physique, et je ne t'ai jamais vu dans une salle de sport.

Tyson grimaça. Son capitaine avait une fois de plus raison. Et il détestait ça.

Karen : Bah moi je suis d'accord avec mon ptit Tyson, j'ai faim.

Tyson : Merci Karen !

Karen : C'est normal !

Edwige : Karen, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu penses comme Tyson, tu es, comme lui, un estomac sur pattes.

Karen et Tyson : Hé !

Ingrid : Laissez tomber, Edwige a raison.

Vincent : Ce sont peut-être des estomacs sur pattes, mais moi aussi j'ai faim ! Alors allons manger!

Salsa : Moi aussi, moi aussi !

Sophie : Vous devriez fonder le club des affamés !

Karen : Pourquoi pas ?

Les autres tombèrent à la renverse.

Edwige : Irrécupérable…

Sophie : Catastrophique…

Vincent : Sophie, tu dis ça parce que tu es vexée que j'ai eu le point tout à l'heure ?

Sophie : Grr… Tu vas voir Vincent ! Tu vas me le payer !

Elle voulut se jeter sur lui, mais il avait prévu le coup et s'enfuit vers le réfectoire. Sophie le poursuivit. Les autres rirent en les voyant tous les deux.

Adrien : J'ai honte d'être dans la même équipe qu'eux…

Laure : Ils ne sont pas tout le temps comme ça quand même !

Adrien : Heureusement, sinon je serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est, usé par leurs incessantes disputes.

Brice posa sa main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier d'un air compatissant.

Tyson : Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour les rejoindre ?

Karen : Que je le dise ! Sus au réfectoire !

Salsa : Attendez-moi !

Et Karen entra dans le réfectoire, suivie de Tyson et de Salsa, puis finalement du reste des beybladeurs.

Le déjeuner fut très animé, entre les disputes de Sophie et Vincent, les gloutonneries de Tyson et Karen, les remarques acerbes de leurs capitaines que cela leur valait et les discussions des autres. Les autres équipes présentes dans le réfectoire, qui étaient toutes des équipes perdantes, puisque celles du deuxième tableau, qui devaient jouer l'après-midi, étaient toutes en train de s'entraîner, les regardaient avec un mélange d'envie et de perplexité. Ils offraient un étonnant spectacle d'amitié, mêlée à la froideur des uns et à l'exubérance des autres.

Après le déjeuner, ils se séparèrent en se donnant rendez-vous dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il leur restait du temps avant le début des matches du second tableau, que chacun voulait voir. Sakura fut obligée par Kaï d'aller se reposer dans la suite des Bladebreakers. Lui-même alla s'entraîner, ainsi que Juan, Rodrigue, Edwige et Adrien. Tyson se décida à sortir pour aller affronter des beybladeurs locaux et Karen et Vincent l'accompagnèrent. "Ils font bien la paire ces trois-là" avait dit Edwige après leur départ. (NDA : bon je sais qu'une paire est formée par deux personnes, mais ct pr l'expression) Ioko préféra se reposer un peu, et proposa à Sakura de lui tenir compagnie, ce que la jeune fille accepta avec joie. Carmen se joigna à elles. Salsa choisit de sortir, "profiter de ce qu'il ne pleuvait pas, pour une fois", selon sa propre expression, et Sophie, Laure, Ingrid et Raphaël partirent avec elle. Cette décision avait valu à Raphaël des regards et des remarques de ses amis, notamment Salsa et Karen, sur le fait qu'il était le seul garçon du groupe. Il leur avait répondu d'un clin d'œil. Brice profita de la salle de détente de l'hôtel. Ray avait décidé de s'occuper un peu de Driger après son combat, Max avait fait de même avec Draciel, et Kenny en profita pour les réviser et il s'occupa également de Dréya.

_Sur la terrasse de la suite des Bladebreakers…_

Sakura était à moitié allongée sur une chaise longue, recouverte d'une chaude couverture, Carmen et Ioko installées sur des chaises à côté d'elle.

Carmen : Alors, tu vas mieux Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui ! Je suis encore un peu fatiguée, mais ça va.

Ioko (doucement) : Et le moral ?

Sakura (avec un petit sourire) : Ça peut aller… Mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très à l'aise depuis que Grace est là… Je me demande ce qu'elle va faire.

Carmen : Tu as peur d'elle ?

Sakura marqua un temps de silence avant de répondre à l'Espagnole. Elle se rappela les interminables soirée d'entraînement avec Grace et les fous rires avec les Blade Victory, et elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. Puis elle se souvint du retour de Grace, de ses révélations, de sa propre déception. Elle se remémora sa course-poursuite avec Kyo et ses hommes. Enfin, elle se rappela Kaï qui lui tendait la main dans la salle d'entraînement de l'Estrella de Madrid et lui souhaitait la bienvenue chez les Bladebreakers.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers Carmen et la regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air déterminé.

Sakura : Oui j'ai peur d'elle. Elle est capable de beaucoup de choses. Mais j'ai décidé de me battre, de ne plus me laisser impressionner. Je ne veux plus être faible et je veux tenir tête aux Blade Victory, en particulier Grace et Kyo.

Ioko : C'est très bien de réagir comme ça Sakura. Surtout tu ne dois pas te laisser intimider. Tu n'es pas seule, souviens-toi toujours de ça.

Carmen : Je te l'ai déjà dit, que cette Grace s'avise de t'embêter et on lui fera sa fête, sois en sûre.

Sakura (avec un petite rire) : Merci. Je sais combien j'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis formidables comme vous deux et tous les autres.

Carmen : Amies pour la vie !

Elle tendit sa main. Sakura sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne. Ioko sourit à son tour et posa sa main sur celle de Sakura.

Carmen : Grace n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

_Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'entraînement du London's Star…_

Kaï, Rodrigue, Adrien, Juan et Edwige se mesuraient les uns aux autres, au milieu des Blade Victory, des Ptits Génies, des Planets, des Bella Done, des Kawaï, des Elementals, des Sunshine et des Sempaïs, qui s'entraînaient très sérieusement, pour leurs matches de l'après-midi. Kaï se battait contre Edwige et Rodrigue contre Adrien, Juan pour l'instant les regardait. Leurs combats étaient aussi acharnés que ceux des autres, mais beaucoup plus détendus.

Juste à côté de l'arène où se déroulait le combat Kaï/Edwige, les Blade Victory étaient rassemblés autour d'un autre bey-stadium. Ren affrontait Baptiste, Kyo observait le duel en bon capitaine, Drak arbitrait et Grace était négligemment appuyée contre le mur d'à côté.

Grace : Kyo, ça ne sert à rien de s'entraîner autant. T'as vu contre qui on se bat ?

Elle désigna les Ptits Génies qui s'entraînaient avec acharchement un peu plus loin et eut un rictus méprisant.

Grace : Tu crois franchement qu'ils peuvent nous vaincre ? Ne me fais pas rire Kyo ! En deux secondes nous en aurons fini d'eux. Ils ne sont que…

Mais elle fut brusquement coupée par une toupie blanche et or qui la frôla dangereusement et l'aurait blessée si elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se reculer. La toupie décrit ensuite un large cercle et revint dans la main de sa propriétaire, qui n'était autre que la capitaine des Déesses de Glace. Grace tourna la tête, furieuse, vers celle-ci.

Grace : Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?

Edwige (d'un ton sarcastique) : Désolée, mais tu débitais tellement de conneries plus grosses que toi que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te faire taire.

Grace (furieuse) : De quoi je me mêle espèce de fouineuse ? C'est pas toi qui me feras taire. Si j'ai envie de dire que ces petits beybladeurs du dimanche (désigne les Ptits Génies) sont nuls, j'ai le droit de le dire.

La jeune fille avait crié et tous les beybladeurs présents s'étaient tournés vers eux. Les Ptits Génies avaient entendu ce que Grace venait de dire, et Lulu, leur capitaine, s'approcha des deux filles, tandis que l'un des deux jumeaux, manifestement très blessé par les paroles de l'Américaine, sortit de la salle en retenant ses larmes. Cela ne fit que renforcer la colère d'Edwige contre Grace.

Edwige : Tu n'as pas honte ? Je te signale qu'ils ont beaucoup plus de mérite que toi ! Eux, ils ont travaillé dur pour en être là ! Rien que pour ça tu n'as pas le droit de les insulter !

Grace : Je m'en fiche complètement, et je n'ai rien à faire de tes reproches. Lorsqu'on est nul, c'est pas en s'entraînant durement qu'on devient bon. On est doué ou on ne l'est pas.

Lulu : Comment peux-tu te permettre de dire ça ? Tu ne sais pas ce que nous avons enduré pour être ici aujourd'hui ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous juger ! Nous ne sommes peut-être pas aussi bons que ton équipe, mais nous donnons le meilleur de nous-même et c'est ce qui compte ! Etje te promets que nous réglerons ça cet après-midi !

Grace : C'est ça, cause toujours.

Soudain, un claquement sonore se fit entendre et Grace recula, une de ses mains contre sa joue, abasourdie. Edwige venait de la frapper comme elle n'avait encore jamais frappé personne. Bouillonnant de rage contre l'Américaine, les yeux flamboyants de fureur, elle croisa les bras et toisa Grace.

Edwige : Je ne peux vraiment pas te supporter. Tu n'es qu'une petite prétentieuse sans cœur.

Grace : Et toi tu vas le regretter.

Elle retira sa main de sa joue, qui était vraiment très rouge, Edwie n'y étant pas allée de main-morte, et elle sauta sur la jeune allemande. En quelques secondes les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent à se battre, ce qui n'était pas très élégant mais assurément le seul moyen de se dire combien elles se détestaient. Certains essayèrent de les séparer, notamment Kaï, Juan et Adrien, ainsi que Kyo, Ren, Baptiste et Drak. Mais sans succès. Ils se prenaient des coups chaque fois qu'ils approchaient, et finir par abandonner.

_Dans un des salons du London's Star…_

Ray, Max et Kenny étaient très absorbés par la réparation de Driger, Draciel et Dréya, Dizzi posée sur la table basse en face d'eux. Des statistiques s'affichaient sur son écran, et Kenny ne cessait de les consulter avant de régler une des toupies, avec une minutie digne d'un horloger. Enfin, il posa les trois toupies côté à côté, l'air satisafait.

Kenny : Voilà, c'est terminé. J'ai encore quelques réglages à faire sur Dréya, mais pour Driger et Draciel, c'est bon.

Max : Bravo Kenny !

Dizzi : Et moi alors, je compte pour du beurre ?

Ray :Bien sûr que non Dizzi, tu sais bien qu'on a toujours besoin de toi.

Dizzi : Ah je préfère ça.

Kenny : J'en ai profité pour apporter quelques modifications à vos toupies, il serait bien que vous les essayiez.

Max : Ok on y va.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et sortirent, Kenny restant à s'occuper de Dréya avec l'aide de Dizzi. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement et entrèrent. Ce qu'ils virent alors les figèrent sur place : Grace venait de se jeter sur Edwige et les deux filles commençaient à se battre. Ils accoururent aussitôt près de leurs amis qui regardaient ce triste spectacle en essayant vainement de séparer les deux jeunes filles.

Max : Kaï ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Ray : Pourquoi Edwige se bat-elle avec Grace ?

Les deux garçons eurent une grimace quand Grace se prit un violent coup de poing d'Ewige. Leur capitaine, l'air las, se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ce fut Rodrigue qui leur répondit.

Rodrigue : Grace a insulté les Ptits Génies, l'équipe contre laquelle les Blade Victory doivent se battre cet après-midi. Et Edwige ne l'a pas supporté. Je pense qu'elle était déjà bien remontée contre Grace, alors il n'a pas suffi de grand-chose…

Adrien : Mais Grace a réellement été odieuse avec les Ptits Génies.

Kaï (soupir) : Grace avait besoin d'être remise à sa place mais pas de cette manière.

Max : Mais il faut faire quelque chose !

Juan : Je crains qu'il n'y ait rien à faire. Les Blade Victory ne sont pas capables de raisonner Grace, et nous n'avons pu stopper Edwige.

Ray : Il faut faire appel à sa sœur, ou à quelqu'un d'autre de son équipe.

Rodrigue : Ingrid et Karen sont toutes les deux sorties.

Max : Alors je vais chercher Ioko. Elle saura calmer Edwige.

Ray : Elle est avec Sakura et Carmen dans notre suite.

Max : Ok. Vous, essayez d'arrêter ça !

Adrien : Mon cher Max, nous ne sommes pas fous ! Ces deux-là sont plus dangereuses que deux tigres enragés.

Baptiste : Dites donc vous, au lieu de bavarder, vous pourriez peut-être essayer de faire quelque chose !

Rodrigue : C'est Grace qui a commencé donc c'est de votre faute. En plus c'est votre coéquipière, vous devriez êtes capables de la calmer.

Kyo : Vous ne connaissez pas Grace, ça se voit.

Ray : Et je te signale que sans toi nous ne l'aurions jamais vue ! Alors fais quelque chose !

Kyo : De toute façon, au départ c'est de la faute de Sakura. Si elle n'avait pas quitté l'équipe…

Juan : On peut remonter loin comme ça.

Et tandis que les garçons continuaient de diverger, Max s'éclipsa pour aller chercher Ioko. Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au septième étage puis entra dans la suite des Bladebreakers telle une tornade. Il repéra les trois jeunes filles sur la terrasse et les appela.

Max : Ioko ! On a besoin de toi !

Devant l'air catastrophé et pressé du jeune blond, elles se levèrent précipitamment.

Ioko : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Max : Edwige se bat contre Grace !

Ioko, Sakura, Carmen : QUOI ?

Max : Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose…

Sakura : Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Max : Je vous expliquerai en route, venez il faut se dépêcher !

Les trois jeunes le suivirent dans le couloir puis dans l'ascenseur, où il leur expliqua tout.

Ioko : Je comprends qu'Edwige se soit emportée… Autant elle peut être de glace, autant elle peut exploser subitement !

Sakura : Et la réaction de Grace ne m'étonne pas non plus… Mais elle n'aurait pas dû se moquer des Ptits Génies !

Carmen : C'est une honte.

Max : Les garçons ont essayé de les séparer, sans succès… On s'est dit que toi Ioko, tu pourrais raisonner Edwige, comme aucun des Blade Victory ne parvient à calmer Grace.

Sakura (d'un ton sarcastique) : Kyo fait venir Grace et il n'est même pas capable d'avoir un semblant d'autorité sur elle… Il me fait bien rire tiens.

Ioko : Sakura, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver. Essayons simplement de les raisonner, sans que cela tourne au règlement de comptes.

Sakura : Ce n'est jamais moi qui aie provoqué les conflits avec les Blade Victory je te signale.

Ioko leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Ioko : Du calme, je ne t'agresse pas.

Sakura : Excuse-moi, mais cette histoire me met sur les nerfs.

Ioko (avec un sourire) : Ce n'est rien, je peux comprendre.

Max : Nous sommes arrivés, allons-y.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils se dépêchèrent d'en sortir et de se rendre dans la salle d'entraînement. Les filles purent vérifier que Max disait vrai. Ils s'approchèrent et rejoignirent leurs amis qui échangeaient toujours des civilités avec les Blade Victory.

Kyo : Ah tiens Sakura, quel plaisir de te voir.

Sakura : C'est pas le moment Kyo, la ferme.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était si brusque qu'il surprit tout le monde, à commencer par Kyo. Ses coéquipiers lui jetèrent un regard intrigué, Ioko eut un sourire.

Rodrigue : Hum, Ioko je ne voudrais pas te presser mais il faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose maintenant…

La jeune fille jeta un regard à la "bataille" entre Grace et Edwige et fit une grimace.

Ioko : J'y vais.

Elle s'approcha de sa capitaine en faisant très attention à ne pas se prendre de coup.

Ioko : Edwige ça suffit calme-toi ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Je sais que ce qu'a dit Grace est très injuste, mais elle n'en vaut pas la peine !

Ses paroles eurent le mérite de calmer Edwige immédiatement. Mais pas Grace. Alors que la capitaine des Déesses de Glace s'était arrêtée et se contentait de fixer son ennemie d'un regard plein de haine, Grace ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser s'en tirer de cette manière. Elle s'apprêta à lui donner un ultime coup de poing.

Sakura : Non !

La jeune fille s'interposa entre les deux adversaires et ce fut elle qui se prit le coup de poing de l'Américaine. Elle recula sous le choc et Ioko cria son prénom, inquiète. Grace eut un sourire satisfait.

Grace : Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en avais Sakura, mais prends ça comme un avertissement. Ma patience a des limites et je ne suis pas aussi gentille que Kyo et Ren. Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.

Comme Sakura ne disait rien, elle eut un sourire méprisant.

Grace : Comme d'habtiude, tu es trop peureuse et trop faible pour me faire face. Quant à toi (désigne Edwige), on règlera nos comptes plus tard.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais Sakura, sa surprise passée, se campa sur ses jamabes et la rappela.

Sakura : Grace ! Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu peux penser de moi mais sache que jamais je ne t'obéirai ! Le temps où je t'admirais est révolu ! Et je te promets que je battrai lorsque nous nous retrouverons face à face !

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'assistance après ses paroles. Grace se retourna à moitié et a un nouveau sourire, ironique cette fois.

Grace : La petite Sakura a décidé de me tenir tête ? Très bien, je t'attends !

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle sortit de la salle d'entraînement. A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée sur elle que tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, chacun y allant de son commentaire. Ioko s'inquiétait pour Edwige et Sakura.

Ioko : Edwige, tout va bien ?

Edwige (grimace) : Un peu mal, mais dans l'ensemble ça va… Elle tape fort l'autre idiote.

Ioko : Tu aurais dû te contrôler, Edwige.

Edwige : Je sais ! mais elle m'a tellement énervée que j'ai vu rouge.

Lulu : Je te remercie d'avoir pris la défense de mon équipe, et je suis désolée que tu te sois battue par notre faute.

Edwige : Il n'y a pas de mal,c'était surtout très stupide de ma part, même si ça défoule ! Plutôt que de remercier, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton équipier qui est parti tout à l'heure.

Lulu : Son frère est parti le voir. Merci. Nous te sommes redevables.

Edwige : C'était rien, je vous assure.

Lulu s'inclina devant l'allemande et remercia aussi les autres, puis rejoignit son équipe.

Carmen : Sakura, tu vas bien aussi ?

Sakura : Ça va, merci. J'aurais simplement un beau bleu demain matin.

Edwige : Tu n'auras pas à attendre demain matin, je t'assure.

En effet, la joue de Sakura virait déjà au bleu. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

Sakura : Tant pis.

Rodrigue : Tu as été superbe Sakura. Tu ne t'es pas laissé marcher sur les pieds par Grace.

Ray : Tu as pris des résolutions n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura : Exactement ! J'en ai marre de toujours subir. J'ai décidé de me battre maintenant.

Kyo : Alors nous allons bien nous amuser Sakura !

Il fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille puis sortit de la salle, accompagné de ses coéquipiers. Kaï surprit le regard fier que Ren avait jeté à sa sœur et pensa que cette histoire entre les Blade Victory et Sakura ne serait pas aussi simple que ne le laissait présager les évènements.

Quand les esprits se furent calmés et que chacun retourna à ses occupations, Edwige et Sakura allèrent tous deux à la réception demander de la glace pour leurs bleus, et plaisantèrent sur les têtes qu'elles avaient avec leur paquet de glace sur les joues. Ioko, Carmen et Rodrigue les accompagnèrent. Les autres restèrent dans la salle d'entraînement.

Peu après, le groupe de Salsa, Sophie, Laure, Ingrid et Raphaël rentra. Les filles étaient hilares et Raphaël semblait dépité. Ils rejoignirent le petit groupe resté à la réception, et après avoir demandé ce qui s'était passé pour que Sakura et Edwige soient dans cet état, de vives réactions, en particulier chez Salsa, ce fut au tour des autres de demander ce qui était arrivé pour que Raphaël ait l'air si désappointé. Les quatre filles se remirent à rire.

Sophie : En fait, alors qu'on se promenait dans un parc, on a croisé Vincent, Karen et Tyson.

Laure : Tyson se battait en duel contre un garçon d'une autre équipe, qui apparemment était là pour observer le tournoi d'Europe mais n'y participait pas.

Ingrid : Karen et Vincent le regardaient jouer, tout comme les coéquipiers du garçon en question. Ils étaient quatre, trois filles et un garçon.

Salsa : Raphaël a immédiatement flashé sur une des trois filles. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle d'ailleurs.

Raphaël (air rêveur) : Elle était magnifique… De sublimes yeux marron-vert et de soyeux cheveux châtains, avec de délicats reflets rouges… C'était un ange.

Salsa : Sakura, je crois que tu es définitivement débarrassée de Raphaël. Bref, il était complètement subjugué, et l'est toujours comme vous pouvez le voir, et s'est mis à draguer la fille.

Salsa regarda alors les trois autres, qui avaient toutes le sourire aux lèvres.

Salsa, Ingrid, Laure, Sophie (en cœur) : Et elle l'a envoyé balader !

Visiblement, l'histoire amusait beaucoup les quatre filles, de même que Sakura, Edwige, Ioko, Carmen et Rodrigue. Raphaël, lui, avait l'air boudeur.

Raphaël : Ce n'est pas drôle.

Il avait l'air si triste que Salsa décida de réagir.

Salsa : Raphaël, je te vois depuis si longtemps draguer des filles et te faire jeter que j'en ai pris l'habitude d'en rire. Mais si tu es réellement amoureux de cette fille, on peut toujours essayer de la retrouver !

Raphaël : Tu crois ?

Salsa : Bien sûr ! On peut déjà sûrement apprendre son prénom par Karen, Tyson et Vincent. Et certainement le nom de son équipe aussi.

Raphaël : Oui oui, tu as raison !

Les paroles de Salsa avaient fait leur effet et Raphaël avait retrouvé toute son énergie. Il se mit à débiter tout un tas de solutions pour retrouver cette mystérieuse jeune fille, d'un air si comique que ses amis rirent. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il ne se calma que quand Tyson, Karen et Vincent rentrèrent, et encore, si l'on peut appeler ça se calmer. Il leur sauta littéralement dessus.

Raphaël : Tyson ! Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur l'équipe contre laquelle tu t'es battue tout à l'heure !

Son ton véritablement suppliant surprit Tyson, qui jeta un regard perplexe au reste du groupe, qui se contenta de sourire.

Raphaël : Tyson, je t'en supplie !

Tyson : D'accord d'accord ! Du calme ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Salsa : Il a vu une belle fille.

Tyson : Ah d'accord, j'ai compris.

Vincent : Elle fait partie de l'équipe du garçon que Tyson a battu c'est ça ?

Sakura : Parce qu'il l'a battu ? Bravo Tyson !

Tyson (tout content) : Merci ! J'étais tellement fort qu'il n'a rien pu faire contre moi…

Karen : Hum hum ! Je te rappelle que t'as failli être éjecté quand même.

Tyson : Oui bon d'accord…

Edwige : Si on revenait à cette fameuse fille ? Raphaël est en train de faire une apoplexie là.

Chacun se tourna vers le jeune Espagnol, qui effectivement semblait bien vouloir qu'on s'intéresse à son problème.

Karen : Mon ptit Tyson, raconte-leur tout, sinon Raphaël va finir par mourir.

Tyson : Tu pourrais le dire aussi je te signale !

Karen : Il te l'a demandé à toi.

Tyson : Ok. Bref, l'équipe s'appelle les Ridelliz Starz, ils suivent le tournoi d'Europe mais n'y participent pas, celui contre qui je me suis battu est le capitaine et se nomme Haru, les trois filles ce sont Lily, Salomée et Kathara et le deuxième garçon je ne sais plus.

Vincent : Chris.

Tyson : C'est ça.

Raphaël : Et la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, c'est Lily, Salomée ou Kathara ?

Karen : Lily.

Raphaël (air rêveur) : Lily… Un prénom superbe pour une fille magnifique…

Salsa : Ça y est, il est reparti en mode "dream".

Rodrigue : Laisse-le, il se réveillera tout seul.

Carmen : Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit véritablement tombé amoureux pour une fois. Depuis le temps qu'il cherche le grand amour…

Salsa et Rodrigue acquiescèrent, puis Rodrigue prit la main de Carmen dans la sienne.

Rodrigue : C'est une très bonne chose…

Et il embrassa la jeune fille, sous le regard attendri de toutes les filles présentes et celui complètement ailleurs de Raphaël. Lorsqu'il se détacha de Carmen, celle-ci lui adressa un sourire tendre.

Carmen : J'adore quand tu fais ça.

Rodrigue : Et j'adore quand tu me le dis.

Les deux amoureux furent malheureusement interrompus par le brusque envahissement du hall d'entrée du London's Star par plusieurs équipes sorties de la salle d'entraînement.

Max, Ray, Kaï, Juan et Adrien se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule pour rejoindre leurs amis. Brice et Kenny arrivèrent au même moment.

Vincent : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ray : C'est bientôt l'heure des matches de l'après-midi. Toutes les équipes du deuxième tableau se préparent à partir.

Max : Alors nous aussi !

Brice : Ça promet d'être intéressant.

Sophie : Sûr !

Kenny : Sakura, voilà Dréya. Je l'ai réparé, et j'aurai besoin de toi pour modifier certaines choses.

Sakura : Quand tu veux ! Merci !

Tyson : On peut y aller ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

Karen : C'est parti !

_Et voilà, ENFIN terminé ! Après trois mois il était temps ! Je m'escuse encore du retard, mais vous connaissez mes raisons ! J'espère que ce chap vous a plu ! Laissez-moi des rewiews svp ! Gros bisous à tous !_


	20. Chap 19 : Les 8èmes 2ème tableau partie1

_Kikooo à tous ! Excusez-moi pour ce si grand retard, mais c'est toujours les mêmes raisons ! Du boulot du boulot, et puis du manque d'inspiration parfois aussi, et de la flemme de temps en temps j'avoue… Mais comme j'adore écrire ça revient vite ! Passons donc tout de suite aux RAR ! (j'ai eu 7 rewiews pr le chap précédent je suis méga heureuse ! j'en veux autant pour celui-là !)_

_Katia : Merci bcp ! Voilà la suite ! Gros bisous !_

_Ln.lfz : Une rewiew toujours aussi longue Nee-san, j'adore ! Oui Karen et Tyson font bien la paire, ils me font trop rire ces deux-là ! Et puis comme toujours du Maxou mdr. Pr Sakura et Ray, vi un ptit moment J'ai bien compris que tu les adorais tous les deux lol Et oui : vive Edwige ! Par contre ton vœu pr les matches n'est pas exaucé… pardon, moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'ils gagnent au moins une manche, mais je voulais bien montrer la supériorité écrasante des Blade Victory (et par là même qu'ils sont détestables, etc… mais tu verras dans le chap) Je te remercie d'être tjrs là ! Gros gros bisous jtadore !_

_Ridelliz : Ah ma tite puce ! Vi tu es dans la fic, tu es contente ? Apparemment oui lol Et en plus tu fais succomber Raphaël, coquine lol_ _Heureuse que ça t'ait fait plaisir ! Et oui, yes yes la baston entre Edwige et Grace, je peux te promettre que cette histoire n'est pas finie… j'en dis pas plus Jte fais de gros bisous, merci bcp jtadore !_

_'titeKai : Kikoo ! Merci ! Voilà la suite ! Gros bisous !_

_Asahi Shin'ju : Je suis super désolée de t'avoir oubliée ! gomen gomen ! Pour la peine je t'ai dédicacé le chap ! jsuis vraiment vraiment désolée ! Ah pr Sakura, je ne peux pas dire avec qui elle sera tu me comprends…C'est un des grands suspens de cette fic alors Mais en tout cas les deux déclarations sont écrites je peux te le dire ! Merci bcp pour tes compliments, gros bisous !_

_marie : Oui tinkiet la suite met du temps à arriver mais finit tjrs par être là ! Merci et gros bisous !_

_PetiteSaki : Merci bcp ma puce des tes compliments ! Voilà la suite que tu attendais ! Gros bisous !_

_Ouf fini les RAR lol, ct long mais ça me fait super plaisir ! Et bientôt 100 rewiews au total, je suis heureuse !_

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à Asahi Shin'ju, pour l'avoir oubliée dans les RAR précédentes… Je suis impardonnable excuse-moi encore ! Gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**CHAPITRE 19 : Les huitièmes de finale (deuxième tableau-première partie)**_

Frank : Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs, petits et grands, bienvenue au Royal Navy pour cette deuxième partie des huitièmes de finale du tournoi d'Europe !

Arthur : Deuxième partie qui verra s'affronter les huit équipes du deuxième tableau !

Tout le public applaudit, véritablement déchaîné.

Frank : Après les superbes matches du premier tableau, qui ont vu sortir vainqueurs les Déesses de Glace, les Bladebreakers, les Espritos et les Epées de Lumière, ceux du deuxième tableau nous promettent également un beau spectacle !

Arthur : Alors tout de suite les équipes en liste !

Frank : Réservez une ovation pour les Blade Victory, les Sunshine, les Elementals, les Planets, les Kawaïs, les Bella Done, les Ptits Génies et les Sempaïs !

Les équipes citées entrèrent dans la salle sous une pluie d'applaudissements et de cris. La foule surexcitée était aussi nombreuse que le matin, et faisait au moins autant de bruit. Les Bladebreakers, les Espritos, les Epées de Lumière et les Déesses de Glace, installés dans les tribunes séparément, applaudirent aussi chaleureusement les beybladeurs.

Frank : Les spectateurs me semblent bien impatients d'assister à la suite Arthur !

Arthur : En effet Frank ! Mais nous les comprenons tout à fait ! Alors tout de suite, le premier match !

Frank : Premier match qui verra s'affronter les Blade Victory contre les Ptits Génies !

Les deux équipes nommées montèrent sur l'estrade et se placèrent de chaque côté de l'arène, tandis que les six autres équipes du deuxième tableau s'installaient sur le côté sur des bancs prévus à cet effet.

Les Blade Victory étaient déterminés et confiants, du côté des Ptits Génies l'ambiance était plus mitigée. Lulu bouillonnait de rage et brûlait de pouvoir rabattre le caquet de Grace, Hué était dans le même état, voulant la faire payer pour avoir fait pleurer son jumeau Tué, qui depuis l'altercation avec Grace n'avait plus confiance en lui. Il était donc assez anxieux. Enfin, Pierre restait calme, attendant simplement de pouvoir montrer ce qu'il savait faire.

Frank : Les Blade Victory sont véritablement redoutables, et nous ont montré leurs talents aux qualifications par leur superbe prestation ! Leur cinquième membre, Grace, n'a pu être présente pour les qualifications, mais les officiels ont accepté son intégration à l'équipe en cours de tournoi sans problèmes ! Et on sait qu'elle sait y faire en Beyblde, alors gare à ses adversaires !

Arthur : En face ils auront les Ptits Génies, une remarque équipe tactique ! La stratégie est leur point fort et ils n'hésitent pas à l'employer ! Ils en font baver à leurs adversaires par leurs manœuvres absolument imparables ! Le match promet d'être des plus intéressants !

Frank : Evidemment Arthur !

Animateur : Que les duos de la première manche s'avancent !

Arthur : Il faut en effet rappeller que les matches se jouent à deux contre deux, et en deux manches gagnantes !

Du côté des Blade Victory, Baptiste et Drak se préparèrent.

Kyo : Les garçons, faites ce qu'on a dit. Ne leur laissez pas le temps de mettre en place une stratégie.

Grace : Franchement, si vous perdez vous aurez affaire à moi. Personne ne doit douter de notre supériorité.

Baptiste : Ton problème Grace, c'est ton sale caractère.

Ren : Ça suffit. Allez-y et jouez le mieux possible, c'est tout.

Grace : Pff.

Baptiste et Drak se dirigèrent alors vers l'arène. En face, les jumeaux Hué et Tué s'approchèrent également. Tué était très peu sûr de lui, son frère essayait tant bien que mal de le rassurer, lui-même étant déterminé à gagner. Lulu et Pierre les encouragèrent avant qu'ils ne partent.

Frank : Et nous avons Baptiste et Drak pour les Blade Victory ! Déjà dangereux en solo, en duo ils sont mortels ! Aucun de leurs adversaires n'échappe à leur attaque combinée !

Dans le public, Sakura, extrêmement tendue, ne cessait de s'agiter, et juste après ces paroles du présentateur, elle murmura "la Double Morsure", comme pour elle-même, les yeux fixés sur ses deux anciens équipiers. Kaï lui jeta un regard, comprenant très vite ce qu'elle avait. Elle ne demandait pas comment aller se dérouler le match, elle l'appréhendait, car elle connaissait parfaitement le jeu de Baptiste et de Drak, et elle savait parfaitement comme ils allaient jouer. Et apparemment ça s'annonçait mal pour les jumeaux…

Arthur : Ils auront à faire aux jumeaux Hué et Tué, envoyés par les Ptits Génies, et qui sont également redoutables en double ! Ils jouent depuis toujours ensemble, c'est donc bien compréhensible !

Frank : Le match va être certainement très serré !

Arthur : En effet ! Mais avant tout, découvrons l'arène que nous ont préparé les concepteurs pour les matches du deuxième tableau !

La grille au centre du centre coulissa et la plate-forme soutenant l'arène monta, révélant alors une plaine herbeuse humide, avec pour seule construction un mur de pierres en ruines qui traversait toute l'arène, qui devait atteindre plusieurs mètres de hauteur autrefois.

Frank : C'est donc le splendide mur d'Hadrien, qui se situe au nord de l'Angleterre ! Célèbre mur édifié sur ordre de l'empereur romain Hadrien qui délimitait les limites au nord de l'île de l'empire romain, détruit par les invasions barbares, c'est un lieu idéal pour un combat de Beyblade !

Arthur : Tout à fait Frank ! L'herbe humide rend les toupies légèrement plus difficiles à contrôler et il faut faire attention au mur et aux pierres tout autour ! Une grande maîtrise de sa toupie est indispensable !

Frank : Encore bravo aux concepteurs d'arène !

Animateur : Beybladeurs, êtes-vous prêts ?

Baptiste et Drak armèrent leurs lanceurs d'un même mouvement, imités par les deux Ptits Génies.

Animateur : 3,2,1… Hyperrr-vitesse !

Les quatre toupies partirent en même temps et retombèrent ensemble sur l'herbe humide de l'arène. Celles des jumeaux partirent immédiatement se placer à deux coins opposés de la plaine, avant de commencer à décrire des cercles tout autour de l'arène de plus en plus rapidement.

Frank : Ouh ! Hué et Tué ne perdent pas de temps ! Dès le début ils mettent une stratégie en place !

Arthur : Qui semble bien avoir pour but d'éjecter les deux Blade Victory !

Frank : Le tout est de savoir s'ils vont réussir et si Drak et Baptiste vont réagir !

De son côté, Drak eut un soupir.

Drak : Evidemment que nous allons réagir, quelle remarque stupide. Shadow, calque ta trajectoire sur la leur !

Sa toupie bleu foncé se plaça à son tour sur la périphérie de l'arène et se mit à décrire des cercles comme les toupies des Ptits Génies. Et comme elle était plus rapide qu'elles, elle parvint promptement à leur hauteur.

Hué : C'est bon il est tombé dans le panneau ! Allez Tué, on y va !

Tué hocha la tête, mais il ne semblait toujours pas sûr de lui.

Hué et Tué : Etau funeste !

Leurs deux toupies se rapprochèrent alors et tournèrent autour de Shadow, l'encerclant et entravant totalement tous ses mouvements.

Frank : Joli coup de la part des jumeaux ! Leur manœuvre n'avait pour but que de piéger Shadow et Drak !

Arthur : Ce sont bien des maîtres en stratégie !

Hué : Allez, éliminons-le maintenant ! Tué, avec moi !

L'interpellé acquiesça et leurs toupies accentuèrent la presion sur Shadow.

Frank : Drak est bien parti pour être éliminé ! Il semble bien que les Ptits Génies vont prendre l'avantage !

Baptiste : Pas si vite ! Il ne faurdrait pas m'oublier ! Prêt ?

Il regarda Drak qui hocha la tête avec un sourire mauvais.

Arthur : Baptiste et Drak ont apparemment l'intention de contre-attaquer, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire ! Shadow est acculé et Baptiste aura du mal à l'aider !

Néanmoins, la toupie de Baptiste continua son approche vers les trois autres. Les deux Blade Victory se regardèrent une nouvelle fois avec un sourire. Dans les gradins, Sakura se leva brusquemenent.

Sakura : Non !

Et elle dévala les escaliers qui lui permettraient d'atteindre l'aire de jeu avant que ses coéquipiers ne puissent l'arrêter.

Tyson : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait !

Max : Sakura, reviens !

Mais Sakura faisait semblant de ne pas les entendre et continua sa course folle. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu entrer dans l'aire de jeu, Kaï la rattrapa et lui aggripa le bras.

Sakura : Lâche-moi Kaï !

Kaï : Pas question ! Tu comptes faire quoi là ?

Sakura : Je dois empêcher ça ! Ils vont détruire les toupies des jumeaux ! Je ne peux pas les laisser faire !

Kaï : Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir les arrêter ? Ils ne t'écouteront pas.

Sakura : Mais je ne peux pas les laisser agir comme ça ! J'ai décidé de me battre Kaï, et de leur tenir tête !

Kaï : Je sais, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu as réussir ! Tu dois les battre à la loyale Sakura, dans une arène. N'utilise pas les mêmes procédés qu'eux. Tu dois garder ton sang-froid. Ce n'est pas en t'enflammant à chaque fois que tu pourras leur tenir tête.

Sakura soutint encore le regard de son capitaine un moment, avant de baisser les yeux.

Sakura : Tu as raison, une fois de plus… Je suis stupide.

Kaï : Non, tu es trop impulsive.

Il la lâcha et ils retournèrent à leurs places à côté de leurs coéquipiers. Sakura s'excusa auprès d'eux et Kaï leur fit signe de ne pas en rajouter. Pendant ce temps, dans l'arène, la tension atteignait son paroxysme. La toupie de Baptiste était à présent toute proche des trois autres.

Frank : Qu'est-ce que les Blade Victory peuvent bien nous réserver Arthur ?

Arthur : Nous n'avons plus longtemps à attendre Frank !

Après un ultime regard, Batispte et Drak enclenchèrent leur contre-attaque. Sur le banc de leur équipe, Kyo eut un sourire.

Kyo : C'est dans la poche.

Baptiste : Allez, c'est à nous Helryk !

Drak : Shadow !

Baptiste et Drak : La Double Morsure !

Leurs deux toupies brillèrent et deux énormes spectres en sortirent, un serpent noir et rouge et un requin noir et bleu. Ils croquèrent tout cru la toupie qui se trouvait entre eux deux, celle de Hué. Celle-ci explosa sous l'impact et se retrouva éparpillée sur toute l'arène. Son propriétaire ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules.

Hué : Non, ma toupie…

Il tomba à genoux et tapa du poing sur le sol, avant de se relever rageusement et de regarder son frère jumeau.

Hué : Tué, venge-moi ! Montre-leur que nous ne sommes pas des débutants !

Tué acquiesça mais il était visiblement terrifié par la puissance de l'attaque combinée de Baptiste et Drak. Déjà éprouvé par ce qu'avait dit Grace dans la salle d'entraînement du London's Star, il semblait avoir perdu ses moyens.

Frank : Oh la la, la contre-attaque des Blade Victory a tout simplement été époustouflante ! La toupie de Hué a véritablement été désintégrée ! C'est un sort bien cruel !

Arthur : En effet Frank, en effet ! Tout simplement implacable ! Tué reste seul dans l'arène, mais parviendra-t-il à reprendre l'avantage face aux redoutables Baptiste et Drak ?

Frank : Les jumeaux avaient pourtant réussi à imposer leur domination grâce à leur remarquable stratégie ! Les Blade Victory ont complètement inversé la tendance !

Dans les gradins, beaucoup avaient retenu leur souffle quand Baptiste et Drak avaient lancé leur attaque. Du côté des Bladebreakers, Kenny pianotait frénétiquement sur Dizzi.

Kenny : Tu as bien tout enregistré j'espère !

Dizzi : Tout est dans mes circuits Kenny ! Cette attaque est tout simplemement d'une puissance incroyable. La toupie de Hué n'avait aucune chance de résister au choc. Pour tout vous dire, je pense que même Draciel avec sa défense d'acier n'aurait pas tenu le coup.

Max : A ce point !

Dizzi : Oui.

Kenny : Si nous devons les affronter, nous aurons intérêt à trouver une parade efficace !

Ray : Les autres tours ne se dérouleront pas en matches doubles Chef, nous ne nous retrouverons jamais en face de la paire Baptiste/Drak.

Sakura : Même en solo ils sont redoutables. Chacun est la puissance à l'état brut.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots sans les regarder, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'arène, où Tué s'était échappé vainement.

Kenny : D'accord Sakura, je note.

Baptiste : Allez, il est temps d'en finir ! Fini de jouer !

Drak : Quand tu veux !

Baptiste et Drak : La Double Morsure !

Une nouvelle fois, les deux monstres de spectres sortirent de leurs toupies et détruisirent la toupie de Tué en un rien de temps. Les débris retombèrent sur l'arène comme ceux de la toupie de Hué.

Frank : Et voilà c'est fait ! Après avoir réservé le même traitement à la toupie de Tué qu'à celle de son frère, Drak et Baptiste remportent la manche ! Les Blade Victory mènent 1-0 !

Arthur : Surprenante manche en effet, les Blade Victory ne sont pas à prendre à la légère… Les Ptits Génies sauront-ils ramener le score à égalité ?

Frank : Nous allons voir ça tout de suite !

Les jumeaux retournèrent vers le camp, sans reprendre leurs toupies qui n'étaient plus que des minuscules bouts de métal disséminés sur l'arène. Hué était furieux, Tué était anéanti.

Hué : Désolé Lulu, on n'a rien pu faire.

Lulu : Ne t'inquiète pas, vous avez très bien joué. Sans leurs spectres vous auriez gagné haut la main, votre stratégie était parfaite.

Tué : Ils n'étaient pas obligés de réduire nos toupies en miettes…

Pierre : Ce n'est pas vraiment pas fair-play de leur part.

Lulu : Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous travaillerons tous ensemble pour vous reconstruire des toupies, et elles seront encore meilleures.

Hué : Merci Lulu.

Dans les gradins, Sakura, les poings crispés sur ses cuisses, se tourna vers son capitaine assis à côté d'elle.

Sakura : Tu vois je te l'avais dit, ils ont détruit leurs toupies. C'est injuste ! Ils ne méritaient pas ça ! Ils ont fait de leur mieux !

Kaï : Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est injuste, mais on ne peut rien y faire. Nous sommes dans un match officiel, et ils n'ont transgressé aucune règle de la Fédération.

Il vit que Sakura ne décolérait pas.

Kaï : Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça, tu ne peux rien y faire. La seule chose qui soit à ta portée est de garder la tête froide pour tes prochains combats, afin de mettre toutes les chances de ton côté pour rencontrer les Blade Victory en finale.

Sakura : Je sais Kaï, je sais !

Kaï : Si tu le sais, mets-le en pratique.

Sakura hocha la tête puis reporta son attention sur l'arène. Du côté des Blade Victory, on était satisfait bien entendu.

Kyo : Bravo les garçons, c'était magnifique. Une vraie démonstration.

Grace : Vous leur avez montré qu'il ne faut pas chercher les Blade Victory. Mais Drak, tu n'aurais pas dû te trouver en difficulté au début.

Kyo : Je suis d'accord avec Grace. Tu n'aurais pas dû te laisser piéger.

Drak : Ils m'ont surpris j'avoue. Mais ça n'arrivera plus.

Kyo : Y'a intérêt. Bien, c'est à moi maintenant. Grace, je veux un match éclair. Pas question que nos adversaires, et en particulier les Bladebreakers (il jeta un coup d'œil dans les gradins) puissent analyser nos jeux.

Grace : Il suffit de le demander.

Animateur : Que les duos de la deuxième manche s'avancent !

Kyo : C'est parti !

Grace et lui s'avancèrent, imités par Lulu et Pierre en face.

Frank : Oh la la ! Les Blade Victory envoient leur capitaine et leur membre arrivé de dernière minute ! Kyo et Grace ensemble feront sans nul doute des étincelles ! Je crains pour les Ptits Génies !

Arthur : En effet Frank, ça s'annonce très difficile pour la capitaine Lulu et Pierre ! Malgré leurs stratégies toujours remarquables, arriveront-ils à s'en sortir ?

Kenny : Dizzi, ne perds pas une miette du combat qui va suivre.

Dizzi : Entendu Chef !

Sakura : Ce n'est pas la peine, il n'y aura pas rien à filmer.

Max : Comment ça ?

Sakura : Ils vont les expédier en deux secondes à peine. Kyo n'est pas du genre à révéler son jeu dès les huitièmes de finale.

Tyson : Mais les Ptits Génies ont des stratégies extraordinaires !

Sakura : Face à la puissance à l'état brut, la meilleure stratégie du monde est aussi inutile qu'un lanceur cassé.

Ray : Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi défaitiste Sakura.

Sakura : Je ne suis pas défaitiste ! Je sais ce que je sais, c'est tout. Vous verrez. Les toupies de Lulu et Pierre ne finiront peut-être pas dans le même était que celles de leurs coéquipiers, mais elles ne seront plus dans l'arène moins d'une seconde après y être atteries.

Kaï lui jeta un regard. Les Blade Victory étaient si forts que ça ? Certes ils étaient puissants, ça il ne le remettait pas en question. Mais à ce point-là… Mais Sakura les avait vus joué et connaissait leur niveau. Si elle était si affirmative, il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles.

Animateur : Vous êtes prêts ? 3,2,1… Hypeerrrr-vitesse !

Les quatre toupies furent lancées rageusement. Lulu et Pierre avaient une vengeance à accomplir.

Frank : Bon lancer pour tout le monde ! Voyons qui va prendre l'offensive le premier !

Kyo : Ce sera moi ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Krakar, éjecte-moi tout ça sans plus tarder !

Grace : Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire Ghost !

Leurs deux toupies brillèrent, leur rotation s'accéléra et elles foncèrent sur leurs adversaires. Le choc fut si violent que les deux toupies des Ptits Génies s'envolèrent avant même que leurs propriétaires puissent faire quelque chose. La toupie de Lulu fut propulsée comme une fusée en direction du camp des Ptits Génies et manqua de peu la tête de Hué avant de s'encastrer dans le auvent en béton. (NDA : c'est comme dans les épisodes de Beyblade, chaque camp d'une équipe est constitué d'un banc surplombé d'une espèce de auvent en béton) Celle de Pierre partit dans le public à une vitesse phénoménale et retomba aux pieds d'Edwige, fumante. La capitaine des Déesses de Glace la prit dans sa main et secoua la tête. Les méthodes des Blade Victory ne lui plaisaient vraiment pas, et elle avait toujours sa rancœur contre Grace. Elle descendit dans l'aire de jeu pour rendre sa toupie à Pierre.

Frank : Incroyable ! Après cette double attaque éclair, Kyo et Grace ont tout simplement éjectés les toupies adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante ! Quel duo redoutable ! C'est bien dommage pour Lulu et Pierre qui n'auront pas pu montrer leur valeur !

Arthur : Les Ptits Génies doivent vraiment être dépités ! Ils perdent avec cette seconde manche tout espoir d'arriver en quart de finale ! Ils sont éliminés !

Frank : Les Blade Victory sont qualifiés pour les quarts de finale !

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements. La technique de Kyo et Grace avait assurément beaucoup impressionné les spectateurs. Kyo retourna auprès de son équipe après avoir adressé un clin d'œil à Sakura dans le public, Grace lui envoya un baiser moqueur. Lulu et Pierre retournèrent vers leurs coéquipiers, déçus et frustrés. Lulu n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient pu se faire éjecter aussi facilement. Elle récupéra sa toupie coincée dans le auvent et s'assit rageusement. Edwige lui adressa quelques mots après avoir rendu sa toupie à Pierre.

Edwige : Je suis désolée pour vous. Vous méritiez mieux que ça.

Lulu : Merci. J'aurais bien aimé me battre, mais il faut reconnaître qu'ils nous ont dépassé largement. J'aurais aimé leur rabattre leur caquet, mais ils sont bien meilleurs que nous. Faites attention à vous si vous les rencontrez.

Edwige : Merci.

Elle s'apprêta ensuite à quitter l'aire de jeu avec son équipe. Mais avant de descendre de l'estrade, elle murmura une phrase qui donna envie à Edwige d'aller frapper une nouvelle fois Grace.

Lulu : Ils avaient peut-être raison finalement, nous ne sommes peut-être que des beybladeurs du dimanches complètement nuls…

Et avant qu'Edwige ait pu répliquer quelque chose, elle quitta l'aire de jeu avec ses coéquipiers, sous les applaudissements du public. La capitaine des Déesses de Glace serra le poing rageusement et regagna les gradins.

Ingrid : Les Blade Victory sont vraiment redoutables. Ils n'ont laissé aucune chance aux Ptits Génies.

Edwige hocha la tête, toujours furieuse, et s'assit à côté de sa sœur. Ioko posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Ioko : Edwige, que t'a dit Lulu pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

Edwige : Voir une capitaine abandonner comme ça, je peux pas le supporter. Et tout ça à cause de Grace.

Ioko comprit et n'ajouta rien.

Ingrid : C'est triste quand même de voir que des beybladeurs puissent tant tenir à la victoire qu'ils ne respectent pas leurs adversaires.

Karen : Sakura a vraiment quitté une équipe de fous.

Elle regarda la jeune fille qui avait une discussion animée avec son équipe.

Sakura : Je vous l'avais dit !

Tyson : Ils sont incroyables ! Comment ont-il réussi ça ?

Kenny : Dizzi, des explications ? Je n'ai eu le temps de ne rien voir.

Dizzi : Je résumerais en quelques mots : puissance, rapidité, maîtrise totale.

Max : En gros on a peu de chance de s'en sortir face à eux dans notre état actuel ?

Dizzi : Oui.

Tyson (un peu vexé) : Au moins la réponse est claire.

Kenny : Ce n'est pas la peine de te vexe, Tyson, Dizzi te dit simplement la vérité. Elles a toutes vos statistiques enregistrées dans sa banque de données et elle en conclut l'inévitable aprs avoir vu le match des Blade Vicroty.

Kaï : Et donc nous avons intérêt à nous entraîner et à progesser sérieusement. Je parle en particulier pour toi Tyson.

Tyson : Hé !

Kaï : Tu devrais moins dormir et plus t'entraîner. Je reconnais que le sommeil est important, mais chez toi c'est systématique.

Tyson : Kaï, tu es trop strict.

Kaï : Et toi pas assez rigoureux.

Ray : Arrêtez de vous disputer.

Sakura : On a autre chose à faire pour l'instant.

Elle désigna l'aire de jeu, où les deux équipes du match suivant étaient déjà installées de chaque côté de l'arène et les duos des premières manches en place.

Kenny : Qui joue ?

Sakura : Rinne et Miyu pour les Kawaï face à Harry et Arthur pour les Sunshine.

Ray : Ce sont les petites que nous avons vues aux qualifications.

Sakura : Oui, Rinne est la capitaine. Espérons que ses coéquipières et elle sauront vaincre les champions de Grande-Bretagne, qui sont chez eux.

En effet, le stade réservait une véritable ovation pour les Sunshine, l'équipe qui représentait le pays où se déroulait ces huitièmes de finale.

Animateur : 3,2,1… Hyperrr-vitesse !

Les quatre toupies furent lancées au signal et celle d'Arthur retomba en premier.

Frank : Très bon départ pour Arthur ! Un petit avantage pour les Sunshine !

Arthur : Rien n'est joué Frank, rien n'est joué ! Quoique avec un prénom pareil, il a toutes ses chances…

Frank (rire) : Voyons Arthur, pas de favoritisme !

La toupie du britannique fit un rapide tour d'arène puis fonça sur celle de Rinne.

Arthur : Désolé les filles mais vous êtes jeunes, vous aurez le temps de vous rattraper sur d'autres tournois ! Firefox, la Feinte du Renard !

Sa toupie disparut puis réapparut tout près de celle de la capitaine des Kawaï avant de la frapper violemment.

Frank : Oh ! Joli coup pour Arthur !

Arthur : Qu'est-ce que je vous disais Frank ? Il était prédestiné !

Frank : Ne dites pas n'importe quoi Arthur ! Rinne pourra-t-elle se rétablir ?

La toupie de la jeune fille s'envola sous le choc mais atterit tout au bord de l'arène, empêchant l'élimination de sa propriétaire.

Rinne : Hemi, reviens au centre !

Sa toupie obéit et se replaça.

Frank : L'attaque d'Arthur est tombé à l'eau, dommage ! C'était bien tenté !

Arthur : Les Kawaï ont de la ressource !

Harry : Allez, on va pas se laisser faire ! Attaquons de front Arthur !

Arthur : Je te suis !

Harry : Hedwige attaque de toute ta puissance !

Arthur : Firefox fais de même !

Leurs deux toupies se mirent à briller et à tourner plus vite. Une chouette blanche et un renard roux en sortirent, imposants. Ils foncèrent tous deux sur leurs adversaires.

Rinne : Miyu on ne pourra pas esquiver ! La meilleure défense est l'attaque ! On fonce !

Miyu : Entendu ! On exécute notre technique ?

Rinne : Tout à fait ! On n'a plus que cette solution !

La toupie de Miyu se colla à celle de Rinne, comme si elle s'y accrochait.

Frank : Les deux équipes semblent sortir l'artillerie lourde ! Ça va faire mal Arthur !

Arthur : Le choc sera violent assurément !

Rinne : Maintenant Miyu ! Prépare-toi !

Miyu : Quand tu veux !

Rinne : Hemi, lance-la à pleine puissance !

La toupie de Rinne se mit à tourner plus vite, à une vitesse phénoménale, puis tout à coup la toupie de Miyu qui lui était accrochée se détacha et partit comme une fusée en direction des deux toupies des Sunshine, tel un boulet de canon.

Frank : Ouh ! Magnifique technique !

Arthur : Le choc sera véritablement très violent !

Les trois toupies se fonçaient dessus à plein puissance.

Harry : C'est à nous ! Ailes Tranchantes !

Arthur : La Feinte du Renard !

Les trois toupies rentrèrent en collision, provoquant une explosion qui créa un nuage de fumée tout autour de l'arène, englobant même les joueurs.

Frank : Nous allons devoir attendre que cette purée de poix se dissipe pour voir les vainqueurs !

Arthur : Vu l'explosion produite, l'arène doit être dans un bel état…

Frank : En effet ! Concepteurs d'arène, ne vous arrachez pas les cheveux !

La fumée se dissipa enfin. Et là le verdict était sans appel. Trois toupies hors-jeu, une toupie qui tournait encore, sur le bord de l'arène.

Frank : Et ce sont les Kawaï qui remportent la manche ! Miyu, Arthur et Harry sont éliminés mais Rinne est encore là !

Arthur : Superbe coup d'éclat pour ces jeunes demoiselles ! Elles mènent 1-0 !

Harry descendit dans l'arène récupérer les trois toupies et rendit à Miyu la sienne. Il regarda Rinne avec un sourire d'excuse.

Harry : On vous a sans doute sous-estimées, excusez-nous.

Rinne : On s'y attendait, t'en fais pas.

Miyu : Merci.

Les deux petites filles retournèrent vers leurs coéquipières, Harry et Arthur firent de même.

Arthur : Désolés Eléonore.

Eléonore : C'est dommage, mais c'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Les Kawaï sont plus fortes qu'elles ne le paraissent. On a fait une erreur en les sous-estimant, et je m'en veux.

Elizabeth : Te bile pas, on sait à quoi s'en tenir maintenant. On ira jusqu'à la troisième manche mais on les battra.

Eléonore : Tu as raison. Allons-y.

Du côté des Kawaï…

Rika : Bravo bravo les filles ! Vous les avez battus !

Mika : Superbe ! Nous sommes les meilleures !

Rinne : Du calme vous deux ! C'est à vous maintenant. Pas de blagues, gagnez cette manche. Les Sunshine ont été surpris une fois, mais pas deux. Ils vont beaucoup mieux jouer maintenant.

Rika : Fais-nous confiance on va gagner !

Mika : Nous sommes trop fortes toutes les deux !

Miyu : Ne soyez pas trop sûres de vous mêmes les filles !

Rinne : Ecoutez Miyu. Pas d'excès de confiance.

Rika et Mika : Ok !

Animateur : Que les paires de la deuxième manche s'avancent !

Frank : Et nous avons Rika et Mika pour les Kawaï ! Deux ravissantes jumelles, aussi adorables que joyeuses ! A ne pas sous-estimer !

Arthur : En face d'elles, deux magnifiques beybladeuses expérimentées, Eléonore et Elizabeth ! Deux britanniques au charme aussi dévastateur que leur talent dans l'arène !

Frank : Ce match 100 féminin promet de belles surprises !

Arthur : Les Sunshine doivent se méfier des Kawaï, on l'a vu dans la première manche !

Animateur : Beybladeuses êtes-vous prêtes ? 3,2,1… Hyperrr-vitesse !

Rika : Et ziou c'est parti !

Sa toupie retomba avec celle des autres au milieu du champ de ruines qu'était l'arène. Le mur d'Hadrien qui avait déjà plus toute sa fraîcheur était en explosé en morceaux partout sur le terrain. Les toupies y évoluaient en faisant attention de ne pas buter sur un débris.

Eléonore : Allez Elizabeth, pas de quartiers ! On ne doit pas leur laisser le temps de réagir ! Sign, Le Lac Chantant !

Sa toupie turquoise décrivit de grandes boucles tout autour des toupies des Kawaï. Au début il ne se passa rien et puis petit à petit les toupies adverses titubaient, étaient moins stables.

Kenny : Dizzi, que se passe-t-il ?

Dizzi : La toupie d'Eléonore crée un champ magnétique autour de ses adversaires. Celles-ci sont déstabilisées et voilà le résultat.

Frank : Etrange technique de la part de la capitaine des Sunshine !

Arthur : Mais efficace !

Eléonore : A toi Elizabeth !

Elizabeth : C'est parti ! Sweet, Ronde Infernale !

Sa toupie brilla et un chat noir énorme en sortit. Il se mit à jouer avec les toupies de Kawaï en les pourchassant. Celles-ci avaient du mal à éviter le spectre du fait du champ magnétique imposé par Sign.

Frank : La manche est-elle jouée ?

Arthur : Les Kawaï doivent se ressaisir !

Rika : Mika-chan, technique spéciale !

Mika : Quand tu veux soeurette !

Rika : En position les fillettes !

La petite fille s'adressait à leurs toupies, et celles-ci se rapprochèrent.

Rika et Mika : Technique spéciale, La Grande Roue !

La toupie de Rika sauta alors sur celle de sa sœur, pui partit dans les airs avant de retomber sur l'arène, et ce fut au tour de la toupie de Mika de monter sur celle de sa sœur pour s'élever dans les airs et de retomber. Avançant de cette manière, on aurait vraiment dit une grande roue de fête forraine. (NDA : je sais pas si vous arrivez à voir ce que j'ai imaginé, moi c'est très clair dans ma tête mais c'est pas facile à décrire ! Le mieux pr les matches, ce serait que ce soit en anime à la télé mais bon on peut pas tout avoir)

Mika : Tu as vu Rika-chan ?

Rika : Oui ! La toupie qui est dans les airs n'est plus soumise au champ magnétique ! Nous les aurons comme ça !

Elle mirent en place leur stratégie : la toupie qui s'élevait dans les airs retombait sur la toupie d'Eléonore, puis l'autre l'utilisait comme tremplin pour retomber de nouveau sur la toupie de la capitaine des Sunshine. Elles devaient néanmoins faire très attention et être très précises, car non seulement Sign changeait constamment de position pour les tromper, mais Sweet essayait de les frapper une fois au sol.

Frank : Oh la la ! Quel jeu dangereux de la part des deux équipes ! La balance peut pencher à n'importe quel moment en faveur des Kawaï ou en faveur des Sunshine !

Arthur : Il faut en tout cas applaudir ces demoiselles pour leur remarquable travail !

En effet, Rika et Mika avaient perdu leur sourire et leur air avenant pour se concentrer sur leur technique qui requérait précision et concentraion, et Eléonore et Elizabeth ne quittaient pas des yeux leurs toupies pour pouvoir esquiver et frapper au bon moment. Ce petit jeu dura un bon moment, quand la toupie d'Elizabeth percuta un des débris de l'arène.

Frank : Oh oh, perte de concentration de la part de la britannique ?

Eléonore : Eli ?

Elizabeth : J'ai été trop concentrée au contraire. J'ai fait trop attention aux toupies adverses et pas assez au terrain.

Sa toupie tint bon, mais il suffit que la toupie de Rika lui retombe dessus pour qu'elle s'arrête de tourner.

Elizabeth : Désolée Eléonore, pas assez d'endurance.

Eléonore : Pas grave tu as bien joué, ce match est très éprouvant. C'est très dur de faire attention à tout.

Frank : L'équilibre des forces est rompu ! Les Kawaï ont un pied en quart de finale !

Arthur : Une toupie plutôt Frank !

Frank : Vous avez raison excusez-moi !

Dans l'arène, les deux jumelles continuaient leur manège. Elles commençaient cependant à fatiguer. C'était en effet très éprouvant pour les beybladeuses de devoir se concentrer à ce point. Eléonore fatiguait aussi un peu. A un moment, la toupie de Mika se manqua et retomba sur une des ruines, mettant fin au manège des jumelles et à la participitation de sa propriétaire.

Frank : L'équilibre est rétabli, Mika est out !

Arthur : Quel superbe match ! Qui va l'emporter ?

Rika : Ce sera moi ! Yemi en avant ! Ailes-Tornade !

Sa toupie brilla et une mouette bleu ciel en sortit, provoquant avec ses ailes une tornade qui fonça sur la toupie d'Eléonore.

Eléonore : Sign !

Sa toupie brilla à son tour et un majestueux cygne blanc et bleu apparut. Mais il se prit la tornade de plein fouet avant d'avoir pu résister et la toupie de la britannique fut éjectée vers sa propriétaire. Celle-ci l'attrapa au vol, déçue.

Frank : Et ce sont les Kawaï qui remportent la manche et le match ! Félicitations à ces jeunes beybladeuses pleines de talent, qui viennent de sortir des champions nationaux !

Arthur : Bravo aussi aux Sunshine qui ont remarquablement joué !

Le public fit une ovation aux deux équipes. Eléonore adressa un clin d'œil aux jumelles avant de repartir avec Elizabeth vers son équipe. Rika et Mika retournèrent auprès de Rinne et de Miyu en courant avec un grand sourire.

Rinne : Superbe les filles !

Miyu : Vous êtes les meilleures !

Elle quittèrent l'estrade, joyeuses. Les Sunshine firent de même, un peu déçus d'avoir perdu devant leur public, mais contents quand même.

Sakura : Ces fillettes sont remarquables !

Ray : Excellentes pour ce niveau.

Carmen : Elles sont adorables en plus.

Salsa : Comme moi, Carmen, comme moi !

Ioko : Elles jouent super bien et sont mignonnes.

Karen : Trognonnes ! Surtout les jumelles !

Brice : Pour leur âge c'est vraiment bien !

Laure : Et pour leur première compétition en plus.

A l'écart, avec les autres équipes du deuxième tableau, les Blade Victory commentaient aussi ce match.

Kyo : Ce sont nos prochaines adversaires.

Grace : Aucun intérêt.

Ren : Elles jouent bien, il faudra faire attention quand même.

Baptiste : Malheureusement pour elles elles tombent face à nous, le tournoi est déjà terminé pour elles…

Drak : Bien dit.

_Et voilà c'est fini ! Vous êtes contentes ? Moi très ! Je vous ai fait attendre, mais il est long le chap ! 14 pages Word ! Allez, je veux plein plein de rewiews ! Sinon je mets pas la suite ! Non je plaisante vous l'aurez, je vais essayer de m'y mettre et de la poster assez rapidement ! Voilou, gros bisous à tous et plein plein de rewiew syou plaît !_


	21. Chap 20 : Les 8èmes 2ème tableau partie2

_Bien le bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je m'excuse encore de l'énorme retard que j'ai, mais comprenez bien qu'avec mes cours et mes examens, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. Je fais le maximum ! Et j'en suis bien désolée de vous faire tant attendre._

_Donc voilà enfin le chap 20, la suite et fin des huitièmes ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

_J'aimerais également vous dire que j'ai eu bcp moins de rewiews au dernier chap (3 seulement), je ne sais pas si c'est dû aux vacances, aux cours ou à des connexions Internet qui déconnent, ou tout simplement parce que vous n'aimez plus ma fic, seulement dites-le moi ! **N'hésitez pas à poster une rewiew juste pour dire que vous n'aimez pas, j'aimerais comprendre, pourquoi je n'ai plus autant de rewiews.** Merci à tous._

_Maintenant la réponse à la rewiew anonyme, pr les deux autres rewiews je leur réponds de suite juste après avoir posté le chapitre._

_PetiteSaki : Je suis absolument ravie que ça te plaise, moi je suis toujours aussi contente quand je reçois des rewiews de lecteurs satisfaits ! Merci bcp et gros gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 20 : Les huitièmes de finale (deuxième tableau-deuxième partie)**_

Frank : Oh la la Arthur, décidément que d'action et que de renversements dans ces huitièmes de finale du deuxième tableau !

Arthur : En effet Frank : Le spectacle est tout simplement époustouflant ! Alors accueillez maintenant les prochaines équipes à jouer !

Frank : Les Bella Done et les Elementals !

Les deux équipes montèrent sur l'estrade sous les applaudissements du public.

Frank : Champions d'Italie, les Bella Done sont rodés à la compétition et ne sont pas à sous-estimer ! Rappelons-nous les qualifications au cours desquelles Séléna a véritablement balayé la toupie qui l'avait provoquée si l'on peut dire !

Arthur : De l'autre côté, les Elementals ! Une équipe qui a su garder secrètes ses techniques mais qui n'en est pas moins redoutable ! Le match promet de l'action !

Animateur : Que les duos de la première manche s'avancent !

Océane et Flore, respectivement vêtues de bleu océan et de vert feuille, s'avancèrent du côté des Elementals, Luc et Nina firent de même pour les Bella Done.

Frank : Et nous avons Océane et Flore pour les Elementals ! Deux ravissantes jeunes filles qui sont redoutables dans une arène ! Océane, jumelle de Samantha, doit faire honneur à sa sœur et capitaine, et Flore a la réputation de son équipe à maintenir !

Arthur : En face d'elles des beybladeurs au grand talent ! Nina est connue pour son coup aussi rapide que dévastateur, le fameux Coup du Lapin, et Luc est l'apprenti de sa sœur et capitaine Séléna, ce qui promet du combat !

Animateur : Beybladeurs, êtes-vous prêts ?

Les quatre beybladeurs armèrent leurs lanceurs, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

Animateur : 3,2,1… Hyperrrr-vitesse !

Quatre toupies furent lancées en même temps, bleue, verte, rouge et orange. Elles commencèrent par s'observer, faisant des tours d'arène loin des ruines du mur d'Hadrien éparpillées sur l'herbe, puis en s'entrechoquant pour jauger du niveau de l'adversaire. Après un laps de temps, les chocs se firent plus violents. Les quatre beybladeurs étaient rentrés dans le match et le véritable combat commençait.

Frank : Je crois que c'est parti Arthur !

Arthur : En effet ! Après le round d'observation, place à l'action !

Ce fut d'abord le ballet des attaques classiques, les feintes connues de tous, les techniques basiques mais efficaces. Chaque beybladeur présent dans le stade reconnaissait les premières méthodes que l'on apprenait au Beyblade, les premières combines que l'on essayait.

Frank : Mais c'est une véritable démonstration de Beyblade que nous offrent ses joueurs !

Arthur : Superbe ! Quelle technique ils possèdent ! On les sent expérimentés !

Frank : C'est royal !

Samantha : Les filles, un peu du nerf ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous les aurez !

Océane se retourna et regarda sa sœur.

Océane : On utilise nos spectres ?

Samantha : Non ! Vos simples techniques suffiront !

Océane : Okidoki ! C'est parti !

Luc : Pas si vite ! J'ai une surprise pour vous ! Loupio, c'est à toi !

Sa toupie orange brilla et une raie mauve en sortit, majestueuse.

Flore : Pas mal il faut avouer. Tu nous réserves quoi ?

Luc : Ceci ! Loupio, Bulles Mystère !

La raie libéra un flot de bulles qui explosèrent au contact des toupies des Elementals.

Océane : Joli coup il faut le reconnaître ! Mais ce n'est pas fini !

Luc : Non en effet ! Bulles Mystère !

Flore : Tu ne nous auras pas deux fois avec la même technique ! Earth, éloigne-toi de ces bulles !

Océane : Fais de même Water !

Les deux toupies verte et bleue esquivèrent les Bulles Mystères du spectre de Luc pour échapper à l'explosion qu'elles provoqueraient. Mais là, surprise : les bulles n'explosèrent pas, mais se désagrégèrent en rafales d'ondes aquatiques qui frappèrent les toupies des Elementals.

Frank : Magnifique technique de la part de Luc ! Ses Bulles Mystères sont vraiment mystérieuses et on ne sait pas ce qu'elles provoquent à chaque attaque !

Arthur : Imprévisibles, Frank, tout simplement imprévisibles !

Nina : Mais ce n'est pas fini ! C'est encore mieux lorsque c'est combiné à mon Coup de Lapin ! Naoko, fais-nous la démonstration !

Sa toupie rouge brilla à son tour et un lapin blanc en sortit, gigantesque.

Luc : Bulles Mystère !

Nina : Coup du Lapin !

Les bulles se dirigèrent vers les toupies des deux Elementals, qui ne savaient pas comment elles devaient esquiver puisqu'elles ne savaient pas ce que leur réservait Luc. Elles finirent par s'accumuler tout autour des deux toupies ce qui les empêcha de se mouvoir et donc d'esquiver le Coup du Lapin enclenché par Nina. Le lapin blanc prit ensuite de l'impulsion, fit un majestueux bond dans les airs, suivi dans son mouvement par la toupie blanche de Nina, puis tous deux s'apprêtèrent à retomber sur les deux toupies adverses.

Frank : Je crois que c'est la fin pour Océane et Flore malheureusement !

Arthur : Comment résister à un coup pareil ?

Flore : C'est une technique superbe je le reconnais, et très bien pensée. Mais ton lapin va bientôt s'écraser sur le sol.

Elle jeta un regard à sa capitaine qui lui donna son accord d'un hochement de tête.

Nina : J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Flore : Quand tu veux ! Earth, montre-toi ! Lianes empoisonnées !

Sa toupie verte brilla puis une belle fleur en sortit, fleur qui avait étrangement un visage presque humain. Elle déplia ensuite plusieurs tentacules qui agrippèrent Naoko et le jetèrent brutalement à terre, provoquant un tremblement dans toute l'arène et une explosion. Sous le choc plus que violent, le lapin rentra dans sa toupie et celle-ci s'arrêta de tourner.

Frank : Superbe ! Flore a su détourner la technique de Nina à son avantage, et l'italienne ayant été éliminée, les Elementals ont l'avantage !

Arthur : Luc est maintenant seul face aux deux filles ! Que va-t-il faire ?

Luc : Ne pas me laisser faire ! Bulles Mystère !

Sa raie laissa échapper à nouveau des bulles, qui libérèrent cette fois des ondes aquatiques qui se ruèrent sur les toupies d'Océane et de Flore.

Océane : Ça j'en fait mon affaire ! L'eau est ma spécialité ! Water, Raz de Marée !

Sa toupie bleue brilla et un torrent d'eau en jaillit, qui avala les ondes aquatiques de Loupio comme si elles n'existaient pas et frappa le spectre de plein fouet. La raie recula mais tint bon.

Flore : Un petit coup de lianes devrait suffire ! Earth, Lianes Empoisonnées !

Les lianes de la grande et belle fleur s'agitèrent puis claquèrent violemment sur Loupio, qui ne résista pas plus longtemps et rentra dans sa toupie qui s'arrêta.

Frank : Et après ce beau travail d'équipe, Océane et Flore remportent la manche ! 1-0 pour les Elementals !

Arthur : La technique était aussi remarquable du côté des Bella Done mais ils se sont montrés moins résistants !

Les deux paires retournèrent vers leurs équipes sous les applaudissements.

Samantha : Pas mal les filles, dommage que tu aies dû sortir Earth Flore.

Flore : Oui, mais bon tant pis. C'était nécessaire, sinon nous étions cuites.

Samantha : Oui. Iru, Héol, en place.

Du côté des Bella Done…

Séléna : Vous vous êtes bien battus, vous auriez pu gagner à peu de choses.

Nina : C'était serré.

Séléna hocha la tête.

Séléna : Bien, c'est à nous de jouer maintenant Gino.

Gino : Je te suis.

Obéissant à l'injonction de l'animateur, Séléna et lui s'approchèrent de l'arène. Iru et Héol firent de même en face.

Frank : Et nous voici avec Iru et Héol, les deux garçons des Elementals, pour cette deuxième manche. Iru au tempérament de feu et Héol à la gentillesse légendaire, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont donner une fois réunis ?

Arthur : Pour les italiens nous avons Séléna, la capitaine, belle et puissante, et son coéquipier Gino, tout aussi redoutable ! Après le superbe combat qu'a été la première manche, ces quatre beybladeurs doivent assurer le spectacle !

Animateur : Beybladeurs êtres-vous prêts ?

Hochement de tête de la part des quatre beybladeurs.

Animateur : Hyperrrr-vitesse !

Séléna : Cette fois, pas de préliminaires ! On y va à fond dès le début ! Ergo, sors !

Sa toupie brilla et un perroquet multicolore en sortit, énorme, imposant. Il claqua du bec en direction d'Iru et d'Héol.

Iru (avec un sourire) : C'est de la provocation ça ! J'aime !

Héol : Du calme Iru !

Gino : A toi Golgo, sors à ton tour et vient soutenir Ergo !

Ce fut au tour de sa toupie de briller et une grenouille toute verte apparut en croassant.

Séléna : Ergo, Cri de Fête !

Gino : Golgo, Boules Dévastatrices !

Le bec du perroquet libéra des flammes et la grenouille des boules aqueuses qui foncèrent vers leurs cibles.

Frank : On sort l'artillerie lourde dès le début chez les Bella Done !

Arthur : Voyons comment les Elementals vont riposter !

Iru : Il faut combattre le feu par le feu ! Le perroquet est pour moi Héol !

Héol : Comme tu veux, moi je m'occupe de la grenouille.

Iru : Torrent de Flammes !

De sa toupie rouge jallirent des flammes en quantité phénoménale, qui avalèrent le feu du spectre de Séléna comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire moucheron.

Iru : Je suis le spécialiste du feu ! Et rien ne résiste à mon Torrent de Flammes ! Pas même ta toupie qui est en train de fondre !

En effet, sous l'action de la chaleur des flammes d'Iru, la toupie de Séléna commençait à fondre. La jeune fille réagit tout de suite et tapa sur l'épaule de son coéquipier. Celui-ci comprit et hocha la tête.

Gino : Golgo, une petite Boule Dévastratrice pour notre gentille capitaine s'il te plaît !

La grenouille tapa de la patte sur une de ses boules aqueuses qui se dirigeaient vers la toupie grise d'Héol. Elle vint alors frapper la toupie de Séléna avec douceur pour éteindre le feu qui la consumait. Cette technique fonctionna puisque la toupie s'arrêta de fondre, mais elle était bien endommagée et avait du mal à se mouvoir. De plus, son anneau d'attaque avait pratiquement entièrement fondu, ce qui ôtait toute chance à Séléna de se battre à plein puissance. Ergo avait brûlé lui aussi, et avait du mal à rester en dehors de sa toupie.

Du côté d'Héol, celui-ci s'apprêtait à riposter aux Boules Dévastatrices de la grenouille de Gino.

Héol : Retour à l'envoyeur ! Souffle Miroir !

Un vent puissant jaillit de sa toupie et repoussa les boules aqueuses qui repartirent aussi sec sur la toupie de Gino.

Gino : Hé ! Non non non ça va pas ça !

Héol : Désolé !

La grenouille se mit alors à danser, tout comme la toupie en dessous, pour éviter ses propres boules aqueuses. Mais elle ne put les esquiver toutes, et elle se fit frapper violemment, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rentrer Golgo et d'éjecter la toupie. Gino la rattrapa au vol.

Gino : Désolé Séléna, tu es toute seule maintenant !

Séléna : On a perdu, je ne peux pas faire face à deux adversaires vu l'état de ma toupie.

Frank : Gino vient de se faire éjecter par sa propre attaque, c'est bien dommage ! Héol a su retourner à son avantage les Boules Dévastatrices !

Arthur : Et malheureusement on peut dire que le match est terminé, car la toupie de Séléna n'est plus en mesure de faire face aux deux Elementals !

Frank : C'est bien dommage pour les Bella Done, qui avaient pourtant superbement joué !

La toupie de Séléna tourna encore quelques instants, puis s'arrêta.

Arthur : Et la manche revient aux Elementals !

Frank : Ceux-ci remportent le match deux manches à zéro ! Félicitations ! Ils vont en quart de finale !

Séléna descendit dans l'arène récupérer sa toupie, dépitée. Elle attrapa son bien mais une main se posa alors sur la sienne. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Iru.

Iru : Je suis désolé d'avoir abîmé ta toupie, je paierai les réparations si tu veux.

L'italienne rougit sous le regard intense du garçon.

Séléna : Ce n'est pas la peine merci.

Elle dégagea sa main et repartit après un sourire à Iru vers ses équipiers. Ceux-ci se mirent à la taquiner.

Gino : Séléna tu es toute rouge euh ! C'est Iru qui te fait cet effet ?

Séléna : N'importe quoi arrête !

Luc : Ah ah ! Moi je suis ton frère et je te connais Séléna ! Tu es amoureuse !

Séléna : Tais-toi !

Elle frappa son frère pour le faire taire puis descendit de l'estrade, les joues toujours aussi rouges, si ce n'est plus. Nina sourit puis la rejoignit, suivie de Gino et de Luc qui se plaignait. De leur côté, Iru et Héol rejoignirent leurs coéquipières puis ils descendirent eux aussi.

Océane : Iru, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'en faire trop !

Héol : Regarde, tu as traumatisé la pauvre Séléna.

Il désigna la jeune fille dont le visage était rouge pivoine et qui venait de frapper un de ses coéquipiers. Iru eut un sourire.

Samantha (avec un clin d'œil) : Monsieur se la joue grande classe.

Iru : Hé hé, chacun sa technique.

Ses coéquipiers rirent puis se tournèrent vers l'arène, où le dernier match des huitièmes de finale allait débuter.

Frank : Et voici enfin le tout dernier match du deuxième tableau et de ces huitièmes de finale ! Les Sempaïs contre les Planets !

Tandis que les deux équipes se mettaient en place, dans les gradins, Sakura se leva et déclara qu'elle allait aux toilettes. Elle descendit et pénétra dans l'infrastructure interne du stade. Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs déserts et elle pouvait entendre les acclamations du public au-dessus d'elle. Elle sourit puis poussa la porte des toilettes. Elle y alla puis se lava les mains et se passe de l'eau sur le visage. L'onde glacée lui faisait du bien. Elle avait encore un peu de fièvre, mais d'ici le lendemain sa maladie ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle avait aussi le bleu que le coup de poing de Grace lui avait infligé, mais la glace avait fait son effet et il commençait à disparaître. Elle releva ensuite la tête et remarqua dans le miroir qu'elle n'était pas seule, quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle. Elle sursauta.

Sakura (d'un ton brusque) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

: Ne sois pas si aggressive. Je vais aux toilettes et je n'y peux rien si je t'y rencontre par hasard.

Sakura : Grace, avec toi rien n'arrive par hasard.

Celle-ci éclata de rire. Un rire qui donna la chair de poule à Sakura.

Grace : Je prendrai ça comme un compliment.

Comme Sakura ne répondait pas, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle parla tout doucement.

Grace : J'ai vu à l'hôtel que tu avais l'air décidée à te battre Sakura. C'est pour cette raison que ce tournoi risque de devenir très intéressant…

Sakura : Arrête tout de suite ces insinuations Grace et dis-moi clairement ce que tu as dans la tête.

Grace : Moi ? Voyons, ne dis pas ça comme si j'étais une criminelle. Ma seule intention est de te faire revenir chez les Blade Victory.

Sakura : Je vous ai déjà dit des millieurs de fois que je ne voulais pas ! Je suis chez les Bladebreakers maintenant, et j'y suis bien !

Grace : Pour sûr ça tu y es bien, ils t'ont recueillie comme un chaton blessé. Sakura, c'est bien tout ça, mais tu ne crois pas qu'une fois qu'ils verront que tu vas beaucoup mieux, ils ne te laisseront pas tomber ? Ils ne t'ont prise que pour te faire plaisir, ouvre donc les yeux et cesse de faire l'autruche.

Une fois de plus la langue plus qu'acérée de l'américaine officiait. L'esprit de Sakura était perturbé. Elle revit Kaï qui lui tendait la main et lui souhaitait la bienvenue chez les Bladebreakers, les premiers matches contre Tyson, Max et Ray, les rires dans le réfectoire, la promesse de Ray de l'emmener en Chine, le soutien de Dizzi contre les garçons, le soutien de toute l'équipe après qu'elle eut raconté son histoire, les entraînements épuisants, les sourires, les mots. Elle secoua alors la tête.

Sakura : Non, les garçons ne me laisseront jamais tomber. Et ce ne sera pas toi qui m'en fera douter Grace. Je n'écouterai plus tes mensonges.

Grace : C'est toi qui vois. Mais si tu ne me crois pas maintenant, peut-être y réfléchiras-tu lorsque je m'en serai pris à eux et qu'ils se rendront compte que tu es un nid à problèmes pour eux.

Sakura : Tu n'as pas le droit de leur faire du mal !

La jeune fille avait crié de toutes ses forces. Si le stade avait été silencieux, ses paroles auraient été répercutées dans tout le bâtiment. Grace eut un sourire en coin.

Grace : Et voilà ta faiblesse Sakura.

Et elle sortit après un dernier sourire narquois. Sakura se laissa tomber à terre et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Sakura : _Non non, elle n'a pas le droit de s'en prendre à eux… Pas après ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient des ennuis par ma faute… Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'abandonnent pour ça !_

" Mais si tu ne me crois pas maintenant, peut-être y réfléchiras-tu lorsque je m'en serai pris à eux et qu'ils se rendront compte que tu es un nid à problèmes pour eux ", la phrase de Grace résonnait dans son esprit, plus menaçante que jamais. Les Bladebreakers la laisseraient-ils vraiment tomber s'ils avaient des ennuis par sa faute ? Sakura ne voulait pas y croire, mais peut-être Grace avait-elle raison… Sakura se laissa aller à des pensées défaitistes pendant encore un moment, puis elle se leva. Elle se repassa de l'eau, se composa un visage souriant puis sortit pour regagner les gradins. Elle doutait, les mots de Grace la rendaient incertaine, mais elle ne devait pas le montrer à ses coéquipiers. Surtout pas.

Elle retourna auprès de ses coéquipiers en souriant et demanda où en était le match. Max se fit un plaisir de lui répondre, alors que Kaï remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer la jeune fille.

Max : Nous en sommes à la deuxième manche. La première a été expédiée rapidement, Pluton et Jupiter ont éjecté Anna et Ben en deux temps trois mouvements. Une véritable démonstration de match éclair.

Sakura : Ils ont des spectres ?

Kenny : Même pas ! Dizzi a scanné les toupies et est formelle : elles ne contiennent pas de spectres.

Tyson : Ce n'est pas possible alors ! Dizzi tu t'es trompée quelque part !

Dizzi : Absolument pas ! J'ai analysé plusieurs fois les toupies des Planets pour être sûre, masi il n'y a pas d'erreur possible. Aucun spectre là-dedans, pas plus pour Jupiter et Pluton tout à l'heure que pour Mercure et Neptune maintenant.

Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers les deux jeunes filles postées sur un côté de l'arène qui combattaient face à Gillian et Alex.

Dizzi : Je suis formelle. Leurs toupies dégagent une énergie incroyable, mais pas de spectre.

Ray : C'est le fruit d'un entraînement intense.

Max : C'est impressionnant.

Dans l'arène, le combat faisait rage. Gillian et Alex ne laissaient pas une part de terrain aux deux filles des Planets malgré les assauts répétés de celles-ci.

Frank : Quel combat incroyable ! Les beybladeurs font preuve d'une résistance extraordinaire, d'un côté comme de l'autre !

Arthur : L'expérience face à la puissance ! Qui l'emportera ?

Frank : Ça reste à voir car rien n'est joué !

Sakura regarda attentivement Neptune. Celle-ci avait le même regard que pendant les qualifications, un regard déterminé jusqu'au bout. En face, les yeux de Gillian brillaient de la même manière. La capitaine des Sempaïs était déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire et à égaliser.

Neptune (regarde Gillian) : Abandonne.

Gillian : Quoi !

Neptune : Je vais détruire ta toupie, alors si tu veux qu'elle reste entière abandonne ça vaudra mieux pour toi.

Mercure : Neptune, arrête…

Alex : Non mais pour qui tu te prends toi !

Gillian : Laisse Alex, je m'en occupe. Neptune, ça fait des années que je joue au Beyblade et ma toupie n'a jamais été détruite. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

Neptune : Tu es pathétique.

Gillian : Et toi irrespectueuse.

Les deux filles s'affrontèrent du regard.

Frank : Ouh la, ça chauffe entre Gillian et Neptune ! Nul doute que ça va se régler dans l'arène !

Arthur : Une antipathie est née !

Le choc entre la toupie bleu océan de la Planet et la toupie blanche tachée de rouge de la Sempaï fut électrique. Des étincelles jaillirent. Neptune gagna du terrain, mais Gillian le reprit et eut l'avantage. Ce petit jeu dura un moment.

Neptune : Bon allez ça suffit ! Abysses Planétaires !

Sa toupie brilla et percuta celle de Gillian avec une violence inouïe, qui provoqua une petite explosion.

Frank : Oh la la ! Un brutal assaut de la part de Neptune !

Arthur : Gillian peut-elle se relever après un coup pareil ?

La fumée se dissipa rapidement, révélant les deux toupies de Mercure et d'Alex toujours intactes, et à la grande surprise de tous les spectateurs et des deux commentateurs, la toupie de Gillian abîmée mais toujours en course alors que celle de Neptune ne tournait plus.

Frank : Extraordinaire coup de théâtre ! C'est Neptune qui est éliminée !

Arthur : Fantastique résistance de Gillian face à l'assaut de la jeune fille des Planets ! Applaudissements s'il vous plaît !

Le public acclama Gillian. Celle-ci sourit et remercia d'un signe de tête. Puis elle regarda Neptune droit dans les yeux.

Gillian : Les ennemies numéro 1 d'un beybladeur sont l'arrogance et la surconfiance en soi. Tu as l'un et l'autre. Tu ne possèdes pas le véritable esprit du Beyblade. Crois-en mon expérience, tu n'iras jamais loin si tu ne changes pas.

Neptune ne répondit pas. Elle fixa Gillian un moment, puis se tourna vers sa coéquipière.

Neptune : Mercure, bats-les et remporte-nous la victoire.

Mercure : J'y comptais bien. Mais réfléchis à ce qu'elle a dit !

Neptune lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répliqua rien. Mercure eut un petit sourire puis reporta son attention sur l'arène.

Mercure : Bien, ce fut un beau match et j'ai beaucoup apprécié, mais il doit se terminer maintenant.

Sa toupie bleu marine fonça sur celle de Gillian qui esquiva habilement, mais elle la prit alors à revers et l'éjecta, la toupie blanche tachetée de rouge ayant perdu trop de vitesse dans le choc avec Neptune pour pouvoir esquiver une nouvelle fois rapidement. Gillian rattrapa sa toupie.

Gillian : Bien joué.

Mercure : Merci, toi aussi. A toi Alex maintenant.

Alex : Tu oublies que moi je suis encore en forme !

Sa toupie dorée se faufila rapidement jusqu'à celle de Mercure et la percuta, mais pas assez puissamment pour l'éjecter.

Mercure : A mon tour. Bulles Planétaires !

De la même manière que Neptune précédemment, la toupie de Mercure brilla puis fonça sur celle d'Alex qui résista bien un moment, avant de lâcher prise et d'être éjectée vers son propriétaire, qui la récupéra un peu déçu.

Frank : Et la toupie de Mercure éjecte les deux toupies adverses ! La manche va aux Planets !

Arthur : Et les Planets gagnent le match par deux à zéro ! Ils vont en quart de finale, les Sempaïs sont éliminés !

Frank : C'est bien dommage car ils se sont bien battus ! Mais les Planets ont été plus forts !

Arthur : Applaudissez ces deux excellentes équipes !

Le public réserva une ovation aux vainqueurs et aux vaincus. Les Sempaïs saluèrent les spectateurs puis rejoignirent les autres équipes. Mercure et Neptune récupérèrent leurs toupies dans l'arène puis revinrent vers leurs coéquipiers.

Jupiter : Joli coup les filles !

Pluton : Impec'.

Neptune (sèchement) : Tu parles.

Mercure : Réfléchis à ce que t'a dit Gillian Neptune ! C'est un conseil d'amie.

Et sur ces mots, elle descendit de l'estrade, suivie des deux garçons de son équipe qui lancèrent un clin d'œil à Neptune. Celle-ci resta immobile un moment avant de les rejoindre.

Frank : Et nous avons donc les huit noms des qualifiés pour les quarts de finale ! Récapitulons mon cher Arthur !

Arthur : Commençons par le premier tableau ! Les équipes qualifiés sont les Déesses de Glace, les Espritos, les Bladebreakers et les Epées de Lumière !

Le stade explosa sous les applaudissements. Les quatre équipes étaient fortement acclammées, alors même qu'elles se trouvaient dans les gradins.

Karen : Ce bruit est dément ! J'adore ça !

Raphaël : Ah, toutes ses filles qui crient pour moi !

Salsa : Ne rêve pas !

Tyson : J'aime le public et le public m'aime !

Kenny : Reviens sur terre Tyson.

Brice : Il faut dire que c'est le meilleur des stimulants.

Sophie : Génial !

Frank : Merci pour eux de cette magnifique ovation ! Et enfin, les qualifés de cet après-midi, ce sont les Blade Victory, les Kawaïs, les Elementals et les Planets qui viennent tout juste de remporter la victoire !

Il y eut une nouvelle ovation qui enflamma le Royal Navy. Les dernières équipes nommées sourirent, descendues de l'estrade et s'apprêtant à reprendre le chemin des vestiaires.

Arthur : Merci pour eux, ils le méritent !

Frank : Nous vous donnons à présent rendez-vous pour les quarts de finale ! Ils se dérouleront dans la magnifique capitale de l'Italie, Rome !

Arthur : Et plus précisément à la Tour de Cristal, le stade de la ville !

Frank : A dans trois jours donc, puisque un jour de plus est accordé aux beybladeurs qualifiés pour s'entraîner par rapport aux huitièmes ! Soyez nombreux !

Arthur : Et à vous les studios !

_Et voilou le chap est terminé ! C'était bien ça vous a plu ? Je vous fais attendre à chaque fois mais les chaps sont longs quand même non ? Je vais faire de mon mieux pr poster la suite rapidement ! **Et s'il vous plaît, des rewiews** ! Merci d'avance, gros bisous à toutes !_


	22. Chap 21 : Explications et Espritos

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Hé non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien Princesse d'Argent en direct de Beyblade Genesis ! lol. Je sais que ça fait un très long moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres, c'est une honte et je m'en excuse, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire ! Terminale S oblige ! Et puis, il faut avouer qu'il y a aussi un peu de flemme, et aussi des pannes d'inspiration (qui ont été fréquentes malheureusement T.T). Mais je n'ai **jamais abandonné cette fic, et je ne l'abandonnerai pas**, soyez en sûrs. Seulement il me faut du temps pour écrire les chapitres. Je suis vraiment désolée de cette attente, mais si je pouvais poster mes chapitres plus vite, je le ferai… _

_Voilà, donc encore désolée, mais comprenez-moi ! Et puis voici enfin le chapitre, c'est ce qui compte non ? lol. Surtout qu'une nouvelle fois il est long, donc vous êtes tout de même servis ;-)_

_Je tiens à remercier ceux qui continuent à m'être fidèles et à laisser des rewiews, je sais combien c'est ennuyeux de devoir tant attendre, et c'est pourquoi je vous remercie d'autant plus. Merci merci à tous !_

_Maintenant, les RAR :_

_allony : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments et encouragements ! ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Merci encore à toi et gros bisous !!_

_PetiteSaki : Ah ma puce, vraiment merci pour tous ces encouragements et compliments ! ça fait vraiment plaisir quand ses lecteurs comprennent combien ce n'est pas toujours facile d'écrire… Je suis contente que tu soies toujours là ! Gros gros bisous à toi et merci !_

_Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse enfin avec le chapitre ! lol. Chapitre que je dédie à tous les rewieweurs (d'ailleurs je pense pouvoir dire rewieweuses sans prendre de risque mdr) du chapitre précédent, cad **Kalas1209**, **allony**, **Asahi Shin'ju**, **PetiteSaki** et **Ridelliz** ! Merci merci à vous toutes, gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 21 : Explications et Espritos.**_

Le Royal Navy se vida rapidement une fois les huitièmes de finale terminées. Les équipes, qualifiées ou non, montaient dans les bus pour retourner à l'hôtel, sauf bien évidemment les Sunshine, qui, étant originaires de Grande-Bretagne, rentraient chez eux.

L'ambiance était encore électrique, enthousiaste. D'une part parce qu'à l'extérieur, les bus étaient entourés et acclamés de tous côtés par les fans, d'autres part parce qu'à l'intérieur, les conversations allaient bon train entre les beybladeurs.

Dans le bus où étaient installés les Déesses de Glace, les Bladebreakers, les Espritos, les Epées de Lumière, les Ptits Génies, les Bella Done, les Elementals et les Kawaïs, on parlait beaucoup des quarts de finale. En effet, les affrontements entre amis allaient commencer, les Déesses de Glace étant opposées aux Espritos et les Bladebreakers aux Epées de Lumière. Rafaël et Karen ne cessaient de se lancer des défis stupides, comme quoi si l'un gagnait l'autre serait obligé de faire tout ce qu'il voulait jusqu'à la fin du tournoi. Dans cette lutte entre Espagne et Allemagne, France et Japon vinrent mettre leur grain de sel en la personne de Vincent, Sophie et Tyson, chacun affirmant aux autres que leur équipe était la meilleure et qu'elle irait jusqu'en finale. Puisque malheureusement, au vu de la configuration du tournoi, une seule de ces quatres équipes amies pouvait atteindre la finale.

Les coéquipiers des cinq beybladeurs surexcités étaient bien plus calmes. Max et Ray suivaient l'échange en souriant, Kenny tentait déjà de sortir des statistiques pour les prochains matches à l'aide de Dizzi, Kaï était silencieux et semblait totalement étranger à ce qui se passait, Sakura était, pour une fois, assise à l'écart de la troupe et regardait par la fenêtre, dans ses pensées. Ioko lui jetait des regards inquiets tout en surveillant le turbulente Karen (NDA : dur dur lol), Edwige et Ingrif discutaient avec Rodrigue et Carmen du match qui les attendait. Salsa, après s'être contentée de commenter l'affrontement entre Karen, Rafaël, Tyson, Sophie et Vincent, décida de s'y mêler, ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses, au contraire, et Juan était des plus silencieux, mais écoutait malgré tout la conversation entre son capitaine et sa coéquipière et les deux Déesses de Glace.

Bref, c'était un sacré remue-ménage de ce côté-là du car.

Occupant les autres sièges, les Ptits Génies, les Bella Done, les Kawaïs et les Elementals étaient bien plus calmes. Les Ptits Génies étaient encore secoués par leur défaite face aux Blade Victory et gardaient le silence, abattus. Séléna se faisait ouvertement draguer par Iru sous les regards et commentaires goguenards de son équipe. Océane et Flore discutaient de leur match, pour tenter d'en analyser tous les détails, Héol leur donnait son avis de temps à autre, les Kawaïs s'étaient endormies, épuisées par leur match éprouvant pour leur jeune âge et les superbes efforts qu'elles avaient fournis. Enfin, Samantha, assise à côté de Sakura, gardait un œil sur son équipe, tout en jetant de fréquents regards à sa voisine, inquiète d'un tel mutisme. La capitaine des Elementals ne connaissait pas personnellement Sakura, mais la jeune fille n'avait par l'air bien et Samantha était plutôt du genre à remonter le moral des gens.

Elle chercha à engager la conversation.

Samantha : Tu t'appelles Sakura c'est ça ?

Sakura hocha la tête, toujours dans ses pensées.

Samantha : Félicitations pour ta victoire, tu as fait un très beau match.

Sakura : Merci, ton match aussi était très bien.

Samantha : Euh… Je n'ai pas joué les huitièmes.

Sakura sembla alors sortir de sa torpeur et cligna des yeux.

Sakura (confuse) : Oh, je suis vraiment désolée ! Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir prêté plus d'attention.

Samantha sourit.

Samantha : Ce n'est rien.

Sakura : Tu fais partie des Elementals c'est ça ?

Samantha : En effet.

Sakura : Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas joué cet après-midi ? Il me semble t'avoir vue dans l'arène avec ta coéquipière, Flore je crois.

Samantha : Ce n'était pas moi, c'était ma sœur jumelle, Océane.

Elle désigna sa sœur qui discutait quelques sièges plus loin avec Flore et Héol.

Sakura : Oh, j'ai confondu désolée ! Décidément je suis vraiment à côté de la plaque.

Samantha : Ça arrive souvent ne t'inquiète pas! Moi je suis Samantha, la capitaine.

Sakura (sourire) : Je m'en souviendrai. Il faut dire qu'avec les prénoms de tous les beybladeurs que l'on entend, on a un peu tendance à se tromper !

Samantha : C'est vrai, si on ne les connaît pas ce n'est pas évident.

Il y eut un silence.

Samantha : Hum, je peux te poser une question ?

Sakura : Oui bien sûr.

Samantha : Tu ne faisais pas partie des Blade Victory ? Je ne connais pas très cette équipe, mais il me semble me rappeller que tu en étais membre non ?

Sakura s'assombrit, au grand dam de Samantha, mais elle répondit à la question.

Sakura : Oui en effet.

Samantha : Excuse-moi, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un bon souvenir, désolée de l'avoir ravivé.

Sakura : De toute façon ça me poursuit.

Elle se mura ensuite dans un silence. Samantha soupira, elle n'avait pas vraiment obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait. Sakura était toujours aussi morose qu'avant leur conversation. Elle s'était fermée comme une huître au nom des Blade Victory, peut-être était-ce cela son problème ?

Soudain il y eut un grand éclat de voix à l'avant du bus, qui couvrit tout le brouhaha des autres conversations.

Voix : Ah ah, tu viens d'avouer que mon style de jeu était efficace ! Tu reconnais donc que je gagnerai contre toi mon p'tit Tyson !

Même si ça n'allait pas très bien, Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Karen faisait encore des siennes…

Tyson : Jamais de la vie ! J'ai dit que ton style de jeu était efficace, mais le mien l'est trop fois plus fois ! Je te battrai à coup sûr !

Karen : Tu rêves !

Rafaël : Oui, de toute façon, je te battrai avant Karen, et ce seront les Espritos qui se battront contre les Bladebreakers.

Karen : Quoi ?!

Sophie : Hé minute ! Tu sembles oublier qu'avant les Epées de Lumière vont affronter les Bladebreakers ! Et que nous n'avons pas l'intention de perdre !

Tyson : Mais nous non plus !

Le débat reprit de plus belle, à grands renforts de cris. Kenny grimaça tout en pianotant sur Dizzi.

Kenny : Ils ne pourrait pas se taire ? On ne s'entend plus penser ici !

Dizzi : C'est normal, ils sont tous surexcités par les quarts de finale.

Kenny : Mais les huitièmes viennent à peine de se terminer !

Dizzi : Et alors, tu es bien excité toi aussi ! Sinon tu ne te préoccuperais pas déjà de ces statistiques.

Kenny : J'imagine que tu as raison…

Dizzi : Bien sûr ! Et puis Tyson aime se donner en spectacle.

Kenny : Ça c'est bien vrai…

Le bus arriva enfin au London's star, ce qui fit cesser les conversations. Chacun descendit. Le deuxième bus arriva au même moment et déversa ses passagers devant l'hôtel. Les Blade Victory en descendirent les premiers et jetèrent des coups d'œil aux premiers arrivants.

Kyo : Je ne vois pas Sakura parmi les Bladebreakers et leurs amis, étrange.

Grace eut un sourire satisfait. Apparemment, ses paroles avaient fait effet sur la jeune fille.

FLASH-BACK

Grace : Mais si tu ne me crois pas maintenant, peut-être y réfléchiras-tu lorsque je m'en serai pris à eux et qu'ils se rendront compte que tu es un nid à problèmes pour eux.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Grace : C'est un signe que le plan que j'ai mis en marche fonctionne. Sakura finira par revenir, c'est certain.

Kyo lui jeta un regard satisfait. Il avait vraiment bien fait d'appeler Grace à la rescousse. Ses chances de récupérer Sakura n'avaient jamais été aussi importantes.

La jeune fille descendit à son tour du bus, précédée de Samantha et des Kawaïs encore ensommeillées. Son expression était tourmentée. Kyo se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire Grace.

Ren (inquiet) : Grace, tu es sûre que…

Grace (le coupant) : Tu n'as aucun inquiétude à avoir, Ren. Je sais ce que je fais. Ta sœur te reviendra.

Baptiste : Les Blade Victory seront de nouveau réunis.

Drak : Plus forts que jamais.

Grace : C'est bien ce que tu veux non ?

Ren : Oui mais…

Grace : Alors c'est réglé.

Les seize équipes rentrèrent dans le hall du London's star avec animation. Karen et Tyson avaient cessé de se disputer et avaient à présent l'intention d'aller remplir leurs ventres affamés. Point sur lequel Vincent fut tout à fait d'accord.

Sophie : Et revoilà nos trois estomacs sur pattes !

Edwige : S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle ils tombent d'accord, c'est bien là-dessus.

Carmen : Pour sûr !

Ray : Laissons-les faire, ils seront plus calmes une fois repus.

Max : Tu crois ? Tyson n'est jamais vraiment calme !

Ray (rire) : C'est vrai !

Les équipes se dispersèrent alors. Karen, Tyson et Vincent, conformément à ce qu'ils avaient décrété, se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. Rafaël décida de ressortir pour tenter de croiser à nouveau la jeune fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur, Lily, de l'équipe des Ridelliz Starz, et Salsa, curieuse, l'accompagna. Carmen lui fit promettre de tout lui raconter tandis qu'elle restait en amoureux avec Rodrigue.

Sakura était montée directement dans la suite des Bladebreakers à peine entrée, et Ioko fit alors part de ses inquiétudes à sa capitaine.

Ioko : Edwige, je suis soucieuse.

Edwige : A propos de Sakura n'est-ce pas ?

Ioko : En effet. Dans le bus elle n'était pas avec nous, et là elle est partie sans un mot.

Edwige : Je l'ai bien remarqué. Il a forcément dû se passer quelque chose. Elle allait bien quand nous sommes partis pour les matches du deuxième tableau en début d'après-midi.

Ioko remarqua l'expression sérieuse de sa capitaine et sut qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête.

Ioko : Tu penses aux Blade Victory ?

Edwige : Il n'y a qu'eux pour la mettre dans cet état.

Ioko : Je suis vraiment inquiète. De plus on dirait que ses coéquipiers ne s'en sont pas aperçu. Je vais aller la voir.

Ingrid, qui suivait la conversation silencieusement, intervint alors.

Ingrid : Inutile. Kaï s'en charge déjà.

Elle désigna du doigt le capitaine des Bladebreakers qui disparaissait dans l'escalier. Edwige eut un petit sourire.

Edwige : J'aurais dû m'en douter.

_Du côté de Kaï…_

Kaï parcourut vivement le couloir qui menait à la suite des Bladebreakers. Une certaine jeune fille lui devait des explications. Quand il entra dans la chambre, celle-ci était déserte. Sakura se trouvait sur le balcon, appuyée contre la porte-fenêtre, les bras croisés, le regard tourné vers la ville mais ne voyant pas ce sur quoi il était posé. De ce fait, elle n'entendit pas Kaï arriver et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix.

Kaï : Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Sakura : Kaï ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Il croisa les bras.

Kaï : Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, Sakura.

Son regard acéré transperça la jeune fille, et elle se sentit comme prise en faute. Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

Sakura : Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Il ne s'est rien passé du tout, j'avais juste envie d'être un peu seule, c'est tout.

Kaï : Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que chez toi, ça signifie que tu ne vas pas bien. Et tu es comme ça depuis que tu es revenue des toilettes pendant le dernier match des huitièmes. Que s'est-il passé ?

Sakura revit immédiatement la scène avec Grace, ses paroles qu'elle ne cessait de se répéter depuis.

_" Mais si tu ne me crois pas maintenant, peut-être y réfléchiras-tu lorsque je m'en serai pris à eux et qu'ils se rendront compte que tu es un nid à problèmes pour eux. "_

Mais elle ne voulait rien dire à Kaï, car elle avait peur que cela ne crée encore plus d'ennuis aux Bladebreakers. Et que les paroles de Grace ne finissent par se réaliser… L'équipe était tout pour elle à présent, et sa plus grande peur était que les garçons la rejettent… Elle pensait avant que cela ne pouvait arriver, que ses coéquipiers ne l'abandonneraient jamais, mais les paroles de son ancienne amie avaient fait leur chemin dans l'esprit de Sakura et elle s'était mise à douter et à cogiter. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était éloignée des autres. Elle s'était enfermée dans ses problèmes pour ne pas nuire à ses amis.

Kaï : Sakura, j'attends une réponse. Une **vraie **réponse.

Sakura ne pouvait rien dire, le mal était déjà fait, le poison déjà insinué.

_" Mais si tu ne me crois pas maintenant, peut-être y réfléchiras-tu lorsque je m'en serai pris à eux et qu'ils se rendront compte que tu es un nid à problèmes pour eux. "_

Sakura : Tout va bien je t'assure. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi.

Les autres ne devaient surtout pas s'inquiéter pour elle. C'était à elle de les protéger de Grace.

_" Mais si tu ne me crois pas maintenant, peut-être y réfléchiras-tu lorsque je m'en serai pris à eux et qu'ils se rendront compte que tu es un nid à problèmes pour eux. "_

Kaï : Ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

Sakura : Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me croire ?

Kaï : Parce que tu mens et que tu le sais très bien. Sakura, je suis sûr que tu es encore en train de t'en faire pour quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas le coup. Si c'est encore en rapport avec les Blade Victory, je te l'ai dit : n'y pense plus. Occupe-toi du présent, pas du passé.

Sakura tenta de se retenir de pleurer, tant les paroles de Kaï lui avaient fait comprendre à quel point elle aimait les Bladebreakers. Ils étaient tout simplement formidables.

Mais cela montrait aussi à quel point elle ne voulait pas les perdre. Et donc pourquoi les paroles de Grace l'affectaient autant…

_" Mais si tu ne me crois pas maintenant, peut-être y réfléchiras-tu lorsque je m'en serai pris à eux et qu'ils se rendront compte que tu es un nid à problèmes pour eux. "_

Sakura : Je sais. Et je t'assure que je vais bien. J'ai promis de me battre non ?

Elle adresse un grand sourire à son capitaine, qu'elle espéra non-forcé.

_" Mais si tu ne me crois pas maintenant, peut-être y réfléchiras-tu lorsque je m'en serai pris à eux et qu'ils se rendront compte que tu es un nid à problèmes pour eux. "_

Kaï : Justement, j'aimerais beien que tu tiennes cette promesse.

Sakura eut de nouveau un grand sourire.

Sakura : Ne t'inquiète pas, je la tiendrais ! Tu sais à quel point c'est important pour moi.

Kaï eut une moue suspicieuse mais n'ajouta rien.

Kaï : Bon, repose-toi alors. On prend l'avion demain matin à la première heure et on commence l'entraînement dès notre arrivée. Tu dois être en forme.

Sakura : A vos ordres capitaine !

Ledit capitaine lui jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir de la suite. Sakura soupira.

Sakura : _Fiou, Kaï est trop suspicieux… Enfin il a raison en même temps mais bon… Je dois régler mes problèmes toute seule et ne pas les impliquer encore plus ! Je vais faire de mon mieux et tout ira bien._

_Plus tard…_

Tous se couchèrent tôt ce soir-là, car les vainqueurs des huitièmes de finale devaient prendre l'avion pour Rome, là où se tiendraient les quarts, très tôt, et les perdants rentraient chez eux par voie aérienne également.

Chez les Bladebreakers, c'était assez énergique comme toujours, notamment grâce à Tyson qui était remonté à bloc.

Tyson : Les quarts de finale nous attendent ! Nous allons montrer à nos adversaires que nous ne sommes pas champions pour rien !

Kenny : Calme-toi Tyson, les matches n'ont même pas encore commencé.

Max : C'est bien vrai ! Il faut garder ton énergie !

Tyson : De l'énergie j'en ai toujours à revendre !

Kaï : En attendant tu me casses les oreilles, alors tais-toi et va te coucher.

Tyson : Grr Kaï, arrête de jouer les rabats joies ! Il n'est pas si tard !

Kaï : Je décline toute responsabilité si on part sans toi demain.

Et il se rendit dans la chambre, laissant Tyson continuer à râler, sous les rires de Max et Ray.

Tyson (grognant) : Il m'énerve, il a toujours le dernier mot.

Max : Tu n'auras jamais le dernier mot avec Kaï, Tyson, alors laisse tomber.

Ray : Et puis il a raison. Nous devons nous lever tôt demain.

Kenny : Entièrement d'accord. Suivez l'exemple de Sakura et allez dormir.

Dizzi : Sakura est la plus raisonnable, ça c'est certain.

Max : En parlant de Sakura, je suis bien content qu'elle aille mieux. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien depuis notre retour.

Ray : En effet. Mais elle nous a assuré qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle avait juste besoin de sommeil, tant mieux.

Tyson et Max hochèrent la tête. Les quatre garçons allèrent ensuite se coucher, concédant que Kaï avait raison, même si Tyson n'aimait le reconnaître. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'endormit sitôt couché. Max ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, Ray et Kaï s'endormirent eux aussi rapidement, Kenny veilla un moment pour terminer son travail qu'il avait commencé, et Sakura, bien que couchée tôt, eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.

La suite des Déesses de Glace était plongée dans l'obscurité, les quatre filles s'étant couchées tôt et endormies tout aussi rapidement. Le silence régnait, seulement troublé par les murmures de Karen dans son sommeil : "manger… gagner… mon ptit Tyson…" (NDA : j'adore lol). Ioko, à côté d'elle, soupira. Karen ne parlait pas seulement dans son sommeil, elle gesticulait aussi. Et elle avait fini par la réveiller.

Ioko (murmure doucement) : Karen, arrête un peu s'il te plaît !

Mais peine perdue, ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet sur sa coéquipière. Et Ioko était bien trop gentille pour réveiller Karen. Alors elle se contenta de soupirer à nouveau et de se caler dans ses couvertures. Elle savait qu'elle allait du mal à pouvoir se rendormir…

Chez les Espritos, seuls Rodrigue et Rafaël étaient éveillés et discutaient à voix basse, Rafaël racontant ses petits malheurs –il n'avait pas réussi à revoir Lily des Ridelliz Starz- à son meilleur ami.

Rafaël : Tu te rends compte Rodrigue ? Je n'ai pas pu contempler de nouveau son visage d'ange ! Je suis si triste ! Si malheureux ! Mon cœur souffre !

Rodrigue (soupir) : Bien sûr, Rafaël, bien sûr…

Mais il écoutait patiemment son ami, parce que Rafaël était Rafaël et que Rodrigue savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas dormir en paix avant d'avoir pu s'épancher de tous ses problèmes de cœur, nombreux au demeurant. Et puis il avait l'habitude.

Dans la chambre des Epées de Lumière, tout fut calme une fois les beybladeurs endormis. Mais seulement une fois qu'ils furent endormis. Car Vincent et Sophie s'étaient encore disputés à cause d'une broutille avant d'aller se coucher, faisant se réfugier leurs trois coéquipiers dans la chambre en les mettant à la porte. Fait qui n'arrangea pas leur dispute, au contraire, chacun rejetant la faute sur l'autre.

Sophie : C'est malin ! Maintenant nous ne pouvons pas aller nous coucher ! C'est encore de ta faute, Vincent !

Vincent : Je ne crois pas non ! Qui a commencé à me crier dessus ?

Sophie : Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'ennuyer !

Vincent : Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi ! C'est à cause de toi !

Sophie : Non !

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que Brice, excédé mais surtout désespéré –il avait beau être habitué, leurs disputes le fatiguait toujours-, leur ouvre la porte de la chambre sous condition qu'ils se taisent et se couchent en silence. Adrien et Laure soupirèrent de soulagement : ils avaient craint pour leur sommeil… Au final, chacun se coucha en silence, bien que Vincent et Sophie grognaient chacun dans leur coin, et le calme s'abattit enfin sur la chambre quand tous furent cueillis par Morphée.

Mais quelque fusse l'équipe et la manière dont ils avaient trouvé le sommeil, tous ne rêvaient que d'une chose : passer les quarts de finale…

_Le lendematin matin, dans la suite des Espritos…_

Carmen ouvrit les yeux lentement, elle s'éveillait. Lorsque sa vision devint nette, elle remarqua qu'elle était seule dans le lit. D'un coup totalement réveillée, elle s'assit entre les draps, affolée, son regard parcourant toute la chambre. Enfin il s'arrêta sur le lit de Juan et Carmen soupira, soulagée, en constatant qu'une petite forme aux cheveux noirs était lovée contre Juan.

Carmen : _Elle m'a fait peur, je me suis demandée où elle était passée… Elle a dû faire un cauchemar et en a profité pour abuser de la gentillesse de Juan._

Elle sourit, attendrie malgré tout. Elle l'adorait, cette petite sœur qui lui était arrivée…

Elle se leva en silence et caressa doucement les cheveux de Salsa. Puis elle alla embrasser Rodrigue sur le front, avant de s'adosser au mur qui se dressait face aux lits. Elle regarda ses coéquipiers un à un, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Plus que jamais elle était consciente de leur proximité et des liens qui les unissaient. Elle ne les aimait certes pas tous de la même manière, mais chacun d'entre eux était important pour elle.

Rodrigue était celui qu'elle aimait, elle se sentait toujours bien en sa présence. Capitaine intraitable mais pourtant attentionné, il l'avait charmée par tous les aspects de sa personnalité. Et Carmen n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que quand il lui avait avoué son amour. Elle le connaissait à présent depuis longtemps et ils étaient plus que proches.

Salsa était devenue sa petite sœur de cœur, les deux filles étaient très liées. Le début de leur relation avait d'abord été plutôt houleuse, car Salsa s'était montrée une véritable chipie avec Carmen lorsque celle-ci avait intégré l'équipe. La jeune fille avait subi pendant plusieurs semaines les mauvais coups et les bêtises de Salsa, mais après maintes disputes, Carmen avait réussi à percer la carapace de la petite, qui était tout simplement jalouse… Et elle était devenue une véritable grande sœur pour Salsa. Aujourd'hui, celle-ci était adorable avec elle, et même si les deux se taquinaient parfois, elles partageaient une sincère relation de fraternité.

Rafaël semblait être le plus léger du groupe, mais Carmen savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Plus d'une fois il lui avait remonté le moral, et à ses yeux il était un ami très important. Sa bonne humeur et son attitude expansive donnaient souvent du baume au cœur à l'équipe, même s'il désespérait souvent ses coéquipiers. Et sa manie d'être un coureur de jupons était compensée par les rires qu'il provoquait souvent en étant rejeté… Mais il savait être sérieux quand les circonstances l'exigeaient.

Enfin, Juan lui apparaissait comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait pas. Il était discret et calme, mais pas taciturne. Il savait être là quand on avait besoin de lui, et Carmen ne lui voyait aucun défaut qu'elle pourrait lui reprocher. Il était comme une ombre protectrice au-dessus de ses coéquipiers, il ne se mettait pas en avant mais les soutenait quand il le fallait. De plus, il était un fantastique joueur de Beyblade, et peut-être même le meilleur de leur équipe.

Carmen sourit. Oui, elle les aimait tous. Et elle ferait tout pour gagner le tournoi d'Europe avec eux, en dépit de tous les obstacles. Elle était consciente que les difficultés commençaient réellement à partir des quarts de finale, car ils devaient à présent affronter leurs amis… C'était là le véritable combat. Carmen savait qu'il serait dur, mais également passionnant. Un beybladeur donnait toujours le meilleur de lui-même contre ses amis, pour leur offrir le plus beau match possible… Elle n'aimait pas spécialement se battre contre ses amis lors des tournois officiels, car cela créait forcément une compétition, qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Mais pour les Espritos elle ferait de son mieux pour gagner.

Carmen soupira et replongea dans sa contemplation muette de ses coéquipiers. C'est ainsi que Rodrigue la trouva lorsqu'il se leva.

Rodrigue : Carmen ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

Carmen : Très bien ! Je me disais à quel point j'aimais les Espritos.

Rodrigue sourit et l'embrassa avec douceur. Il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire et ce à quoi elle pensait derrière ces mots. Il posa son front contre le sien.

Rodrigue : Nous ferons tout pour gagner, je te le promets.

Carmen : Je sais.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, en silence, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre, puis Rodrigue rompit leur contact.

Rodrigue : Allons réveiller ces marmottes, l'avion ne nous attendra pas.

Carmen sourit et acquiesça. Elle alla s'occuper de Salsa et Juan tandis que Rodrigue secouait Rafaël.

Rodrigue : Allez hop debout !

Rafaël : Non, laisse-moi dormir Rodrigue…

Rodrigue : Les quarts t'attendent !

Rafaël : Hum…

Alors que Rodrigue tentait tant bien que mal de faire lever son meilleur ami, Carmen avait bien moins de difficultés avec Salsa et Juan. Le garçon s'était levé immédiatement, la petite fille avait suivi avec plus de mal, mais elle se leva tout de même, en se frottant les yeux.

Salsa : B'jour Carmen…

Carmen : Salut ma puce. J'ai vu que tu as encore abusé de la gentillesse de Juan cette nuit !

Le reproche acheva de réveiller complètement la fillette.

Salsa : Même pas vrai !

Carmen : Alors pourquoi étais-tu dans son lit ?

Salsa : Mais j'ai fait un cauchemar… Et tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas à me rendormir après ! Sauf si Juan veille sur moi…

Carmen : Alors tu es allée le réveiller.

Juan : Il n'y a pas de mal Carmen. Elle ne m'a pas dérangée.

Carmen (soupir) : Je sais bien. Mais tu es trop gentil Juan. Salsa doit apprendre à se rendormir toute seule, tu ne seras pas toujours là.

Salsa : Mais je peux bien en profiter tant que c'est possible !

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Mais juste avant d'y entrer, elle se retourna vers Carmen et Juan.

Salsa : De toute façon les Espritos resteront ensemble encore très longtemps ! Nous sommes une équipe soudée, qui durera des années !

Et sur ces mots prononcés d'une voix si ferme et si convaincue, Salsa s'enferma dans la salle de bain, laissant Carmen et Juan sans voix, étonnés de cette virulence. Rodrigue s'approcha, alerté par la hausse du ton.

Rodrigue : Que s'est-il passé ?

Carmen : C'est… Salsa.

Elle lui rapporta les paroles de sa petite sœur. Il se contenta de sourire.

Rodrigue : N'a-t-elle pas résumé notre pensée à tous ?

Carmen sourit à son tour.

Carmen : Je n'étais pas la seule à penser à l'équipe ce matin alors…

Juan : A la persective des quarts, je crois que nous y pensons tous.

Rafaël : Tout à fait d'accord, mon cher Juan !

Rodrigue : Rafaël ! Tu es enfin levé ?

Rafaël (grand sourire) : Qui résisterait à une telle déclaration de notre petite préférée ?

Ils échangèrent tous les quatre un regard et un sourire complice. Salsa sortit alors brusquement de la salle de bain, l'air absolument ravie, en brandissant son poing.

Salsa : Les Espritos sont les meilleurs !

Elle tendit alors sa main devant elle. Carmen lui adressa un sourire tendre et recouvrit la main de la fillette de la sienne. Rodrigue s'y joignit à son tour, puis Juan. Enfin, Rafaël posa sa main au-dessus des autres après un clin d'œil à Salsa.

Chacun échangea un regard complice avec ses coéquipiers.

Tous : Les Espritos sont les meilleurs !

Après ce cri de guerre lancé joyeusement, ils levèrent leurs mains au ciel. Tous étaient déterminés. Tous savaient ce qui les attendait. Mais tous étaient déterminés et prêts.

Les Espritos étaient plus que jamais là, et il faudrait compter avec eux.

_Et voilou ! Fini ! Enfin enfin ! Surtout, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le passage avec Sakura et Kaï ne me satisfait pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas réussi à bien le tourner même si je l'ai reprise de nombreuses fois. Je voulais insister sur le fait que Sakura était vraiment tourmentée par les paroles de Grace, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Et qu'elle voulait à tout prix se débrouiller seule maintenant, pour ne pas créer d'ennuis aux garçons. C'est que c'est pas facile tout ça lol._

_Et pour le passage à la fin sur les Espritos, je pense que j'en ferai un pour chaque équipe, histoire d'approfondir les relations entre les coéquipiers et leurs liens. Je trouve ça important, mais j'espère que ça vous intéresse aussi --'_

_Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla, et je vous dis à la prochaine ! Je tâcherais de poster le chapitre plus rapidement cette fois-ci, c'est promis ! (j'ai vraiment honte…) Gros bisous à tous et merci !_


	23. Chap 22 : En route pour Rome

_Bonjour à tous !! Ici Princesse d'Argent qui vous parle (ou plutôt vous écrit lol) en direct de Beyblade Genesis ! J'ai le plaisir de vous offrir le 22__ème__ chapitre de cette fic ! Je l'ai écrit durant tout le mois d'août (dont quelques bouts dans le train, la voiture… ;-)), et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_C'est donc un chapitre assez long, avec l'arrivée dans une nouvelle capitale d'Europe pour nos beybladeurs préférés ! Avec du mystère autour des Déesses de Glace, un passage approndi sur une des équipes (comme pour les Espritos au dernier chapitre), de la drague mdr, de diverses discussions, et même des disputes lol. C'est Dallas au pays du Beyblade XD._

_Voilà j'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre._

_Merci pour toutes vos rewiews, plutôt nombreuses par rapport à d'habitude !! Elles me font toutes très plaisir !!_

_Maintenant, la RAR anonyme (je réponds aux autres demain, là il est tard lol)_

_Galleria!!__ : Hé bien non en effet ma fic n'est pas abandonnée et ne le sera pas, c'est juste que les temps d'attente sont longs ! Ravie qu'elle te plaise en tout cas !! Gros bisous à toi et merci !_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à PetiteSaki, qui m'a redonné l'inspiration grâce à sa fic !! Merci beaucoup à toi, et merci aussi d'être toujours là ! Gros bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**RAPPEL DES PERSONNAGES :**_

_- Bladebreakers (équipe du Japon) : Tyson, Ray, Max, Kaï (capitaine), Sakura, Kenny (et Dizzi lol)._

_- Espritos (équipe d'Espagne) : Rodrigue (capitaine), Salsa (petite sœur de Rodrigue), Carmen (petite amie de Rodrigue), Rafaël (meilleur ami de Rodrigue), Juan._

_- Epées de Lumière (équipe de France) : Brice (capitaine), Laure, Sophie, Adrien, Vincent._

_- Déesses de Glace (équipe d'Allemagne) : Ingrid (petite sœur d'Edwige), Edwige (capitaine), Karen, Ioko._

_- Blade Victory : Kyo (capitaine), Grace (cousine de Kyo), Drak, Baptiste, Ren (grand frère de Sakura)._

_**CHAPITRE 22 : En route pour Rome.**_

Le jour se levait rapidement sur Londres. La capitale anglaise s'illuminait et commençait à s'animer. Au "London's Star", l'agitation était déjà importante. Beybladeurs allaient et venaient entre les étages, le réfectoire, le hall, pour vérifier leurs bagages, les descendre, prendre leur petit-déjeuner, retrouver leurs coéquipiers. A tout cela on devait rajouter le stress de la compétition pour les équipes qualifiées pour les quarts de finale.

Karen descendit en fanfare les escaliers qui menaient des suites des beybladeurs au hall de l'hôtel.

Karen : Ça craint, ça craint, ça craint ! Je me suis encore réveillée en retard !

Elle déboula dans le hall qu'elle traversait en courant, se frayant un passage parmi toute la fébrile activité qui régnait.

Karen : Mais pourquoi les filles ne m'ont-t-elles pas réveillée ?!

Maudissant ses trois coéquipières et elle-même, elle poussa les portes du réfectoire et entra avec fracas dans la pièce. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, ne la gênant pas le moins du monde. Elle chercha ses amis des yeux.

Voix : Hé Karen, ici !

Se repérant à la voix qui l'interpellait, Karen aperçut finalement Salsa lui faire de grands signes depuis la table où elle était installée avec son équipe au grand complet, Vincent, Adrien, Sophie et les Bladebreakers. Mais aucune trace des Déesses de Glace. Un peu étonnée, Karen se dirigea néanmoins vers la tablée et s'assit à son tour. Elle constata que tous avaient pratiquement terminé leur petit-déjeuner, hormis Tyson dont le plateau débordait joyeusement de nourriture diverse et variée à côté d'elle.

Karen : Bonjour tout le monde !

Sakura : Salut Karen ! Bien dormi ?

Karen : Comme un loir, malheureusement ! Comme tu peux le constater je me suis réveillée en retard ! Tu sais où sont les filles ? Elles ne m'ont même pas réveillée !

Sakura eut un petit sourire mi-amusé, mi-mystérieux.

Sakura : Elles avaient quelque chose à régler avant de partir, elles se sont dépêchées de manger et sont parties rapidement.

Encore plus étonnée, Karen leva un sourcil. Ni Edwige, ni Ingrid, ni Ioko ne lui avaient parlé de cette affaire à régler. Vexée de se sentir à l'écart, et persuadée que Sakura lui cachait quelque chose –son sourire ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus-, Karen ne remarqua pas les regards entendus que s'échangèrent tous les membres du groupe. Elle dissimula son malaise en commençant à manger. Mais le silence ne régna pas longtemps et les conversations interrompues à l'arrivée de Karen reprirent joyeusement.

Carmen : Il paraît que Rome est une ville magnifique. J'ai hâte d'y être.

Kenny : C'est effectivement une des plus belles villes du monde, et une des plus anciennes à n'en pas douter !

Tout en finissant le croissant qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, sa main droite pianotait frénétiquement le clavier de Dizzi.

Kenny : Construite en 753 avant Jésus-Christ par le légendaire Romulus, habitée d'abord par des hors-la-loi de toute sorte, elle a connu ensuite une rapide expansion, devenant la capitale du puissant empire romain des siècles plus tard et…

Tyson : Pitié Chef, épargne-nous tes connaissances. Moi tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est le stade.

Ray : Aucune subtilité Tyson.

Tyson : Hé ! C'est juste que je ne m'occupe que de ce qui nous intéresse ! En l'occurrence, le stade. On va à Rome pour les quarts quand même !

Max : Il n'a pas tout à fait tort il faut avouer.

Adrien : Ouaip, la raison pour laquelle nous nous rendons à Rome, c'est parce que les quarts de finale du Tournoi d'Europe s'y déroulent, ok. Mais ça n'empêche pas un peu de tourisme.

Brice : Ça peut être un bon moyen de lutter contre le stress de la compétition.

Dizzi : Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'histoire et de verdure pour se décrasser les puces.

Tyson : Tu n'as pas besoin d'histoire, Dizzi, tu sais déjà tout !

Dizzi : Oh oh, c'est gentil ça, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que…

Kenny : Bon ça suffit tous les deux. Dizzi, sors-moi plutôt tes informations concernant le stade de Rome.

Dizzi : A tes ordres !

Brice (repensant aux disputes de Vincent et Sophie) : Enfin quelqu'un qui obéit…

Adrien et Laure rirent, tandis que Sophie et Vincent se renfrognaient, tous ayant parfaitement compris à quoi faisait allusion leur capitaine.

Dizzi : Alors… Le stade de Rome se nomme la Tour de Cristal. Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit d'une grande tour de 21,2 mètres de hauteur, entièrement transparente. Hormis sa structure principale qui est métallique, elle est faite de verre. Les tribunes des spectateurs sont situées sur le toit, là où se déroulent les combats de beyblade. Les dix étages renferment vestaires des joueurs, stands de nourriture et de boissons, boutiques de souvenirs. On accède à la Tour à sa base par de grandes doubles portes, et au rez-de-chaussée se situe accueil des beybladeurs et des spectateurs. Je continue ?

Kenny : Ça ira comme ça Dizzi, merci.

Rafaël : Oui, nous en savons suffisamment pour savoir que c'est l'endroit rêvé pour battre les Déesses de Glace.

A cette annonce, Karen sortit de sa morosité, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

Karen : Battre les Déesses de Glace ?! Ne rêve pas mon pauvre Rafaël !

Rafaël (petit sourire) : Ah oui ?

Karen : Oh que oui ! Ce sont les Espritos qui ont rendez-vous avec la déesse de la défaite !

Salsa : Je ne suis pas d'accord !

Karen : Salsa, tu rêves aussi !

La conversation continua, animée. Tous apprécièrent et remercièrent la présence d'esprit de Rafaël, qui par sa remarque, avait réussi à faire oublier à Karen l'étrange comportement de ses coéquipières.

Rodrigue : Allez ça suffit Rafaël, Salsa. Nous devons y aller si nous ne voulons pas manquer l'avion.

Salsa conclut par un "les Espritos sont les meilleurs !" qui lui valut que Karen lui tire la langue, puis chacun sortit de table. Max fut cependant obligé de tirer Tyson qui s'accrochait encore à un croissant. Enfin, tous se retrouvèrent hors du réfectoire, dans le hall de l'hôtel. Celui-ci était bondé comme jamais, entre les employés du "London's Star" qui déposaient les bagages des équipes descendus des chambres et les beybladeurs qui tentaient de retrouver leurs coéquipiers. Et avec les cris de ceux qui appelaient leurs compagnons et les diverses discussions, le bruit était asssourdissant.

Rodrigue : Bon on va tâcher de retrouver nos bagages nous. On se retrouve dans le bus ou dans l'avion !

Brice : Entendu, nous aussi nous allons essayer de retrouver nos affaires.

Les Espritos et les Epées de Lumière quittèrent donc le groupe et partirent dans des directions différentes, tâchant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour retrouver leurs bagages. Restée seule avec les Bladebreakers, Karen soupira.

Karen : Bon bah moi j'imagine que je dois retrouver les filles…

Cette perspective n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. Sakura hocha la tête.

Sakura : Ça serait mieux en effet.

Karen : Ouais… Sakura, les garçons, à plus tard.

Et elle s'engouffra à son tour dans le flot impressionnant de personnes après un petit coucou de la main. Max sourit.

Max : Je suis sûr qu'elle ne se doute pas un seul instant de ce que les filles lui préparent.

Sakura : C'est évident ! Et vu son caractère, à mon avis elles vont passer une mauvaise journée ! Elle va bouder.

Tyson : Moi j'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'elle va faire quand elle le saura.

Sakura (rire) : Ça sera un grand moment !

Kaï : Allons-y, on ne nous attendra pas.

Et les Bladebreakers partirent à leur tour à la recherche de leurs bagages. Ils les retrouvèrent sans difficultés grâce à l'éclatante valise de couleur rose que Sakura avait achetée à Madrid pour ranger ses maigres affaires plutôt que son ancien sac fatigué.

Les bus qui devaient les conduire à l'aéroport attendaient les beybladeurs à l'extérieur, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. En effet, de nombreux fans avaient envahi la place devant l'hôtel et hurlaient les noms de leurs favoris, ajoutant encore au tumulte général. La fine pluie qui tombait ne les décourageait pas, bien au contraire. Pour ces deux raisons, la pluie et les fans, les équipes furent contraintese monter une par une dans les bus. Quand ce fut leur tour, les Bladebreakers se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur car et s'affalèrent dans six sièges, Sakura et Kaï à côté de Max et Ray, et derrière ces derniers Tyson et Kenny.

Sakura : Pfiou, c'est la galère là-dehors !

Tyson : Tous ces fans, j'adore !

Max : C'est agréable mais pas terrible quand il s'agit de s'en débarrasser…

Ray : Et la pluie qui persiste dans ce pays !

Kenny : La Grande-Bretagne est un pays pluvieux.

Dizzi : En tout cas toute cette eau n'est pas bonne pour mes circuits.

Sophie : Je suis d'accord avec toi Dizzi, la pluie c'est pénible !

Les Bladebreakers se retournèrent à cette voix. La jeune fille des Epées de Lumière se trouvait assise à côté de sa coéquipière Laure, juste derrière Tyson et Kenny. Elle leur adressa un petit salut de la main.

Sophie : Nous sommes tombés dans le même bus ! Les Espritos et les Déesses de Glace sont dans l'autre.

Adrien : Drôle de coïncidence en fait.

Devant l'air interrogateur de ses coéquipiers et des Bladebreakers, Brice crut bon d'expliquer ce que voulait dire Adrien.

Brice : Il fait référence aux quarts de finale. On vous affronte et les Espritos affrontent les Déesses de Glace. C'est tout.

Le silence tomba sur le petit groupe. Nul ne pouvait ignorer qu'avec les quarts de finale débutaient les affrontements entre amis. Et tous n'avaient qu'un seul objectif en tête : gagner. Mais une seule équipe irait en finale…

Ce fut Max qui brisa le silence.

Max : Hé, où est Vincent ?

A cette question, Sophie leva les yeux au ciel et grogna.

Sophie : Il drague.

Visiblement, cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. A côté d'elle, Laure se mit à rire et désigna les sièges au fond du car. Vincent y était assis entre Flore et Océane, deux jeunes filles de l'équipe des Elementals, et tous trois discutaient joyeusement. Les autres membres de l'équipe, Iru, Héol et Samantha, les entouraient sans toutefois prêter plus attention que cela à leur conversation. En croisant le regard de Samantha, Sakura lui fit un petit signe de la main, auquel la capitaine des Elementals répondit par un grand sourire.

Max : Ce sont les Elementals c'est ça ?

Kenny : Absolument.

Tyson : Vincent n'a pas mauvais goût il faut dire.

Sophie : Tous les mêmes…

Adrien : Pourquoi tu te plains Sophie ? Au moins pendant ce temps-là vous ne nous cassez pas les oreilles en vous disputant, lui et toi.

Brice : Il n'a pas tort.

Sophie : Merci du soutien les garçons.

Elle se renfrogna dans son siège et on ne l'entendit plus de tout le trajet. Laure haussa les épaules face au regard interrogateur des Bladebreakers. Sophie avait son caractère et elle était habituée.

Un peu plus tard, le bus arriva à l'aéroport où il déposa ses passagers. Chacun sortit, attrapa ses bagages et se rendit dans la salle d'embarquement de leur avion. Les Bladebreakers et les Epées de Lumière retrouvèrent les Espritos et les Déesses de Glace. Il n'y avait là que les équipes qualifiées pour les quarts de finale, sauf…

Max : Les Bella Done ! Que font-ils ici ?

Ingrid : C'est bizarre, les Elementals les ont battus non ?

Kenny : En effet, mais ils profitent de l'avion pour rentrer chez eux, en Italie. Ça ne coûte rien à la Fédération, donc elle a accepté.

Carmen : C'est sympa de sa part.

Visiblement, cette arrangement n'était pas pour déplaire à Iru, le garçon à la toupie de feu des Elementals. Il s'était approché de la capitaine des Bella Done, Selena, l'air de rien.

Iru : Je suis ravi de constater que nous allons voyager ensemble.

Selena sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver, avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle marmonna un vague "moi aussi…" avant de river son regard au sol, trop gênée. Mais Iru n'abandonna pas pour autant.

Iru : As-tu été voir pour les réparations de ta toupie ?

Selena : … Non, j'attends d'être rentrée en Italie. Notre "consultant technique" est resté à Rome, il s'occupera de nos toupies.

Iru : N'oublie pas que ma proposition tient toujours. Je paierais toutes les réparations à faire sur ta toupie.

Selena : Ce n'est pas la peine.

Iru : J'insiste. C'est moi qui l'ai mise dans cet état.

Voix : A tous les passagers du vol spécial 560 à destination de Rome, veuillez vous rendre dans la file d'embarquement. Je répète, à tous les passagers du vol spécial 560 à destination de Rome, veuillez vous rendre dans la file d'embarquement, merci.

Cette interruption bienvenue empêcha Selena de répondre, et elle en profita pour rejoindre rapidement ses coéquipiers après un léger signe de tête à Iru.

Iru : Je prends ça pour un oui !

Il rejoingit à son tour son équipe, content de lui. Samantha l'accueillit avec un air réprobateur.

Samantha : Cesse donc de gêner cette pauvre Selena !

Iru : Je ne vois pas en quoi je la gêne.

Océane : Tu la mets mal à l'aise !

Iru : Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est mon charme irrésistible qui est à l'œuvre, c'est tout.

Héol pouffa, arrachant une grimace à son coéquipier.

Iru : Ne te moque pas ! Je sais que je lui plais, je le sens.

Héol : Quelle intution…

Samantha : De toute manière, ce n'est pas une raison pour l'ennuyer comme ça. Il ne faut jamais presser une femme.

Ce fut au tour d'Iru de pouffer.

Iru : Tu parles comme si tu avais de l'expérience dans ce domaine.

Samantha : Sûrement plus que tu ne le penses !

Flore : Cette conversation est ô combien intéressante, mais je vous rappelle que l'avion ne nous attendra pas. Nous sommes les derniers.

Samantha : Allez on se dépêche.

Avec l'arrivée des Elementals, toutes les équipes étaient présentes. Les Bladebreakers, les Epées de Lumière, les Espritos, les Déesses de Glace, les Planets, les Kawaïs, les Blade Victory, les Elementals, et les Bella Done. Pour les huit premières, les quarts de finale les attendaient à Rome. La compétion était rude… Mais chacun ferait de son mieux pour décrocher une place en finale, et mieux encore, le titre de champion d'Europe.

Mais avant de rêver à la finale, il fallait d'abord remporter son match des quarts de finale. Et de fait, faire le voyage jusqu'à Rome pour pouvoir le disputer.

Salsa : J'ai trop hâte d'être à Rome !

Rodrigue : Et pour quelle raison petite chipie ?

Salsa : Hum… Hé bien j'ai envie de m'entraîner pour devenir encore plus forte, j'ai envie de jouer contre les Déesses de Glace pour voir qui sont les meilleurs, et j'ai envie qu'on soit tous ensemble autour d'une arène !

Edwige : Ne sois pas trop pressée de te retrouver face à nous avec un bey-stadium pour nous séparer.

Salsa : Je sais bien que vous êtes des adversaires redoutables, mais j'ai quand même envie de vous affronter !

Rafaël : Ça s'appelle du masochisme, Salsa.

La petite lui tira la langue.

Salsa : Même pas vrai !

Les Espritos et les Déesses de Glace rirent devant l'air indigné de Salsa. Celle-ci sembla alors se rappeler de quelque chose et changea instantanément de conversation.

Salsa : Au fait, comment ça se passe pour Karen ?

Edwige s'assura avant de répondre que Karen ne pouvait pas les entendre, mais la jeune fille, vexée d'avoir été mise à l'écart le matin, avait refusé de s'asseoir avec ses coéquipières dans l'avion et s'était installée à côté de Tyson, déclarant qu'elle en profiterait pour l'embêter comme elle aimait si bien le faire. Et comme les Bladebreakers étaient assis plus loin en compagnie des Epées de Lumière, il n'y avait aucun danger.

Edwige : Tout se déroule comme prévu pour l'instant. La réception de l'hôtel à Rome a accepté et nous a assuré que tout serait prêt à temps et comme nous le voulons.

Ingrid : Karen n'en reviendra pas !

Ioko : Elle sera heureuse, je pense.

Edwige : J'espère bien, avec tout le mal que nous nous donnons pour elle ! Mais dites-moi (se tourne vers les Espritos), elle n'a pas de soupçons au moins ?

Rodrigue : Il ne semble pas. Elle fait la tête parce que vous l'avez mise à l'écart ce matin, mais je pense qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

Carmen (rire) : Elle a réagi au quart de tour ! Je crois qu'elle est trop vexée pour seulement penser à cette "mystérieuse" affaire !

Ingrid : Sûrement !

Et pendant que l'on parlait d'elle, loin de s'en douter, Karen harcelait Tyson en lui faisant promettre de gagner contre les Epées de Lumière pour qu'ils puissent s'affronter en demi-finale… Ce à quoi Tyson répondit qu'elle devait elle-aussi promettre de vaincre les Espritos.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Le calme s'était fait dans l'avion après quelques heures de voyage. Dans le coin où étaient assis les Blade Victory, le silence régnait en maître depuis le décollage, mais Ren finit par le briser.

Ren : Kyo…

Kyo : Hum ?

Ren : Tu es sûr d'avoir eu raison en appelant Grace ?

Kyo : Tu te poses encore des questions ?

Ren : C'est juste que…

Kyo : Ne t'inquiète pas. Depuis que Grace est là, nos chances que Sakura revienne sont très bonnes. C'est tout ce que nous voulons non ?

Ren : Bien sûr. Mais Grace la fait tellement souffrir… Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça.

Kyo soupira et posa sa tête contre son dossier.

Kyo : Tu sais bien que moi non plus. Certes, les méthodes de Grace sont dures, mais elles sont efficaces…

Ren : Je me dis souvent que nous sommes égoïstes, tu sais. Nous faisons passer notre désir avant celui de Sakura. Elle a l'air heureuse avec les Bladebreakers, et ne veut pas revenir. Mais au lieu de l'écouter, nous avons décidé de faire tout pour satisfaire notre propre souhait…

Kyo : Je suis parfaitement conscient que nous jouons les égoïstes, Ren. Mais tu sais ce qui m'anime…

Ren : Tu es encore… ?

Kyo : Bien sûr… Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

Ren : Je m'en doutais. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je m'étonnais que tu approuves les méthodes de Grace.

Kyo : C'est simplement que je suis prêt à tout pour que Sakura revienne chez les Blade Victory. C'est un désir si puissant qu'il balaie même mes réticences à la faire souffrir.

Ce fut au tour de Ren de soupirer.

Ren : J'ai l'impression que tes sentiments sont plus encore plus compliqués que les miens.

Kyo se mit à rire.

Kyo : Sûrement…

Il porta son regard vers l'endroit où étaient assis les Bladebreakers. Sakura, le sommeil ayant mis longtemps à venir la nuit précédente, s'était endormie contre l'épaule de Kaï, à côté d'elle. Son visage était détendu, et elle semblait en paix.

L'expression de Kyo se tordit en une grimace douloureuse. Autrefois, c'était contre son épaule à lui qu'elle s'endormait…

Kyo : Il n'y a qu'elle pour me troubler autant…

_Peu de temps après…_

Le pilote annonça leur arrivée imminente à Rome et l'avion ne tarda pas à descendre vers la piste.

Tyson (s'étirant) : Enfin ! Je commençais à ne plus sentir mes jambes !

Max (rire) : Pour un hyperactif comme toi, les voyages en avion aussi longs ne sont pas recommandés !

Tyson rit à son tour.

Tyson : Ça c'est sûr !

Les uns après les autres, les passgers sortirent de l'avion, rejoignirent les salles de l'aéroport, où ils récupérèrent leurs bagages.

Voix : Bonjour les Bladebreakers !

Les interpellés tournèrent la tête vers celui qui les avait ainsi apostrophés, et reconnurent avec surprise et plaisir leur manager.

Max : Monsieur Dickenson !

Tyson : C'est sympa de venir nous accueillir !

M.Dickenson : Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! J'ai suivi vos exploits des huitièmes de finale, et je tenais à vous féliciter ! Sakura, je constate avec soulagement que tu as l'air rétablie.

Sakura : Ça va très bien, je vous remercie monsieur Dickenson.

Tyson : Vous avez vu comment nous avons été époustouflants ! Du grand art digne des Bladebreakers !

Max (soupir) : Toujours aussi modeste…

Monsieur Dickenson rit de bon cœur.

M.Dickenson : Je suis ravi de voir que tout va bien !

Ray : Allez-vous assister aux quarts de finale ?

M.Dickenson : Par bonheur oui ! Nous aurons donc l'occasion de nous revoir.

Tyson : Génial !

M.Dickenson : Je dois à présent vous laisser. Les bus apprêtés par la Fédération vous attendent dehors, vous et les autres équipes qualifiées, pour vous conduire à votre hôtel. Bon courage pour votre entraînement !

Kaï : Nous serons prêts.

Monsieur Dickenson les salua puis les quitta. Ragaillardis par cette rencontre, les Bladebreakers se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'aéroport, où ils furent rejoints par leurs amis.

Le voyage en bus leur permit de découvrir certaines merveilles de Rome. En effet, si la Tour de Cristal était une construction récente et donc par conséquent située à la périphérie de la ville, leur hôtel, lui, avait été choisi en plein cœur de Rome. Ainsi ils passèrent devant le magnifique et célèbre Colisée, ancien cirque où se jouaient les cruels jeux romains. Comme la grande rue circulaire qui l'entourait était bondée, et que le car dût s'arrêter maintes fois dans les embouteillages, les beybladeurs eurent tout le loisir de contempler l'antique monument. Puis ils traversèrent le forum, ou plutôt l'ancien forum en ruines, rempli de temples comme celui d'Antonin Flavien. Ils passèrent également devant le magnifique château Saint-Ange, tout en rondeurs, qui brillait d'une lueur orangée grâce aux rayons du soleil qui le frappaient de plein fouet.

Sakura, tout particulièrement, était émerveillée par la beauté de la capitaine italienne qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Les grandes avenues bordés de maisons et de boutiques aux façades de pierres sculptées, hautes de plusieurs étages, les antiques monuments tous plus beaux les uns que les autres qui surgissaient sans crier gare au détour des rues, tout suggérait une magnificience ancienne et pourtant immuable. Et Sakura était particulièrement sensible à cette aura qui s'en dégageait.

Sakura : J'aime cette ville… C'est magnifique !

Carmen : Je suis d'accord avec toi Sakura ! On a l'impression d'être transporté dans le passé, c'est tellement beau !

Ioko : Regardez l'hôtel, il est superbe également !

Le bus s'était en effet arrêté devant un édifice imposant et majestueux. Les passagers descendirent et purent ainsi le contempler.

Tyson : Waouh ! Ce n'est pas un hôtel, ce n'est pas possible !

Max : On dirait un monument antique…

Sakura : J'adore !

Les bagages furent descendus et les beybladeurs purent entrer.

Portier : Bienvenue à la "Stella di Roma".

Si l'extérieur de l'hôtel avait tout d'un monument romain, l'intérieur, lui, n'avait rien à envier à une construction moderne. Le hall était spacieux et décoré avec goût. Derrière son comptoir, la réceptionniste leur adressa un grand sourire avant de leur remettre les clés de leurs suites. Les équipes se séparèrent alors pour rejoindre chacun la chambre qui leur était attribuée.

Les Bladebreakers se rendirent ainsi au quatrième étage, chambre 321. Ils découvrirent une suite luxueuse, en adéquation avec le décor du reste de l'hôtel. Une petite salle commune accueillante sur laquelle donnait la porte d'entrée, une chambre spacieuse avec trois lits doubles, et une belle salle de bains confortable. Un endroit confortable pour se reposer et calmer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve lors du tournoi.

_Un peu plus tard…_

Tyson : Hé bah dis-donc y'a personne ici ! C'est désert !

Max : Il faut croire que tout le monde nous a précédés.

Sakura : Ou que personne n'est venu…

Les Bladebreakers venaient d'entrer dans le réfectoire. Mis à part deux jeunes beybladeuses attablées qu'ils reconnurent comme étant des Kawaïs, la salle était vide de toute présence.

Ray : On dirait bien qu'ils sont tous en train de s'entraîner.

Kenny : L'examen des toupies a duré un peu plus longtemps que je ne le pensais, c'est tout.

Juste après s'être installés dans leur suite, ils avaient pris le temps de faire le point sur ce qui les attendait, et ce fut notamment pour Kenny et Dizzi l'occasion d'examiner en détail chacune des cinq toupies de l'équipe pour remettre à jour les statistiques et les données.

Kaï : Alors dépêchons-nous.

Après un déjeuner rapide –ce dont Tyson se plaignit avec force protestations-, ils prirent la direction de la salle d'entraînement. Tous étaient très motivés, particulièrement Sakura qui avait envie de briller aux quarts de finale. Les paroles de Grace n'étaient jamais bien loin dans son esprit.

En entrant dans la salle d'entraînement, ils virent les Epées de Lumière et les Blade Victory qui se toisaient. Apparemment, ils avaient eu l'intention de s'entraîner en même temps, comme beaucoup d'autres équipes, et comme la "Stella di Roma" n'abritait qu'une seule salle d'entraînement, ils s'étaient fatalement retrouvés face à face. Et aucune des deux équipes ne semblait vouloir accepter la présence de l'autre. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée, seulement des regards peu amènes et même carrément hostiles. Les Bladebreakers arrivèrent donc comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Mais les Epées de Lumière et les Blade Victory ne leur prêtèrent pas attention, bien trop absorbés dans leur confrontation muette.

Tyson : Euh, et on fait quoi là ?

Sakura : J'aimerais bien intervenir, mais ce n'est pas notre problème…

Ray : Tu as raison. Après tout, les Epées de Lumière ont un compte à régler avec les Blade Victory je crois, non ?

Sa coéquipière hocha la tête. En effet, il ne falait pas oublier que les Blade Victory avaient tenté d'éliminer les champions français avant même le début du tournoi, à Madrid. Et depuis, les Epées de Lumière nourrissaient une rancune tenace contre leurs ennemis d'un jour.

Kaï : Sakura a raison. Laissons-les régler leurs comptes entre eux.

Suivant l'avis de leur capitaine, les Bladebreakers contournèrent le lieu du conflit et s'installèrent autour d'un bey-stadium, plus loin, pour commencer leur entraînement.

Mais du côté des équipes rivales, l'affrontement s'envenima. Tremblants de colère pour les uns, hautains pour les autres, les beybladeurs ne pouvaient plus se contenter de se toiser en silence.

Kyo : Ça vous dérangerait de vous pousser, qu'on puisse s'entraîner ?

Drak : Ouais, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

Sophie : Oui, vous préférez sûrement éliminer des adversaires hors compétition.

Grace : Ah je vois, vous n'avez pas digéré la défaite de votre capitaine.

Brice : Je n'ai pas perdu !

Grace : C'est parce que je n'étais pas là.

Vincent : Tu parles. Brice n'allait sûrement pas perdre.

Baptiste : Bah tiens…

Kyo : Ne fanfaronnez pas, votre capitaine ne doit son salut qu'à Sakura. Sans son intervention… (regarde Brice) je t'aurais étalé.

Brice : Rêve toujours.

Bien sûr, Brice était tout à fait conscient que Kyo disait la vérité. Il était sur le point de perdre quand Sakura était arrivée, il le savait. Mais il était hors de question de perdre la face devant les Blade Victory.

Kyo : C'est ça c'est ça.

Adrien : Bon ça suffit. Cette conversation ne mène à rien, et franchement, parler avec vous ne fait pas partie de mes priorités. Alors laissez-nous nous entraîner en paix.

Grace : Quelle brillante répartie ! Tu l'as trouvée tout seul ?

Adrien : Garde ton venin, il ne servira à rien contre moi.

Grace : Monsieur se la joue grande classe.

Sophie : Laisse Adrien tranquille ! Contrairement à toi, il ne s'abaisse pas aux viles répliques.

Grace : Contrairement à toi aussi alors.

La discussion – ou plutôt la joute verbale – monta encore d'un cran en tension. L'atmosphère était électrique. S'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres personnes dans la salle, le ton serait monté aussi. Les paroles volaient entre les beybladeurs des deux équipes. Seuls Ren et Laure n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis le début de l'altercation.

Mais tout à coup…

Laure : Ça suffit !

Elle avait crié, en même temps de s'avancer pour s'interposer entre les deux groupes. Dans l'ambiance bruyante de la salle d'entraînement – beybladeurs maniaient et encourageaient leurs toupies à grand renfort de cris -, son intervention passa inaperçue. Mais ses coéquipiers la fixèrent, interloqués, tandis que les Blade Victory s'étaient tus.

Laure n'avait jamais élevé la voix. Jamais. Dernière arrivée dans une équipe déjà bien soudée, elle avait su se faire sa place grâce à son calme et sa patience. Pas taciturne pour autant – elle riait et plaisantait sans se faire prier -, mais elle préfèrait garder le silence plutôt que d'alimenter une dispute ou réprimander quelqu'un.

D'où la stupeur de Brice, Sophie, Adrien et Vincent.

Laure (d'un ton catégorique) : Nous perdons notre temps.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle attrapa ses coéquipiers et les poussa vers la sortie de la salle d'entraînement, plantant là les Blade Victory. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans le hall, complètement désert, hormis la réceptionniste qui leur adressa un sourire.

Les Epées de Lumière reprirent alors leurs esprits.

Vincent : Non mais ça va pas Laure ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de nous emmener comme ça ? On fait comment pour s'entraîner maintenant ?

Sophie : Sans compter que nous avons perdu la face contre les Blade Victory.

Laure : Eviter les ennuis, je n'appelle pas ça perdre la face. Quant à l'entraînement, pourquoi pas ici ?

Vincent : Il n'y a pas de bey-stadium !

Laure : Et alors ? On peut très bien travailler notre contrôle sans bey-stadium, sur un parcours d'obstables. Et quoi de mieux que ce hall pour évoluer ainsi ?

Vincent garda une moue dubitative, mais Brice acquiescça d'un air aprobateur.

Brice : Laure a raison. Nous allons improviser un parcours parmi ces colonnes, là, les meubles de l'accueil, par ici, et l'escalier. Comme le hall est désert, nous ne serons pas dérangés et nous ne dérangerons personne.

Adrien : C'est une très bonne idée.

Mettant alors en application la suggestion de Laure, ses coéquipiers préparèrent le terrain et entamèrent leur entraînement. La jeune fille les aida à installer le petit parcours improvisé, puis observa avec bienveillance Sophie et Vincent débuter l'exercice., sous les conseils de Brice et le regard attentif d'Adrien. Elle songea alors à quel point ils étaient tous importants pour elle.

Elle, dernière arrivée chez les Epées de Lumière, l'équipe composée des meilleurs beybladeurs français. Au début elle ne pouvait même pas croire la chance qui lui était offerte, qui signifiait la reconnaissance de ses talents et le commencement d'une vie incroyable… D'abord intimidée par ces champions reconnus, l'exubérance de Sophie et Vincent et leurs disputes, le professionnalisme de Brice et le sérieux d'Adrien, elle avait eu tendance à se renfermer sur elle-même pour échapper à toutes ces nouveautés qui la déstabilisaient, si différentes de tout ce qu'elle avait connu.

Mais aucun de ses nouveaux coéquipiers ne l'avait laissée dans son coin. Bien vite, Sophie avait saisi toutes les occasions pour être avec elle, sous prétexte que grâce à elle elle n'était plus la seule fille de l'équipe. Ainsi, Laure avait fini par perdre sa timidité. La compréhension et l'efficacité de Brice en tant que capitaine l'avait conquise et elle s'entraînait d'arrache-pied avec les autres, sa manière à elle de s'intégrer. En réalité, ce furent ses qualités humaines qui séduirent le reste du groupe : une patience à toute épreuve, un calme rassurant, une logique bienvenue, ainsi qu'une grande gentillesse et une sensibilité touchante. Elle ne s'emportait jamais, parvenait à apaiser les disputes de Sophie et Vincent sans hausser la voix, aidait Brice à parfaire les entraînements. Et rapidement, Laure était devenue un membre des Epées de Lumière à part entière.

La jeune fille sourit en se se rappelant tous ses souvenirs. La plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée dans la vie était son entrée dans l'équipe française. C'était grâce à cela qu'elle avait rencontré ceux qui aujourd'hui partageaient son quotidien.

Sophie. Sa meilleure amie. Un concentré de bonne humeur et d'impulsivité, qui ne pouvait que vous entraîner dans son sillage. Celle grâce à laquelle elle avait surmonté sa timidité. Celle qui, d'abord devenue sa confidente par la force des choses, s'était révélée une véritable amie, et par la suite, sa sœur de cœur, tellement les deux filles s'étaient rapprochées. Laure et elle étaient inséparables, et quand Sophie n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, Laure était souvent la seule à pouvoir la raisonner… Et les deux filles se soutenaient mutuellement sans arrêt. Deux amis aussi soudées que des sœurs.

Brice. Un parfait capitaine à tous points de vue. Efficace, compréhensif, attentionné, mais aussi autoritaire si nécessaire. Laure admirait ses aspects de sa personnalité, qui l'avait encouragée à donner le meilleur d'elle-même en toutes circonstances, pour se montrer digne du dévouement dont Brice faisait preuve à l'égard de ses coéquipiers. Elle aimait lui donner un coup de main pour préparer les entraînements, et c'était de cette manière qu'ils avaient développé une complicité toute particulière. Pour Laure, Brice était à la fois un capitaine qu'elle respectait et un ami sur lequel elle pouvait compter.

Vincent. Une pile électrique, à l'image de Sophie. Ce qui conduisait souvent à des clashes entre ces deux forts caractères… Grâce à ces deux-là, Laure s'était découvert un vrai talent de médiateur, et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que voir Vincent et Sophie se réconcilier après une énième dispute. Mais lorsqu'il ne provoquait par Sophie, Vincent était un coéquipier extrêment attentionné. Il veillait à ce que tout se passe bien pour son équipe, et n'hésitait pas à tout mettre en œuvre pour redonner le sourire à un de ses amis qui broie du noir ! Laure aimait cette gentillesse insoupçonnée sous son impulsivité.

Adrien. Un être semblable à elle, ce qui l'avait déroutée car elle ne savait pas comment l'appréhender. Comme elle, il savait garder son calme et donner des conseils avisés. Mais contrairement à elle, il faisait preuve d'une indifférence face à certaines situations, indifférence que ne comprenait pas Laure. Par exemple, quand Vincent et Sophie se disputaient, Adrien ne tentait pas de les séparer. Il attendait simplement qu'ils se calment. Laure avait fini par comprendre qu'en fait, Adrien ne cherchait pas à forcer les choses, mais qu'il leur laissait libre cours. C'était grâce à cela qu'il restait serein, sans toutefois se détacher de ce qui l'entourait. En effet, Laure savait qu'en dépit de tout, Adrien était là pour soutenir ses coéquipiers en cas de besoin, comme un roc solide qui n'apparaît que lorsque l'on a besoin de s'y appuyer.

Quatre personnes qui étaient devenues en l'espace de finalement peu de temps celles qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. Quatre personnes qui lui donnaient leur affection, leur amitié, leur loyauté, leur gentillesse. Quatre personnes auxquelles elle offrait tout ce qu'elle avait leur offrir.

Vincent : Bah Laure, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La voix de son coéquipier la ramena brusquement à la réalité, et Laure s'aperçut alors que des larmes baignaient son visage. Ses amis avaient arrêté l'entraînement et la regardaient, partagés entre l'inquiétude et l'étonnement. Adrien posa une main sur son épaule.

Adrien : Ça ne va pas ?

Brice : Si tu as quelque chose à dire nous t'écoutons.

Sophie : Bah alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si c'est à cause de ces idiots de Blade Victory, je vais leur faire leur fête !

Laure se mit à rire sous ses larmes et s'empressa de rassurer ses coéquipiers.

Laure : Au contraire, tout va bien ! Je pensais juste… à quel point vous étiez merveilleux…

Ils lui sourirent tous affectueusement. Sophie prit un air malicieux.

Sophie : Mais Laure, tu devrais le savoir depuis longtemps déjà !

Laure (rire) : Oui, je le sais depuis longtemps. Mais j'aime y penser !

Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Laure : Et j'espère bien qu'avec des coéquipiers aussi merveilleux, je vais aller jusqu'en finale dans ce tournoi !

Vincent : Bien plus que la finale voyons ! Nous allons gagner !

Sophie : Et si nous ne gagnons pas, nous serons quand même tous les cinq !

Adrien : Parce que les Epées de Lumière sont toujours soudés !

Brice : Dans la victoire comme dans la défaite !

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains. Le claquement de leurs mains jointes leur apparut comme un son de victoire, de joie et de complicité. Ensemble, ils feraient face à tous les obstacles. Ensemble, ils vaincraient leurs adversaires. Ensemble, ils gagneraient. Ou alors, peut-être, ils perdraient.

Mais toujours ensemble.

_Et voilou voilou c'est fini !! Encore un chapitre bien long quand même non ? 14 pages Word, c'est pas mal du tout ;-). _

_J'adore le passage avec les Epées de Lumière à la fin. Décidément, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à appronfondir les relations dans mes équipes !_

_J'adore aussi la discussion entre Ren et Kyo dans l'avion. J'ai l'impression de vous brouiller les pistes, j'adore ça lol (moi sadique ? Noooon mdr)._

_Et pour finir j'adore aussi le passage entre Iru et Selena ! Iru me fait bien rire avec ses stratégies, et puis je les trouve mignons tous les deux ;-)_

_Bon sinon, pour Rome, hé bien j'ai pris également beaucoup de plaisir à la décrire un peu, car je l'ai fait à partir de mes simples souvenirs de mon voyage en Italie (magnifique souvenir pour moi !!) qui date de plusieurs années maintenant, alors j'espère m'être pas embrouillée lol._

_Voilà, sur ce je vous laisse, merci encore pour toutes vos rewiews, j'en attends autant la prochaine fois lol !! Gros bisous à tous, et bonne rentrée !_


End file.
